


Frost

by BiJane



Series: Canaryverse [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Origin Story, Post-Episode: s02e14 Escape from Earth-2, Season/Series 02, Slow Burn, villain origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 99,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: Since her return from Earth-2, Caitlin Snow's developed ice-based powers, just like her doppelganger.But she isn't anything like Killer Frost.Is she?





	1. Prologue: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long introductory note ahoy.  
> I started a Sara-Lance focused AU of Arrow, in which she became the vigilante of Starling City. It was pretty popular, so I considered expanding the universe. There are a couple more Sara stories coming, but I also wanted to include the Flash in this universe given even Legends got a oneshot, and Caitlin was the perfect character for it.  
> I wrote a fair bit of this in late S2 of the Flash, before taking a break from it. Like with a lot of my stories at the moment, I wait until I finish the first draft before uploading any, so that you're not stuck on a cliffhanger (because believe me, there are some mean ones). Now, it's at nearly 100K words. It got out of control. Most of this story was written, and nearly all of it was planned, before S3 had started, so there will be some deviations from canon. Caitlin's powers work slightly differently, for example.  
> (Also, there's no Flashpoint, because the Time Masters still exist in this AU so that particular arc would end up with Barry just getting a stern talking-to from Rip). 
> 
> There aren't any notable crossovers, so knowledge of the main Canaryverse isn't really needed. Just know Sara's the vigilante, instead of Oliver. 
> 
> This is just a prologue, because if I end up with a novel-length story, I will go overly dramatic, and this was a fun way to do that. Main introductory note comes next chapter. Suffice to say, I'm not promising a happy ending, just an origin story.  
> Tags etc will be updated as the chapters are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Six months from now_

“Mr Evans, someone’s in your office.”

He couldn’t recall any appointments offhand. Then again, it wasn’t unheard of for major stories to be broken to him personally. Whistleblowers, celebrities…

If someone had been let in, he trusted it was for a good reason. Scott Evans nodded: the CCPN journalists and assistants knew their priorities. He hurried to his office.

The workplace was generally an open one: few walls, few opaque doors. Whoever was in his room, however, had kicked their chair back so that they were out of view of the rest of the office.

Again, not unheard of. Scott stepped inside.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” he said, by rote, “Miss…”

She was sitting, cross-legged, and leaning back casually in her chair. Her skin was pale, worryingly so, as was her hair. She was fairly young, yet it was almost completely white.

Her lips were tinged blue, as though she’d been caught in a blizzard: and her eyes were the colour of ice.

Interesting fashion statement, especially in recent days.

“Frost,” she said.

“Miss Frost,” Scott said, halfway to his chair. Bad choice of name. “I understand you want to talk?”

“I don’t want anything,” she said. “I’m here because I have to be. And it’s just Frost. You named me.”

There was something in her tone that made Scott freeze on the spot. He frowned for a moment.

Her features were familiar, though it was hard to say why. And she was holding a mug: tea, it looked like. It was still full.

_You named me_. It couldn’t be…

“Do you like your drink?” he said, nodding to it.

“It’s cold,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said, “Would you like another?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Tea or coffee?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Scott took the mug from her. Their fingertips brushed for a moment: he suppressed a gasp. Her skin was cool.

He waved an assistant over: “Two coffees,” and handed the mug.

Scott turned back, again, this time making it all the way to his chair. The woman regarded him, her patience almost disquieting.

“So, Frost,” he said, after a moment.

It was only saying it, and looking at her, that he realized. _Frost_. They’d run a few stories on a new meta-human, dubbed Killer Frost. He knew about her, of course. He really should have recognized her; he just hadn’t expected her to be sitting in his office.

Scott straightened in his chair, slightly afraid.

_You named me_ , she’d said. She hadn’t seemed entirely happy about that.

“What can I do for you?” he said.

“Nothing,” she said.

“Then why are you here?”

“As a favour to you,” Frost said. “I’ve heard of you. You don’t believe in heroes.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“I agree,” she said. “Heroes are only human. They fall, they make mistakes, they act like hypocrites. Righteousness is only a step away from self-righteous. Confidence a touch away from arrogance. Everyone has secrets they don’t want aired, even the best of us.”

Frost paused. Scott waited, uncertainly.

He wouldn’t say he didn’t believe in heroes. He was more cynical than most, without question, though apparently that could look the same to a lot of people. It had to Iris.

And this was Killer Frost. Scott didn’t know what to make of that. If the stories were true, he should be dead.

“I know the Flash,” Frost said. “You wanted to show the city that he was only human, I can help you.”

Really?

“I’m listening,” Scott said.

He kept his expression guarded: controlled. There was no need to look overexcited.

It was a trick he’d learnt. A lot of sources liked the idea of feeding information drip by drip: getting several issues out of it, having their name in print over a space of weeks rather than days.

It was all very well for them, but it was bad news for the paper, and print was dying enough as it was. If he looked uninterested, sources tended to share more. They wanted a reaction.

That was normally true, at least. Frost seemed as unconcerned as he pretended to be.

“I can tell you about him,” Frost said. “His mistakes, his flaws. His selfishness.”

Scott leaned forwards, picking up a pad of paper, and a pen. After a moment of thought, he pulled a tape recorder out of his desk drawer, and set it to record: he liked the old school cliché. This had potential.

“May I ask why?” he said. “The early reports we have, the two of you seemed to be friends.”

For the first time, Frost faltered.

“We were,” she said, shortly. “Things change.”

“May I ask why?”

A paused. Frost shifted in her chair, and straightened.

“You want to know why?” she said. She didn’t raise her voice. “I am tired. We’re the same, he and I, but I’m the one branded Killer. He makes mistakes, but he hides them, and no one would ever dare call out their idol: and he’s bought his own press. The hero of Central City, saving people from fires and monsters and helping little kittens stuck up trees. That’s how he sees himself.”

“You disagree?”

“I know him,” Frost said.

She paused. An assistant came in, with two cups of coffee. One was given to Scott, the other Frost took. As the assistant left, Frost tapped her finger on the top of the cup. Already, the liquid was frozen solid.

She put the frozen coffee on the desk. She continued, voice calmer.

“He was a good person,” Frost said. “Was. But he grew… distracted, and thrilled. Fascinated by heroism, and the reputation he’d gained. His intentions were good, but he became obsessed with his concept of heroism, rather than being a hero.”

Scott had barely written a line on his pad. There wasn’t much to build a story on.

Frost’s gaze flicked down: evidently she surmised the same. Her personal opinion wouldn’t sell a paper.

“What can you tell me, then?” Scott said.

“Leonard Snart,” she said. “Thief, murderer, discovered the Flash’s identity. Rather than risk it becoming public, the Flash allowed him to stay free. Banks have been robbed and people have been killed as a result.”

Scott’s eyes flicked up. He noted the gist down quickly, marking it with a star. It’d take some effort to verify details there: but that was an undeniable story.

“There is more,” Frost said. “The Flash puts his own interests first, because he isn’t accountable. No one knows what he does, not really: they hear of a streak of light saving people and they cheer, because they don’t know what’s really happened.”

She paused: looked down for a moment.

“Like I said, he was a good person,” Frost said. “Most people would be corrupted far more by that kind of power, with everyone acting as though they could do no wrong. He is better than he could be, but he is not perfect, and people should know that.”

“Do you have more?”

“Much,” Frost said. “Do you remember what happened last Christmas?”

“I read about it,” Scott said, “The Trickster, wasn’t it?”

“He put bombs in countless houses,” Frost said, “Targeting children. They’d all have been killed, for one reason: so that he could get at the Flash.”

“You blame him for that?” Scott said.

He’d been able to sympathize with Frost, until then. They were agreed, after all; both of them looked at beloved popular figures with some degree of wariness.

She ignored him.

“It’s happened before,” Frost said. “From the most common criminal, to supervillains, if they have a grudge against the Flash, they do the same thing: they target the innocent. People have died because of a vendetta against the Flash: one they have no part of.”

“I’m not his defender,” Scott said, “But that doesn’t strike me as his fault.”

“It is if he could stop it.”

“Can he?”

“Easily,” Frost said. “There’s only one reason the innocent are endangered because of him.”

She tensed for a moment: shivered. Frost tapped her fingertips on the arm of her chair, and a thin sheen of ice started to creep across it.

Scott did his best to ignore that display of power. He doubted it was meant as a threat, she didn’t seem particularly confrontational, but it was still unnerving.

She was powerful: there was no doubt about that. While Killer Frost hadn’t been sighted as often as the Flash in recent weeks, glimpses of what she could do implied she had to be around as powerful as he was.

“Why is that?” Scott said.

He had more written on his pad, now. With a little fleshing out, this could be the kind of piece he’d always hoped to write.

“He’s a coward,” Frost said, “And he’s selfish.”

“I don’t see the connection.”

“His _name_ ,” Frost said. “The only reason villains target the innocent, is because they can’t target him. No one knows who he is: the Flash cannot be held accountable by anyone. And so children, regular people with no connection to him whatsoever, are abducted or threatened or killed. Meanwhile the Flash, the one person who might be able to defend himself from the villains, and the one person who’s their actual target, goes untouched.”

Scott paused. He’d never really thought of it that way.

“I imagine,” Scott said, slowly, “That he would say it’s for his own protection: his, and the people he knows.”

Even so, Scott quickly noted down the topic.

“He does,” Frost said, “Him, and the people close to him. There are two other meta-humans in his social circle, including myself, and one police officer. The rest are close to us: his social circle, when the Flash is included, are quite possibly the best-protected people in Central City.”

“Even so,” Scott said, “It’s… sympathetic.”

“Hypocrisy?” Frost said. “What makes his loved ones more important than yours, or anyone else’s? He favours his friends, over the possible danger to another’s siblings, or children, or spouses. And he chose to become the Flash: no one else chose to be a victim because of him.”

Frost fell silent. Scott finished off the page of notes. There was a definite story there. Maybe not front page, but it was a good overview.

The Flash: revealed. Mistakes made about, say, Snart. Analysis of the effect his position would have on the typical psyche. The inherent selfishness of the secret identity. The accountability problem.

Frost did have a point, there: everyone in Central City was at risk from the villains who wanted to find a way to target the Flash. If the Flash’s friends were in as secure a position as it sounded, then they’d be better poised to defend themselves than most.

And even if they weren’t, at least the Flash would know who to defend.

What was is Frost had said? _He became fascinated with his concept of heroism, rather than being a hero._ He could quote that.

He allowed himself a smile: there wasn’t much more Frost could say in terms of the story. That was how it felt, at least: and if he’d drained a source dry, they deserved some gratitude.

“Thank you,” he said. “I can certainly write this.”

“You don’t want to hear more?”

“You have more to share?” Scott said. His hand was already on the way to the tape recorder. Still, he paused.

Frost was silent for a moment. She regarded him, speculatively.

“You could talk about how the city survived for six months after the particle accelerator explosion with no Flash,” Frost said, “And you can talk about how Zoom was only a threat because of him. You could talk about recklessness, the potential danger: there was a meta-human who was able to fill the Flash with rage, enough to make him ready to be a killer. No one cares about that, because no one would dare face off against the Flash.”

Her tone became mocking. Still, it turned even again quickly enough. She paused, and looked up, and met Scott’s eyes.

He’d flipped the page and had kept making notes on his pad. Certainly, he had the recording, but it was good to have an idea of what to focus on.

Not front page material, but it could be advertised there. People were interested in the Flash: cynics and supporters alike.

“And,” Frost said, “There is one more thing.”

She pulled out her phone, tapping a few keys. There was a beep from Scott’s computer: an email received, with what looked like several photos attached. They looked, from the thumbnails, to be of the Flash.

“I can tell you that the Flash’s name is Barry Allen,” Frost said.

With that, she stood, nodded once, and left Scott’s office. He sat where he was, staring ahead, barely taking in the ice-covered chair.

Well, maybe it was front page worthy after.


	2. Summer: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this starts in late season 2, following on from a slight change. Half the inspiration behind this story was just the question of what it would take for Caitlin to become like Killer Frost. It's not really something that'd happen overnight.  
> As it takes place in S2, everyone's back to how they acted then, which is fairly different, especially as it's pre-Flashpoint. Flashpoint's just going to be my excuse for any variations from S3 canon. 
> 
> So, anyway, rambly note time!  
> First, a note on pairings. Currently I've tagged Caitlin and Jay, because they're together at this point in time, and Caitlin and Barry. This isn't exactly a ship-fic, but changing the dynamic between the two of them went well in this story (plus it's an extra opportunity for pain. It's fun to be mean sometimes). I'm not just going to ignore Iris, or the fact she and Barry are canon as far as the future of the series goes.  
> Generally though, this is a Caitlin fic. It's more focused on her character, and her development, than anything else. There are multiple arcs though, so other characters will get their own focuses (and there's a basically backdoor pilot midway through because I'm going way too over the top in this AU). Also, OoC warning because, while I try to remain faithful to Caitlin's canon personality, like I said she develops over the course of the story, as anyone would. 
> 
> I haven't read too many comics, but I have read wikipedia, so I used that as the basis for Caitlin's powers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had started on Earth-2. Wells had pointed out Cisco’s vibe-power likely wouldn’t work in the vibrational field of another universe, so he’d stayed behind where he was powerful, with Jay.

Instead, Caitlin had joined Wells and Barry as they went to Earth-2, to rescue Wells’ daughter.

She’d felt something change from the moment she first stepped through the breach. She couldn’t quite say what, though.

She’d seen her doppelganger. She’d started shivering after that, and it only got worse.

Still, they’d enlisted her double’s help. They’d managed to rescue Jesse, and get back to the breach. Somehow, Zoom hadn’t followed.

They sealed the breach quickly, with no difficulty. Regardless, Jay seemed somewhat perturbed.

And the triumphant mood had quickly been ruined when Caitlin collapsed. She’d been told, when she awoke, that the area around where she’d fallen had ended up covered in ice.

She was a meta-human. Ice powers, almost exactly like her double.

She’d tuned out Wells’ rambling. He couldn’t quite place exactly how she’d come across her powers, but there were plenty of possibilities.

Perhaps travelling to a world where her double had powers had activated something dormant in her. Perhaps, in the transition-space between worlds, she’d passed near a dark matter pocket or through a universe undergoing its own particle accelerator explosion.

Perhaps she always had been, and the shock of the trip had activated her powers: flipped a switch. Perhaps it was dumb luck, perhaps it was something entirely new.

She wasn’t meant to be susceptible to such mutations: she didn’t have what they’d termed the meta-human gene, but she knew well how complicated the genetic code could be. There was likely more than one simple factor.

Regardless, she now had powers.

She couldn’t think of them as a gift. They were killing her.

“It looks like your body’s started taking in heat,” Cisco was saying. “It’s like breathing, for you: you need to take in a certain amount of heat in a certain amount of time. That’s what causes the ice: you freeze the moisture in the air, and your surroundings, and if you don’t do that you’ll…”

His voice trailed off, momentarily distracted from the science. He looked at Caitlin.

“I’ll die,” she said, finishing his sentence.

That was how it felt. She was so cold. It was like a hunger, a _need_. Now she knew to pay attention to it, and knew it was more than just shivering, she couldn’t ignore it.

Caitlin reached out, slowly, and touched her fingertips to the glass of water provided to her.

Ice spiralled outwards, crystals forming flailing tendrils in the water, reaching out and meeting and joining until the water was solid. Caitlin breathed out.

That felt better. A lot better.

She shifted, preparing to move. If all she needed to do was freeze things, she could cope. Still, she stopped: Cisco was staring.

“What?” she said.

He gestured to the glass of water. “That was _cool_ ,” he said.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. After a moment, Cisco hurried on:

“No pun intended,” he said. “But really.”

* * *

“Ice Queen.”

“No.”

“Snow Queen?”

“Stop it with the Queens.”

“Blizzard?”

“No.”

“Elsa!”

“Definitely not.”

There was a whoosh, as the Flash zipped back into STAR labs, pulling his hood back, and coming to a stop near Caitlin and Cisco.

He looked between the two of them, mildly baffled. Cisco’s expression was undeniable excitement, while Caitlin just seemed tired.

“I miss anything?” he said.

“He’s trying to name me,” Caitlin said, mildly annoyed.

“The rest of us have names,” Cisco insisted. “Flash, Vibe… You need one too. Something catchy, something with a bite- ooh! Frostbite?”

“ _No_ ,” she said again. “I don’t see why I need one, not like anyone’s going to use it.”

“We would,” Cisco said. He was still grinning.

“When have either of us called _you_ Vibe?” she said. “You know my name. Use that. The only time any of us would need one of those codenames is if we were going out to play superhero or supervillain, and I’m not going to do that.”

There was a pause. Caitlin glanced from side to side, between Barry and Cisco.

“What now?” she said.

“You could,” Barry said, slowly.

“Huh?”

Caitlin hesitated, mentally reversing herself, to try and work out what Barry was responding to. _If we were going out to play superhero…_

“Oh,” she said: blinked. “Really?”

“Why not?” Barry said. “I did. No reason you can’t.”

“Only reason I’m not out there is I haven’t figured out how to use my powers that way yet,” Cisco said. “You don’t have any issues like that. Bam, freeze them. Easy.”

Caitlin opened her mouth: and stopped.

Her instinctive reaction was to refuse. The whole idea was ludicrous: she was a scientist, a doctor, a bio-engineer, she wasn’t someone who’d don a mask and head out stopping criminals.

But she could be, now. Things changed.

Absently, she pulled a matchbox out from her pocket. She’d taken to carrying it with her, and neither Barry nor Cisco reacted to it any more.

She lit one match, and snuffed it out with a thought, blue frost quickly coating the tip. Taking in the heat of a flame helped her condition.

Her condition. More doctor terms: that’s all this was. It wasn’t a new ability, it was a new requirement.

But still…

“Maybe,” she said, after a moment.

Barry grinned.

“In which case, you know you need two things, right?” Cisco said. “Name and suit. Leave it to me!”

“Do I have to?” Caitlin sighed, playfully.

“I’m hurt,” Cisco said, “I’m good at this, you know I am.”

* * *

She had the huge tunnel of the particle accelerator in which to practise. She always felt better after that: creating icicles from the air, and covering the surfaces in a sheen of ice.

There was practical use, if she did end up joining Barry out there, but as much as anything it helped her new need. The more she froze, the better she felt.

She hadn’t collapsed at all, save that time soon after she’d come back from Earth-2. Ever since she’d figured out what she had to do to suppress her body’s shivering, she’d been able to more or less keep on top of it.

Still, she couldn’t ignore that nervous impulse in the back of her mind. Each time, it felt as though she needed to take in a little more heat to get comfortable. Like she was building up a tolerance.

They’d run tests, but they’d been inconclusive. Cisco insisted her tolerance would need to reach a cap, that if she was building up a resistance then there’d come a point it couldn’t go up any more.

Still, they didn’t assuage her fear. She had to take in heat: she had to freeze things. If the amount she had to freeze went too high, she’d be a danger.

 _Killer Frost_ , that was who her other self had been. It worried her, to think she was capable of that.

But then, maybe everyone had the capability for evil within them.

“I heard I could find you here.”

Caitlin turned. An icicle was hanging in mid-air, from where her palm had been: she just let it drop.

“Jay,” she said, relieved, as he approached. “Yeah. Just… working on things.”

“So I see,” he said. “You’re not worried?”

“Worried?” she said.

“Badly put,” he said: paused. “You have to know what I mean, though. One of the sayings that seems to be on both our Earths: power corrupts.”

“It didn’t corrupt you,” Caitlin said.

Jay chuckled. “You know that’s not true,” he said. “I was obsessed with getting faster, and… It’s just, the number of meta-humans that started to follow a life of crime is worrying.”

She hesitated. She couldn’t say his worries were unfounded: she’d been thinking similar.

“You knew her, didn’t you?” Caitlin said, after a moment.

“Who?” he said.

“Her,” Caitlin said: waved her hand. “Other-me. Killer Frost. These powers, looks like me…”

Jay raised his eyebrows: “You’re nothing alike,” he said.

“I know,” she said, “I did see her. So did Barry, and I’ve seen him flinching a few times around me too. It’s just a shock: we look similar, if nothing else, but you don’t have to worry I’ll turn into her.”

“I don’t,” Jay said.

He sounded genuine, but there was undeniably something else behind his tone. But then, Caitlin knew he had secrets.

“I didn’t, to answer your question,” he said. “Didn’t know her.”

“Really?” Caitlin said. “I’d have thought you’d have crossed paths a lot.”

“Not as much as you’d think,” Jay said. “I don’t think Zoom liked the idea of us fighting.”

“Why?”

“She’d have won,” Jay said, absently. “Ice and speed don’t mix. I could slip and break my neck, and I couldn’t heal from that easily.”

“I’d have thought that’d make him send her after you all the more,” Caitlin said.

“He didn’t want me dead,” Jay said, “He just wanted my speed. And if she’d killed a speedster, if she knew she could, she might’ve been less inclined to stay loyal to him.”

Curiously, Caitlin glanced down. Her skin had started to be paler since gaining these powers; it was good to have some way to visualize the change.

She focused, and a few ice crystals formed in the air. It was little more than a small, palm-sized mist. She let it dissipate.

She kept doing that: she needed to keep using her powers.

“I’m just worried,” Jay said. “Maybe it is because I’m thinking of her, but…”

“I get it,” Caitlin said. “Barry’s been the same. Since he saw her, and since I got these powers, he’s, well, afraid.”

She paused.

“I don’t blame him,” Caitlin said. “I am a little, too. I don’t want to become that.”

“You won’t.”

In an instant Jay was in front of her: holding her hands. He met her eyes, and she jumped just slightly. Still, she smiled.

He’d been a little jumpy, ever since they’d made it back from Earth-2. Unnerved. She couldn’t say why, but she could recognize something genuine in his eyes.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said. “You don’t need to use your powers, not if it makes you uncomfortable. No one should make you, Caitlin.”

She hesitated.

“Maybe,” Caitlin said.

She’d been saying that a lot lately. It was hard to commit to anything, not with so many options making themselves available.

She didn’t want to become like Killer Frost: but she had to admit, using her powers like Barry used his had a certain appeal.


	3. Summer: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll try to cut down on the long author's notes now the introductory rambles are over.   
> Poking fun at Killer Frost's comic costumes, and plot ahead! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

She and Cisco were working in the lab. Jay had suggested she start work on the Velocity drug again: he hadn’t really explained the reason for his sudden change of heart, but she could guess it.

It wasn’t for Barry, he didn’t want Barry to suffer the ill-effects. For Jay, however, a little use wouldn’t make his condition too much worse. And he could help: perhaps go out alongside Caitlin, if she chose to, or perhaps take her place.

“How’s this?” Cisco said, walking up to her with a sheet of paper.

And there was that. Cisco kept trying out costume designs for her. She glanced at his latest sketch, and immediately flinched.

“What is it?” he said, immediately.

“No,” she said: pushed the sheet away. “That was hers.”

“What?” he said, before realizing. “Oh. Other-you’s costume.”

“Almost exactly,” Caitlin said. “I don’t want… nothing like hers.”

“Sorry,” Cisco said. “I guess other-me must have designed it. Great minds?”

“I didn’t ask,” Caitlin said, “Bit busy trying to not die.”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. He paused for a moment: “You know, it’s not easy designing a costume when I don’t have a theme to go with. You don’t have a name!”

“Caitlin,” she said.

“You know what I mean,” he said.

“Yeah,” she said: paused. “But my name’s already Snow, do I need another?”

“Snow?” Cisco made an expression of distaste. “Needs more of a catch. Ooh, Snowfall?”

“No,” she said. Cisco sighed.

That was the other problem. No matter how interested she was in being a hero, nothing quite felt right. Her powers were partly to blame, it was hard to be comfortable when part of her body always demanded more heat, but without a name or a costume or anything Cisco insisted was so fundamental to the hero business…

“Just make it out of the same kind of thing as Barry’s,” Caitlin said: paused. “Only in blue. I like blue.”

“With a snowflake instead of a lightning bolt,” Cisco said: grinned. “I can work with that. But why like Barry’s? His was geared for speed, yours would need to be for, I don’t know warmth?”

“Warm, like that cleavage?” she said, gesturing to Cisco’s latest illustration. He had the decency to look embarrassed. “Besides, if I’m helping Barry I’d probably be using him to get around, it’d need to be able to go at those speeds safely too.”

Cisco frowned. Caitlin suddenly found herself feeling self-conscious.

“What?” she said. “We’ve seen Barry carry people around before, fastest way to travel.”

“I know,” Cisco said. “Just… you’ve thought about it a lot, haven’t you?”

Caitlin looked away. Cisco smiled, and sat beside her, suddenly more serious.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” he said. “You know I’d be out there in a, well, in a flash if I could figure out how to help.”

* * *

She left the costume-designing to Cisco. She was fairly sure she’d talked him out of making a leotard. Well, she lived in hope, he really did read too many comics.

All things considered, things seemed to be going well. She’d come up with what looked like a successful formula for what she’d christened Velocity-9: Wells and Jesse were creating the chemical itself.

She was back in the particle accelerator. It felt good to just cut loose.

It was like a dance. Move one hand, take a step back, her other arm: gestures weren’t needed for her to freeze things, but it required less effort for her to create ice nearer to where her skin was.

Icicles, aimed and thrown with increasingly good accuracy. Patches of ice that spread from her feet. If she really tried, she’d started to be able to make sizeable structures from ice too.

It was hard to control. When she created even the smallest thing, part of her mind screamed out for her to keep going. Freeze more, freeze everything: just sap all the heat she could.

She’d tried to really cut loose, the first time she’d come down there. Just sit back, close her eyes, and draw in all the heat she could. She’d done nothing but make ice and cool spread for a solid minute.

It hadn’t sated her for more than a few seconds, and an alarm went off. She’d damaged the accelerator, rather substantially.

The realization that she’d likely never be able to fully blot out that hunger was the only downside. She couldn’t quite control her gift: but what she could do was, if nothing else, impressive.

* * *

Caitlin was called back to the lab. There was a fire: probably not meta-human based, but the Flash helped with most things.

There was a second mannequin. Just beside the one that held the Flash’s costume (and, in a blur of yellow lightning, was left bare), there was another.

It was almost exactly what she’d asked for. The same material as Barry’s costume, only in a dark blue uncomfortably similar to her Earth-2 counterpart’s. It looped over the mannequin’s shoulders, leaving its arms bare, and continued down to cover its legs, the blue giving way to black.

Caitlin began to look towards Cisco, undeniably impressed, before she caught sight of the neckline that’d be as low as her navel. She opened her mouth, and faltered.

“Uh…” she said, slowly. Her eyes remained focused on the awful lot of the mannequin’s chest that was on display.

“What?” Cisco said, hurrying over. He followed her gaze. “Oh! Right, no, don’t worry.”

He crossed the distance to the mannequin, grabbing something at the bottom of the neckline, and pulling.

“It’s a zip-up,” he said, bringing the neckline to a height Caitlin was much more comfortable with. “Easy to get into. With the speed Barry normally goes, thought you’d appreciate it.”

“I… yeah,” Caitlin said.

She was still struggling to form words.

She had a costume. It should’ve been a silly little thing, but she knew what it meant.

She could be a hero. More than that, they thought she could be one. The powers she could only half-use, an identity she didn’t even have a name for, and more biological knowledge than she knew what to do with, and she could be a hero.

“Thank you,” she said, after a moment.

Now the front was zipped up, she could see the logo that had, before, been hidden behind creases. A white circle, with a simple, very pale, blue snowflake.

It wasn’t bad, as far as icons went.

“Ooh! Almost forgot,” Cisco said. He hurried back to his workstation, and ran back to Caitlin just as quickly, a pair of long blue opera gloves in his hands. The shade matched the costume perfectly: “Gloves, cold, I thought they went together. Wintergirl?”

“Your names are getting worse,” Caitlin said. Still, she took the gloves.

“I know,” Cisco said. “It’s not easy. I need something really perfect for you.”

The computer beeped. Wells strode into the room. It was hard to say if he was any more annoyed than usual.

“As enjoyable as all this is, I doubt you gossiping around here is going to put out that fire,” he said. “At least, I assume that’s not how it works on this Earth.”

“Yeah, right,” Barry said. He rested a hand on Caitlin’s shoulder. “Want to come?”

She jumped: span around.

“Really?” she said. She couldn’t quite stop her voice from squeaking.

“If you can get dressed in a minute,” Barry said. He grinned at her, pulling his hood up.

Caitlin glanced from him, to the mannequin, and back.

She’d been debating this for a while: not sure if she really wanted to take up the same kind of mantle, or if she just wanted to learn to live with her power. Sometimes she’d even considered trying to find out a way if she could cure it.

But, given the chance…

Thankfully she was in short sleeves. Hurriedly, she pulled the mannequin out of the costume, pausing briefly for a moment to wonder whose idea it was to put the outfits on them. It wasn’t really feasible for anyone slower than the Flash.

Still, once it was off, she needed only to step into the outfit. It was loose enough to go over her regular clothes, but tight enough to not feel baggy.

The shoulders covered the sleeves of her top, and she quickly pulled on the opera gloves. For a moment, she hesitated.

Then Cisco was off, running back to his workspace, and back to her.

“Last piece,” he said, “I promise,” and lifted up a blue venetian mask, adorned with a frost-like pattern.

Gratefully, Caitlin fitted it over her face. Identity protection was pretty much a requirement.

Then again, her hair was an issue. Maybe she’d get a wig, it seemed to work for Sara. She remembered running into the Starling City vigilante: probably should call her up. More tips never hurt.

“Ready?” Barry said.

He was grinning. If possible, he seemed almost as excited as Caitlin at the prospect of going out together.

Caitlin turned: looked at him, clad in a suit that was a blue mirror of his own. Her mask fit surprisingly snugly, no doubt designed to be aerodynamic.

“Very,” she said, and took his offered hand.

* * *

Travelling by Flash was quite an experience. There was an instant of contact, where she could feel him supporting her, and carrying her. She felt the wind whip by, and saw the world dissolve to a blur of yellow lightning.

And then her feet were on the ground again, and she was somewhere else. She staggered for a moment.

She could smell burning.

Caitlin looked up, to see the building on fire. She could feel the heat, even from the street: orange flames reached out of the windows.

Part of her mind awoke: regarded it with hunger.

“What do you think?” Barry said, “If we go through, do you think you could extinguish it? I can get the people out.”

“Don’t you normally just wave your arms?” Caitlin said. “Blow the fire out?”

“Not safe if there’s structural damage,” Barry said. “I could just knock the ceiling down. You, though…”

“And I can provide supports too,” Caitlin said. “Ok. Want to give it a try?”

Barry grinned.

A flash of yellow, and they were in the building.

Caitlin focused: she could feel the heat all around her. The fire had leapt from surface to surface, finding purchase wherever it could. She could feel the heat.

And she took it in. In the space of a heartbeat, the flames had flickered out. Instead, a thin sheen of ice covered each surface. Where the walls looked almost burnt through, she’d created thicker blocks of ice to lend support.

It wouldn’t last, most were already beginning to melt, but it would ensure Barry’s energetic running around wouldn’t bring the building down immediately.

“Ba- um, Flash!” Caitlin said.

“On it.”

There was a whoosh of yellow as the Flash ran into every nook and cranny on that floor. While fire didn’t normally bother him in his fireproof costume, it wasn’t safe to run others through it.

Now it was gone, thanks to Caitlin, he hastily evacuated everyone from the floor. It took a matter of seconds.

And the next thing Caitlin knew, he was standing in front of her, panting, and staring at her. There was a moment of silence.

“Next floor?” he said eventually, awkwardly.

Caitlin nodded silently.

* * *

It took three minutes to empty the building out, and make it back to STAR Labs. There were no casualties, and Caitlin had left enough ice supports in place to keep the building up for some time more.

Fire out, people saved.

She’d been to med school, even if she branched out after: for a few years she’d been so interested in becoming a doctor, saving lives. Now she’d done just that. Albeit a different way to what she’d expected, but she’d managed it.

She pulled her mask off, sat on the nearest chair, and collapsed back, a huge smile on her face.

_Perfect_.

* * *

Martin Stein was alone at home, almost drifting off to sleep in his chair, when there was a flash of blue light just outside the window.

He jumped, remembering the story some time ago about the speedster with blue lightning. Zoom.

Someone rang the doorbell. He paused. Ok, that wasn’t what he’d expected from a demonic supervillain. A little warily, he went to answer.

If it was Zoom, the door wouldn’t stop him anyway. It was a pity the other half of Firestorm wasn’t with him.

On the other side was a blonde man, with a smile he no doubt thought was perfectly amiable.

“Jay Garrick,” he said, offering his hand. “I know the Flash, as I hear he knows you. We need to talk.”

“Forgive me,” Stein said, “But it’s late, and I don’t see what I could do just-”

Blue lightning. The next thing Stein knew, he was pinned to the wall, one hand around his neck. Lightning crackled over Jay’s face.

“Listen to me,” Jay’s voice had dropped to a deeper, inhuman roar.

Stein tensed. Zoom.

Jay Garrick was Zoom? He felt that was something he needed to tell Barry. Still, something told him he wouldn’t have a chance.

He was connected to Jax. Jax would know he was in trouble.

Still, Jax couldn’t outrun a speedster. Hopefully he wouldn’t suffer too much through their link.

“We had a plan,” Jay said, voice returning to normal. “Me and my other-self. I wasn’t fond of it, but it didn’t happen. The other me never got close to the portal from Earth-2, and now Earth-2’s sealed. Something happened: something went wrong.”

Stein shuddered, trying to escape Zoom’s grasp.

“I don’t have my costume,” Jay said, “I don’t have any of my drug, save what Caitlin makes for me. I’m alone here, and I won’t have any power of my own until I take the Flash’s. So I’ll talk to you.”

Zoom lifted his hand just a little higher. Stein struggled desperately.

“Everything you know about the Flash,” Jay said. “Any other people like you I need to look out for. Heroes, ones that help him. I’m kinda vulnerable now, more than usual at least, it’s a new feeling. I don’t like it. So you’re going to help me deal with it. I don’t want to have to deal with any gnats along with the Flash.”

Another flicker of blue lightning. Even without the black suit, Stein couldn’t help but see him as Zoom.

“You will tell me what I want to know,” Jay’s voice dropped an octave once more: slowed to a crawl. “You will die tonight. Your only choice is how long it takes.”


	4. Summer: 3

Scott liked to give her the hero stories: he knew where her interests were. Iris wasn’t complaining.

A new meta-human sighted helping the Flash: a woman in blue, with what was apparently some gift related to ice. It wasn’t much to go on but, then, she did like investigating.

And she had an edge on a few other reporters. She knew to head straight to STAR Labs.

Nothing particularly stood out, upon arrival. Jesse and Wells were arguing by a board full of indecipherable figures, Cisco was typing away at his workstation, Caitlin and Jay were running tests on some chemical…

Barry wasn’t there when she arrived, but evidently he’d heard she’d been spotted coming in on the cameras. A flash of lightning, and he’d appeared.

“Hey, Iris,” he said. “Everything good?”

“Yeah,” she said, “Just tracking down a rumour. Apparently the Flash was seen out with some mystery woman, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?”

Barry hesitated. Meanwhile Caitlin, who’d evidently been dimly paying attention, looked up from her desk. She waved excitedly at Iris.

She was grinning. Iris had never seen her grin quite that much.

It was only then that Iris noted the other new addition to the lab. There was a second mannequin next to the one that normally held the Flash’s outfit. It was undressed, but still.

“The mannequin wasn’t really practical,” Caitlin said, following Iris’s gaze. “I keep the outfit folded. Want to see?”

So… Caitlin. Iris nodded, uncertainly.

It was nearly as strange as finding out Barry was the Flash. She knew Caitlin in a completely different context, and there was no six month absence to explain it.

Caitlin was a meta-human now. And a hero. Iris stared, slightly.

And then Caitlin was holding a blue costume in front of her body, trying to pose behind it in an effort to give the impression of what it would look like on. Cisco hurried over with gloves, and a mask.

Both of them seemed just as excited as the other. The appeal of superheroics, Iris guessed: Barry had been just as cheerful.

And Caitlin was still striking poses. Iris had the distinct feeling she’d been spending too much time with Cisco.

“So, uh, how?” Iris said.

“No idea,” Caitlin said: shrugged.

“Not technically true,” Wells said. “Multiple explanations present themselves, we don’t know exactly which was to blame. We suspect it was due to the transition between universes: we still don’t understand everything about that.”

“Working on it though,” Jesse said, “If we model the multiverse as tangent manifolds, then the mapping from Earth-1 to Earth-2 would cross other fibres, and an induced mapping might take different points to-”

Jesse stopped, noting the baffled looks she was getting.

“Hasn’t topology been invented on this Earth?” she said.

“The most likely possibility is that she passed through some equivalent to the particle accelerator explosion,” Wells said, “The precise details are… advanced,” he turned to Jesse, “And an induced mapping wouldn’t-”

“Higher rank covariant tensor map would, if-”

“That has no physical meaning, you’d need-”

“Well it is diffeomorphic to Minkowski space via the K-module where K-”

“I see! So your thinking is…” Wells paused; looked back to the rest of the group. “We’ll get back to you.”

Talking animatedly with Jesse, they returned to the board, wiping one corner clean and scribbling increasingly inexplicable symbols down.

“Please don’t,” said Cisco, a little faintly. He looked back to Iris: “Yeah, they’re always like that. I love science, even I have my limits.”

Iris chuckled, slightly nervously. She always liked how light-hearted the atmosphere was at STAR Labs, how much like family everyone there was, but this stood out more than most.

It was as though they were trying to hide something, possibly even from themselves. Caitlin was the only one iris felt was genuinely as perky as she seemed.

Something was distracting Barry. Iris could tell: he never quite met her eyes.

Jay was better at hiding it, but he was just as perturbed. Maybe he wasn’t happy with Caitlin becoming a hero: his ire seemed directed at that. He didn’t exactly have the best memories when it came to being a hero.

“Anyway, that the only reason you’re here?” Barry said.

“Just wanted to check up,” Iris said. “Didn’t know how much you’d want to get out into the papers. I can tell you what the tabloids’ll be saying already.”

Barry and Caitlin glanced at one another awkwardly.

“As for CCPN,” Iris said, “Any word on what you’ll want me to write?”

Barry looked towards Caitlin. It was her choice, after all: her secret identity.

“I don’t uh,” Caitlin said. She cast her eyes around the room, suddenly uncertain. “Can’t you just do whatever you do for Barry?”

“Sure, if you’re happy to be in the papers,” Iris said.

“I trust you to do it well,” Caitlin said. Then, she grinned again, almost giddily. “I’m going to be in the papers.”

* * *

Apparently they could now add ‘giant shark-man’ to the list of bizarre occurrences in Central City.

Normally the Flash prioritized. An armed robbery had been reported on almost the other side of the city: meanwhile there was a giant shark about to come out of the sea.

Normally the Flash would pick one: likely, in this case, King Shark. A meta-human like that was far more of a threat. With Caitlin, however, he didn’t need to.

That, and Barry had to admit he wasn’t entirely sure how to fight a giant hulking shark-thing. Caitlin, at least, had an advantage.

Not that it felt like that, sitting in a tiny little rowboat with Cisco humming the Jaws theme over the comm.

“Is that _really_ necessary?” she said.

“You can’t go up against a shark without the right music,” he said. “It’s the rules.”

Caitlin sighed. Idly, she formed a few icicles from the moisture in the air, purely to lessen the tension she felt.

She supposed Barry had been nervous too, the first time he took on a meta-human. She’d only done a few bits and pieces so far, and always alongside the Flash.

Her first time going solo, she hadn’t imagined it’d be like this. Then again, she’d given up trying to predict what kind of meta- would pop up next.

She had a mere few seconds’ warning. Water rippled, there was a low hum that built to a roar, and the boat shuddered.

It was under her.

Immediately, Caitlin rolled out over the side of the boat. She froze the water, quickly gauging how much she needed to freeze to stop the small platform sinking.

King Shark broke the surface of the water, the remnants of her boat shattering between its teeth. Caitlin backed away, getting to her feet and freezing more water with each step.

It was surprisingly easy to walk on ice. She’d practised: and she could freeze it however she wanted, adding as much friction as she needed to the otherwise slippery substance.

King Shark lowered back into the water, eyeing her with its dark, empty eyes. She hadn’t seen all of it, but she could tell by its bulk a lot more of the creature had to be under the black water.

It regarded her, somewhat warily now he knew she had powers.

And Caitlin smiled.

Adopting her best badass voice: “You came to the wrong neighbourhood.”

King Shark lunged: and the water he was immersed in froze before he could move more than a metre.

Still, Caitlin flinched. A massive, shark-mouthed creature lunging would have that effect: despite its might, however, it couldn’t break free of the ice that Caitlin refroze whenever a crack formed.

On land, she was limited: she couldn’t work with much more than the moisture in the air. Out on the water, however…

In her ear, Cisco was whooping.

Caitlin took a nervous step closer. King Shark glared at her, snapping futilely: she just tried to gauge how much there was beneath the water.

“So, we’ve got to transport him back,” Caitlin said slowly.

“Mm.”

“We’re gonna need a bigger boat.”

Cisco cheered again.

* * *

The papers hadn’t referred to her as much more than the ‘mystery woman’ yet. Apparently they were struggling to pick out a good name too: or maybe they just didn’t know of she’d stick around.

The Flash had been called the Streak, she remembered. She supposed it was a good sign they were taking more time to work on her name.

There had been a few grainy photos. The most widely circulated one was taken from behind her, showing her back and one hand outstretched, wisps of ice crystals extending outwards. It was photogenic, at least.

She’d been building a slide out of a building, she remembered. People were trapped on the top floor.

They’d never taken a photo of her face. That was probably a good thing, even with her mask: and was probably down to sheer luck. She didn’t have the Flash’s skill for vanishing in no more than a flash of yellow.

Still, the little she had seen, she liked. A _hero_.

“Mind if I join you, next time?” Jay came up behind her.

Caitlin jumped: turned around. Then, she smiled.

He was dressed as the Flash: or, at least, the Flash of Earth-2. The hat he still only carried in one hand. She had to admit to being slightly surprised they still had that outfit around.

“Figured I may as well take the risk,” Jay said. “Zoom’s trapped on the other Earth, with no way back, and Velocity-9 doesn’t have quite the same side-effects…”

“It’s not a cure,” Caitlin said.

“I know,” Jay said; “But it does mean I don’t have an excuse. If I’m not getting any worse, it’s worth it, right?”

“I think so,” Caitlin said. “You didn’t exactly seem to be jumping for joy though.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I started this,” Caitlin waved her hand: a few specks of ice fell. “You were worried.”

“Only because I’ve got first hand experience of how bad it can go,” Jay said. “Still, there’s no way I can talk you out of it, is there?”

“Don’t think so,” Caitlin said.

“Then let me help,” Jay said. “We seem to be putting together a team, anyway.”

“I look forward to it,” Caitlin said, and moved closer.


	5. Summer: 4

Jay didn’t have his speed all the time, but it didn’t take him long to get ready. They’d synthesized a fair supply of Velocity-9, and once it was injected it wasn’t long before he got his powers back.

The sight of two Flashes took over the papers for a little. A second speedster was apparently more intriguing than Caitlin’s arrival: well, people knew who the Flash was.

There was something new to be said for having Caitlin with them, though. Certain tasks were more suited to her abilities: it was often easier to freeze a collapsing building and let the people within hurry out, than it was to run through it and often do more damage with accelerated footsteps.

“Is it always like this?” Caitlin said.

They’d come back from a bank robbery. Barry had been able to disarm the robbers before they even knew he was there, while Caitlin swept in after to stop them fleeing.

“Like what?” Barry said.

He’d pulled his hood back off his head, laughing softly. Caitlin had put her mask to the side, her gloves draped over it.

Jay hadn’t been involved in that mission. Despite his insistence, they didn’t think it was worth him shooting up on Velocity-9 every time there was a relatively minor crime.

“So fun,” Caitlin said, and chuckled.

“Kinda,” Barry said. His smile echoed hers, before his expression swiftly sobered. “Though not always. It’s- It’s really a serious job. Not meant to be fun.”

His serious expression lasted a handful of seconds before he started laughing. Caitlin joined in.

“But yeah,” he said. “Is fun, most of the time.”

“Most,” Caitlin echoed. “I’m with you. Heroing’s fun, Cisco constantly making Frozen references less so.”

“I was thinking more Zoom,” Barry said. “Still, probably similar in terms of annoyingness.”

Caitlin winced for a moment. Barry didn’t seem to be too bothered, but it was still a faux pas.

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin said.

“It happened a while ago,” Barry said: shrugged. “Besides, you were there for me. Don’t need to feel bad for bringing it up again, I haven’t really forgotten about it.”

“Still,” Caitlin said.

She hesitated. Barry hurriedly changed the subject.

“You know Cisco’s set his ringtone to Let It Go for whenever you call?” he said.

“Really?” a groan. “Wish I could say I was surprised.”

“ _Let it goo_ ,” Barry began.

Caitlin waved her hand. Immediately a small block of ice formed just behind Barry’s neck. He jumped up, yelping: and yelping again as it fell into his suit.

He vibrated quickly on the spot, phasing his way through it, before sitting down again. He smiled across to her.

“You look happier,” Barry said.

“Huh?”

“When you first got your powers, you seemed nervous,” he said. “You don’t any more, that’s all. And you’re playing around with them, having fun. It’s nice to see.”

She hesitated.

“Caitlin?” he said.

“I guess,” she said. “Probably just gotten used to it.”

“So what?” Barry said. “You can’t be worried about being like your double, you’re too different.”

“I know,” Caitlin frowned at him: “I was never worried about that.”

“Then what?”

“It’s…” she paused. “It’s like a hunger, I guess. You sort of know how it works: this- whatever this is, my body uses up heat a lot faster, so I need to take in heat: freeze things, and keep freezing.”

“It looks like you’ve found a way to cope,” Barry said.

Caitlin nodded. Her memory stirred, she took out her matchbox again: lit a match, extinguished it, and dropped the ice-tipped stick.

“Sort of,” she said. “That was all that worried me, to begin with. I didn’t know what it was, just that I felt a…. gnawing, an urge. And now, it’s... better?”

“That’s good.”

“I guess,” she said. “Sometimes it feels like it’s just getting worse. That the more I freeze, the more it takes to sate me the next time. And if that keeps happening I don’t know what I’ll end up doing.”

“That won’t happen,” Barry said.

“You sound sure.”

“I am,” he said. “You wouldn’t hurt anyone: and we’ve got time. We can figure something out, it’d hardly be the biggest problem we’ve faced.”

“I don’t know,” Caitlin said: and exhaled. “That’s the problem, I don’t know anything. I don’t know for certain if it’s happening, I don’t know why it is, I don’t know how fast it’ll increase, I don’t know what’ll be required if it progresses…”

Barry shifted: moved to face Caitlin more fully.

“Guess I’ve just gotten better at hiding it,” Caitlin said; she met Barry’s eyes. “I like this. Really, I do. I just don’t like… worrying. Not knowing if it won’t be long before I can’t be trusted to go out there.”

He took her hands, and didn’t break eye contact.

“That won’t happen,” he said, again. “I don’t care what it takes. You were there to help me control my powers, I’ll be there to do the same for you.”

“You promise?”

“Promise,” said Barry.

A moment of silence. Caitlin became uncomfortably aware of just how close Barry was to her.

The heat of his skin, against her cool, cool hands. The fervency of his gaze. That slight edge of urgency to his voice.

He cared. That meant something. She’d never doubted it, but it was always nice to have it confirmed.

Then she remembered Jay and, not entirely certain as to why, felt guilty. She pulled her hands out of his. He looked at her, momentarily confused.

“Thank you,” Caitlin said, softly.

* * *

After what had happened to Stein, the team had opted to be much more cautious. With Jay now helping out, it wasn’t uncommon for them to split up: deal with cases on opposite sides of the city.

They needed to keep an eye out for any oddities. They still weren’t completely sure what had happened to Stein: it might have been a heart attack, but Jax had mentioned it felt far more traumatic.

No one wanted to say what they were all thinking: Zoom. A speedster phasing through the heart might manage something that looked similar.

The one problem with being on a team of speedsters, Caitlin reflected, was the travel. It just wouldn’t do for a superhero to take the bus. Generally that meant Jay or Barry just dropped her off at whatever crime scene best suited her powers.

Typically that was a house on fire. She’d started to get a reputation among the fire department, at least, even if the papers were still raving about the second Flash.

It had been Jay that dropped her off. She’d given him a wave: she had to admit, he cut quite the dashing figure in his red costume and hat.

And then he was off, and she was alone.

“You’re here!” a firefighter hurried to her side.

“I am,” Caitlin said: “What should I expect?”

“Family of three inside, two adults one child,” the firefighter said. “Arson. We caught the two responsible, masked freaks- uh, no offense intended, ma’am.”

“Pretty much the opposite of an arsonist here,” Caitlin said.

The firefighter laughed nervously. Caitlin adjusted her mask: it didn’t bother her most of the time, until she was actually talking to someone.

“Well, the fire’s proving harder to deal with than they were,” the firefighter said. “Anything you could do would be appreciated.”

Caitlin nodded, and ran to the building. Her running might not be to Flash-standard, but she’d gotten pretty fit over the last few weeks.

She exhaled. The air cooled near her, and when she pressed her hand to the doorframe, ice spread from her fingertips inwards. It was a small layer, but the cool did enough to suffocate the fire closest to her.

“Where are you?” Caitlin shouted.

She took another step in. Waiting for an answer, she focused, freezing the fumes out of the air.

“Upstairs!” a pair of muffled voices shouted.

Of course, nothing was ever easy. Carefully, Caitlin made her way to the staircase, stealing the heat from every fire she saw.

She’d learn to be careful in house-fires though. Fire wasn’t much of an issue to her: the suit saw to direct damage, and her powers made it unlikely any would get near her. Still, fires damaged the building.

Caitlin reached out, and froze the stairway once she found it. She walked on ice rather than floor, and let it spread further once she made it upstairs.

It was a sight that always looked bizarre: the cool blue of her frost reaching out into the raging red of flame. She couldn’t prevent it melting, but she could constantly freeze it again.

There! Blocked behind a bit of fallen, burning rubble, two people. Caitlin waved her hand, and froze the rubble, and constructed a few steps of ice to guide them over.

Nervously, they pulled themselves up, and over.

“Our daughter-” one said.

“Which room?” Caitlin said.

Both of them gestured a little further down the hall. Caitlin nodded.

“I’ll get her,” she said, “You get out.”

Alone again, Caitlin ventured further in. Freezing the floor kept it steady, and it didn’t take more than a wave of her hand to put out the fire down the corridor.

Ice crystals flew neatly through the air. They melted, dripped, and extinguished anything below.

She ducked into the room she’d been pointed towards. Caitlin turned on the spot: it took her a few seconds to scan it, before she caught sight of a young girl hiding under her bed. Thankfully the fire didn’t look as though it had spread near her.

“Are you ok?” Caitlin said, softly.

She crouched, to get closer to eye level. The girl shrunk away.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Caitlin said. She moved nearer: offered a hand. The girl’s eyes widened, and she tried to push herself further under the bed.

Caitlin hesitated; moved back. The girl was scared. Well, understandable, she was young and in a house that had been set on fire. Still, if there was ever a situation to not worry about strangers…

Unless… Caitlin paused. _Masked freaks_ , the firefighter had said. It might not be the fire the girl was afraid of.

“They’re gone,” Caitlin said. “The two that did this, they were caught. They’re not here.”

The girl shook her head.

“I promise,” Caitlin said. “I’m just here to help. Quick, we need to get out before-”

There was a crack. Caitlin turned to see part of the ceiling cracking. Something was going to fall: hastily she pushed her hand up, freezing the gap shut. It wouldn’t last.

The girl was still huddled under the bed. Caitlin didn’t want to force her out: that kind of thing could only be done by a Flash, move someone before they even noticed they’d been moved.

 _Masked freaks_. Caitlin paused: then carefully reached up, and unfitted her mask. She lifted it off her head, keeping the strap between two fingers.

She smiled encouragingly at the girl: “See,” she said, “You don’t have to be afraid of me. Ok?”

For once, the girl didn’t recoil. Caitlin breathed a silent sigh of relief, and reached out a hand.

After a few moments, the girl crawled out, and took it. Caitlin smiled, and lifted her up. With the girl hefted on one arm, Caitlin began to carry her out.

Once they were downstairs, Caitlin out her down. They were just a couple of steps from the door: Caitlin nodded encouragingly, and smiled, and the girl hurried the last few steps herself.

Once she was alone, Caitlin slipped her mask back on. One final loop of the house later, to extinguish any obvious fires, and she left.

* * *

Jay was working. He’d dealt with the mishap he’d been sent out to stop, but rather than head right back, he went to his workspace.

He’d asked Cisco for spare material: said he wanted to make a duplicate of his suit, in case it got damaged. It wasn’t entirely a lie.

He was just working on a different suit. He was here, it wouldn’t do for this world to have the Flash with no Zoom.

He did look good in black, after all.

* * *

“You took your mask off?” Barry said.

“Just in front of the girl,” Caitlin said. “She was scared, she wouldn’t have come out otherwise, and the house was falling apart.”

“Try to find another way,” Barry said: “Your identity, it’s important to- People can’t find out who you are.”

“Why?”

Barry hesitated.

He wasn’t being especially confrontational: it felt more as though he was trying to offer advice. Still, it seemed pointless to Caitlin, even more so with Jay’s barefaced antics.

Then again, he could hide behind speed. Still, she didn’t quite see the same need.

“You know,” Barry said.

“I just assumed you had a reason, when you were out there,” Caitlin said: “Something personal. I’m not you.”

“But if the rogues know who you are, they can come after you through the people you care about. That’s-”

“No one,” Caitlin said.

Barry paused.

“That’s not- I mean,” Barry stumbled.

“I mean, yes, there’s you, and Jay, and Cisco,” Caitlin said, “It’s not many.”

“You’ve got friends,” Barry said.

“I’ve got _your_ friends,” Caitlin said. “Most of mine left me after the particle accelerator explosion. Ronnie’s dead, Wells wasn’t even Wells, and…”

Her voice faltered: Barry didn’t immediately respond. Whatever advice he wanted to give seemed to have wilted.

“Family?” he said, uncertain.

“My father’s dead, I’m not close to my mother, and I don’t have siblings,” Caitlin said. “I’m not like you: I don’t have anyone. When the day’s over I’ll go back to a one-room apartment, maybe watch Netflix, and fall asleep. There’s not much of a Caitlin Snow, so even if everyone did find out I was… It wouldn’t change all that much.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry said, after a long few seconds.

“I didn’t say it for pity,” Caitlin said. She looked down. “The people I care about are all in this lab. That’s all.”

Honestly, she’d feel sorry for anyone who tried to go after the people she loved. Even if they could find some, there was a high chance they’d encounter a Flash.

“We’re going out,” Barry announced.

Caitlin blinked.

“I’m sorry?” she said.

“I should’ve known that about you,” Barry said. “I ramble to you about everything in my life, and I’ve known you almost two years now, and I should know you. All I know about what you do in your time-off is sing Grease karaoke-”

“Don’t remind me.”

“And that has to change,” Barry said. He offered a hopeful smile. “That ok?”

A pause. Well, if they were going to team up more often, getting to know each other more couldn’t hurt.

“You really want to?” Caitlin said.

“Of course,” Barry said.

Caitlin found herself smiling, more than she’d expected.

“Just no karaoke,” she said.


	6. Summer: 5

They’d changed out of their costumes. Still, Caitlin wore blue: she’d grown fond of the shade.

Barry and Caitlin sat at a more out-of-the-way booth, where they wouldn’t easily be overheard. The bar was loud enough as it was.

“Ok, why the insistence?” Barry said.

They’d ordered their drinks earlier: Barry had wanted to go for something non-alcoholic, as alcohol no longer had any effect on his metabolism. It was just needlessly expensive.

“Wanted to try something,” Caitlin said.

She reached out, and tapped one fingertip on the side of Barry’s glass. White slowly spread out, seeping out and spreading throughout the glass.

“Well that makes it easier to drink,” Barry said.

“Wait a second,” Caitlin said: frowned. “I’ve been able to control ice I create, so if I’m careful…”

The ice dissolved into specks, each visible and distinct, and still solid. They sunk down, before freezing again. A thin layer of liquid was left on the top.

“Alcohol freezes at a lower temperature,” Caitlin said, “If I don’t make it that cold, the liquid left will be much stronger. When I move the ice lower, the alcohol’s left on top and, well, there you go.”

Barry frowned across to her: then lifted up the glass, and sipped at it. He lifted his eyebrows quickly, putting the glass down and inhaling.

“Ok,” he said, momentarily hoarse. “That worked.”

Then he blinked, shook his head, and the effect was gone.

“Probably an easier way than our last attempt,” Caitlin said. “It just hit me.”

“Yeah,” Barry said: paused. “You know, I’m a little worried about you at med school now.”

“Really?”

“If your take-away was how to make strong alcohol, yeah,” Barry chuckled.

“You’d be surprised,” Caitlin said. “The one thing you find in any stressful environment is people always invent ways to relax. Scientists can just figure out more ways.”

“Very responsible,” Barry said.

“Can’t be responsible all of the time,” Caitlin said. “You should know that.”

“I should?”

“You tried to, after the singularity,” Caitlin said. “After Ronnie- Remember? You took Flash-ing too seriously, all the time. That kind of thing never works out.”

“I remember,” Barry said: nodded. “Didn’t feel like anything I could take lightly, though. Well, not then.”

“It never does. That’s when you know you need to loosen up,” Caitlin said.

She smiled across to him, then sipped at her own drink. Barry lifted his, taking the last few drops of liquid from the glass.

“So,” Barry said, his smile suddenly mischievous, “Any story there?”

“Any story where?”

“The loosening up?” Barry said.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows.

“What?” Barry said. “We’re getting to know each other, remember? It seems a fair question.”

“Or you’re just trying to get more embarrassing stories,” Caitlin said, playfully.

“ _Summer lovin-_ ” Barry began.

It was how the last night out they’d spent together had gone, at any rate. Drunken karaoke, and a Caitlin who refused to talk about it.

“I will freeze your eyebrows off if you bring that up again,” she interrupted, speaking quickly.

“Please don’t,” Barry said: chuckled.

“There isn’t a story, anyway,” Caitlin said. “I said it was good advice, not that I was any good at following it.”

She glanced away. Barry didn’t press.

“Anyway, what about you?” Caitlin said. “If this is a getting-to-know-each-other thing, you should talk about yourself too. Can’t all be me.”

“You haven’t really told me anything,” Barry said.

“It’s still your turn,” Caitlin said.

She sipped from her glass again. She wasn’t really used to talking about herself, regardless.

She’d opened up to Jay, though not as much as she had to Ronnie. She couldn’t really think of anyone else she talked to. There was Cisco, but that generally remained strictly business.

“You already know about me,” Barry said. A smile: “Forensic scientist, struck by lightning, dad just got out of prison, decent runner, like ice cream…”

“And you know all that about me,” Caitlin said. “Bio-engineer at STAR Labs, like the cold, prefer meringue to ice cream.”

“This isn’t going well, is it?” Barry said.

“Not really,” Caitlin said.

She found herself laughing just slightly. She didn’t mind, regardless.

They ordered more drinks. Caitlin touched her fingertips to Barry’s again, managing the rearrangement far more quickly than before.

“So, what did you _want_ to be?” Caitlin said.

“What?”

“Before you ended up a forensic scientist,” Caitlin said, “I doubt little-Barry always wanted to be one.”

“I always wanted to solve crimes,” Barry said, “After…”

He hesitated. His mother, right, Caitlin hurried on:

“I should’ve known,” she said.

“It’s fine,” Barry said. He perked up: “Before that though, always wanted to be an astronaut.”

Caitlin raised her eyebrows: he laughed.

“Cliché, I know,” he said, “I refuse to apologize. Anyway, what about you?”

“Always wanted to be a doctor,” Caitlin said. “Med school, after all, it’s the obvious path.”

“Really?”

“Why is that odd?” Caitlin said.

“It’s not,” Barry said. “Think you’d have been a great doctor. Just surprised you’re not, I guess. What changed your mind?”

“I know I’d take it too seriously,” Caitlin said; “Hard to loosen up with lives on the line. I remember, I was looking forward to it so much until I saw this interview, a doctor talking about one time they’d lost a patient. As soon as I saw that, I knew I couldn’t bear it.”

Barry took her hand, silently.

Failing to save people. Even if his circumstances were different, he knew the feeling. He could only sympathize with her for wanting to avoid it.

“I figured this would be easier,” Caitlin said. “Less of an active role. Turned out well, as you can see,” a chuckle.

“Do you regret it?” Barry said.

“What?”

“Anything,” Barry said. “This, or not becoming a doctor, or…”

“Not really,” Caitlin said. “Becoming a doctor, I don’t know how well I could have handled it. Besides, I’d probably never have met any of you. And becoming a hero, well, haven’t had any reason to regret it yet. You?”

“Sometimes,” Barry admitted. He hesitated: “Like you said, losing people’s hard. I haven’t managed to save everyone. Worse when it’s just some attempt to get at the Flash, then I _know_ that person would be alive if not for me. Most of the time, though…”

“Just save more people,” Caitlin said, “All any of us can do.”

“That’s what I tell myself,” Barry said: he met her eyes. “It works. I’m glad I’m the Flash: wouldn’t change a thing. Not always easy, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I know,” Caitlin said. “I’ve been around you.”

He smiled. After a long few moments, he realized he was still holding her hand in his. It was a few seconds more before he withdrew.

“Your hands are cold,” he said: smiled. Caitlin rolled her eyes.


	7. Cold War: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the second section! Because I'm terrible at naming chapters, the story's split up into larger blocks, and the first one's just finished.

Jay had vanished for a few days, as he often did. In his place, Caitlin and Barry together picked up the slack.

The day had, on the whole, been quiet. It was evening by the time someone called in a crime: they’d seen what looked like an attempted murder. Joe had told Barry, Barry had picked up Caitlin, and they’d both headed out.

They’d grown to like working together.

It was at a quieter spot: a few empty buildings, a frame of something that had survived a fire. Definitely the kind of place a crime was likely to happen.

“See anything?” Barry shouted.

They’d split up, keeping in sight of one another, but looking around.

“Nothing,” Caitlin shouted back, “You should do one of your zip-arounds. Might just be a hoax call.”

That was when a jet of fire rushed out of the doorway of a darkened house.

“Barry!” Caitlin shouted.

She immediately started running towards him, lifting her hands: the air froze and turned blue near her fingertips, in preparation.

Mick Rory, who Cisco had christened Heat Wave, stepped out of the building, his typical flamethrower held aloft. He cocked it, immediately facing Caitlin.

A jet of fire: it fizzled out long before it reached her. She took in all the heat from it, stumbling only slightly at the volume.

So, this was a trap. Still, Rory wasn’t the kind of person she associated with planning.

He stopped firing, lifting his gun to peer at it, as though it was broken. Able to again focus, Caitlin lifted a hand: formed a mass of ice from the air, poised to throw-

“Leave the freezing to the professionals, dear.”

Snart’s voice: she barely had time to recognize it before she felt something icy hit her back. She fell forwards, extending her arms forwards to catch herself.

A flash of yellow lightning; Barry was on his feet again, helping her up. They stood back-to back, her facing Leonard Snart, Barry facing Rory.

Captain Cold too, then. She should’ve guessed they’d team up again.

“You ok?” Barry said, low.

“Fine,” Caitlin said. Barry grasped her hand for the briefest instant: a gesture of support.

Then he turned his attention back to the duo, and raised his voice:

“Snart! I thought we had a deal,” he said. “No killing.”

“We did,” Snart said. “But promises have to be kept by both parties. There was an issue.”

“What?”

“The way I see it, every city needs a little crime. Grease the gears, keep it running,” Snart said. He hefted his gun a little higher. “Underworld was just getting used to dealing with you, Barry, and now there’s another Flash, and your friend there. Hard to find anyone interested in doing a job.”

“I won’t apologize for that,” Barry said.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” Rory said, gruff.

“I’ll keep my promise if you keep the spirit of yours,” Snart said. “This isn’t freedom.”

They circled. Barry and Caitlin stayed where they were, watching intently. Soon Caitlin was facing Rory.

She focused. Generally, she could only use her powers on objects she was touching, or objects close enough to her. She’d never really tested her range.

She’d seen the blueprints for their guns though: the intricate mechanisms required for them to function. If she could freeze up just one part… Snart’s gun wouldn’t be broken by cold, but Rory’s might.

If only he was closer…

“Two against two, it’s a fair fight,” Snart said. He paused: “I do so loathe a fair fight.”

“You set the trap,” Caitlin raised her voice. “Sorry you caught a little more than you wanted.”

“That’s what you think,” Snart said. “Give me a little more credit, I’m sure I’ve earned it by now.”

“Snart,” Barry said, warningly.

“Four banks,” Snart said, “I won’t tell you which, but I’ll tell you when: about thirty seconds. I said it was harder to get people interested in doing a job, not impossible. And after tonight, they’ll know it’s possible to go up against this new team-up you’ve got. A few crack teams, including my own, dear sister.”

“I’ll stop them,” Barry said.

“But who’ll stop us?” Rory said.

“You just don’t know what we’ll get up to, all armed up with no place to go,” Snart said.

“We had a deal,” Barry said.

“New deal,” Snart said, “You’ve done away with everything I liked about this city. I’m happy to take a little risk.”

If they caught Snart, he’d ensure everyone knew about Barry’s identity. If they let him go, for all they knew he’d start killing again. Caitlin’s fingers twitched: she felt ice crystals form between them.

Things had just been going too well, hadn’t they?

“And if you’re thinking of using that speed of yours to stop us,” Snart said, “Don’t. Fun fact for you: we’ve got bombs, strapped to our person, and our weapons. If they move faster than a reasonable level, goodbye to whoever’s nearby. I’d guess that’d be you.”

Snart was good, Caitlin remembered that. There weren’t many regular humans who went up against the Flash with any degree of success.

“Go, Barry,” Caitlin said, low.

“Caitlin-”

“The banks,” she said, “You can’t do much here. You’re the only one who can check all of the banks in the city: I can delay these two.”

“You’re sure you can handle them?” Barry said.

“Won’t know until I try.”

She scanned her surroundings: there were a lot of abandoned houses. Hiding places: shelters. That could be useful.

Barry had faced both Captain Cold and Heat Wave together before: it had almost killed him. He’d been less trained then, but still the prospect made Caitlin feel undeniably nervous.

But then, they’d set themselves up to face the Flash. She had an entirely different set of skills, which they’d likely be less prepared for.

They relied on their guns. If she wanted, she could do anything Snart could: shoot out rushes of cold from her hands. The difference was, she could do more. If it was just him and her, she’d have the advantage.

“Good luck,” Barry said, too low to be heard by anyone but Caitlin. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

A flash of yellow lightning, and Caitlin was alone. Carefully, she stayed still: made no threatening gestures.

They were still circling: sizing her up, preparing. She wanted to be facing Rory: he was the real danger. Fire and ice didn’t mix, and she couldn’t keep draining the heat from his gun. It required too much focus, especially if she was to deal with Snart as well.

“Two against one,” Snart said. “Much better odds, wouldn’t you say?”

“Pity your sister isn’t here,” Caitlin said, “It might almost be fair.”

Cliché trash talk. Just so long as it kept them talking. Caitlin waited, keeping Snart in view out of the corner of her eye. Wait for Rory…

“She prefers the money,” Snart said: paused. “Tell me, have we met? I’m sure I’d remember those powers, but I do know that voice.”

Caitlin quickly ripped her mask off, throwing it aside. It wasn’t a huge sacrifice: she’d not been as concerned about her secret identity as Barry and, even so, Snart knew his. It wouldn’t alter the playing field hugely if he knew hers as well.

“Dr Snow,” Snart said. “Should’ve guessed.”

There! Rory had stepped into view. Caitlin tensed, waiting a few seconds, until he was in front of her just a little more-

It began.


	8. Cold War: 2

Caitlin faced Mick Rory, vaguely aware Snart was somewhere behind her.

She began sprinting towards Rory. In the same motion as her first step, she lifted one hand behind her, blindly predicting Snart would be opposite Rory. They seemed to orient themselves that way.

A wall of ice formed from the air. Snart’s gun was useless against ice: it could hardly freeze it any more. As a barrier, it would suffice.

She had a few seconds before he’d be at a new angle, and able to shoot past. She also had half a second before Rory reacted, lifting his flamethrower just a little higher, and shooting-

Caitlin focused. It was easier, now she was nearer, and running closer: she sapped away all the heat from the flame, leaving pale blue crystals in its wake.

“I don’t like the heat,” she said, brushing a fingertip against the barrel of the gun. For a moment, it felt as though it would burn her: then it was cold, refreshingly so.

There was no subtlety to what she did: there was no time to plan. She just cooled down every mechanism inside the gun, and froze at random whatever she could. The gun didn’t work well in the cold.

Rory pulled the trigger again: nothing fired. Caitlin flashed a smile at him, before quickly taking a few steps back, avoiding his lunge.

She span, just in time to erect an ice barrier to block off a shot from Snart.

Rory moved to strike her: she thrust her hand towards him. A mass of white emanated from it. Rory stumbled as it struck him, then cursed as a second burst hit his legs, freezing him to the floor.

“Sorry if you get frostbite,” Caitlin said, hurriedly blocking another shot from Snart. “Apply warm sponges, go to the ER if you get blisters, ok?”

“I’ve had worse,” Rory grunted.

“Just trying to help,” Caitlin said, before turning her attention fully to Snart. “You said to leave this to the professionals.”

“I stand by it,” Snart said.

He didn’t fire again immediately. He raised his gun, poised to do so, but simply regarded her.

“I suppose a team-up is out of the question, Snow,” he said.

“Completely.”

“Thought so,” he said.

Caitlin raised her hands: a whirling orb of cold formed above one. It looked like a blizzard, condensed into something a little larger than a pair of fists.

“Cute trick,” Snart said.

Caitlin threw it: Snart stepped back, evading it, only to slip as the ground he stood on turned to ice.

Caitlin hurried closer, acting before he could stand. She froze his gun to the ground, and stood over him, hands surrounded by shimmering blue. She twirled one hand, freezing Snart’s wrist to the ground. He made sure to target his thick sleeve: the grip was tight, too tight for him to escape, but the ice wasn’t again his bare skin.

“Ow,” Snart said, more irate than pained.

Caitlin let out a long, tired breath. She didn’t turn her back, but moved far enough away until she could see both Rory and Snart.

Rory was trying to chip his way out with his gun. She knocked it out of his grip with an icicle. He glared at her.

Then, Caitlin sat, and waited.

It was a fair few minutes before the Flash returned. She didn’t move, making sure neither Rory nor Snart tried to escape.

Barry slowed, then turned on the spot, standing between Snart and Rory. He seemed rather impressed when his gaze settled on Caitlin.

“Nicely done,” he said.

“Fun while it lasted,” she said. “You take care of the banks?”

“All dealt with,” he said. “Want to head back to the lab?”

“And these two?” Caitlin said.

Barry hesitated. Of course, he was still worried about Snart’s old threat. He could publicize the Flash’s true identity.

“Leave them here,” Barry said, “They can get themselves out.”

* * *

A blur of yellow later and they were at STAR Labs. Barry had picked up Caitlin’s mask for her, giving it back without comment.

“Thanks for helping like that,” Barry said. “I remember those two, couldn’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t,” Caitlin said. She paused for a moment, regaining her breath. “So why did you leave them?”

“What?”

“You just left them free,” Caitlin said, “Even after you saw what he was willing to do now.”

“I doubt he’ll do anything,” Barry said, “Not any more. Think you convinced him it wasn’t worth going up against us.”

“That’s not the point,” Caitlin said, “There’s more than just us. Anyone Snart could target, innocent bystanders…”

“We can’t do anything,” Barry said. “He told me: he’s set something up to broadcast our identities if he isn’t always around to delay it. If we do anything, we don’t know where that is, or the password, or how to stop it…”

“So he gets away with it?” Caitlin said.

“No,” Barry said, “We’re here to stop him, we just can’t afford to…”

“To arrest him?” Caitlin said, “Isn’t that what we’re meant to do?”

“It’s not ideal,” Barry said. “But there’s nothing we can do about Snart, not when he knows who we are. If our identities get out, people will come after our loved ones. I know you said you don’t have many, just- I do.”

Barry hesitated for a moment. He pulled the hood of his suit back, and looked back towards her.

“I don’t want every criminal and meta- in Central City to be going after Joe, or Iris, or Wally, or… if that means I have to take a small risk with Snart, then I will. If he actually hurts someone-”

“Like he was going to,” Caitlin said, though her voice was softer.

“He threatened,” Barry said, “You heard him. He was doing it because all the lawbreakers in the city are afraid of us: two Flashes, and you. Had the feeling he was desperate; trying to split us up, stretch us to our limits, try to show everyone we could be beaten. If he couldn’t do that, his whole life as a thief falls apart.”

No one would buy stolen goods, few people would help him or give him access to more secure places. Criminals relied on a network: if no one thought it was worth the risk…

“He nearly did,” Caitlin said.

“It looked like you handled yourself.”

“Because they didn’t know my powers,” Caitlin said. “And it was close. And they could’ve killed you, you heard what they said: speed-sensitive bombs. If you’d tried to-”

“But he warned me,” Barry said. “He didn’t want to kill me.”

“That’s enough for you to let him go?”

“It’s enough for me to have hope,” Barry said.

Caitlin hesitated.

It didn’t sit right with her, leaving those two out there. She’d seen that look in Rory’s eyes: that glint that showed he was enjoying himself.

But she also saw the look in Barry’s. Worry, about the people he cared about, and of course hope. The Flash brought hope to so many, it was only to be expected he’d rely on a little himself.

Still, Caitlin couldn’t help but feel a little cynical. Life had taught her that.

“Promise me,” Caitlin said, “If they stir up trouble like this again, you won’t make excuses. I understand wanting to keep Joe and Iris safe, but not at the expense of everyone else.”

Barry paused for a moment: regarded her. Then nodded.

“Sure,” he said, after a moment. “So long as I can let him know.”

Caitlin nodded, and watched Barry zip off in a flash of yellow. She stood perfectly still, watching the space where he’d been for a long, long time.

She’d always trusted Barry: like he did her. After all, she knew the secret identity he was so careful with. They were close, they worked together: worked side-by-side.

They’d not really had any disagreements like that, not before.

Slightly unnerved, at herself as much as anything, Caitlin walked towards the main lab. Time to hang up her costume, for the time being.

* * *

Caitlin woke, exhausted. Using her power didn’t really tire her out, but it could give her a headache if she pushed it too far. And she’d really exerted herself, against Cold and Heat Wave: all the barriers, the restraints, freezing his gun, a lot of it done simultaneously…

It had pushed her to her limits. She knew Barry had done similar, when he’d started out, but it still took some getting used to for her.

She sat up, walking unsteadily to her bathroom. She rubbed her eyes, before resting her hands on the sink: supporting herself. She blinked her eyes clear, and looked in the mirror.

And nearly collapsed.

The roots of her hair were turning white. It was small, little more than a centimetre at the moment, but distinct. Since last night, her hair had begun turning pale.

She knew that shade, as well. Knew exactly what it was. Killer Frost’s hair, her evil double’s, had been the same colour.

She touched it, as though it’d come away on her fingers. It didn’t. She tilted her head: let her hair fall more openly, trying to focus on the divide.

There was a gradient to it: near her head, it was white, and it slowly regained colour after a little distance. Still, it looked as though it was spreading.

What had happened?

She’d spent so much time trying to set herself apart from her counterpart. Just because they had the same powers, didn’t mean they needed to be the same person. She’d never do what Killer Frost had done.

And then this happened.

She stared at the mirror for a little longer, examining every little feature, trying to find any more cracks. By the time she moved away, she swore the white in her hair had spread.

 


	9. Cold War: 3

Before she’d gone out, Caitlin had found a shawl: wrapped it around her head. All else aside, the strangeness in her hair would draw attention.

Even when she’d made it to STAR Labs, she didn’t let it slip. Part of her still hoped it’d be gone by now, though the rational part of her mind said otherwise.

Barry would still be at the police station, at this time, along with Joe. That left Cisco, Wells and Jesse at the Labs. Caitlin paused, then decided to move towards where Wells and Jesse usually worked.

She liked Cisco, she did, but there were only so many Frozen jokes she could take. With what had happened to her hair, she’d rather take comfort in the science.

A little uncertain, she knocked on the open door of the room they worked in. Wells glanced sideways, away from his board.

“Miss Snow,” he said, “Can we help you?”

“Yeah, I think-” Caitlin said: paused. “What are you working on?”

It had only just come to her: both Wells and Jesse were from Earth-2. They knew Killer Frost far more than anyone else, they’d be more likely to react negatively. It might just have been paranoia, but Caitlin still hesitated.

“The speed equation,” Wells said, “Barry wants to be ready, if Zoom returns.”

“And I’m taking care of breach physics,” Jesse said, “Whether we can reopen a closed one, any residual damage, that kind of thing. Why?”

“Nothing,” Caitlin said: sighed. “I just- you’ve studied meta-humans, right?”

“I know my share,” Wells said. He put down his pen, regarding her, interested suddenly: “Why? Is there anything specific you’d like to know?”

“I exhausted myself yesterday,” Caitlin said, “Then this morning, I-”

Unsure of what words to use, she opted to simply tug her shawl down. Wells frowned, taking a step closer, peering at the odd colouring.

“Secondary mutation,” he said, softly, “Interesting. Perhaps triggered by a certain degree of exertion.”

“What?”

“Some mutations have another component beyond the obvious,” Wells said, “Usually physical. Take Barry: he’s fast, yes, but he also as an accelerated healing factor, and solely at high speeds has increased resilience and is capable of generating lightning. Secondary mutations: non-obvious side-effects.”

“Loss of pigmentation,” Jesse said, “Probably caused by absorbing or expending melanin. If that happened overnight, it’s not just growing in like that, it was taken in.”

“So it’s not unusual?” Caitlin said.

“It is,” Wells said, “Everything’s unusual when it comes to meta-humans. It’s not unheard of.”

“Would you mind checking in every few days?” Jesse said. “Might be helpful to track its progress.”

“Progress?” Caitlin said, “More’s going to happen?”

“If your powers somehow damage melanin level,” Jesse said, “Can expect your hair to get whiter, your skin to get paler, and your eyes might become a lighter blue.”

Caitlin had seen that before. Unusually pale eyes, skin, and hair.

“Like Killer Frost,” Caitlin said, dully.

“Same power, it’s to be expected,” Wells said.

“Can also expect increased sensitivity to light,” Jesse said, “Be careful of that. The iris-”

“Uses its own pigment to block too much light from getting through,” Caitlin said, “I know how the eye works. No pigment, no way to block.”

“Right,” Jesse said. “There didn’t seem to be any particular adverse effect on Killer Frost, but there’s no harm in checking. Let me know when you have time.”

No harm except the constant urge to take in heat. Caitlin idly lit and extinguished a match as they spoke.

Her hunger had steadily been getting worse that morning. It was like she’d used too many energy the last night, and her body wanted everything to try to fill the void: taking in its own pigment, and demanding even more heat.

She could only hope that urge wouldn’t stay at this new level.

“When you’re done with that,” Caitlin said, “Will then be fine?”

“Shouldn’t be long,” Jesse said. “Hope you won’t mind if I run the tests, he has a terrible bedside manner,” she gestured to Wells.

“I guessed,” Caitlin said.

Only slightly less perturbed, Caitlin pulled her shawl back up, and left the room. May as well see what Elsa references Cisco could come up with.

* * *

Barry flinched only slightly when he saw her. She could see it in his eyes; for a few seconds, he’d thought she was Killer Frost.

The white hair had spread further. She’d dealt with a few small crimes near STAR Labs, while waiting for Barry: exerting her powers apparently caused it.

Still, it might mean she was more powerful. In a way, it was like opening a door: the need for more heat hadn’t yet abated, and the physical changes could only get more pronounced.

Something had changed since she’d exerted herself. She lit a match, snuffed it out, dropped it, and tried not to think about what the change might be.

“Hey,” Caitlin said: waved a little uncertainly. “Still me.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Happened last night. Wells is talking about secondary mutations, but it doesn’t seem serious. Just aesthetic.”

She hadn’t told anyone about the increased hunger. She didn’t like that aspect of her ability: the part that demanded she freeze.

It could only be worse now. She looked more like Killer Frost, and she might as well be telling people it was getting harder to control her power. She could choose when to use it, but it demanded to be used even more.

She’d told Jay, that was all. Part of her wanted to tell Barry, but it felt too intimate. She was all too aware of how boundaries between them were beginning to blur.

“Looking good though,” Barry said: a vain attempt at playfulness.

“Really?” Caitlin said.

“Well, not looking terrible,” he said, “Not that you could. Um, will look good when it’s all the same though.”

“It’d look like her,” Caitlin said.

Barry winced. “I’m phrasing things terribly today aren’t I?”

“A little,” Caitlin said. She smiled, relieved: “But thanks for trying.”

“If it helps, I could zip through every wig shop in the city?” Barry said.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Caitlin said.

She just didn’t want to look into a mirror every day and see _her_. She’d love to have just have the chance to forget about Killer Frost; forget that glint of sadism in her own features.

“You’re nothing like her,” Barry said.

“What?”

“You keep comparing yourself to Killer Frost, and you shouldn’t,” Barry said. “She’s not you. She looked similar, shared a few experiences, but everything in that world’s different. There’s no reason to think you’re anything like her.”

“I know,” Caitlin said.

_You do_. She wanted to say it, but the words caught in her throat.

It felt cruel to say, even if it were true. She hated seeing that in Barry’s eyes, especially now. He knew who she was, he knew she was Caitlin, but there was still that split-second association with Killer Frost every time.

She used to like how he looked at her.

“Give me a moment,” Caitlin said.

Sometimes it was just easier to be alone. She didn’t regret getting her powers, but sometimes she wished they’d never been to Earth-2.

* * *

There was no more recruiting meta-humans from Earth-2. The breaches were sealed, and there was no reopening them.

Jay Garrick ran through the streets, leaving blue lightning in his wake. His new Zoom costume was unfinished, but he didn’t need to be seen to take up his old mantle again.

If meta-humans from Earth-2 weren’t available, he could improvise.

Cisco had made reports of multiple meta-humans. Not all made themselves dangerous; some they just kept track of. Some could be made to be dangerous.

He didn’t look particularly threatening. Pitiable, really. Aged, scruffy, wary with every step he took. Still, Jay never expected to do any more than inconvenience the Flash.

“Griffin Grey,” Zoom said, voice rumbling.

The man jumped, immediately trying to turn. Jay ran around him, blue streaks in his wake. He couldn’t afford to be seen.

“Don’t turn around,” Zoom said. “Don’t move. Listen.”

“Who are-”

“ _Listen_ ,” Zoom said, suddenly close enough to exhale on the back of Griffin’s neck. Griffin stiffened.

Super-strength was a rather generic power, but it was enough. More importantly though, he had motive.

“You want Harrison Wells,” Zoom said. “I can tell you where to find him.”

“Where-”

“I want one thing from you.”

Grey paused, then nodded, a little too eagerly. He was unstable; about what would be expected.

“Anything,” Grey said. “If you tell me where he is-”

“Kill the Flash,” a smile, “And tell him that Zoom has not forgotten.”


	10. Cold War: 4

“Icicle?” Cisco said.

“No,” Caitlin said.

“Iceberg?”

“No.”

“Absolute Zero?”

“Nope.”

“Adele Dazeem?”

“Seriously?”

Cisco chuckled, and span on his chair. “You’re making this name-choosing hard you know.”

“You’re making it hard to accept a name,” Caitlin said.

“Fair enough,” Cisco said.

An uneven spurt of yellow lightning, and Jay staggered to a stop opposite them. He rested his hands on a table, inhaling carefully.

Velocity-9 had worn off then. He always seemed unsteady for the few moments after its effects faded: all the more so as it wasn’t safe to immediately re-inject it.

He straightened: looked around.

“Where’s Barry?” he said.

“Got a call from Iris,” Cisco said, “Think it’s some family dinner, they mentioned Wally.”

“He’s not here?” Jay said.

“No, why?”

Jay paused. He glanced, curiously, towards Caitlin. Misinterpreting his gaze, she smiled back.

“Nothing,” he said, “Just thought I saw something odd on the way in. Didn’t want to risk slowing and checking it out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cisco tapped his computer screen, “Lab security’s top notch, nothing we don’t want in is going to get in.”

As if on cue, an ungodly shriek resounded down the hall: metal being ripped and bent and forced apart.

Cisco jumped to his feet, quickly tapping at the keyboard. Rather late, an alarm sounded.

Both Jay and Caitlin crowded behind him. On the screen, a camera feed depicted a surprisingly old-looking man forcing his way through sealed walls and doors.

“That’s not good,” Cisco said.

“Call Barry?” Jay said.

“No need,” Caitlin said.

It would be a couple of minutes before the stranger made it to them. Caitlin hurried across to her superhero outfit, rapidly pulling it on.

She’d taken to always wearing short sleeves, lately. They hid perfectly under the top, saving time. That, and extra layers didn’t hurt her. She kept feeling cold.

“You can handle it?” Jay said.

“Hopefully,” Caitlin said. “Call Barry only if it gets dire, don’t ruin his evening. Won’t take him long to get here.”

As soon as she was dressed, Caitlin hurried towards the lab exit. Jay grabbed her hand; she slowed, turning back to face him.

“Careful,” he said: met her eyes.

“Aren’t I always?” a glint of mischievousness: the same joy that had possessed her when she first had the chance to be a hero.

Jay smiled. He’d been wary at having someone with Caitlin’s powers to deal with: but if there was no way to convince her to not use them, maybe she could be convinced to his side.

“Give him hell,” he said.

Caitlin turned, and ran through STAR Labs. Jay turned, and sat beside Cisco to watch the camera feed with interest.

She encountered Griffin Grey in one of the countless, nondescript corridors that wound their way around the particle accelerator. He faltered when she saw her.

She kept her hands at her sides, posture open. Blue ice crystals sparked to life around her fingertips.

“You’re not the Flash,” he said.

“What gave it away?” Caitlin said.

“Zoom only wanted the Flash.”

Caitlin stiffened. Immediately, she focused: summoned up a ring of icicles near each hand.

 _Zoom_.

“You hear that Cisco?” she murmured softly, for the benefit of the comm in her mask only.

“Yeah,” came his shaken voice, “Careful Caitlin, he could be dangerous.”

Grey didn’t advance any further, watching Caitlin warily. He didn’t seem excited by the idea of facing someone other than the Flash.

Caitlin, too, sized him up. She’d never had to contend with someone like him before: a lot of her usual tactics would fail.

And he wasn’t like King Shark: her only other dealing with enhanced strength. They weren’t in water: her resources were limited. Still, maybe he was slower-

Caitlin threw an icicle: watched Grey dodge, and followed up by aiming a mass of cold to his feet.

For half a second, a wad of ice froze him to the ground. Then, all too easily, he shattered it, stepping out of the restraint. Caitlin winced: she hadn’t thought that would work.

And with that, she’d broken the calm. Grey ran at her.

She took a hasty few steps backwards, before slowing. She was meant to be stopping him from getting into the lab.

And he was working for Zoom; that meant he had to be after Barry, or Jay, or Wells. There was no way she could let him get further in.

He moved to punch at her: she lifted her hands, freezing a thick sheet of ice over her chest. It shattered as Grey struck it.

X force behind the punch: that was fixed. Integrate to find energy: shattering the ice used up kinetic energy. The various shards that flew apart, the specks that rebounded towards him, all of them sapped a little of the energy. Only a fraction of the original force would have made it to Caitlin.

She still went flying back: hastily she reached out to the wall, freezing a handhold onto it. Her shoulder cried out as she grabbed it, but she steadied herself: kept her eyes on Grey.

‘Power’ didn’t mean much: no one was inherently the most powerful. Power was more a matter of suitability: some abilities were better suited to certain scenarios. Against King Shark, against Heat Wave, the basic premise of her skill gave her an advantage.

Strength, however, seemed to have an advantage against hers. She couldn’t easily avoid him, she couldn’t protect herself as much as she needed to.

She threw a ball of ice: Grey winced, but shrugged it off.

Secondary mutations. Strength alone was a poor power: he needed to have the increased resilience for his body to handle the resulting stresses on it. That was yet another thing that gave him an edge.

She stomped, and sent a layer of ice out over the floor. Grey nearly slipped, then stomped in turn and shattered the ice.

He moved closer. Caitlin backed away, glancing around desperately.

She was at a disadvantage. That was new. She’d seen Barry pull off similar victories, but she’d also seen him lose and resort to running away. That wasn’t an option for her.

“Cisco?” Caitlin murmured. “Any ideas?”

“Working on it!”

A step back: she lifted her hands and drew in all the heat she could, stopping only to summon up a wall to plug up the corridor completely. Ice was all but transparent: the wall was thick enough to be all but opaque.

Caitlin slumped briefly. Then, she straightened: inhaled. That had been tiring.

She saw Grey’s silhouette beyond the ice wall. For a few seconds she felt hopeful. The ice shook: cracked.

Cisco swore in her ear: Caitlin took another step back, creating a thinner barrier to catch the shards of ice as Grey broke through.

“I’m calling Barry,” Cisco said.

She wouldn’t complain. She couldn’t freeze him, stop him, slow him down: any of her thrown projectiles he could just shrug off. Anything she created, he could break.

Those were all the tricks she’d had cause to use. Besides, there wasn’t enough moisture indoors: there wasn’t enough for her to freeze.

That wall had used up almost everything nearby. She could retreat a few steps, get access to more, but what would that achieve? That would just be surrendering more ground, and she wouldn’t be able to do anything new.

And Barry might take a little time to get here. If he was at a dinner with Wally, he’d need to make excuses to leave; and Wally was suspicious, that might slow him down. And then Barry would need to get here, find them-

He might take too long.

And she’d done everything she could think of. Or at least, everything she’d practised: every skill she’d had cause to use.

There was another source of heat in the corridor.

“Caitlin,” Cisco’s voice in her ear, “Facial recognition just got a match. Griffin Grey. Trickier one, had to run a comparative algorithm to- Anyway, you’ll want to hear this-”

“Not right now Cisco,” Caitlin said.

Grey took a step closer: Caitlin stopped. She gritted her teeth, and tensed every muscle in her body. If this didn’t work, she was out of ideas.

Caitlin leapt towards him. She had the element of surprise, at least: she saw Grey stiffen in shock. He lifted his arms to strike at her-

She reached out, desperately flailing, and touched two cool fingertips to his cheek.

He was going to punch, and she didn’t have time to make a shield, nor any moisture to make it from. This had to work.

Caitlin focused, and drew in heat from the only place she could.

A moment of silence. Nervously, she opened her eyes, only just realizing she’d screwed them shut. Well, she was alive, that was a good sign.

“Caitlin?” Cisco said.

Something was wrong, that was her immediate thought. His tone wasn’t worried: it was somewhere between confused and scared.

A flash of yellow. Barry came into view: Caitlin saw him out of the corner of her eye.

There was someone else in front of her. She’d meant to give Grey a shock: catch him off-guard. It was the only way she could think to get past his defences, to bypass his natural resilience. Take the heat from him.

She’d never done it before. Never needed to: she didn’t know what the consequence would be.

But it wasn’t Grey in front of her. He’d been middle-aged, threatening: keen, dangerous eyes.

She was looking at a kid. Young, too young. His arms were lifted in what now looked like a hollow parody of Grey’s attack, unmoving, just mere centimetres from Caitlin.

“Caitlin what-” Barry’s voice.

Caitlin couldn’t tear her eyes away from the boy that was somehow Griffin Grey. His skin was blue, occasionally sparkling with the tell-tale glint of frost. Her fingertips were still on his cheek: he felt solid through.

She’d taken too much heat. She couldn’t tell, she’d had no way to gauge how much would be enough.

Caitlin shifted: took a step back. The tiny pressure as her fingertips left his face was enough to push the frozen figure over: he made a loud thud as he hit the floor. Small cracks started to run through him.

And Caitlin could only stare, mouth slightly open, eyes disbelieving, hair increasingly white.

They’d all seen. Barry and Cisco and Jay. She’d never wanted to be seen as Killer Frost, and now all of them had seen her-

An accident, it was an accident. The words felt hollow in her mind, and she couldn’t bring herself to speak them. Couldn’t bring herself to say anything.

Caitlin stared at the child on the floor: and somewhere in a dark corner of her mind, for the first time since she’d gotten her powers, the hunger for heat curled up and went away, temporarily sated.


	11. The Observer Effect: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next section! Time for lots of guilt.

She was in the main room of STAR Labs. She dimly recalled Barry running her there, and getting her a blanket. He’d muttered something about shock: she’d wanted to laugh.

They’d talked about what to do with Griffin Grey. Wells had come up, been the dispassionate voice. Dispose of the body: people didn’t need to find it. From the recording of the fight, Cisco had noted Grey’s powers caused him to age. Grey had been marked as missing, he’d just never be found.

Barry had argued against that. Take it to the morgue, or to his family.

Jay had spoken up then, something about protecting Caitlin. Ice powers as the cause, she was the only meta-human capable of it anyone knew of, she’d be blamed.

And she should be blamed. Caitlin closed her eyes, fingertips twitching.

It had been so easy: terrifyingly so. One touch, and Grey had no more heat in him. Every cell in his body had failed: his blood had frozen, his skin turned to ice.

Someone had called Joe, apparently thinking a police officer was the right person to help cover up a murder. That was what they were contemplating doing: Caitlin couldn’t forget that.

And Joe, thankfully, had been indignant. Police instincts took over. Caitlin had been grateful for that.

She stared ahead, barely reacting. The words spoken eluded her, she couldn’t focus nearly enough to recall any.

Her hands were shaking.

She’d never known Joe to raise his voice, not really. That had changed when he saw Grey’s body: a dead child, moved to the lab and left otherwise untouched.

Then he’d been shown the camera’s recording, and had become painfully sympathetic. He’d sat beside Caitlin, tried to offer help, tried to empathize.

She hadn’t responded. At least, she didn’t think she had.

Joe’s input had been to move Grey outside, and call it in. Don’t bring police to within STAR Labs, but do get them involved. Secrecy wouldn’t help anyone.

“Do it,” Caitlin remembered saying that. “His family deserve to know what happened to him. No one should have false hope.”

She remembered them being a little shocked that she’d broken her silence, but little else. She hadn’t said any more.

Barry had taken Caitlin home, and called the police about finding Grey. He’d gone with Joe back to the dinner that had been interrupted: Caitlin didn’t envy them.

Caitlin sat where she’d been left, and closed her eyes, and saw Grey’s frozen face.

* * *

Dinner had been over by the time Barry had made it back to the West household. Wally was less suspicious that time, though: with Joe departing too they could put it down as police work.

The next day, Barry had tried to visit Caitlin. She’d kept her door shut, and asked him to leave. Unwilling to push, Barry reluctantly did so.

His next visit was to Iris at CCPN. The discovery of Grey would probably have made it to the papers by then, anyway.

He zipped into a quieter alley near the newspaper’s office, slowed, straightened his clothes, and resumed walking at an ordinary pace. He knew where to find Iris.

“Hi, Barry! Iris said, seeing him.

“Hey,” he crossed over to her desk. “Sorry about last night, by the way.”

“Don’t be,” Iris said, “I can guess what you were doing, there’s no problem.”

“Thanks.”

“Is that the only reason you’re here?” Iris said.

“Not exactly,” Barry said: hesitated. “You’ll probably be hearing a story soon.”

“Oh!” Iris said, “That one, Griffin Grey, right? You don’t need to worry, I know it wasn’t Caitlin. Other meta- with ice powers out there, then?”

Barry hesitated, again. Iris paused and frowned at him.

“Barry?” she said.

“Sort of was,” he said.

“What?”

“It’s a long story,” Barry said. “Accidental, self-defence: and he didn’t look like a kid at the time. He looked… older, one of Zoom’s. She was just trying to stop him.”

Iris opened her mouth, but didn’t say anything, momentarily lost for words. She couldn’t really imagine Caitlin doing that to anyone.

“Just wanted you to know,” Barry said. “You’ll probably be hearing a lot about it. Didn’t want you to think the worst of her.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Iris said.

“And to explain why you might not be seeing her for a bit,” Barry said. “She’s taking it hard. Don’t think she’s leaving her apartment.”

“Is she alright?”

“I don’t know,” Barry said.

“Has anyone checked in on her?” Iris said.

“I tried to,” Barry said. “She said she wanted to be left alone; think she deserves that, for a bit,” a pause. “I’m not really sure what to do.”

“Don’t think anyone is,” Iris said. “Does she know no one blames her?”

“She knows no one else does,” Barry said. He hesitated: “I don’t think that’s all that’s bothering her.”

Barry’s expression shifted: fast became guarded, almost self-conscious. Iris regarded him curiously.

“Barry?” she said.

“You know we went to the other Earth a while ago?” Barry said.

“How could I forget?” Iris said.

“Well, there were a few, uh, familiar faces,” Barry said. “A me, a you, a Joe, a Cisco, and a Caitlin.”

“What was she like?”

“Bad,” Barry said. He glanced away for a moment. “She had the same powers: called herself Killer Frost. She was with Zoom, and- she tried to kill Joe, and just watched when Ronnie did. She didn’t care who she killed, who she hurt, she just… Caitlin saw her.”

Iris said nothing. Her brow creased, though: sympathy, and horror.

“Almost right after that, she got her powers,” Barry said. “She’s been worried about it: people seeing her like Killer Frost. And now…”

“I…” Iris began: paused. It wasn’t the kind of thing she could think of any response to.

“Just wanted you to know why she’s acting like she is,” Barry said. “There’s a… lot happening.”

“Sounds like it,” Iris said.

“She needs time,” Barry said. “Not the kind of condemnation she’s probably going to get from…”

Barry cast his eyes around the CCPN offices, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Papers weren’t always renowned for giving the kindest viewpoint. They needed to sell more copies; sometimes that meant cutting corners, making a target.

Some people had created some kind of competition between Caitlin and the Flash: with the sheer popularity of the Flash, it’d appeal to a lot of people to decry his ‘challenger.’

“I’ll try to help out,” Iris said: paused. “Can’t promise much, I doubt the editor will let me near any hero-critical pieces.”

“Thanks,” Barry said, regardless. He smiled, relieved.

* * *

A knock at her door. Caitlin pulled her knees to her chest, and closed her eyes. She barely noticed the frost creeping across the floor from where she sat.

“Caitlin?” Jay’s muffled voice.

She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t deal with anyone else just now.

She’d either be looked at with sympathy, or fear, and she wanted neither. She didn’t deserve sympathy, but she wasn’t intentionally a threat: fear was her counterpart’s due, not hers.

“I’m coming in,” Jay said, after some seconds more.

A flash of yellow as he phased through the door. A few loose letters were kicked up in the rush of wind: and he slowed, coming to a stop and kneeling just beside Caitlin.

She didn’t look up; didn’t want to see how he was looking at her. Love would be even worse. That, more than anything, she didn’t deserve just then.

How old had Grey been, when she’d killed him?

“Caitlin,” Jay said, and the tenderness in his voice hurt.

Almost reluctantly, she lifted her head from her knees. She looked towards him; he was dressed as his Flash, the hat, the lightning bolt suit. The hero.

It made it worse.

“Why are you here?” Caitlin said.

“Because I care about you,” Jay said. “I had to know how you were doing. People are worried.”

“People are scared,” Caitlin said. “Only Barry, Cisco… are worried. Everyone else is afraid.”

“Perhaps,” Jay said.

“Of me,” Caitlin said.

“You made a mistake,” Jay said. “You’re not the only one. No one will judge you for a mistake.”

“I killed someone,” Caitlin said. “That’s more than a mistake. It’s- did you ever do that?”

“Yes,” Jay said, without a moment’s thought.

Caitlin hesitated. She frowned; watched his expression change too.

“I made mistakes,” Jay said. “If I brush past someone when I’m moving a little too fast, if I hold someone in just the wrong position when I’m carrying them to safety, there are… consequences.”

He wetted his lips: fell silent. His gaze never left Caitlin, gauging her reaction. There seemed to be something else behind his confession, some fear of judgement.

“Did you kill a child?” Caitlin said.

A moment’s silence.

“Yes,” Jay said.

Caitlin opened her mouth: then closed it. Paused.

She was hardly in a position to judge him. Even so, she found she couldn’t think too harshly of him: he made mistakes, he’d said as much. Somehow it was easier to forgive someone else for the same error.

“You’re not the only one,” Jay said. He rested his hand on Caitlin’s knee: “People are fragile. It’s so, so easy to hurt them, especially for the likes of us. You have nothing to feel sorry for. My Earth forgave me. This one will forgive you.”

“That’s different,” Caitlin said. “You had Zoom.”

People could forgive a lot of their heroes, with a monster like that. Here, they held her to the standard Barry had set as the Flash. No one could easily live up to that.

Jay’s eyes widened. He sat down, moving a little lower, and met her eyes.

“Would that make it easier?” Jay said.

“What?”

“If you had Zoom,” Jay said, suddenly fervent. “A figure for them to hate, as much as they’d love you. Would you prefer that?”

Something had lit up in his eyes: something that made Caitlin uncertain. She took a moment to respond.

“I don’t know what’d be worse,” she said. “If I was feared, or if I was forgiven. I don’t know if I’d deserve the latter.”

“You’re not the sort of person who wants to be feared,” Jay said.

“No,” Caitlin said. “Does anyone?”

“Some people.”

Caitlin moved, stretching her legs out. She didn’t quite feel ready to stand, but this was easier. Maybe it was just talking, but she was beginning to feel better.

She’d expected Jay to be a cliché: supportive, sympathetic, and no more. Instead, he’d been curious: asking about her, rather than just telling her.

And there was some hope in his tale, at least. His Earth had forgiven him.

“Tell the others- I’ll be in tomorrow,” Caitlin said.

“I will,” Jay said, but instead of leaving, he moved closer, and sat beside her. She turned her head to look up to him, and smiled.

* * *

Cisco was usually too up to date to buy a newspaper. At least, that was how he thought of himself: everything was online these days, he rarely needed to resort to print.

That being said, since helping the Flash and, more recently, Caitlin, he’d been putting together a scrapbook. Headlines, and photos: highlights.

There were a few print-outs from Iris’s blog, a double-page spread dedicated to the first time the Flash’s existence had been confirmed, and another on the aftermath of the singularity. He had photos of the singularity, the Reverse-Flash sightings…

There were even a few pages near the back dedicated to a few of the rogues whose names he was particularly proud of. He’d spent a few bored afternoons trying to convince them to pose for pictures in the Pipeline: it hadn’t worked.

There was another double-page spread dedicated to the official arrival of Caitlin, and since then articles about her, and Barry, went side by side. The images went well together, red alongside blue.

There was one photo Caitlin had been particularly proud of.

It had been shot from an angle, both behind her and to the side. Not much of her face was visible, but her posture said everything about her expression: resolute, and unyielding. Her arms were outstretched, hands wreathed in whirling ice crystals.

Cisco had to admit, it did look impressive. Caitlin had geeked out over it for a day or so, showing it to everyone, even if they’d already seen it.

She wasn’t the only one who’d liked it: the photographer had been nominated for an award, and in a lot of places it was considered the iconic photo of the ice-based superhero.

It was on the front page of every paper Cisco could see.

He walked down the street, looking and becoming increasing disturbed with each one he passed. The lead story was Griffin Grey, child struck down by one of Central City’s beloved heroes.

It was the Central City Picture News front page that made Cisco faltered. Displayed proudly was the headline: KILLER FROST?

Not one for the scrapbook.


	12. The Observer Effect: 2

Caitlin hadn’t gone into STAR Labs that morning, in the end. No one was surprised: especially when, by the afternoon, almost every other paper and website had taken to the name Killer Frost as well.

It was the one thing she’d wanted to avoid. She hated anyone seeing her as her double, hated that association, and now even Earth-1 knew her as Killer Frost.

Her hair was just over half white. She didn’t trust herself to go outside like that, even in her shawl. It was too distinctive. That, plus worry as to how she was now perceived, convinced her to stay in her apartment for another day.

She could have called Barry, or Jay. They could run her to STAR Labs unseen. Still, it didn’t feel worth it.

A knock at her door. Caitlin stiffened.

“Caitlin?” Iris’s voice came through. “It’s me. Iris. Can I come in?”

Iris? They were acquainted, but they’d never spent too much time together. Like most people Caitlin knew, she just knew her through someone else.

Caitlin walked to the door, unlocking and opening it. She stepped back, quickly getting out of sight of the hall.

Iris hurried in: Caitlin shut the door. Caitlin turned, to see Iris facing her. She seemed poised to speak, yet unsure.

“You’ve seen the papers?” Iris said, eventually.

“Killer Frost,” Caitlin quoted.

She almost winced at the sound of her own voice. It even sounded like her counterpart’s: bitterness, derision, coolness, a cocktail of acerbity all mixed up in her tone. It was just like what she’d heard from those blue lips.

“I think it was my fault,” Iris said: hesitated. “I was talking to Barry, and I pressed him to know more about the other Earth. He mentioned Killer Frost, someone must have overheard.”

“You asked about…”

“I could tell he was hiding something,” Iris said. Her lips curled: “Always could. Anyway, I just thought you should know that. The name isn’t something anyone here came up with, it’s nothing they assigned to you.”

“That…” Caitlin paused. “That does sort of help.”

To know it was just copycatting, just more people associating her with the doppelganger, rather than her ending up like her. Not much, but it did help.

“Thank you.”

“Any time,” Iris said. “From what I’ve heard, Earth-2 was a bizarre place. Nothing to do with us here.”

“You’re telling me,” and somehow Caitlin was laughing. “Evil Cisco, regular Barry, you’d married him, and had a summer home in Atlantis.”

Laughing helped. Laugh it off. It was absurd, like so much of her life now was. No need to take it so seriously.

Iris was looking at her strangely.

“What?” Caitlin said.

“I was married to Barry?” she said, slowly.

“Oh! He didn’t mention that?” Caitlin said, hurriedly. “Sorry, when you said he’d talked about Earth-2…”

“Not that much,” Iris said. She frowned, for a moment: then laughed in turn. “Strange place.”

* * *

Jay had taken a last bit of material from Cisco’s supply at STAR Labs. Carefully, he finished off the head of his costume.

The head was important. People always wanted to look at the face; he’d had a lot of fun making Zoom look as demonic as impossible. The sealed maw, the eyes, the lightning-bolt spikes like horns.

Jay chuckled, lowered the mask. Done, at last. Not perfect, he hadn’t had as long as he’d had on Earth-2, but it was enough.

Not many people would live long enough to see it in that much detail anyway.

He wouldn’t need to play both roles, here. No need to be both Flash and Zoom, both devil and saviour. There were other heroes on this Earth.

He could focus on doing what he enjoyed the most.

Grinning wildly to himself, Jay began to don the outfit. A flicker of blue lightning, and his eyes flashed black.

Oh, it was good to be himself again.

* * *

Iris had helped, but not enough. By the next morning, Caitlin had seen the stories everywhere. _Killer Frost,_ the hero turned murderer, Griffin Grey’s childish, dead face everywhere.

She was the only possible candidate for the murderer. Only a few papers left room for doubt, and they were becoming few and far between.

And by the next morning, Caitlin had slept, and dreamed, and she still couldn’t see anything except Grey.

She left her apartment that day. Carefully, purposefully, she locked the door. She had nothing on her person beyond her clothes and her door key. Minimal.

She wore a shawl around her head. Killer Frost’s hair was distinctive, ever since it had started turning white. The shawl might be suspicious, but that was the least of her worries. She’d spent a few minutes making sure no loose strand snuck out.

Then she walked out of her building, and down the street. She wasn’t an avid explorer, but she knew a few areas of Central City well.

She decided to walk. She hadn’t had a nice walk for a while.

Caitlin breathed in the air, and took in the sights. The odd trees, the river, the tall and spectacular buildings. She took the most circuitous route possible. It was about an hour before she made it, at last, to the police station.

Things had been so much easier since she’d worked out what to do. The words Killer Frost emblazoned on every news-stand, the frozen face that appeared every time she closed her eyes; none of it mattered.

She went inside.

After a matter of seconds, Joe was in front of her.

“Caitlin,” he said, a smile on his face. “What are you doing here? Did I miss something?”

“It’s personal,” she said, “You don’t have to worry.”

She thought she’d faked levity well. Even so, Joe looked at her, concerned.

“You ok?” he said.

“I will be,” she said.

She stepped past him. Dimly, she heard him start talking on his phone.

He was worried about her. No doubt he’d soon have told Barry, and so Cisco and Jay, where she was, or asked about her. It didn’t concern her. Not much did, now: it was like she viewed the world through a fog.

A vast, empty expanse of grey. Featureless, dull: anything that happened was muted, all but irrelevant. There was only one light, and she walked towards it.

She sat down in Captain Singh’s office. He blinked, halfway through a sandwich, and looked across to her.

“Hello?” he said, a little warily.

“I’d like to confess,” Caitlin said.

A pause.

“That so?” Singh said. He didn’t put his sandwich down.

“I’m-” a pause. The words caught in her throat. She swallowed, and tried again. “I’m Killer Frost.”

Singh hesitated. He lowered his snack, at least, but his expression didn’t particularly alter.

“I know pretending to be a meta-human is the new cool thing,” he said, “But wasting police time is-”

Caitlin pointed towards the glass of water on his desk. A thin trail of ice crystals marked the path from her hand to the cup, and in moments the water had turned to ice.

Singh paused again. He stiffened: straightened, instantly more serious. She saw his hand reach under the desk, no doubt for a gun.

Of course he was scared. Who wouldn’t be?

“I want to confess to the murder of Griffin Grey,” she said, dully.

“Stop,” Singh said. “Before you continue, I need to tell you that you’re under no obligation to continue. If you’d rather have an attorney-”

“I’m confessing,” Caitlin said. “I don’t need an attorney. I need you to listen.”

“Why?” Singh said.

Caitlin hesitated.

“Why are you confessing?” Singh said. “In my experience, shockingly few murderers come down to the station and admit it. Is anyone-”

“No one’s forced me into it,” Caitlin said. “I’m here freely. By choice.”

“Then why?” Singh said.

This was why she hadn’t come to Joe. He’d never have let her get through the confession: he’d have made excuses, tried to talk her out of it.

With how often Joe and Barry complained about how hard their boss could be on them, she’d hoped he’d be more willing to take her confession, accept the case as closed.

She pressed her hands to his table: let a few wisps of cold seep between her fingers as frost creeped along his desk.

“I killed a child,” Caitlin said. “Do I need any more reason than that?”

Singh paused.

“You know it was me,” Caitlin said. “No one else could have done it, not like that. His body was found near STAR Labs, where you know I work. Every cell in Grey’s body had lost its thermal energy, and there would have been an odd concentration of hTERT in his system. Do I have to say more?”

She met Singh’s eyes. The Captain seemed convinced, if more reluctantly than she’d expected.

“Ok,” he said, after a moment. “I assume you’re not going to start fighting, now?”

“No,” Caitlin said.

Singh stood, and gestured to a couple of officers outside his office.

She knew the path this’d take. She tugged her shawl off, in preparation. She’d be handcuffed, and escorted to jail, and held awaiting trial. Barry and the others might try to bail her out, but they probably wouldn’t be able to afford it.

She expected some cell in solitary, something in Iron Heights designed specifically to counteract her powers. Her trial would be little more than a formality.

Then she’d be punished for what she’d done to Grey, Grey’s family would have more closure, and Central City could sleep safe, unafraid of Killer Frost.

Just as she felt the cool of manacles touch her wrist, the screaming started. The handcuffs dropped to the floor, unfastened.

Outside, she saw Zoom. Dressed in black, blue lightning flickering over him, and empty eyes scanning the station. He looked right at her.

Four police officers fell to the floor with a broken neck. No one had even known Zoom had come in. Every remaining officer desperately reached for their firearms, lifting and aiming them at Zoom.

And Zoom stood there, utterly unconcerned.


	13. The Observer Effect: 3

“Don’t move!” some stranger from the crowd of police shouted.

“Or what?” a low rumble from Zoom. “You tried that before.”

No one spoke. Caitlin moved to the door of the office: apparently her arrest had been forgotten.

Even to her mind, the threat of Zoom stood out. It didn’t matter how guilty she felt, nothing would make her stand by and watch as Zoom attacked.

She focused, and felt the refreshing cool of ice wreathe her hands.

“One here will survive, to tell your people that this city is mine,” Zoom said. “The first to lower their gun will live.”

Several police officers wavered. Still, none reacted: none lowered their guns.

“No one?” Zoom seemed almost amused.

And then there was a streak of yellow. Barry stood between Zoom and the officers, shaking only slightly.

Zoom must have made it through to Earth-1 before they’d sealed the breaches. They’d suspected it, after what Grey had said, but that didn’t mean either of them were happy about confirming it.

Barry turned his head: nodded to Joe. Of course, Joe had called him. Caitlin felt a flicker of annoyance, though it was outmatched by relief. The only time Joe would’ve had the time to call, would’ve been to try to stop Caitlin confessing, or arranging for her to be zipped out of there.

It was a good thing Barry had come though.

“Flash,” Zoom said, relishing the lone syllable.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone here,” Barry said.

Caitlin began to move out of the office: Barry lifted a hand, gesturing for her to stop. He remembered the last time he fought Zoom. He didn’t want anyone else to risk that.

“I’d like to see you stop me,” Zoom said. His very voice made the room tense.

And then the station was filled with lightning.

It was always hard to tell what happened when speedsters fought. All normal people could see were the streaks of yellow and blue.

The yellow tried to move towards the door: the blue cut it off. They ran up the stairs, and over the walls, blue always slightly ahead; they fell, and picked up again, leaping railings, and winding between police officers standing stock still, afraid.

Every now and again, for the duration of a blink Caitlin could catch sight of one of them. Barry pinned against a wall by his neck, Barry on the floor, Barry struck by lightning, Barry reeling.

Until it ended where it started, Barry lying, groaning on the floor, and Zoom standing over him. Barry tried to move: Zoom placed a foot on his back.

Zoom looked up, demonic visage looking throughout the station, almost smug.

“Who’s next?”

Caitlin froze.

She couldn’t have fought Zoom with Barry. The simple sight of their duel had confirmed that; she could never be sure of who she’d strike. When speedsters fought, no one else could be involved.

Now, she had a chance. Not much of one, but-

She wouldn’t be responsible for anyone else’s death. Especially not Barry’s.

She could barely stand to look at him. She hated to see him hurt, especially in the aftermath of his fights with Zoom. Blood trickled down the side of his face, his eyes struggled to open, and she didn’t even know if he could stand.

“The Flash has fallen,” Zoom said. “This city has no defender.”

Well, that was her cue. Just as Zoom prepared to strike Barry again, Caitlin left the office and summoned up all the cold she could.

There was no strategy: no chance for it. Just brute force: she faced Zoom with her arms outstretched, and threw all the cold and snow and ice she could muster.

He staggered. He actually staggered, moving back off of Barry, and towards the wall: he lifted an arm to shield himself.

 _She could touch him_. The thought came to her unbidden and unwanted. She had an advantage over everyone else. If she only got close enough to Zoom to touch, she could do what she’d done to Grey.

No. She didn’t want to kill, not again, not even a monster like Zoom.

But it was an ability no one else had. If she could touch him, his speed wouldn’t mean anything.

Not that it meant much here. She couldn’t hold him back forever, but she seemed to be doing something. Zoom was crouching, as affected by the cold as anyone.

She created a wall of ice around him, too close to him for him to get up the speed to phase though, and she replenished it as he shattered it with repeated strikes.

“Everyone get out!” Caitlin shouted. “And help- the Flash. I don’t know how long I can…”

The police officers worked quickly. They carried their own dead outside, while Joe helped move Barry. The police station emptied, and Caitlin moved herself towards the door.

She was running out of moisture: running out of things to freeze.

Well, maybe. She could try making things colder: freeze the air, not just the water within it. It’d require a lot more focus, though: it would be colder than anything she’d tried before.

And hopefully not necessary. When the station was empty, and they’d evacuated the street outside, Caitlin focused the last of her energy towards the floor. Soon, it was covered in ice.

“You can’t run,” Caitlin said. “Not on that.”

Zoom said nothing. He stood, like a statue, in the middle of a floor stained blue. The ice extended further, too, over the desks, up the walls: as far as Caitlin’s range would allow.

Momentarily, she had the bizarre image of Zoom slipping on the ice, like a cartoon. That’d make him far less imposing.

Instead, he glared at her. She took a step back, fairly sure Zoom couldn’t run towards her, but not certain enough to be confident.

And then there was a flash of yellow. Caitlin let out one, long breath, and let Barry take her away.

* * *

Caitlin closed her eyes, and waited for Barry to stop. She was so used to relaxing, when travelling by Flash.

Soon the world was back to normal.

STAR Labs, of course. Wearily, Caitlin walked over to her chair, sitting.

No, she hadn’t worn her mask. The entire police department knew who she was: Zoom definitely did. It didn’t bother her particularly.

“Darth Caitlin!” Cisco cheered, offering his hand for a high five.

Caitlin looked up at him, part-incredulous, part pained.

“Oh, no, not the evil stuff,” Cisco said hurriedly. “The hand stuff. Force-lightning-ice stuff. It was kinda awesome.”

Caitlin hesitated. Barry went over to his chair, and collapsed into it, pulling his hood off his head. He could still run, he wasn’t in as bad a condition as his first fight with Zoom, but it was close.

And that had confirmed it. Zoom was on Earth-1.

She gave Cisco an uncertain thanks. It could be tricky, working out how to respond to him. Still, she needed some levity.

“Caitlin,” Barry said, quietly.

She looked up.

“Why were you there?” he said. “I got a call from Joe, he said you were acting…”

A pause.

“It was nothing,” Caitlin said.

She’d killed Grey. She needed to be held accountable for that. She was as sure of that as she was anything, and yet she knew how Barry would react.

And he seemed to know she was lying. He regarded her for a long few seconds.

“Caitlin,” he said again, softly.

She said nothing.

“Thank you,” Barry said.

She stiffened, suddenly. She’d never been good at taking gratitude.

“We almost never get to hear that.” Barry said, “But you should. You saved me, and saved everyone…”

She hadn’t saved Grey.

Now the danger had passed, she found herself slowly retreating back into that fog. It was easier than having to deal with all the incongruities around her.

It just didn’t feel right for people to be grateful for her, for people to be so trusting, after what she’d done. And yet, equally, she couldn’t bear the moniker of Killer Frost assigned to her.

Another flash of yellow prevented her from spiralling too far into the consideration of paradox. Jay came into view, stopping just by a desk and taking in a deep, desperate breath.

“Thank God,” he said: exhaled heavily. “I was on my way, but I saw Zoom, he- He knocked me out, said he’d only kill me after all of you were… Then I got to the police station, and there was ice everywhere, and-”

He caught his breath, again, turning on the spot. His shoulder slumped, relieved, when he saw Caitlin.

“You’re ok?” he said, to her.

“Zoom didn’t hurt me,” Caitlin said.

Just delayed her.

“And she kicked butt,” Cisco supplied. “Darth Sidious style.”

“Who?” Jay said.

“No Star Wars on your Earth?”

“No Firefly season 8 on your Earth? Jay said.

There was a pause. Caitlin had the feeling they’d had similar exchanges before.

“Too far,” Cisco said, after a moment.

Caitlin closed her eyes, exhaustion beginning to creep up on her. Any such exertions of her power had that effect. More than that, though, she was starting to realize her efforts might be in vain.

She’d just saved the police station, in front of everyone. It was almost ironic: when she’d been branded as the villain Killer Frost, she’d shown everyone she was a hero.

Who’d prosecute a hero?

“Are you going back there?”

Caitlin opened her eyes, resting her forehead in her hand, glimpsing Barry out of the corner of her eye. Still bruised, still weary, he’d moved his chair to beside her. He spoke softly.

“When everything’s back to normal,” Caitlin said.

“You don’t have to,” Barry said.

“I do,” Caitlin said.

She was too tired to lie, and there was no point. Barry wasn’t stupid. No doubt he’d worked out why she was at the police station.

“I can get the security tape into evidence,” Barry said. “Let them see what really happened. You know they’re imagining you just hunting down a child: that’s not how it was at all. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Caitlin said.

“That’s all that matters,” Barry said. “You can’t be blamed for it if-”

“I’m dangerous,” Caitlin said. “Grey just proved it. I didn’t know that was going to happen, but I still…”

“Then you know not to do that again,” Barry said.

“Which will work for how long?” Caitlin said. “You know how my power works. I need to keep using it, keep taking in heat. There’s no way I could stop: you saw what happened the first time. Even if I didn’t, I passed out, and my body froze my surroundings automatically.”

“You’ve been coping,” Barry said.

“For now,” Caitlin said. “It’s getting worse. Every time, I need to take a little more heat, freeze just a little but more. It’s adding up. I don’t know how long it’ll be before it wants more than I can safely give.”

“That might not happen,” Barry said, “And prison wouldn’t help that.”

“It’d help everyone else,” Caitlin said, “Put me away from people I could hurt. If I’m a danger like that, if I can kill someone without meaning to, with just a touch… Where else should I be?”

“Here,” Barry said.

He rested a hand on her knee: then, after a few seconds, withdrew it. As though now was a time to worry about crossing boundaries.

She didn’t mind.

What she did mind, was his unflinching optimism. Usually she admired that in him, but she just couldn’t see her prospects as hopefully as he did.

“There’s another way,” Barry said.

“Is there?” Caitlin said.

“I wouldn’t be the Flash if I hadn’t been taught,” Barry said. “I needed to learn: what I could do, how to do it, what was dangerous… As much as I hate him, Wells,” he hesitated, seeing the Earth-2 Wells across the room, “Other-Wells, Thawne, I wouldn’t be the hero I am without him.”

“So?”

“You need a mentor,” Barry said, “Like I had. Someone who knows your powers better than you do: someone that’s had them, and has worked out how to use them.”

“There isn’t anyone,” Caitlin said. “Cisco checked. I’m the only meta-human we know about with these kinds of powers, and even if we found someone else with ice powers, they might be nothing like mine. I’m the only one.”

“The only one on this Earth,” Barry said.

Their voices were low, not out of secrecy, simply to demonstrate their discussion was private. Still, the others had been idly listening in. Jay stood up, sharply, at Barry’s words.

“Killer Frost?” said Caitlin, after a moment.

“Why not?”

“She’s evil.”

“So was Thawne,” Barry said.

“The breaches are sealed,” Caitlin said. “We don’t have any way to reopen them.”

Jay seemed about to say something, when Barry continued.

“I wouldn’t open them,” Barry said, “Not now. Zoom’s here, I don’t want to give him a way back to Earth-2.”

“Then how?”

“We go to a time they weren’t sealed.”

It took maybe two seconds for the listening group to hear and understand what Barry had just said. Almost immediately, everyone began speaking. When the tumult had lessened, Jay spoke up again, louder.

“You’ve got to be joking, Barry,” he said. “Time travel’s one of the riskiest thing a speedster can do. You can’t just run back in time.”

“I could,” Barry said. He didn’t look away from Caitlin. “I’ve gone back before, and if you come with me, you can have a chance to actually talk to someone with your powers.”

Caitlin wanted to say no. She wanted to just stay where she was, the fog of guilt and regret. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was easy. She knew what to do, there: she knew what to feel.

But, she had to admit, she liked being a hero. She liked helping.

And, though it felt egotistical, she liked the way people looked at her. After fending off Zoom, maybe people would even stop seeing her as a murderer. Maybe. That, she’d like.

“Alright,” Wells said. “For the sake of argument, let’s suppose this wasn’t completely absurd. When would you go to?”

A moment’s pause.

“Not long ago,” Barry said. “When we were on Earth-2. We can sneak through the breach if I’m fast: no one will see us.”

“And you’ll run into your past selves on the other side.”

“We’ll be heading to the forest,” Barry said. “Where Killer Frost went, after Zoom killed Ronnie. We’d have hours to find and talk to her: convince her that this is how she can get back at Zoom. Our past selves wouldn’t be there for a while: and it’s perfect, because it’s on the other Earth. We can’t change our past, because the breaches are sealed: there’s no way what happens there can change things here.”

Caitlin remembered: Killer Frost had guided them up to Zoom’s lair, to rescue Barry. Apparently, she’d expected Zoom to arrive to trap them.

There had been no Zoom, so she’d taken action: prevented them from saving the man in the mask that Zoom kept prisoner. They’d had to flee.

That would have to happen after they met Killer Frost, if they were to get back to Earth-1 before the breach was shut. If they were open about being from the future, about just being there to talk, then there was a hope.

Then again, that would mean appealing to Killer Frost’s better nature: or, at the very least, her love for Ronnie.

“This is for Caitlin,” Barry said. “It’s her choice. But if she wants to learn about her powers, I can’t think of a better way than to talk to someone who’s already an expert.”

Caitlin didn’t relish the thought of seeing Killer Frost again. Her own features, contorted with hate, and sadism. Cold-hearted, uncaring, murderous.

But she recalled more than that: the confidence in Killer Frost’s every move, her self-control, her power. She wasn’t afraid; she had no need to be. Whatever the case, she’d worked out how to leash her hunger.

After all, she’d been a meta-human for far longer than Caitlin.

“This is insane,” Jay said. “Open the breaches now, if you have to. I’m not thrilled about the idea, but it’s better than risking a time jump. There are always unforeseen side-effects.”

“And there are side-effects to not helping Caitlin,” Barry said. “I’m willing to take the risk.”

“And if you anger her?” Wells said. “If you make it so Killer Frost will refuse to escort your past selves, what then?”

“Then I’ll take her place,” Caitlin said. “I look like her, almost. I have the same powers. There isn’t any risk.”

She didn’t know where that’d come from. She’d just wanted to say something; she didn’t enjoy people talking over her. She hadn’t been too talkative in recent days, but that wouldn’t always be the case.

Maybe there was hope, after all.

She had what Jay had: Zoom, a monster to fight. People might forgive her, because of that. And now she had the means to discover a way to get past her one fear.

Caitlin turned to Barry, and found herself smiling. “Let’s do it. Let’s go.”


	14. Killer Frost: 1

Caitlin never thought she’d travel back in time. Well, did anyone?

They still had the blueprints for the time sphere Thawne would’ve used to travel through time. Once that was in place, and Caitlin seated inside, all she had to do was wait for Barry to run fast enough and trigger the portal through time through which they’d travel.

There was next to no warning. One moment Cisco was murmuring ‘almost…’ through the comm in her ear, the next she was falling.

Barry was on the outside of the capsule, guiding her back through the short hop in time.

There were flashes echoing around them, not unlike the transition between universes. Quickly, however, the random flashes become more concrete: the breach, Geomancer, her and Barry and Wells crossing universes…

The pod skittered to a stop, and Barry ran a full loop of the particle accelerator to decelerate. By the time he’d made it back, Caitlin was untangling herself from the pod.

She took off her mask, unwiring and clicking her comm off. Now they were in the past, the only signals it could send or receive might change things. Once that was done, she fitted it again.

Like Barry, she’d decided this trip was best done with their hero outfits, to set themselves apart. Even so, she’d donned a wig to simulate her old hair. Best not to draw the attention of people who might think she was her doppelganger.

“I checked a clock on my way around,” Barry said, “We’ve got a couple of minutes before our past selves are due to go through. Are you ready?”

“Are you?” Caitlin said. “You’re the one who’ll have to do the running.”

“True,” Barry said: chuckled. “Once we’re across, I’ll keep on running. The woods would be the best place to wait it out: I don’t want to approach her until Zoom kills…”

It sounded so cold, to say it like that. Both of them knew not to risk interfering with the past though, in any way, no matter how tempting it was. Barry had learnt that lesson the hard way.

“Not immediately,” Caitlin said. “We should go to Jitters, or whatever it was called over there.”

“Jitters?” Barry said, “But we were there. Other-us. I hate time travel pronouns. If they see us…”

“Hide in the basement, or something,” Caitlin said, “Reverb could detect breachers though: he sent Killer Frost there, if we’re somewhere else he might decide to come after us.”

Barry paused: then nodded slowly.

“Good thought,” he said. “Might be best to shadow ourselves, until Reverb…”

Until he dies. Something darker flickered across Barry’s expression: regret, even for the life of a monster. It was more than the fact he looked like Cisco, he didn’t think anyone deserved to die.

But they could do nothing, they just had to wait it out.

“Bring any games?” Caitlin said.

“Pardon?” Barry blinked, distracted from his reverie.

“Sounds like we’ll be doing a lot of waiting,” she said.

Barry chuckled, then shook his head. Before he could speak, however, there was a distant sound.

“That’s the breach,” Barry said. “Ready?”

Caitlin nodded, and again she was falling. For an instant, the world was yellow: and then it was a whorl of shattered reflections and images. Countless other worlds.

It was dizzying, still. She’d crossed universes twice before, gone back in time, and it still took her breath away.

Infinity. An infinity of infinities, worlds and images and flashes spiralling outwards, reaching a fever pitch. Caitlin knew the incredible speeds the Flash could reach, and yet the transition still took a while.

She’d gotten her powers like this. It was bizarre to think that she might be reliving that moment.

If she focused, she could make out possible origins in the vortex. There were hundreds of images, all overlaid: plenty might well have been particle accelerator explosions. She passed through all of them, or at least passed near, brushing alternate worlds.

And then the world was yellow again. She closed her eyes, opening them a matter of seconds later when things felt stationary.

It was a darkened room, lit only by a lone lightbulb. Storage space: chairs, and tables, and disconnected fridges, all coated with a fine layer of dust.

“Jitterbug,” Barry said, “I don’t think we’ll be disturbed.”

“So now what?” Caitlin said.

“We wait,” Barry said.

He pulled his Flash mask back, freeing his head and shaking his hair a little. It did look as though it could be a little uncomfortable.

“Great plan,” Caitlin said.

“Could have done with a little work,” Barry admitted. After a moment: “I spy with my little eye, something beginning with P.”

Caitlin blinked. Then, chuckling, pulled a chair off a stack and sat on it. Barry followed suite.

“Seriously?” she said.

“Got any better ideas?”

“Nothing safe,” Caitlin said. Then: “Pot?”

“No.”

“Piccolo?”

“What?” Barry said, quickly scanning the room. His eyes focused on a flute: “is that a piccolo?”

“No idea,” Caitlin said. “I was going for obscure.”

“It’s not that obscure.”

“Plate?” Caitlin said.

“Got it,” Barry said: smiled. “Your turn.”

Caitlin shook her head, in mild disbelief rather than refusal. It was hard not to be entertained by the fact they’d travelled in time, crossed universes, and were now just playing a game.

It felt wrong to not take things more seriously: but then, what else could they do?

“H!” Caitlin said, after a long few seconds.

“H?” Barry said.

“H,” Caitlin said: nodded.

“What begins with _H_?” Barry said. He glanced around the room. “Hair?”

“Nope.”

“Is there a hammer in here somewhere?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

Barry paused, looking around again. He raised his eyebrows, briefly incredulous. He was struggling enough to think of generic nouns that began with h.

“Hint?” Barry said, expecting it to be futile.

“No, it’s not ‘hint,’” Caitlin said.

She smiled across playfully: Barry rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?” he said. Then: “Hospital?”

Caitlin raised her eyebrows, and laughed in lieu of responding. Barry shrugged.

“Seen stranger things,” he said. “One could probably fit in here.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and slumped back, smiling still. Barry couldn’t help but echo her expression.

Even now, with her hair slowly turning to the white of Killer Frost, her powers and their demands getting greater and greater, her smile was contagious.

Then his eyes caught on something embedded in the wall. He hopped up.

“Hook!” he said.

“About time,” she said; chuckled.

“C,” Barry said in response, immediately.

“That was quick.”

“I move fast,” Barry teased. “Giving up?”

“Not even close,” Caitlin said. “Chair?”

“No.”

“Ceiling?”

“Still no.”

“Costume? Clothes?” Caitlin said.

“Two for one?” Barry said; chuckled. “No to both.”

“Cutlery?”

“You can see cutlery?” Barry said. He turned his head. “I couldn’t. They’ve got plates, but I can’t even see a teaspoon. Is that weird?”

“I wasn’t thinking in that much detail,” Caitlin said. “Might be in the drawers or- ooh! Cupboards?”

“Nope,” Barry said; chuckled. “Nice try.”

A pause. Caitlin shifted, and took off her mask to relax. She didn’t mind it usually, but if she was sitting around doing nothing she preferred to go without.

Then, suddenly feeling impish, she turned to face Barry fully: batted her eyelids at him.

“Cuteness?” she said, gesturing towards him.

“Flatterer,” a laugh. “Closer. Still no.”

She sighed, pantomiming a ‘foiled again’ gesture, before leaning back with a smile. She looked all around the storage room again.

“Corynebacterium amycolatum,” Caitlin pronounced exquisitely.

Barry just raised his eyebrows.

“Type of bacteria,” she said, “Commonly found on human skin. It’s possible!”

“You think I can see bacteria?” Barry said.

Caitlin shrugged. “I’ve given up trying to keep track of your powers. Cup, or cushion?”

“No.”

“Are you just making it up?” Caitlin said.

“Afraid not.”

Barry was grinning, more out of playfulness than victory. Caitlin sighed, glancing around the room with a little less hope. Eventually, she slumped.

“I give up,” she said, “What is it?”

“You sure?” Barry said.

“No rubbing it in.”

“I wasn’t,” Barry said. His grin widened: “Caitlin!”

Her eyes narrowed. Barry smiled in response, until she couldn’t even feign irritation.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Caitlin said.

“I know,” Barry said: chuckled.


	15. Killer Frost: 2

Caitlin shifted in her chair, getting a little more comfortable. She paused, for a moment, to listen.

The people in the café were audible, if muffled. It didn’t sound as though her evil doppelganger had paid a visit just yet: music was playing idly.

She’d expected to be impatient for the parts of this that were little more than waiting. Now, though, Caitlin had to admit she was enjoying herself. She didn’t want this to be curtailed.

But then, she also wanted to have the chance to talk properly to Killer Frost. Barry had Wells, she’d have her double. She had to believe there was some way to control the hunger her power had given her.

“You look distracted,” Barry said.

“Just thinking,” Caitlin said. She glanced across to him. “You know, finding out how my power works. I want to know.”

“We’ll find out,” Barry said: “Curious, huh?”

“Every scientist is,” Caitlin said.

“True,” a chuckle. “You should have heard the discussions I had with Stein, before… As soon as he found out I could travel in time, he became obsessed with theorizing. Wanted me to try all kinds of probably dangerous things, just to find out more.”

“Curiosity’s always a big motivation,” Caitlin said. “It’s impossible to not just want to _know_. As soon as there’s a mystery, you can’t stop until you find the answer.”

“And impossible to be patient,” Barry said. Caitlin chuckled.

“Yeah,” she said, “I remember pulling a few accidental one-nighters in med school: I couldn’t work out the answer to one question, and I couldn’t go to sleep until I found and understood the answer. It was usually morning by the time I was done.”

“Can’t help being curious,” Barry said.

“Would never want to,” Caitlin said.

Caitlin idly lit and extinguished a match. Her hunger hadn’t gotten too bad, but nerves made it feel worse.

“Always like hearing about your time at med school,” Barry said. His tone had changed; more serious than playful. Caitlin glanced at him, surprised.

“What?”

“It’s interesting,” Barry said. “You’d have been a good doctor. And I’m curious about the Caitlin who stayed up all night and learnt how to strengthen alcohol,” a chuckle.

“Everyone has a past,” Caitlin said, defensively: “Besides, you weren’t complaining about the alcohol trick.”

“It really wasn’t a criticism, believe me,” Barry said.

“Then thanks. I think,” Caitlin said. She smiled: “Never did too much with my doctor training after anyway: STAR Labs just needed the background knowledge. Didn’t play doctor until, well, you.”

There was a pause. Caitlin’s eyes widened.

“And that was the worst possible way I could have put that,” she said.

“It’s fine,” Barry laughed: “I’m friends with Felicity, I’ve heard worse.”

“But really,” Caitlin said, hurrying on: “After you got struck by lightning, it was the first chance I had for a while to put my medical training to good use. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Barry said. “Though I don’t plan on getting struck by lightning again.”

“As your doctor, I’d hope not,” Caitlin said.

A pause: then Caitlin frowned. The muffled tumult of the café, audible through the wall, had faded. She glanced at Barry’s face, to see he’d noticed the same.

Silently, he raised a hand, gesturing for patience. There was a flash of yellow as he phased through the wall, and found a concealed vantage point. Half a second later, he returned.

“That’s them,” he said. “Time to get out of here, I think.”

“Somewhere between the forest and the warehouse,” Caitlin said.

“Via the kitchen,” Barry said, “Starting to feel a bit peckish. Do you want anything?”

“Something small,” Caitlin said: paused. “Wait, do you do that a lot?”

“Do what?”

“Steal from coffee shops,” Caitlin said, smiling.

“It’s not stealing,” Barry said: “I leave the money behind. Assuming Earth-2 currency’s the same. But, like this, it’s just easier to pick things up at super speed.”

He extended a hand. Smiling to herself, Caitlin took it, at braced herself.

She’d never get used to travel at that speed: she didn’t know how Barry and Jay did it. Suddenly, the world was an indistinct blur wreathed in yellow lightning.

And just as suddenly, things were clear again. She staggered, steadying herself on a tree. Barry was standing up, perfectly fine, a sandwich in each hand. He offered one to Caitlin.

Both of them lay down on the dirt, Caitlin with her back against a tree.

It was warm. The part of her that thrummed with desire for heat considered it: that was how plants worked. They took in sunlight, the heat of the Sun. So much would be stored within every leaf.

Idly, she let her fingertips brush one leaf. It quickly turned crisp and fell, coated in blue crystals, to the ground. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as she’d hoped.

“Remember what happened next?” Barry said.

Caitlin nodded.

“Could you tell me?” Barry said. “Want to make sure we don’t disagree about any details.”

“We went with the police to find the meta-humans,” Caitlin said, “Ran into Reverb. He, along with Ronnie and… her, nearly killed us before Zoom came and- Killer Frost’s the only one that survived.”

“And she’s heading to around here,” Barry said: nodded. “About what I remember too.”

And about now, her doppelganger would be at Jitterbug. She’d be killing the Joe West of this universe. Caitlin closed her eyes, imagining the scene.

She hated this. She hated that she couldn’t change the past and undo their ills, she hated that it was that person she was going to for help. Sometimes, she even hated having these powers.

Then, she opened her eyes. She glanced down at her outfit, and across at Barry.

Being a hero though, she didn’t hate, and likewise for Barry.

“Thank you,” Caitlin said, after a moment.

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” she said, again. “I just realized I hadn’t said that. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“It’s nothing,” Barry said.

“It’s not,” Caitlin said. “I know how it is, for both of us. We help so many people, and we never get much of a chance to talk to them after. You’re helping me though, and I can. So thank you. You took me back in time, Barry. That’s something.”

“I wasn’t going to let you keep suffering,” Barry said. “I’ve travelled in time before, of course I’d do it for you.”

He was facing her: meeting her eyes intently. She found that she couldn’t look away.

“Can’t you just say ‘you’re welcome’ like normal people?” Caitlin said, playfully. Barry chuckled.

“You’re welcome,” Barry said. “But really, I’m happy to do this for you, Caitlin. I’d do anything.”

There was a pause. Then, a little too quickly, Caitlin broke eye contact.

“Don’t say things like that,” she said, quietly.

“Why?”

“Jay.”

Barry hesitated. Uncertain, Caitlin turned her head to again face him: he seemed constantly on the verge of saying something.

“I wasn’t-” Barry began. “I didn’t mean it like…”

“Yes, you did,” Caitlin said, and Barry didn’t contradict her. “And it’s ok. Really. Just… not now.”

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t thought about it. She’d been working, side by side, with Barry for so long: even more so after gaining her powers.

She just hadn’t dedicated much time to those thoughts. She couldn’t really afford to, particularly with Jay. And, maybe, if she’d had the time to dwell, and feel guilty, she wouldn’t have agreed to be alone with Barry for hours, a universe away from Jay.

But, no, she was here now.

And it might be a little awkward, but she’d noticed for a while.

“I keep thinking of this book,” Barry said, after a long pause. “I can’t remember anything about it. Not the title, not the author, just this one scene.”

“What is it?”

Barry paused: then gave an amused chuckle.

“Now that could take some explaining,” he said. “It was- I think it was sci-fi. There was the cliché, of some children suddenly being far in advance of their parents. The next stage of evolution, that kind of thing.”

“I just want you to know, I’m judging you,” Caitlin said.

“Huh?”

“’The next stage of evolution,’” Caitlin quoted. “I studied biology, and I just cringe every time I hear that. And it pops up everywhere. That’s not… that’s just not how evolution works.”

Barry raised his eyebrows: Caitlin laughed, a little ruefully.

“It just annoys me,” she said.

“I know the feeling,” Barry said. “I have a lot of pet peeves when it comes to science in fiction too. Pretty much anything involving light speed and relativity.”

“Says the person who can run so fast he goes back in time.”

“That’s not- that’s different,” Barry said: and frowned. “At least, it’d better be, or everything I know’s wrong.”

“Given what’s happened the last year or so, it probably is anyway,” Caitlin said.

Barry chuckled, and conceded the point. After a few moments, he continued.

“Anyway, those children, they were- I think they were on the moon, because apparently that’s just something that happened in that world,” he said. “They had their own private little spot where they could develop advanced technology with their heightened intelligence.”

“You really read a lot of sci-fi, huh?” Caitlin said.

“Quite a bit,” he said: “Eventually, one of the main characters goes to visit them, and crosses into a small pocket dimension thing they’ve invented. And when the kids are asked about it, they said they’d made themselves that little toy universe because it had different gravity to the moon, so it was easier to ride their bikes.”

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. “Where is this going?”

“One sec,” Barry said: “The main character, she obviously asked about that: why go through all that effort for such a small reason? Like I said, I can’t remember anything about the book, except that one scene, and the response: if you were ten years old and you could make a universe, what would you do?”

Another pause. Caitlin hesitated.

“That’s it, really,” Barry said. His voice was quieter. “I can do this, so I did. If you could travel in time, and someone you cared about would be helped by doing so, what would you do?”

It sounded so simple, when he put it like that. And even if he needed to ramble about some obscure book, in quintessentially Barry fashion, to get the point out, it made sense.

Caitlin regarded him silently. If that was how he thought about everything, if that was how he thought about being the Flash, then that explained so much about him. He could, so he did.

“It’s more than that,” Caitlin said. “Not me, but- in general. What you do.”

“Is it?”

“Look at the number of meta-humans we’ve had to go up against,” Caitlin said. “Next to none of them try to be heroes. What you do- you’re special.”

“So are you, then,” Barry said, immediately.

She paused, there, but smiled.

“And thank you, too,” Barry said.

“For what?”

“For being there,” Barry said. “Right from the start. I’m helping you be a hero, but you were helping me first.”

“So we’re just helping each other?”

“Exactly,” Barry said.

He smiled, and she smiled back, and they were silent for a long, long time.

As it grew cooler, they shifted, until Barry was sitting beside her. The confrontation at the warehouse would have to happen soon: they’d give it a few minutes to ensure Zoom was out the area, before they approached.

“You’re a terrible supply of body heat,” Barry said, after a few minutes.

“I know,” Caitlin said.

Neither of them moved. 


	16. Killer Frost: 3

It was easy to relax: maybe too easy. It was a little time from the attack on Jitterbug, to the attack on the warehouse. With nothing else to do, they had only to sit, and occasionally talk.

She hadn’t spent this much time with Barry for a while: especially not alone. She found she liked it.

Caitlin laughed softly to herself. She fidgeted a little, getting more comfortable and sitting up straighter. Barry tilted his head, beside her, echoing her movements.

“What is it?” he said.

“I was just thinking,” Caitlin said, “I haven’t spent this much time with you since you were in a coma.”

Barry blinked. “What?”

“After you were struck by lightning,” Caitlin said, “I was your doctor. Can’t think of a time since then we’ve been alone for this long.”

She paused, wincing at a memory.

“Sober, at least,” she said.

“That can’t be right,” Barry said, instinctively. Then, he frowned: “We must’ve spent time together, I’m sure of it.”

He paused for a few seconds. Caitlin waited: she’d been thinking about it too. Even since going out as heroes together, they didn’t spend too much time conversing, beyond the essentials.

“We should fix that,” Barry said, “Once we get back.”

“Hm?”

“Spend more time together,” Barry said. “Only fair. If you want to?”

“I-”

Jay’s face flashed in front of Caitlin’s eyes again. But this didn’t need to mean anything more, even if it could. The potential was almost intoxicating.

She enjoyed this, despite that. If it was just to make her happy, if there was no more to it, there was nothing wrong with it.

She ignored how hollow that excuse felt, and how she only enjoyed the time she was spending with Barry quite this much now she was a universe away from Jay. There was no way to be sure how much things would change when they were back.

“I’d like that,” Caitlin said: smiled.

Not that Earth-1 was perfect. They still had Zoom to worry about. Still, maybe having something to worry about would stop her getting too distracted.

“Time travel involves a lot of waiting,” Caitlin said, eventually.

“I know,” Barry said: chuckled. “It was like this last time too. All I did was wait.”

“Really should’ve brought a game,” Caitlin said.

“Want to play I Spy again?”

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. “T.”

“Tree,” Barry said: chuckled. “Ok, not the best idea, here.”

She glanced around, breathing in. The scenery of the woods lost its appeal after a short time: there was nothing but trees, vanishing off into the distance. A blur of green.

Caitlin had never liked the colour green. Now, that fact was almost ironic. She was winter.

“You ok?” Barry said. “I’ll go check on what’s happening. Maybe pick up another snack.”

“Have fun,” Caitlin said. She shifted, again, until she was no longer leaning against Barry.

He stood, and hesitated for a moment, facing Caitlin. Then, he turned away and was gone. Caitlin exhaled wearily, and waited.

Waiting was far less enjoyable, alone. Even when she wasn’t talking to Barry, his presence made it more enjoyable.

Still, at least she wasn’t in any particular danger. Her new powers had that advantage, at least. She had only to worry about boredom.

After a minute or so, a cup of coffee dropped out of the air, and an instant later, so did a packet of chips. Quickly, Caitlin caught the latter. The coffee thankfully stayed upright.

“Thanks?” she said, uncertainly.

No doubt it was a gift from Barry, even if he would be too far away to hear her by now. Idly, she began to eat.

She’d almost finished her cup of coffee by the time Barry appeared beside her again. He pulled his hood back off his head, a little breathless.

“Sorry, took longer than I expected,” he said. “Zoom was at the warehouse.”

“Did he see you?”

“Don’t think so,” Barry said, “Pretty sure he didn’t follow, at least, I don’t think he was looking for a second speedster.”

“But if he was there, then…”

“Yep,” Barry said, “It’s happened. Time to go talk to your doppelganger.”

He didn’t offer a hand: there was no reason for them to run, especially not if Zoom was in the vicinity. Neither wanted to draw attention, and regardless they shouldn’t run into Killer Frost right after Zoom had killed Ronnie.

She could guess what her double would be doing. She’d want to get out of the warehouse, leave the bodies behind. That was the other reason to go slowly: Caitlin knew she’d want a little time alone.

The two of them couldn’t be more different, but both of them were still Caitlin Snow.

“Any idea what you’re going to say?” Barry said.

“Me?” Caitlin said.

“Seems best,” Barry said. “I can explain time travel, but only you know, well, you.”

“I know what I want to ask,” she said. “I don’t know if she’ll answer. Doubt I can appeal to her better nature.”

“You probably can,” Barry said.

“You think she has one?”

“She’s you.”

“She’s not,” Caitlin said.

“Not exactly,” Barry said, “But every Caitlin Snow has to have a little good in them.”

He really could be an optimist sometimes. Caitlin chuckled, shaking her head but not responding. She could hope he was right, at least.

“I’ll see what comes to mind when I’m there,” Caitlin said.

“I thought you liked planning things?”

“This isn’t really something you can plan for,” she said. “I’m about to talk to my evil doppelganger from another Earth.”

It sounded so absurd when she said it aloud. Barry smiled, before briefly vanishing in a flash of yellow. Caitlin could guess what he was doing: ensuring they were heading the right direction.

He was back almost as soon as she’d noticed he was gone, and he shifted their direction just slightly.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Caitlin said. “If we can’t convince her to help… this is a lot to go through for nothing.”

“It’ll work,” Barry said. He glanced back: “And even if it doesn’t, it’s not for nothing. We had a chance to talk, decide on a few things. Not what we planned for, but it’s something.”

“But my powers will still be dangerous.”

“Maybe,” Barry said, “You might figure a solution out yourself. I believe in you. This is just an easier route: you know there’s some answer no matter what.”

There wasn’t much more to say. They walked together, close, until the forest began to thin.

Neither of them wanted to leave the forest entirely. The natural concealment was important, given that they had to minimize their interference with this time. Luckily, they didn’t need to leave.

Caitlin caught a glimpse of Killer Frost: she was beginning to head to the woods. Her step was unsteady. Despite herself, Caitlin felt a pang of pity.

Killer Frost was heading away from them. Caitlin and Barry continued on, keeping just inside the border of the forest as they moved closer.

They kept their distance: moved slowly enough that she often vanished from sight. They didn’t want to be thought of as following her, even though they were. That wouldn’t end well.

Several minutes later, Killer Frost stopped, resting for a moment in a small clearing. Caitlin met Barry’s eyes: both nodded, in silent agreement.

Time to meet Killer Frost.


	17. Killer Frost: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double the Caitlins!

They walked into the clearing, hands raised, trying to look as non-confrontational as possible.

It didn’t quite seem to work. As soon as they became visible, Killer Frost straightened. She glared, and lifted one hand. A pair of icicles, each tapered to a point, formed from the air. They were pointed directly towards Barry and Caitlin.

“We’re not here to hurt you,” Barry said, as quickly as he could.

“Does it look like I care?” Killer Frost said.

She threw the first icicle at him: Caitlin lifted her hand, and the icicle swerved to the side as though swatted away. Killer Frost blinked, eyes widening for the briefest instant as she regarded Caitlin.

Something in her tone shifted. There was still bitterness, still anger: but now there was something else, something unreadable and disturbing.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises,” Killer Frost said.

She let the other icicle drop to the ground. Maybe she was giving them a chance: but more likely, she conceded such tricks wouldn’t work on someone with the same powers.

“We’re from the future,” Barry said. “We don’t have anything to do with the others running around. Just hear us out. We want your help.”

“And why would I help you?” Killer Frost said.

Barry hesitated. Caitlin spoke up, quickly.

“Because you’ve lost Ronnie,” Caitlin said. “I remember living that: I remember going through that. Not knowing whether to cry or scream, wanting to rage at something, but not knowing what. You want revenge.”

“Great insight,” she said. “So I should go all buddy-buddy with you and go up against Zoom, do you really think that’s smart?”

“It doesn’t matter what you think of us,” Caitlin said. “You don’t have to do anything. I just need… advice.”

Killer Frost paused, then. She hardly seemed happy, but there was a flicker of curiosity in her gaze. Well, it was a start.

“You’ve got the same powers as me,” Caitlin said. “Or, I’ve got the same powers as you. But you’ve had them longer than I have. I’m trying to learn, but it’s… dangerous.”

“And you want my expertise?” Killer Frost said.

Then, she laughed. It was only the tiniest bit sadistic: if anything, she seemed to find the very concept hilarious. Her goody two-shoes doppelganger asking for her help.

“There’s a… hunger,” Caitlin said.

“There is, isn’t there?” Killer Frost said; her eyes lit up. “That little itch that never quite goes away, that urge at the back of your mind. To _take_ , to _consume_ , to _freeze_ anything you can. Strongest drive you can imagine.”

“It doesn’t go away?”

“Never,” Killer Frost said. She seemed almost pleased.

“But you’ve survived with it,” Caitlin said: “Years, now, you’ve sated it. You have to have a way to-”

“So, is that it?” Killer Frost said. “You want to know what I’ve used to keep myself going? You want my trick?”

“Yes,” Caitlin said, just a little too quickly.

“My little trick for keeping the hunger at bay,” Killer Frost said: and in an instant, the light went from her eyes, and the smirk playing at her lips winked out. “He’s _dead_.”

The sheer venom in her tone made Caitlin flinch. Barry was immediately at her side, protective.

“Ronnie,” Caitlin said, softly.

“Deathstorm,” Killer Frost said, “All the heat you could ever want, and he was mine. I couldn’t hurt him, even if I wanted to. And now he’s gone.”

And Stein was dead, on both Earths. Even with Jax, there could be no other Firestorm: no other endless source of heat like the one Killer Frost seemed to have had.

The realization felt like a physical blow. Killer Frost did know more about their powers: she did have a way to survive them. Or rather, she had a way, and it was a way neither of them could access again.

“Have you kissed anyone?” Killer Frost said. Her tone was somewhere between mocking and wistful.

“ _What_?”

“Then that’s a no,” she said. “The particular cocktail of chemicals triggered by that set off your power. They don’t survive: no one does, except him.”

Another limit. She’d come back to try to find a way to improve her use of her power, and instead she was finding out yet more dangers she posed.

Jay hadn’t tried to kiss her, since she’d come back: since he’d seen her new powers. Had he known? It did feel, sometimes, like he was avoiding it.

Killer Frost seemed to notice her reaction: notice how she flinched. Her eyes glinted: relief, and sadism. She was hurting, so she lashed out.

“Don’t you like that?” Killer Frost said. Her eyes flickered, so briefly, across to Barry. “Thought you were here for advice?”

“For ways to… control it,” Caitlin said.

“You’ve gotten some tips,” Killer Frost said. “Why would I give you any more than that? If you know what it’s like to lose Ronnie, then there’s nothing I can give you.”

“You must have a plan,” Caitlin said.

“Of course,” she said. “Not one I feel like sharing.”

“Why?”

“Did I miss the part where we became friends?” Killer Frost said. “I’m not going to get on Zoom’s bad side just for your sake.”

A moment of silence. Caitlin looked at her doppelganger: part of her wondered how such indifference could lurk behind her features. Part of her felt a chill of recognition at that firmness.

But it was no good. No one on this Earth would willingly do anything they thought might antagonize Zoom, not even something as simple as give advice. And Killer Frost had just seen what Zoom would do to traitors.

This was the only time they could meet her, and it might be the worst. She was scared, and angry, and anything but helpful.

And then, in a rasp that froze Caitlin’s blood: “Good choice.”

A flash of blue, and Zoom was standing in the clearing. Barry, previously keeping his distance, was immediately tensed.

“Flash,” Zoom said, relishing the word.

He met Barry’s eyes: he looked right past Caitlin. Ignored her. Of course he did; his first thought wouldn’t be time travel. He knew Barry and Caitlin were here, he’d just assume they were their past selves.

And Caitlin knew how this went. She’d seen Zoom face off against Barry multiple times. It never ended well.

They were in the past. They couldn’t change the past. The thought ran around in Caitlin’s head: but then, it seemed as though they already had. Zoom had run into them. No matter how this battle ended, the past would be different.

It was just a question of better or worse.

Blue lightning crackled over Zoom’s frame. He tensed, preparing to run at Barry. Immediately wary, Barry echoed his preparations.

But they could catch Zoom by surprise. He had no idea that she had powers now: and vaguely she recalled Jay’s words. _Ice and speed don’t mix_.

She’d gone up against Zoom once before, and survived handily.

She threw a path of ice down at the ground, intending to slow Zoom. In the same instant, he began running for Barry: his foot came down on the ice a split-second after she’d created it.

The ice was ungainly: a flat splash on the around, reflecting the image of Zoom almost perfectly. There was no distinct shape, and it was perfect only for a moment. As soon as Zoom’s foot came down, cracks went out through it.

And in the same instant, Zoom lost his balance. Running on ice never worked. He careened, out of control, and shot forward with all his unnatural speed.

There was a sickening crack, and a tree wobbled just slightly.

Barry stayed standing where he was for a long few seconds, evidently still expecting Zoom to lunge at him. Slowly, however, he straightened; turned his head sideways.

“What-”

Zoom was falling backwards. He’d lost all his forward velocity when he’d crashed: now gravity held sway. He moved far more slowly than Caitlin ever expected to see.

Killer Frost took an uncertain step forwards. She watched with a keenness Caitlin hated to see in her own eyes, as Zoom didn’t get up.

Force equals mass times acceleration. The sheer speed Zoom ran it, the force that would be required to decelerate him that quickly would be unthinkable. It was amazing the tree still stood: it was, however, not at all surprising that it had hurt Zoom.

His neck was bent sharply back, and Caitlin didn’t need to have been to med school to know that was far from a healthy position. It was almost too ignoble an end.

Slipped and fell. She stared.

“Caitlin-” Barry began.

Killer Frost moved forwards. Far from angry, far from scared, now there was terrifying excitement in her eyes.

“You did it,” she said, softly. “You actually did it.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“I don’t care,” Killer Frost said.

She knelt by Zoom, and pressed a hand to his arm. The fabric of his suit froze to her fingertips, and she tugged it away with ease, exposing bare skin.

Just as she was about to touch her fingertips to him, she hesitated. Then, she glanced back.

“What the hell,” she said, “Come over here Caitie, you want help, here it is.”

“You’ve changed your tune,” Barry said.

“You killed Zoom,” Killer Frost said. “He killed Ronnie. I’m not a giving person, but you deserve a little bit of gratitude. Not that you’ll like it. Caitie, come on.”

Uncertainly, Caitlin moved over. She crouched just beside her double, and Killer Frost grabbed her wrist to Zoom’s arm.

Zoom was still twitching. The doctor part of Caitlin’s mind was racing: a broken neck didn’t mean death. By the look of him, the best case was spinal injury: worst case paralysis. Either way, speedsters healed fast.

But for at least minutes more, Zoom could do nothing.

“You want heat?” Killer Frost said. “Take it.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Killer Frost. “No better source, other than Ronnie. Average body temperature is 98.6F, and every cell fights for more when you drain it. People are just bags of heat wandering around, and they don’t know just how delectable it is. Nothing else tries to recover quite like them: energy stores, fat stores, all trying to replace what’s lost. The heart beating away, blood rushing, carrying more and more.”

It sounded good: almost desirable. Caitlin hated that.

“No,” Caitlin said.

“Excuse me?”

“No,” Caitlin said. “I came here so I didn’t need to-”

“You’ve done it before, then?” Killer Frost said. Her eyes lit up: “You’ve killed? You’re just full of surprises today. If you’ve done it, you know how good it feels.”

Caitlin hesitated.

“You wanted my help,” Killer Frost said. “This is it. This is all there is. With no Deathstorm, there’s only one source of heat that’ll fill you up for any time, and it’s here.”

“There has to be another way.”

“Why?” Killer Frost said. “Not like he’s going to survive anyway. I’ll freeze him, if you don’t. All I’m offering is a chance for you to share.”

Caitlin didn’t move.

She didn’t want to be a killer. She’d always endeavoured to be the opposite: to save lives, to help people. Even for a monster, she balked at the idea of killing them.

But, then, she looked at Zoom’s demonic mask. It was hard to feel sympathy; he’d done nothing good. He’d done nothing but torment an entire Earth, and hunt and kill anyone who dared go against him.

He’d taken Jay’s speed, nearly killed Barry, killed the Ronnie of this Earth, and murdered more people than Caitlin could fathom.

And she remembered how it had felt to drain Grey. She’d liked it, more than she’d ever admit to Barry: she’d liked the sensation of finally, _finally_ , being sated.

Killer Frost rolled her eyes in a mix of disappointment and dislike, and moved her hand down to Zoom’s arm.

Her fingers brushed Caitlin’s. Killer Frost glanced sideways, and Caitlin couldn’t bring herself to meet her eyes.

And together, they froze every inch of Zoom’s body. They could feel his cells fight back, feel every energy store try to heat him up again. His speedster metabolism worked all the faster: his healing factor ensured it took endless seconds longer than it had for Grey to die.

And then Zoom was still. Satisfied, Killer Frost stood, and turned away. Caitlin stayed where she was, not quite able to believe what she’d done.

“You’re not quite as unbearable as I thought,” Killer Frost said, idly, and her compliment hurt more than any insult.


	18. Killer Frost: 5

Slowly, Barry moved, and knelt beside Caitlin. She didn’t look at him: didn’t look away from the frost-stained suit Zoom wore.

It almost looked beautiful. Spiralling arms of pale, pale blue reaching out and connecting to one another, each standing in contrast to the deep black beneath them.

“Caitlin,” Barry’s voice.

She’d come here to learn not to kill, but for those few seconds she’d done so. She’d been so tempted to, she wanted his heat, she wanted to stop Zoom, and she’d ignored that moralizing part of her mind.

And she didn’t feel sorry. She stared, she ached, because she knew she should feel so much worse.

“Caitlin,” Barry said, again. “Look at me, please.”

Slowly, she shifted. Her eyes were dry, her posture only slightly shaken. She was distracted, more than anything.

So much easier than Grey: and so satisfying. That urge for heat had all but winked out. Even just sharing Zoom’s heat, the sheer energy contained within a speedster was incredible.

He didn’t seem to know what to say. From behind, she must have looked inconsolable: shaking slightly, staring fixated ahead. Her face, however, was blank.

“You’re ok?” Barry said.

“I wasn’t the one hurt,” Caitlin said.

_I didn’t want to do this. I never want to do this again. I want to save lives. I don’t want to kill. I don’t want to be a murderer. I’m not sorry._

“Do you hate me?” Caitlin said, after a moment.

The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. Barry tensed, and dread flooded her.

“What?” he said.

“I killed Zoom,” Caitlin said.

“Excuse _me_ ,” Killer Frost interjected.

“Helped kill Zoom,” Caitlin said. “Either way, I was involved. I know what you think about… that.”

“I don’t judge you,” Barry said. “I didn’t judge Eddie for killing the Reverse-Flash, I won’t start with you.”

That made it more bearable. It shouldn’t have, there should be more to balk at with murder than just how you’d be seen by others, but somehow hearing she wouldn’t end up a pariah had alleviated almost all of her guilt.

It was Zoom. She couldn’t feel bad for Zoom.

“I changed the past,” Caitlin said.

“Maybe,” Barry said.

“Zoom’s in our time,” Caitlin said. “I must have changed things.”

“That might not be bad,” Barry said. “We’ll need to get back to our time before we find out what that means.”

Caitlin moved back. Her legs felt too numb to stand, so she stayed sitting on the ground. She tried to ignore her doppelganger grinning at how good it felt to take in so much heat.

It was Barry who moved forwards. It a fit of curiosity, he gripped at Zoom’s mask, and pulled. It stuck only slightly to the frozen skin beneath it, but tugged away eventually with little damage.

And then it was Barry who froze.

“I don’t think we changed the past,” Barry said, haltingly.

“How is that possible?”

“Zoom could… There could be a- time remnant. He could be in two places at once. Earth-1 and Earth-2. That- That would make sense.”

Barry was crouching in front of Caitlin. She couldn’t see Zoom’s face: and she expected Zoom to be a total stranger. It took a few moments for her dazed mind to realize seeing Zoom had somehow affected Barry.

“We wondered why Zoom didn’t try to stop us coming back,” Barry said. “He couldn’t. I talked about time travel theories with Stein: if whatever would have happened after Zoom tried to stop us going back would still have ended up with us going back in time to help with your powers, then there’s consistency. This would have happened no matter what, and would have started it. It’s… theoretically possible.”

Zoom was dead, here: and another Zoom was alive and well on Earth-1. That was ridiculous.

“You don’t need to make excuses,” Caitlin said. “I killed him. There’s no more Zoom, no way to ignore that fact.”

“There might be.”

“Barry?” she frowned.

There was no more explaining away his odd manner by any kind of wariness, or fear, or surprise. Something was… wrong.

“It’s Jay,” Barry said, flatly.

Caitlin heard the words, but didn’t immediately understand them. What did Jay have to do with anything?

And then Barry shifted to the side, and Caitlin saw his head coming out of Zoom’s suit. For a moment, she inexplicably wondered what he was doing there, before she realized. Jay was Zoom. Zoom was Jay.

“Well look at that,” Killer Frost said, idly. “The Flash isn’t so perfect. About what to expect from a hero, huh?”

She didn’t sound particularly surprised. Caitlin didn’t want to ask why.

She should be hurting. Caitlin kept finding herself thinking that; she should be hurting so much more than she was. Maybe she would, later, maybe the pain just needed a little time to rush in.

As it was, shock had filled her all the way to her fingertips. There wasn’t room for anything else. She’d killed Zoom with disturbing ease, even when he was at her mercy, and now she looked at the man she loved and couldn’t feel anything beyond loathing.

“We need to get back,” Caitlin said.

Barry frowned.

“Jay’s with everyone,” Caitlin said. “They’re not safe.”

“They are for now,” Barry said, “Benefit of time travel. We’ve got time. You don’t need to worry about anyone other than yourself.”

“I need to,” Caitlin said.

“What?”

“It’s… easier,” she said. “If I’m worrying about them, I can’t be angry at him. I don’t want to be angry at him, I- I don’t know what I’d do.”

She met Barry’s eyes. Thankfully, he didn’t look away.

She’d already killed Jay once. She didn’t regret that, even if part of her mind screamed that she should feel bad. There wasn’t much of a choice; breaking his neck had been an accident, and he wouldn’t have survived after especially with her doppelganger nearby.

Killing him a second time might be worse. Then, at least, she might have a choice.

She didn’t know what she’d choose: and that scared her. She’d never thought she’d be anything like Killer Frost, but it was just so easy to let slip.

Caitlin stood, unsteadiness quickly fading.

“Thank you,” she said, across to her doppelganger.

“You’re welcome,” Killer Frost said back, mocking her polite tone. “Put my advice to good use.”

“Never,” Caitlin said. “Thank you for giving me a starting point to figure out another way.”

“Sure,” Killer Frost said, sceptically. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“And,” Barry spoke up, quickly, “You’ll meet our past selves soon. Act like you normally would, hostile.”

“Of course,” she said, as though he were stupid. “Don’t go thinking I like you. This is a thank you for dealing with him, that’s all.”

She gestured towards Zoom. Caitlin didn’t look.

_Jay was Zoom and Zoom was dead and she’d killed Zoom and she’d liked it and Barry saw and Barry-_

Caitlin paused. She breathed in slowly, closed her eyes, and exhaled. When she opened her eyes again, her mind was beginning to clear.

She couldn’t stay her. It was only going to get more overwhelming.

But they had to wait. The breach wasn’t safe to go through just yet: it had taken Cisco and Jay a little time to stabilize it after dealing with Geomancer.

And waiting was the worst, They left Zoom’s body behind-she still thought of him as Zoom rather than Jay-but that was the only concession they could make to comfort.

Caitlin sat by a tree with her legs pulled up to her chest, and she waited. Barry didn’t try to talk to her: she’d made it clear that wasn’t what she needed.

She dwelled on the moment she’d taken all the heat from Zoom’s body, and on the fact Zoom was with Cisco and Wells and Jesse right now and they didn’t know.

She barely paid attention when the time came to return to their Earth-1. The flash of yellow, the whirl of transition, it wasn’t nearly as much of a distraction as it had been the first time.

They came to a stop near the time sphere they’d used to get here. It was covered in a dust; a few loose bits of debris littered the accelerator for as far as they could see. Geomancer had done some damage with his earthquakes after all.

“Our past selves will be distracted,” Barry said, “I can set things up. Be ready to-”

His voice faltered in his throat as he saw the pod. Parts of the roof had fallen, during Geomancer’s attack: one, long crack ran down the side of the sphere.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to compromise the pod. Even if they tried to plug the gap, it was unlikely anything would hold through the rigours of time travel.

“It’s only a few weeks,” Caitlin said.

She touched her hand to the crack. It didn’t feel like much, it almost felt smooth, but it was still too discomforting.

They didn’t know what unprotected time travel would do to something, and she really didn’t want to find out.

“I’m sure we could patch…” Barry said. His voice trailed off, not believing his own words.

“You’re protected by the speed force,” Caitlin said, “I don’t have that. If the sphere’s not perfect, it’s not safe for me to travel in time. But it’s only a few weeks, I can take the long way.”

“You’re sure?”

“I think… I could do with a little time off,” Caitlin said. “It’s not that long.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Barry said.

“No,” Caitlin said: “Someone has to bring the pod back to the present, unless you want to terrify Cisco when he surveys the damage. I doubt he’d believe Wells’s sphere fell from the roof.”

“Good point,” Barry said; hesitated. “You know you can’t change anything.”

“I know,” Caitlin said. “I’ll stay out the way. Put some distance between me and STAR Labs, and- and Jay. Maybe leave the city, that way I won’t be tempted to do anything to affect my past.”

“That’s what you want?” Barry said.

“There’s no other option,” Caitlin said.

“I know,” Barry said: paused. “We could make another pod in the future. If I bring that back…”

“It’ll take time,” Caitlin said.

“Not for you,” Barry said. “I could come back to five seconds in the future.”

“But you’ll be working with Jay,” Caitlin said, “Or you’ll confront him alone. I want to be there when we… And we can’t let him stay free. This is best.”

Barry nodded, a little reluctantly.

“Sorry,” he said, “We should’ve prepared for this.”

“We both knew there were risks with time travel,” Caitlin said. “This is relatively minor, compared to some of the others. I know the date to return to STAR Labs: it’s not long.”

Caitlin stepped away from the time sphere. She wasn’t really dreading the prospect as much as she thought she might.

It was little more than a few weeks off. As much as she enjoyed helping people, she really felt as though she needed that. Especially now.

And she needed recovery time. If she ran into Jay any time soon, she didn’t want to think about what she’d do.

“One thing,” Caitlin said, suddenly thinking. “Could you speed me outside? I don’t want to try to sneak out.”

Barry didn’t need to reply. Instead, there was a flash of yellow, and they were standing in the courtyard just outside of STAR Labs.

“So, goodbye?” Barry said.

“See you in a minute,” Caitlin said.

A wan smile from Barry. He hesitated where he was for a long, few seconds.

“You should hurry,” Caitlin said. “Don’t make me change my mind and risk the pod. It’s not worth it.”

“You want to change your mind?” Barry said. “This is your last chance to. I don’t want to leave you here unless you’re sure…”

“I’ll miss you,” Caitlin said. “It’s not safe for me to go up to any of our past selves, so… I shouldn’t change my mind, but it is a little tempting. So you should go before I do.”

“Ok,” Barry said, and still faltered where he was.

Caitlin met his eyes. She gave a thin smile: it was only a little longer before he vanished, leaving behind only a streak of yellow lightning that quickly faded.

Alone, suddenly, Caitlin stood where she was. She waited. Then she turned around and walked away, with no idea of where she’d go next.


	19. Vs Zoom: 1

Barry reappeared in the present, dust trailing behind him. The pod was mostly intact, but the interior had aged considerably: he was glad Caitlin hadn’t chosen to risk that.

He stopped to regain his breath. After a couple of moments, he remembered to turn his comm back on.

“I’m back,” he said.

“Great Scott!” Cisco’s voice came through his earpiece. Barry chuckled. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. How’d it go?”

Barry paused.

“Some good, some bad,” he said. “It’s… complicated.”

A brief few seconds of silence. Then Cisco spoke up again:

“Hey, could you get Caitlin to switch her comm back on too?” he said. “I can’t get through.”

Barry glanced behind him, towards the empty pod. He hoped Caitlin had a good few weeks.

“That’s one of the complicated bits,” Barry said.

“Barry?”

“It’s-” Barry said, and paused. “Is Jay there?”

“I’m here,” Jay’s voice came through. “Is she ok?”

So Jay was here, still. That confirmed they hadn’t made the most obvious change. Barry resisted the urge to immediately say something: if Jay was as fast as Zoom, he ought to wait for Caitlin for a bit of extra help.

“She’s fine,” Barry said, “Just not with me.”

“She’s what?” Cisco said.

“Long story,” Barry said, “Geomancer broke the time sphere so she couldn’t come back with me, but she’s fine.”

And she’d probably be on her way to STAR Labs, if she wasn’t here already. Their security wasn’t that good at the best of times, despite Cisco’s insistence, and she’d know the blind spots.

Which meant Caitlin was likely here. She knew the time and date that it’d be safe for her to return to the Labs.

Running fast enough to travel in time was exhausting. Barry panted briefly, but pushed his weariness to the side to run back up to the main room.

“Can we expect any straight answers?” Wells said.

“Yeah,” Barry said. He sat down, tensed ready to spring to his feet again if Caitlin returned. “A lot just happened.”

His eyes darted to Jay. Knowing he was Zoom, it was unnerving to be in the same room.

“Did you find the answers you wanted?” Wells said.

“You’d have to ask Caitlin,” Barry said. “It could have gone better.”

“So it was a waste of time,” Wells said. “A dangerous waste. Like I warned you.”

“It wasn’t a waste,” Barry said.

They knew what had worked, at least. Maybe safer fill-ins could be found, that didn’t rely on Firestorm or murder. It was a start. And, if nothing else, they knew about Zoom.

“We’ll see.”

“So, where is Caitlin?” Cisco said.

“Right now, no idea,” Barry said. “Close, hopefully.”

“Very close.”

She’d just walked through the door. All eyes turned towards her: and Jay was the first to hurry closer.

She looked different. Having weeks to stay quiet and think had changed her, apparently: she seemed more confident, more resolute, even if just because she’d had a while to plan the next few moments.

And her hair was entirely white, now. The last time Barry had seen her, the tips still had some colour in; that too had faded. Only her eyes and absence of lipstick set her apart from Killer Frost.

It was a discomforting similarity, but undeniable, especially now he’d seen her doppelganger recently. The focus in her eyes, the justified anger, looked far too much like the general hatred of Killer Frost.

“Caitlin-” Jay began.

She froze his feet to the floor before anyone could react. She took a quick step away from him, out of arm’s reach, and summoned up an icicle above her right hand.

Cisco jumped to her feet; both Wells and Jesse backed away.

“I think you brought the wrong one with you,” Cisco said, nervously eyeing Caitlin.

“No, no,” Barry said, hurriedly. “It’s not like that-”

“He’s Zoom,” Caitlin said.

Her voice was brittle. Too long, she’d been sitting on that knowledge. Even knowing not to interfere with time, even trying to keep her distance, there was nowhere she could run to where tales of the Flashes weren’t on TV.

The knowledge had festered, unshared. It was nearly impossible to not do something about that fact, once she’d learnt it.

Trying to distract herself only went so far. The weeks hadn’t been nearly the patient waiting game she’d hoped.

“He’s- what?” Cisco said.

Wells’ bafflement quickly became a glare. His eyes quickly scanned the lab, seeking anything that could be used as a weapon.

“Couldn’t you find a way to tell us without _terrifying_ us?” Cisco said.

“There was no time,” Caitlin said. Her gaze never left Jay. “There’s no speed force in his system: he’s only powerful with Velocity-9. I had to catch him by surprise.”

Jay was saying nothing. Only the twitch in his cheek, a reaction to the pain of the ice clamped around his feet, gave any indication he hadn’t been completely frozen.

“We ran into the past Zoom,” Barry said, “Jay’s time remnant. They looked identical.”

“You saw under his mask?” Wells said.

“Yeah, he’s-” Barry said.

“That Zoom’s not a problem for anyone, anymore,” Caitlin said.

Jesse glanced up, suddenly. Her Earth was safe again; if they could only work out how to reopen breaches…

“Caitlin,” Barry said.

She could guess what he wanted to say, by his tone alone. No doubt he thought she was being cold; and maybe she was.

Waiting was a mixed blessing. Her instinctive fervour at discovering betrayal had lessened over time, but it had the opportunity to simmer. She’d had the chance to actually think about every lie he’d said, every time he’d misled her.

So, she was angry. If Killer Frost hadn’t been so fresh in Barry’s mind, he might not even have cared. Anyone would be angry, after such a betrayal.

“Call Joe,” Caitlin said. “I- I’ve just been waiting for this for a while. I don’t want to give him a second more freedom.”

The icicle still hovered above her hand, tapered to a distinct point. It was just a threat, maybe an empty threat, but Barry couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to find out with Caitlin’s expression just then.

Jay broke his silence, and laughed.

It wasn’t a kind laugh, it wasn’t the sort of thing any of them expected to hear from their friend. If Caitlin needed any more evidence than seeing Jay in Zoom’s suit, that would be enough.

The icicle twitched.

“You lied,” Caitlin said, flatly.

“Yes,” Jay said. His laughter dried up, yet he still wore a smile.

She’d imagined how this conversation would go, so many times. For the first few days, she’d imagined tearfully pleading, for the next few she shouted.

Now, there was nothing left to feel but coldness.

“You understand,” Jay said. “There’s a darkness inside you, just as there is in Killer Frost.”

“No,” Caitlin said.

“We’ll see,” Jay said.

Wells took a warning step forwards: Jay glanced back, and gestured for him to stop.

“Can I say one last thing?” Jay said. He looked back towards Caitlin: “Just think about it. If you still want to play at being a hero, that’s fine. I did the same: every villain needs a hero. People have to have hope, if you’re to take it away.”

Caitlin opened her mouth to speak: then stopped. Jay was all too confident, all too assured for someone restrained to the floor.

Her eyes were drawn to his hands. One was still by his side, near his pocket: she caught a glimpse of something.

A syringe. Velocity-9: of course he’d keep some with him, even if just for emergencies.

She threw the icicle, and in a flash of blue Jay caught it. His eyes went black.

“I’ll see you again,” his voice dropped to the low rumble of Zoom’s. He started shaking, vibrating at his inhuman speeds.

A second later and the ice around his feet had shattered. Jay ran, and in a streak of yellow Barry pursued.

Slowly, Caitlin lowered her hands. She didn’t move, neither her feet nor her head, instead staring at the empty space ahead of her. _No_.

Weeks of dwelling and preparation, and it had ended like this. For nothing. As much as she admired Barry, they all knew Zoom was faster. Barry wouldn’t catch him.

“Ok,” Cisco said, breaking the stunned silence. “What the _hell_ is happening?” 


	20. Vs Zoom: 2

Caitlin had a quick check up from Jesse, returning a mostly clean bill of health. There were a few oddities, but nothing too serious, all put down to her mutation.

Barry returned not long after. Zoom had outrun him in short order; Barry had tried to scour the city to find him, but didn’t have any immediate luck.

He’d come back, and was taking a well-deserved break. Though he did spend most of his days running constantly, the last stretch of time had pushed him: right from facing Zoom, to travelling in time twice, to chasing Zoom again.

“I missed you,” Caitlin said.

Cisco, the only other person in the room, turned around. He looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened.

“Ah, right,” he said. “I keep forgetting it’s been weeks for you. Time travel’s trippy, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Caitlin said: smiled. “Any progress on picking a name for me?”

“Thought you didn’t like it when I suggested names?”

“It was a little annoying,” Caitlin said. She chuckled. “Still, I missed it.”

“I haven’t had that long to think,” Cisco said. “It’s been weeks for you, minutes for me.”

“Out of ideas, huh?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny.”

Caitlin chuckled.

“You never said what you found out,” Cisco said. “When you were over there, talking to other-you, what happened?”

Caitlin fell silent. After a few moments, she breathed out.

“Nothing,” she said.

“Nothing?”

“There’s nothing,” she said. “She got her heat from their Firestorm. He’s dead, on both Earths.”

“Half-dead, here,” Cisco said. “There might be someone with a mutation to match Stein’s.”

“How likely is that?”

“Not very,” Cisco admitted. “Still, it’s a chance. Want me to look?”

“No,” Caitlin said.

“What?”

“Have you spoken to Jax?” Caitlin said. “I don’t think he wants to merge with anyone else. He wasn’t thrilled the first time he became Firestorm, and he felt Stein die through their connection. I don’t want to push him into the same again.”

“If you explained things, I’m sure he’d be willing.”

“I don’t want to guilt him into it,” Caitlin said. “That wouldn’t be fair. If I get desperate, maybe, but I’m not that far gone yet.”

“You’re too nice, sometimes.”

“Better than the alternative.”

Cisco turned, facing his computer again. Caitlin didn’t stand, but she could still see over his shoulder; he was looking up their meta-human database.

Not everyone ended up in the Pipeline or Iron Heights. Only a handful of meta-humans went on to become criminals, and a lot of them were too minor to be easily found, and for it to be worth dedicating a lot of time to locating.

“There could be others,” Cisco said. “No reason it needs to be Firestorm. I’ll look for fire-themed meta-humans. Like Tar Pit, he generated heat.”

“I doubt he’d be willing to help me,” Caitlin said: then smiled. “But thank you.”

She fell silent, idly watching as Cisco scrolled through the list. After a couple of minutes, she stood up, and left the room.

It didn’t seem like he’d managed to find anyone. She wasn’t surprised, things were rarely that easy. There might be another meta-human out there, but they’d have no way to know if they existed, let alone where to find them.

It seemed she’d have to work this out by herself.

* * *

Jesse and Wells had decided to stay in Earth-1, at least for the time being. Jesse particularly seemed to want to return, but she had to concede Earth-2 wasn’t a particularly safe place.

Even with Zoom gone, his army of meta-humans survived. There’d be chaos, there always was with a power vacuum.

With no Zoom, some might also try to take up the mantle of the Flash: most would stay as the criminals they already were, though. As with any period of transition, there was bound to be danger.

Everyone wished they could cross universes and help: but even if they reopened the breaches, it might take months to sort out, in which time Earth-1 might suffer.

So, instead, their focus was turned to Zoom. Wells had dragged Cisco away from his search of all the listed meta-humans to locate possible targets and sightings of Zoom, along with him and Jesse.

Caitlin, meanwhile, rested. It wasn’t long before Barry visited.

“Sorry for the surprise,” she said.

“It’s fine,” he said: paused. “Where’d you spend the last few weeks, anyway?”

“Starling City,” Caitlin said, “Visited Sara. It was out of the way: she didn’t contact us over that time, so it couldn’t have changed our past.”

“Glad you weren’t completely alone, then,” Barry said.

“Thanks,” she said. “You know, Sara’s got a bit of a team over there too. Guess we weren’t the only ones to have that idea.”

“I should pay a visit,” Barry said.

“You might not be as welcome,” Caitlin said, “It was girls-only by the look of it. Refreshing.”

“Fair enough,” Barry said. “Manage anything exciting when you were there?”

“I stayed out the way,” Caitlin said. “I didn’t want an icy meta-human to make the news. That would probably have stopped us going back in time. It was just training, really.”

Barry winced. “I remember Sara’s idea of training.”

“Things are a bit rough over there,” Caitlin said. “But it’s good. Improved my reaction times. Ooh!”

Caitlin had been a little withdrawn, ever since Grey, and even more so since seeing Jay. After the last few weeks she’d spent in Starling City, she was different: better, now she’d had time to think over things, but still different.

The aftereffects of her trauma hadn’t gone away completely, Barry could still see a faraway look in her eyes, and see hints of sadness whenever she became unfocused.

Still, she seemed better: all the more so for those few seconds when she became excited like she always used to be.

Quickly, she pulled out her phone, tapping away and opening a picture, before turning the screen to face Barry.

There was an arrow in midair, frozen in place. A wall of ice had formed around it, holding it by a spot just past the fletching.

“Quite proud of managing to do that,” Caitlin said, smiling happily.

“Show off.”

“Your low standards are appreciated,” Caitlin said. She chuckled, “I don’t expect reaction times to stand out to you.”

Barry chuckled, nodding to concede the point. Speedsters did have different gauges of a lot of things.

Caitlin fell silent, leaning back. Her gaze went unfocused, and Barry glimpsed how she’d changed after everything.

Caitlin never had much in the way of a personal life, since the particle accelerator explosion. She’d said as much to him, several times: there was just her work, and little else to consider.

Now, she had a lot more to contemplate. She was a hero, a public figure, and her powers didn’t make things easy. Suddenly she had a whole mess of issues to deal with.

“Ever think about taking a holiday?” Caitlin said.

“Huh?”

“Taking a break,” Caitlin said, “Like I did. Sort of. Even if it’s just a weekend when you’re not the Flash, and not at the police station: just being Barry Allen.”

“Not really,” Barry said.

“Why not?” Caitlin said. “Every other job in the world, you can get a few days off. Why should what we do be any different?”

“It’s more than a job,” Barry said. “If we stop helping people, they-”

“I didn’t mean we both stop at once,” Caitlin said. “But if you wanted a couple of days off, I could pick up the slack. You’ve got help, now. I liked having a little time to relax, it might help you too.”

Barry regarded her, curiously. For a moment, it sounded more like she was exhausted, than offering him something.

“Maybe,” he said, eventually. “Might be nice. My personal life has suffered a bit, I’d like to see if I could get any of it back on track.”

“Just ask, then,” Caitlin said. “It’s an option for you, now. You don’t have to feel guilty about letting criminals get away, someone else can do that for you.”

“I know,” Barry said. “I’d just want it to be special, you know? No point in taking a couple of days off if I don’t do anything with it.”

“You’d be surprised,” Caitlin said. “It’s… restful, without any pressure on you.”

“Still,” Barry said. “I’d rather not be alone, and it wouldn’t be possible to coordinate a shared holiday.”

“Sure you could convince Joe or Cisco or Iris to take a day off,” Caitlin said.

“I wasn’t thinking about them.”

A pause. Barry looked away, quickly, a little self-conscious. Caitlin hesitated, unsure of what to say.

She lit a match: extinguished it. The boost she’d gotten from sharing Zoom’s heat still lingered, but it had started to lessen over the past few days.

She hated that. It still seemed as though this was the most efficient way for her to take in heat: to take it from the living cells of people, whose bodies would fight to provide all the more heat.

Still, she promised herself not to resort to that.

“Maybe,” Caitlin said. “Maybe we could train Cisco, you saw what Reverb could do. He could take over for us, for a weekend.”

“Sure,” Barry chuckled, “Any idea how his powers work? I doubt Reverb will be as helpful as your doppelganger.”

“No idea,” Caitlin said, “Be fun trying to help him work it out though.”

“And destructive,” Barry said.

“Like we haven’t been?” Caitlin said.

Barry chuckled, nodding. There was always quite a learning curve when it came to powers.

“Missed you, by the way,” Caitlin said.

“Missed you too,” Barry said.

“It was only a minute for you,” Caitlin said.

“Still,” he said.


	21. Vs Zoom: 3

Several conversations were curtailed when Cisco’s meta-human alert picked up Zoom. Caitlin was already at STAR Labs, and hurried from Jesse’s and Wells’ lab. Barry hurried in, as soon as he was called.

“Multiple reports of a speedster in black,” Cisco said, “Has to be Zoom.”

“Where is he?” Barry said.

He changed into his costume with his typical speed, though slowed as soon he was in it. Caitlin was already in hers; she’d taken to wearing it around the lab, both for ease, and because she’d admit to being fond of the outfit.

“One sec,” Cisco said: and his eyes widened. He continued, urgently: “He’s at a school. Barry, you have to get there.”

Caitlin straightened, quickly moving to Cisco’s side.

She’d known Zoom was a monster, but picturing him as Jay, it was harder to imagine him like this. There was no reason for Zoom to be at a school, except to intimidate.

And it was working.

“Caitlin?” Barry said.

“I’ll get them out,” she said. “You hold him off.”

“I was going to suggest the opposite,” he said.

“What?”

“You held him off better than I could, at the police station,” Barry said, “And I can get everyone out faster.”

“But- He’s Zoom.”

“Exactly,” Barry said, “And he’s faster than me. If it turns into a race, I’ll lose. Rock-paper-scissors we might win, and ice beats speed. It did on this Earth, and on the other.”

 _Jay’s face, frozen solid, neck broken._ Caitlin winced.

“Alright,” Caitlin said. “You get everyone out of the school, and get the police. Stay near, in case I…”

“Of course,” Barry said. “But I can’t go into the same room as Zoom. It’s up to you to get anyone in there out.”

“Got it,” Caitlin said.

There wasn’t much of a plan there, but there was no time. Zoom, understandably, moved fast. She nodded, and Barry nodded back: with mutual understanding, Caitlin braced herself.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in a corridor quite unlike any at STAR Labs. She steadied herself, mentally recounting all the plans she’d devised for going up against Jay.

Only a few would work indoors.

Barry lingered for the briefest of seconds: met her eyes. Then he left behind a streak of yellow lightning, evacuating every room in the school.

Except one. Caitlin looked at the door in front of her, and knew the reports must have placed Zoom as in there. Tensing herself, she opened it.

She was still hastily working out just what she could do as she stepped inside.

There were only four children in the room, all huddled in the far corner. Everyone else must have left, or been allowed to leave: the teacher was slumped over the desk, impaled on a broken chair leg.

Zoom stood, masked and wreathed in blue lightning, in the centre of the room. He watched the four children, his mere presence apparently being all the incentive they needed to not move.

“Jay,” Caitlin said.

Zoom turned his head, inhuman eyes facing her. She could just picture Jay smirking beneath that mask.

“You’re here,” he rumbled.

He didn’t sound anything like Jay. She knew how speedsters could do that, vibrating their vocal cords, but it was still unnerving.

“Let them go,” Caitlin said.

She took a step closer, ignoring the part of her mind that screamed at her to run.

She reached out with one arm: fashioned a wall from ice, concealing the children from Zoom’s view, and giving them a curved path to the door. She gestured with one hand.

A flash of blue lightning, and the ice shattered. The children shrunk back, against the wall, having barely moved.

“Why?” Zoom said.

“What do you get from this?”

“Fear,” Zoom said.

“You want that?”

“Do you want to be loved?” Zoom said.

“Excuse me?”

“The cheers,” Zoom said. “The admiration only a hero can get.”

Zoom pulled his mask from his head: faced Caitlin. She tensed only slightly, so see Jay’s face. Still, to echo, she removed her own mask.

“I remember it,” Jay said, voice returning to normal. “Everyone loved me, as the Flash. Everyone loves hope. And you like that, don’t you? The way everyone looks at you, when you’re a hero.”

“I try to be,” Caitlin said.

“The applause,” Jay said, “The awe. To be looked at by everyone as a beacon of hope. Do you want that?”

“Yes. So?”

“So,” Jay said, and smiled. A crackle of lightning, and his voice dropped: “So you’ll understand why I do this.”

A streak of blue, and before Caitlin could react there was a crack of bone. All four children collapsed. Caitlin cried out, immediately summoning ice-

“No, no,” Jay said, coming to a stop behind her, and holding her wrists in place. “You don’t need to do that, no Cait.”

“Cait _lin_ ,” she said.

“Caitlin,” he said. “You asked what I get from this: it’s like that. The Flash is a symbol of hope, and Zoom is a symbol too. Far better to be feared.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Ask a few of the children Barry’s taken outside,” Jay said. “A few will turn out like me, after this. I promise you that: it’s the only way for a child to react. If you see a monster, you have to outdo it.”

“No one’s like that.”

“I am,” Jay said. Something unreadable entered his voice, for just an instant.

Caitlin focused. She’d practised, over the past weeks. There was one other trick she had: it stung slightly, but it might work.

She called the cold to her hands, surrounding them in ice crystals, and held that ice close until it touched her gloves. She let it spread, growing up her arms until it was within Jay’s grip: he reacted just slightly to the sudden cold.

At the momentary loosening, she pushed herself way, and span around to face him. Jay didn’t pursue.

And now he was between her, and the door.

“You act like we have to be enemies,” Jay said.

“Don’t we?” Caitlin said. “You’re a murderer. You’ve called _yourself_ a monster.”

“And you want to be a hero,” Jay said. “I can help you. I was one.”

“You were never a hero,” Caitlin said.

“True,” he said, “But they thought I was, because I was the only one who could stand up to Zoom. Say the word, and I’ll do that for you.”

Caitlin paused.

“Have you forgotten the police station already?” he said. “Every officer in the precinct thinks they owe their life to you. Imagine that. I let you claim the victory: a hero can’t lose all the time. Say the word, and I’ll run now as well. Let everyone believe you scared me off. How do you think they’d treat you, then?”

“They’d thank me,” Caitlin said. “Everyone would, for beating you. For stopping a minster.”

Her eyes darted sideways: saw the children, slumped on the floor. She didn’t want to think about what they’d had to witness Zoom do.

“Exactly,” Jay said, insistent. “I was the Flash, and I was Zoom, because a villain needs a hero. You have to have hope, before I can take it away. It was a role, and not one I enjoyed. It’s better for everyone if I don’t need to be the Flash.”

“Really?” Caitlin said: raised her eyebrows.

“You can fill that role,” Jay said. “Barry’s defeated, in everyone’s eyes, ever since I broke his back. I could do that again, whenever I wanted: but this world needs some hope. You can be that. I won’t need to be the Flash, and you can be seen as you want to. What’s the problem with that?”

Caitlin paused. She let Jay think she was wavering: hesitating.

It was tempting, very slightly. She did like the idea of being seen as a hero, she did like the idea of firmly shaking off the mantle of Killer Frost.

And it would get Zoom out of the school; stop him hurting anyone else. There was some gain: but he’d have a stash of Velocity-9 elsewhere, by now. He’d still be a threat, still try to steal Barry’s speed.

 _Keep him talking_.

“The problem,” Caitlin said, slowly, “Is that it wouldn’t be real.”

She wanted more than to be seen as a hero: she wanted to be one. And yet Jay laughed.

“What’s ‘real?’” he said. “The hope I brought as the Flash was just as real as anything I do as Zoom.”

“You’re a murderer,” Caitlin said.

“So are you.”

“Not- not intentionally,” Caitlin said.

“Does that make a difference to the victims? Their families?”

“It makes a difference to me,” Caitlin said.

She shook the last of the ice off her forearms. She didn’t mind the cold as much as some people, but the doctor in her knew the dangers of prolonged exposure to ice.

She took a step sideways. She wouldn’t be able to keep Jay talking forever: sooner or later, this would turn violent. When it did, she wanted to be prepared.

There was no way she would be able to win in a straight fight against a speedster: no one at normal speed could. It all came down to planning.

“You have a choice then, Caitie,” Jay said.

“Caitlin.”

“You can agree,” he said, “And I’ll run, and you can reap the benefits: tell everyone you won, and that I ran from you. Let me make you a hero, like you want to be. Let you and Barry get away unharmed, this time.”

“Or?”

“Or I’ll treat you no differently than I would Barry,” Jay said, and his eyes went cold. “And we both know you don’t want to fight me.”

“No,” Caitlin said. “I don’t. But if I have to-”

She’d had weeks to come to terms with the fact Jay wasn’t who she thought he was. Weeks to understand his betrayal: for Jay, it had been less than a day since they were in love.

“You were scared of Killer Frost,” Caitlin said. “Her powers don’t go well with yours. I have the advantage.”

“You could see it that way,” Jay said. His voice dropped to Zoom’s rumble: “Or it could mean I’ve had years to prepare.”

Was that the end of the conversation? She’d hoped to draw it out a little longer.

She still didn’t understand him; she doubted she ever would. How could someone who’d acted like Jay also be so cruel?

“We’ll see,” Caitlin said.

And it began.


	22. Vs Zoom: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music*

She was facing Zoom. Caitlin tried to ignore the part of her mind that was terrified at the prospect.

It was far easier than it should have been. This wasn’t Zoom, this was Jay, and he’d betrayed her. Anger overcame fear.

As quickly as she could, she raised both her arms. It was the same tactic she’d used in the police station: a stream of cold, forcing Zoom backwards. It worked with the element of surprise, that was all.

And it had only worked in the police station because Zoom had a wall behind him, trapping him when he couldn’t get the speed up to phase. Here, he instead zipped out the door. Caitlin hurried, following.

She turned her head, and stopped in the corridor, quickly spotting him down the far end of the hall.

“You want this, Caitlin?” Jay shouted. “You could have been a hero.”

She focused: let ice spread outwards from her feet, until it coated the floor. She might not be able to move at speeds close to Jay’s or Barry’s, but the rate at which she could freeze things would have to rival them.

“I am,” Caitlin said.

A flicker of blue.

Facing a speedster was all about preparation, and prediction. She couldn’t react to what he was going to do as he did it, because he was far too fast: instead, she needed to know what he did before he did it.

That was hard, generally. She needed to force him to act certain ways.

Ice coated the floor, to quite some distance away. She could picture it in her mind: Jay would run as fast as his Velocity-9 allowed, and the moment he reached the border of the ice, he’d _leap_.

He couldn’t run on ice, so he’d bypass it: move over it. He could fly some distance through the air, given his speed.

But the air brought its own problems. He’d slow: if he’d been able to run from where he was to Caitlin on the floor, she wouldn’t have a chance.

Part of her mind recalled the calculations. Air resistance was proportional to speed: with no other forces accelerating him, Zoom’s enhanced velocity would work against him. He’d still be rocketing at absurd speeds, but he’d have slowed considerably.

And he’d have nothing to push off of: no way to react.

Caitlin froze the air in front of her, the instant she saw the first flicker of blue. The rate at which Zoom ran, he’d already be leaping over the ice by the time her wall of ice was made: he’d already be soaring, with no means by which to change course.

He crashed into the wall of ice: it shattered, and taking that as a warning Caitlin moved both arms, thrusting them forward.

Ice enveloped Zoom’s chest, bringing him firmly to a halt. As he fell to the frozen floor, Caitlin moved her hands again, freezing his feet together with a thick mass, and freezing his arms to his sides.

She took a step back: the ice on the floor parted under her feet. She breathed in, deeply. It hadn’t taken long, but that level of exertion was tiring.

“I told you,” Caitlin said, “I don’t need your help to be a hero.”

“The woman who bested Zoom,” Jay said. He laughed. “Others have tried.”

“Others hadn’t already killed you.”

Her words came out, bluntly. Jay’s eyebrows raised, almost imperceptibly. He paused only the slightest amount.

“I wondered what had happened to my other self,” he said. “That was you?”

Accidentally. Caitlin paused. It wasn’t something she was proud of; yet she’d been caught up in the fight. Murder wasn’t something she wanted to brag about.

Yet there was that something in Jay’s eyes. It might have been fear; not surprising, given how long he could happily have thought himself invincible.

And if she was truly, painfully honest with herself, she liked seeing that in his eyes. She liked knowing that she could hurt him, like he’d hurt her.

Human nature. Nonetheless, it was uncomfortable: she was hyperaware of any behaviours that might make her like Killer Frost. Or like Zoom.

And Jay saw that: caught that flicker of hesitation in her eyes, that reluctant delight.

“Did you like it?” he said.

Caitlin didn’t answer.

“You wouldn’t have to stop,” Jay said. “If you wanted, I could be the Flash. If you’d rather be the one who takes away hope, I could work with that. We’d be a good team.”

“No,” Caitlin said, quickly. “I’m not Killer Frost.”

“Not yet,” Jay said. “You just need to let go.”

“I’m not like you.”

“I wasn’t like me, always,” Jay said. “It just takes a little push. Like I said: a child that sees a monster grows up to be bigger, and scarier. I could help you.”

“I don’t want that.”

“Who’d be that push for you?” Jay said. “Who’d make you like me? You don’t have much in the way of family, but there’s Cisco. You admired Wells. Or-”

“Stop.”

“There’s Barry,” he said. He regarded her. “Would that work, Cait? What would you do if I took Barry from you?”

He looked at her, so fervently. There was no hint of a joke, nor anything beyond a promise. The moment he had Barry’s speed, he’d have no more use for Barry’s life.

Caitlin tensed. Watched Jay. Watched Zoom.

“I’d kill you,” she said, simply.

Ice crystals sparked around her fingertips. Jay smiled: his eyes went black, and his voice turned to a low roar.

“Just try.”

And the ice restraining him shattered as he vibrated at terrible speeds. Caitlin reacted as quickly as she could, forming another wall: prepared this time, she watched Zoom leap and phase through it.

A black-gloved hand around her neck. She was used to moving at superspeed, but it was different in a fight. One moment she was standing in the middle of the corridor, the next she was pinned against the wall and staring into empty eyes.

But she’d spent weeks in Starling City, with Sara Lance and her team: expert hand-to-hand combatants. It was hard not to pick up a few things.

Speedsters didn’t always seem to experience things at high speeds. It was something about the speed force: only when they were running, and tapping into it, did they gain the natural advanced traits like heightened reaction times, and resilience.

She caught him by surprise, and he had no opportunity to react. A knee jerked sharply upwards, a palm thrust to just under his ribcage: she ducked away, immediately summoning up sharp icicles.

They weren’t meant as a threat: rather, as a deterrent. All of them were close to her body: he couldn’t phase through them without phasing through her as well. If he tried to run up to her without phasing, however, he’d impale himself.

The only way would be to try and break the icicles, each individually. It wouldn’t take long, for him, but it would keep him in one place for just a split second-

As soon as she felt the tiniest vibration in the icicles, she focused her attention on the ice that covered the floor. She drew it up: raised it, as quickly as she could. The ground on which Zoom stood quaked.

There! He couldn’t run when he didn’t have balance: she pushed him.

Her hand brushed his face, and for a moment she considered it. She could drain him, just like that. Like his time remnant, and like Griffin Grey. Take every drop of heat from his body, all the energy his Velocity-9 gave him.

Take all of it: not share it with her voracious doppelganger. How much heat would he have, when his body hadn’t already expended energy on trying to heal?

The idea was intoxicating. But it was murder, even if- Even if he was Zoom. Even with all he’d done, he didn’t deserve to-

The moment passed, and Jay fell, unfrozen and out of her reach.

She froze him again to the floor, this time by his midriff.

“That doesn’t work,” Jay said, looking up at her apparently unconcerned by his restraint.

“I could have killed you then,” Caitlin said.

“But you didn’t,” Jay said. “Think how much easier this would be if you weren’t crippling yourself.”

“You want me to kill you?”

“I want you to be _you_ ,” Jay said, “And I want you to be the new hero: or to alternate, like me. Hero and villain: giving hope, and relishing the chance to take it away.”

“That’s not me.”

“It will be,” Jay said. “You just need to understand what it is to be a monster. Killer Frost did. Yes, I was worried about her: so I kept her loyal. But as you keep saying, you’re not her: why would I need to be worried about you?”

“We have the same powers.”

“It’s about more than powers,” Jay said. “Barry and I have the same powers, but I’m far more dangerous than he is. I’ve outrun him, outfought him, and I could kill every meta-human he’s ever faced because I don’t need to worry about anything more than touching them at a high speed.”

“We don’t kill,” Caitlin said. “We don’t need to: it doesn’t achieve anything.”

“You know that’s not true,” Jay said. “You’ve killed. You know how that feels.”

“Awful.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jay said. “And when we’re done here, I’ll run outside and break Barry’s neck before he even knows I’m there. See if you find killing so awful then.”

Caitlin lifted a hand: fashioned a long, pointed icicle from the air. Jay laughed.

“Do you _want_ me to?” Caitlin said.

“You won’t kill me if you understand me,” Jay said. “And if you don’t understand me, you won’t be able to kill anyone.”

“If it’s what’s needed-”

The ice restraining Jay shattered. Caitlin immediately tried to refreeze, but only struck empty air.

She took a step back: turned on the spot. The corridor was empty. Immediately, she tensed, careful. Then the thought struck her: had he gone to keep his promise? Was he going after Barry?

He couldn’t be. He wouldn’t just leave her mid-conversation. She needed to keep this going.

She just needed to outlast him. It was that simple; Jay was powerless without Velocity-9 in his system. The length a dose lasted varied: he burned through it at varying rates.

He couldn’t have too much stockpiled: he’d need to ration it. He wouldn’t have found the means to make his own so quickly.

He couldn’t be able to keep going for much longer. Soon he’d be slow: human. When that happened, this was as good as over.

But where was he? She couldn’t keep him distracted, couldn’t wait him out, if he was nowhere.

She focused, refreezing the floor in a thin layer of ice. Carefully, she recreated walls. If he was gone, she might as well prepare for him.

It was a matter of seconds before a bolt of blue lightning shot through the corridor, effortlessly piercing the shield of ice, and striking Caitlin. She was flung back: and the black-clad Jay followed the bolt, until he was standing over her.

She inhaled deeply: winced.

 _Symptoms of being struck by lightning_ , the medical part of her mind recounted, _immediate risk of cardiac arrest. Failing that, superficial burns, shortness of breath, temporary blindness, hearing damage, keraunoparalysis, and normal consequences of blunt force trauma: fractures, dislocations…_

Speedster-wrought lightning couldn’t be that different. It hadn’t gone near her eyes, so she could see clearly, and her heart didn’t seem too damaged. She wasn’t entirely sure she _could_ be burned any more, either. She’d just take in the heat.

But her ears were ringing, and her extremities felt lighter. In a fit of desperation, she focused on every prospective fracture she felt, and coated each in ice: froze them in place, repairing each bone with ice.

She worked quickly: there would only be a few dislocations, and Jesse could sort them out later.

“See how easy it is?” Jay said. “You didn’t even know I was there. You can’t tell me that power doesn’t appeal to you.”

He was standing over her. Caitlin winced, playing her injuries off as more severe than they were: not many people would be able to get up after a lightning strike. Then again, not many people could compensate for their injuries with powers.

She raised the ground under Jay’s feet into a spire. He toppled back for an instant.

As long as he was off-balance, she had the advantage. He needed a chance to get up speed: constantly struggling to so much as stand were far from ideal conditions for that.

Caitlin stood, and thrust her palm forward again. Jay fell back against the wall, midriff once more frozen. Caitlin kept her left hand raised, once more summoning an icicle.

She pointed it at Jay’s throat: and she breathed heavily, never looking away from him. He wanted to kill Barry, he was Zoom, he was a danger-

 _No one’s watching. No one’s here. Say it’s an accident, a mistake; no one will blame you, not if it’s him_.

“You won’t,” Jay said, “Even if you need to, will you? You’re not there yet. But give it time, Caitlin, I can help you. As soon as you lose the person you care about the most, you’ll understand me: and as soon as you understand me, you’ll see why I need to be a monster.”

He raised a hand, vibrating it at his enhanced speed. His eyes darted between Caitlin, and the tapered tip of the icicle, but he didn’t rush. Instead, he slowly touched his vibrating hand to the ice restraining him: watched as he began to chip through the ice.

And Jay was utterly unconcerned by the lethal spear of ice pointed at him. Caitlin watched, panting, and waited, still shaken by the lightning strike.

“What’s stopping you?” Jay said.

“I don’t need to,” Caitlin said.

“Don’t you?” Jay said. “As soon as I’m free, I can run out of here. I can jump over your ice, or phase through the wall, and I can kill Barry. You said you’d kill me if I did that: why not try to stop me?”

“I am,” Caitlin said. “I don’t need to kill.”

“Yes you do,” Jay said. “I know Killer Frost, I know your powers. Why do you think I killed Stein as soon as I got my powers back? Your only option is to take heat from people. Sooner or later, Caitlin, you’ll be like me.”

The icicle twitched. Caitlin stared, every muscle in her body tensed.

It would be so easy…

And then both of them watched as Jay’s vibrating hand slowed to normal speed. Even he looked slightly, comically, surprised as his limb returned to normal.

He’d used up all the Velocity-9 in his system. Caitlin exhaled: let the icicle drop, and collapsed to the floor. Whatever fractures were in her body protested, but she ignored them, pausing only to wave a hand and strengthen Jay’s restraint.

She watched him, carefully, just in case he had another syringe hidden on his person. Still, she doubted it: even if he did, someone else could search him. Exhaustion was too mild a word for what she felt.

“Barry!” she raised her voice. It shook only slightly. Then, louder: “Flash!”

A streak of yellow. He slowed some distance away, carefully navigating the patches of ice.

“Caitlin,” he said, quickly going to her side. He crouched. “Are you-”

“Search him,” she said, breathlessly. “I- I do _not_ want to do that again.”

Barry nodded, and turned to the imprisoned Jay. Lightning-fast, he ran his hands up and down Jay’s suit, feeling for any hidden gimmicks. Then, just as fast, he grabbed Jay and vanished.

Barry returned not long later, and sat just opposite Caitlin.

“Took him to the station,” Barry said. “I said it was you. There are plenty of witnesses, I think, there were a few signs of the fight outside,” Barry paused. “Thank you.”

She’d outlasted him: distracted him, and made him run out of Velocity-9. Caitlin exhaled, heavily. At last.

Then, it occurred to her:

“He knows who you are,” she said, “Are you sure you want him at the police station, rather than the Pipeline?”

“He’s not a meta-human, without Velocity-9,” Barry said. “And I’ve been practising my speed mirages. Everyone saw double, they’ll just think he’s lying if he tells, and I’m not sure he will.”

“I’m surprised you’re taking the risk,” Caitlin said. “Didn’t think you wanted to chance anyone finding out who you are.”

“I don’t,” Barry said, “But the way Jay thinks, he’d view letting me keep on being a hero as punishment enough: and I want everyone to know what you’ve done. Everyone’s still applauding what the Flash has done, they should focus on you too.”

Caitlin smiled. She shifted, slightly, considering standing. Her frozen joints protested, and she barely moved. The adrenaline was slowly leaving her, limiting her motions anew.

“Are you ok?” Barry said.

“We don’t all have speedster healing,” Caitlin said.

“I didn’t mean physically,” Barry said.

Caitlin hesitated. After a few moments, she looked up.

“I think so,” Caitlin said. “I’ve had a while to prepare, and that lightning bolt took care of any remaining feelings. Fighting him wasn’t a problem.”

“But?”

“What?”

“I know when you want to say but,” Barry said.

Caitlin paused. She looked away, contemplating before speaking.

“But I wanted to kill him,” Caitlin said. “And I nearly did, even after everything, after wanting to stop, and Grey, and Earth-2, I still nearly…”

“But you didn’t,” Barry said, simply.

“I could have,” Caitlin said.

“You could have done a lot of things,” Barry said. “You’re not Killer Frost, so you don’t need compare yourself to her. No one’s perfect, everyone gets angry: it’s only human. It doesn’t make you evil.”

“It’s that simple?”

“Yep.”

“Feels like it should be harder,” Caitlin said. “Like we should be trying for more than just regular standards. With all we can do…”

“Perfectionist,” Barry said.

Caitlin chuckled. “You’ve got a point.”

He was sitting beside her. It was only as she laughed that she realized how close he was.

From how his laughter dried up, he seemed to as well. There was a moment of silence; then Barry shifted, and faced her more fully.

“Your eyes,” he said, suddenly. Caitlin blinked.

“What?”

“They’re… different,” Barry said.

Caitlin paused. They would be. She didn’t need to look in a mirror to picture it: icy white, like crystal. Like Killer Frost. It had been mentioned as a possible side-effect of her mutation, for if she ever exerted herself especially.

This would qualify, it seemed.

Pale skin, white hair, and now white eyes. There didn’t seem to be any more ways for her to resemble her doppelganger, beyond changing her outfit.

“I look like her, then,” Caitlin said.

“A little,” Barry said. “But different, still.”

“How?”

“You look happier,” he said.

Well, that was the important thing. Mental resemblance, over physical. Looking like her, but not being her.

“Thank you,” Caitlin said. She smiled.

They were close, and both of them felt the same thing. Joy, relief, excitement… A heady mix of countless emotions, all of them good.

And slowly Barry began to lean closer. Caitlin’s eyes darted down to his lips, and she didn’t move. Seeing her willingness, Barry moved closer. Caitlin’s eyes almost drifted shut-

And her eyes snapped open, and she quickly leaned back.

“I’m sorry,” Barry said, immediately “I thought-”

“It’s not you,” Caitlin said, quickly. She closed her eyes for a moment: steadied herself. “I want to. Really. Just-”

“It’s ok,” Barry said. “So long as-” he paused, “I heard, at the station, they wanted to celebrate finally getting Zoom. He’d scared a lot of people. Want to go, with me?”

A pause. Caitlin regarded from, for a long few seconds. Then:

“I’d like that,” she said.

She moved to stand, getting to her feet, but stumbling slightly. She winced, catching her weight against the wall.

“But, back to STAR Labs first?” she said. “I could do with a check-up.”


	23. Message From The Future: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next section! We're about at the point S3 started, when I was writing this. I did most of this story in blocks, taking long writing breaks in between to focus on other things. Midway through this chapter was one break, then I did most of the rest of this section, and then it was S3.

Jesse had prescribed bedrest, with the full expectation it wouldn’t happen. She and Wells had been left in the lab, to discuss both whether they’d both return to Earth-2, and how they could get there.

As it turned out, Caitlin wasn’t suffering from much more than a few minor dislocations, and exhaustion. Once the former was fixed, she was ready to head out.

Cisco, Joe and Iris were already there: Jitters had been rented out. It wasn’t unheard of: whenever a big case was closed, the police involved needed to destress.

She’d meet Barry there. It was his suggestion; most of the police would know she was the ice-powered meta-human after she’d confronted Zoom at the station. No one wanted to explain how Barry knew her, so they couldn’t go together.

Caitlin made it to the party just as it was hitting its swing. Barry was in the corner, feigning tipsiness: Caitlin made to head for him before Singh walked out in front of her.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“We do?”

“Grey,” he said. Caitlin’s expression immediately changed, and he hurried on: “Relax. Your friend in red dropped off the security tapes. We saw what happened. It’s not your fault, and even if it were I’d say this counts as redemption.”

“You mean that?” Caitlin said.

She wasn’t sure she believed it. The moment she was reminded of Grey, it felt like every vein in her body froze. Redemption was never so easy.

“You took one life in self defence,” Singh said, “You saved who-knows how many more in taking down Zoom. The one question’s what we call you. Press will want a report, and you wouldn’t want your name in the papers.”

“Frost,” Caitlin said.

She’d put a little thought into it. Cisco might be disappointed he didn’t get the chance to name her, but she’d not been a huge fan of his suggestions.

“Killer-”

“Not Killer Frost,” Caitlin said, quickly. “Just… Frost. I don’t think we can get people to stop associating me with that name, now. But drop the Killer, I could live with that.”

“Frost it is, then,” Singh said.

He walked away. Caitlin sighed in relief, and walked back over to Barry, and Joe, and Iris. She smiled, and hurried over.

“Hope that was nothing bad,” Barry said, gesturing to Singh.

“No,” Caitlin said: “Just telling me _someone_ dropped off the security tapes from STAR Labs.”

“Guilty,” Barry said. “Only fair they saw the whole picture.”

“They’ve… forgiven me,” Caitlin said.

“You deserve it,” Barry said.

“And they police have agreed to keep your secret,” Joe said. “They know your identity, but they’ve sworn not to leak it. Call it gratitude.”

Caitlin wasn’t sure how she felt about that. A secret identity seemed like more trouble than it was worth, for her. Still, apparently it was something she ought to be glad about.

“Thanks,” Caitlin said. She hesitated, “Where did Cisco go? My name’s been chosen, I want to break the bad news to him.”  

“It has?” Barry said.

“Frost,” Caitlin said. “It’s a compromise. Papers don’t need to change everything, but at least they’ll drop the Killer.”

“Good to hear,” Barry said. “And nice name. Catchy.”

“About time,” Joe said. “I was getting tired of calling you ‘the other one.’”

Caitlin chuckled, and after a few minutes the group dispersed into the rest of the celebration. There was a lot going on.

A pair of officers were seeing who could drink more in one corner, and in another they’d figured out the sound system. More reasonably minded, likely-designated-driver officers were by the coffee machine sampling the drinks Jitters was better known for.

One person seemed to be going around collecting money. Apparently there had been a betting pool on who’d stop Zoom, and when.

If nothing else there was no shortage of free drinks, alcoholic or otherwise. Taking down Zoom apparently earned her a fair degree of gratitude.

She found Cisco soon enough. He’d been distracted by an idle question from the officers assigned to Snart’s case, as to the mechanisms of the cold gun. He always could talk about technology.

“Caitlin!” he said, as soon as he saw her. “The Arctic Adventurer!”

Caitlin paused.

“What?” she said.

“Alliteration’s not as easy as it looks,” Cisco said, defensively.

“It’s Frost,” Caitlin said.

“What?” Cisco said. Then: “Oh. You chose your name?”

“Had it chosen for me,” Caitlin said. “Everyone wasn’t going to forget Killer Frost. This way’s… easier.”

“I guess,” Cisco said. “Good name,” he paused. “I could’ve done better.”

“I’m sure you could,” Caitlin said.

Their exchange was interrupted by someone figuring out the volume control of the sound system, and a more upbeat song suddenly blaring.

It was somehow both impressive and disconcerting how easily trained police officers could become dancing and celebratory. Then again, even crooks probably wanted a day off now Zoom was gone. He’d scared everyone.

Caitlin got out of the way when it started to get a little busy. She slipped into the quieter hallway leading to the toilets, and went inside.

No one else was in. A little reluctantly she walked up to the sink, and took a long, wary look into the mirror.

She suppressed a shudder. She hadn’t seen the aftereffects of her fight with Zoom until that moment. There were a few signs of the strain; a graze on her cheek, bruises starting to flower, and a red mark spiralling around her neck. A Lichtenberg figure from the lightning strike; it’d fade in a few hours.

Worst of all were her eyes. She’d clung onto hope that those, at least, would stay as they were. Instead she stared into white and hollow crystal.

It was Killer Frost’s face.

She forced herself to stare. She focused a little, to apply a thin film of ice to a spot that looked like it was swelling, but otherwise tried to remember the face she saw.

It was her, now. Maybe someday she’d stop seeing her double.

After a few minutes she let out a long, slow breath and straightened, preparing to walk outside. She ran into Barry almost immediately.

“Sorry,” he said, stumbling back, then looked up. “You ok?”

“Why?” Caitlin said.

“You hurried out a bit quickly,” Barry said. “Just checking. A lot’s happened, and…”

“I’m fine,” Caitlin said, not entirely convinced herself. “Just needed a couple of moments. It’s… overwhelming.”

“It can be,” Barry said. He paused. “I’m not that good at this. But I’m glad you came, if you are?”

“Yeah,” Caitlin said. “I don’t get out too much. It’s… fun.”

“Fun’s good,” Barry said.

He hesitated. It was a different experience for Caitlin to be alone with him, at least when they weren’t in costume.

Especially since finding out about Jay. Caitlin had always used Jay as a king of excuse; a kind of defence. She wasn’t entirely sure where this might go, otherwise.

“Do you remember what you said, on the other Earth?” Caitlin said.

“I think so?” Barry said. “A lot’s happened. Which part of…”

“That we should spend more time together,” Caitlin said. “Do you still want to?”

“Of course,” Barry said, quickly. “Why? Is there something-”

“Nothing,” Caitlin said. “Yet. Just… checking.”

“We really should,” Barry said.

He met her eyes, and Caitlin was suddenly conscious of how close they were. She could feel his body heat; but then, she had an extra sense for heat. Even so, it was particularly distinctive.

So close. Desire flickered at the back of her mind, and she couldn’t tell if it was her usual heat-hunger, or something less controllable.

Her need to take in heat had been briefly sated in her fight against Jay, at least. She’d made so much ice then. She couldn’t need more, now-

Somehow he’d gotten closer. Caitlin breathed out, so slowly, and watched as her breath condensed and floated upwards.

Cold.

She stepped back, shattering the moment as though it were ice.

“I didn’t mean-” Barry began.

“I want to,” Caitlin said. She balled her hands into fists. “We keep- It keeps almost happening.”

“I won’t get so close,” Barry said.

“That’d be smart.”

“I thought-” Barry began.

“You were going to kiss me,” Caitlin said. It was an odd experience, to say the word. “I don’t get out much, but I was married, I know how the moment goes. Closeness, intimacy, feeling like the rest of the world doesn’t matter, and then…”

“If you don’t want me to-”

“I _do_ ,” Caitlin said. “That’s the problem, Barry.”

For a moment there was a brief, almost goofy smile on his face. Soon however his expression sobered, and he frowned.

“Why’s that a problem?” he said. “If you want to wait, I’ll wait, but…”

“You heard what Killer Frost said,” Caitlin said. “Whatever chemicals kissing releases, they stop me controlling my power. I’m like her.”

“You’re nothing like her.”

“My powers are,” Caitlin said. “You saw what happened just when we got close: how cold the air got. If I kissed you, I could-”

_If I…_ For a moment she was imagining it. The pressure of his lips, the heat of his body. If there was nothing to be worried about, if it wasn’t for her power, it might be bliss.

Instead, she could kill him.

Barry looked at her for a long few moments, a new understanding in his eyes. Carefully he stepped forward, and took her hand in his: squeezed.

“This ok?” he said.

“Apparently,” Caitlin said.

“Then it’s a start,” Barry said. He smiled, genuinely; “Don’t worry about the rest. You’re what matters.”


	24. Message From The Future: 2

The celebration couldn’t last indefinitely, and soon enough their normal routine resumed. Zoom was gone, but other meta-humans and criminals were free.

Caitlin had gotten a spare few outfits by then. She kept one up on the mannequin, for the look of it; it did look good beside Barry’s. Around the lab, too, she usually kept another on.

The papers had taken to calling her Frost. She was beginning to get used to the name.

“Karaoke bar?” Barry said.

“No,” Caitlin said, immediately. “Never again.”

“I thought it was fun.”

“You can’t get drunk,” Caitlin said. “And you can sing. What’s wrong with just Jitters?”

“A lot of the police go there,” Barry said. “If they spot me with Frost, it could raise a lot of questions. But I like the idea, there’s a quieter shop just a few streets over.”

“So long as there’s no karaoke, I’m happy.”

“It’s a date,” Barry said, and immediately hesitated. “Or, uh-”

“It’s a date,” Caitlin echoed, smiling.

Barry breathed out with a relieved smile, before getting up and vanishing in a flash of lightning. Caitlin waited.

He did that a lot. While refreshments were stored at STAR Labs, they weren’t particularly good. Given that he could run to and from Jitters in a matter of seconds, it wasn’t worth keeping to them.

Jay had, a few times before. But he was safely locked away now, powerless without Velocity-9. Caitlin had destroyed all but one syringe of the drug, and kept that last one locked safely away.

It was a good invention, if nothing else. It wasn’t worth erasing it entirely.

Wells and Jesse would still be working on how they could cross back to Earth-2 with the breaches closed. They hadn’t yet worked out an accessible way to reopen them, and the original means of creating a singularity above the city wasn’t ideal.

That just left Cisco, coordinating the meta-human alerts. He seemed to enjoy it even more, now he had two heroes to send out.

There was a flash of yellow and two cardboard cups appeared on Caitlin’s desk. It was a little longer before Barry returned though, carrying a third.

“Thirsty?” Caitlin said.

“Cisco’s on his way,” Barry said.

Apparently he’d been seen on the way out. Sure enough, Cisco walked in a few moments later, grinning as Barry offered him a cup.

“You know it’s kind of freaky how you can do that, right?” Cisco said.

He reached out, taking the cup, and his fingertips brushed Barry’s for an instant.

Cisco tensed. The cup began to fall, caught quickly by Barry, and both he and Caitlin waited for Cisco to refocus.

“Whoa,” Cisco said, eventually.

“What did you see?” Barry said.

Cisco’s eyes flickered sideways for a moment. His expression had been the unmistakable one he had when he was vibing; still, he paused.

“Er, nothing,” he said, unconvincingly. “Just, uh, head-rush.”

“Cisco?” Barry said.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Trust me.”

After a few uncertain moments, Barry let it go. If Cisco didn’t want to talk about it, it might just be unimportant.

He went to his workstation, going back over old data. Even with no ongoing threats, it was always useful to go back over past sightings. Occasionally an unexplained crime could be tied to a meta-human rumour.

There usually wasn’t enough evidence, but there were a lot of possibilities. Even if only one turned out to be true, they’d have a starting point for the investigation.

That, and they needed to keep an eye out for Snart’s Rogues, who he’d released from the Pipeline. They’d yet to recapture them, or even find a trace of most.

Caitlin left after a few minutes for another check-up with Wells and Jesse. Barry had been put through a lot of tests soon after gaining his abilities, too; given how Caitlin’s seemed to be progressing it was worth keeping a keener eye on it.

“Barry,” Cisco said.

He’d been about to follow. A silent exchange later, and he nodded a goodbye to Caitlin, before moving behind Cisco.

“Find something?” he said.

“Not… exactly,” Cisco said.

He hesitated, glancing back. Caitlin had left the room.

“It’s about what I saw,” Cisco said.

“The vibe you said wasn’t important?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. He hesitated again. “Kinda was a bit more important.”

“Why didn’t you say?”

“It’s… I don’t really have a guidebook for this,” Cisco said. “I just wasn’t sure how to…”

“Is it about Caitlin?” Barry said. “Is she in danger?”

“No danger, well, not for her,” Cisco said. He hesitated. “She might be involved. I didn’t see her anywhere, I didn’t see that much, but…”

“Cisco?”

“I saw you, Barry,” he said. “You know how the vibes work, I usually don’t get a full picture, I just saw you in a field of darkness. I don’t know what was near you, around you, where you were, but…”

“But?”

“You were frozen,” Cisco said. “Only saw a couple of seconds, but there was ice everywhere. All over you. You were blue, and cold, and solid.”

Cisco met Barry’s eyes. His usual levity had faded; Barry listened, mute.

“You think it was… Caitlin?” Barry said, slowly.

“No- I don’t- it- I don’t _know_ ,” Cisco said. “I don’t want to. But the breaches are closed, and she’s the only one on this Earth that can do that.”

“It could be Snart?” Barry said.

“Not like that,” Cisco shook his head. “I know what his gun does to people, you get a lot of excess, a lot more ice around them. This wasn’t like that. It’s like you froze from the inside. The only thing I’ve seen like it was…”

“Was?”

“Grey,” Cisco said. “The one Caitlin…”

“Oh.”

Barry fell silent. He remembered how Grey had looked, frozen from Caitlin’s touch. It certainly had been distinctive, unlike the roughness of Cold’s gun.

It could be Killer Frost, but it seemed like there should be more of an indication if a breach was open, or was going to open.

“You’re sure it was me?” Barry said.

“Looked it,” Cisco said. “And you were dressed as the Flash, mask down. Couldn’t be anyone else.”

Barry didn’t want to think this of Caitlin. He knew her well enough to be sure she wouldn’t try to freeze him; at least, he thought he did.

Then again, Cisco’s vibes weren’t wrong, in Barry’s experience. Maybe he was glimpsing another timeline or another universe, or any number of things, but they felt like excuses.

What was he meant to trust more, Caitlin or the vibes?

He knew what the answer should be, or at least what he wanted the answer to be. Forget that this happened, trust Caitlin.

“Should I tell her?” Cisco said. “I wasn’t sure, just…”

“Just?”

“If it’s right,” Cisco said. “Which it can’t be, it just can’t be, but if it _is_ then Caitlin could be…”

“Killer Frost.”

“Or becoming like her,” Cisco said. “Maybe it’s another of those secondary mutations, I don’t know, but…”

If they told her, and the vibe was accurate, it could be dangerous. But if the vibe wasn’t accurate, she deserved to know; she deserved to be warned. Maybe she could help Barry.

“Ignore it,” Barry said.

“What?”

“It can’t be Caitlin,” Barry said. “Maybe your power’s developing, and it means something else. You’ve seen into other timelines before, it could just be that. Caitlin wouldn’t kill me.”

“You’re sure?” Cisco said, then winced. “I mean, sure about ignoring it. I know Caitlin wouldn’t…”

“If there seems to be another ice-based meta, then bring it up,” Barry said, “But that probably isn’t going to happen. So it doesn’t matter.”

Cisco nodded. Even so, it was hard to forget the image of Barry frozen stiff.


	25. Message From The Future: 3

Ever since Iron Heights had opened its meta-human wing, Cisco had often been called in to advise on the making of certain cells. Sometimes Caitlin came along to help.

They’d done similarly in the Pipeline, when that was the only place to imprison meta-humans. The basic design of a cell might be able to imprison most, but there did often need to be special alterations made for some powers.

Jay was imprisoned, and while he was powerless without Velocity-9, no one wanted to take chances. That meant designing a prison that could hold a speedster.

“Any ideas?” Caitlin said. “Barry can phase through anything. If Jay does get his powers back…”

“Maybe some kind of alloy, or composite?” Cisco said. “If we make it out of a lot of different materials, all close together, it might be harder to match frequencies.”

“I’d prefer something we can safely test without getting Barry stuck in the middle of a wall,” Caitlin said.

“We don’t have to test it with Barry,” Cisco said, “We didn’t really have the chance to test all the other cells, and they typically worked.”

“I know,” Caitlin said: paused. “I just don’t want him getting out again.”

Cisco nodded, mutely. He couldn’t quite respond to that.

Caitlin had done what she could to avoid seeing him again. Most of them had tried to avoid him, since his capture. She was vaguely aware that Barry had confronted him, much as he had with Eobard, but she hadn’t asked for details.

She hadn’t really wanted to know. She couldn’t wait for the chance to forget about Jay.

Caitlin knew that there would be a trial, and that she’d likely be called. That was the one disadvantage to having him imprisoned at Iron Heights, but she could cope with that.

“How about a sandwich?” Cisco said.

“What?” Caitlin said, distracted.

“For the wall,” he said. “Two layers of reinforced whatever, and then individual, small panels of different frequencies and materials between them. Can’t be easy to run through that.”

“I guess,” Caitlin said.

She frowned, opting to refocus on the problem at hand. That was probably easier than dwelling.

“Maybe a layer of fluid too,” Caitlin said. “Even if it’s just water, passing through a solid as well as a liquid must be trickier. And if we keep the liquid in a sealed vessel, or several dotted around, it would act like a wall itself because it couldn’t flow anywhere.”

“Devious,” Cisco said. He grinned. “Just throw in everything, to make extra sure there’s no phasing through.”

“If it’s even necessary,” Caitlin said. “I tested him, there’s no more Velocity-9 in his system, and no sign he’s smuggled it with him.”

“No point in taking the risk.”

“I know, believe me,” Caitlin said, “Make sure to tell the guards how important it is nothing gets smuggled in. If any of his Earth-2 allies are here…”

“I’ll connect their alarm directly to STAR Labs,” Cisco said. “The moment anything happens, we’ll know.”

“Good,” Caitlin said, relieved. “Then we’ll never have to hear from Jay again.”

“Here’s hoping,” Cisco said.

* * *

Caitlin had put in a call to STAR Labs. She’d just stopped a robbery, now she was in the position of waiting to leave. She didn’t quite feel up to driving around or taking public transport in her costume.

Which left travel-by-Flash, which required waiting for Barry to finish whatever he was in the middle of. He’d dropped her off, and usually he finished first.

Not this time. She sighed, trying to ignore the few people on the street openly trying to take selfies with her in.

And then there was a flash of yellow. She was smiling by the time they slowed, coming to a stop at a quieter part of STAR Labs.

“Sorry, Nimbus showed up,” Barry said. “Slowed me down, before he got away.”

“You’re ok?” Caitlin said.

She remembered Nimbus, or the Mist as Cisco had christened him, able to turn into a toxic gas. He hadn’t been easy to deal with before, captured as much because of luck as skill. If he was faced in an enclosed space, there wouldn’t be room to make a speed vacuum.

“Fine,” Barry said. “I saved everyone, just couldn’t get to him. Once he got outside, he went straight up, further than I could go.”

“We’ll find him later.”

“I know,” Barry said. “Told Cisco to put out a special alert, if he’s active again.”

And they were discussing business. They did often seemed to revert to talking about serious matters. After so long with limited contact outside of that, it came easier.

“I should save up for a bike,” Caitlin said. “Or something, at least.”

“What?”

“Sara manages it,” Caitlin said. “She can drive around her city without needing a speedster to pick her up.”

“She works at night, most of the time,” Barry said. “And Starling’s not as well-lit as Central, you’d just be leading everyone here.”

“Ask Cisco to make a secret way into the accelerator,” Caitlin said. “He’d probably have fun with it.”

“True,” Barry chuckled. “Assume you’ll let him decorate it too?”

“Has been a while since he’s had an opportunity to name something,” Caitlin said. “Haven’t been as many new meta-humans standing out lately.”

Caitlin had worked on a few ways to travel. She’d tried ice-skating before, using the space in the accelerator for practise. Freeze a path, skate down it, and make more to slide on while melting everything behind her to avoid leaving an obvious trail.

It wasn’t too fast, unfortunately, and did still make it rather easy to follow an obviously wet line right to wherever she was going.

“The Frost-cycle?” Barry said: then raised his eyebrows, momentarily excited. “No, ice-cycle, that’s a good name.”

“Does sound like something he’d come up with,” Caitlin said.

She chuckled, for a moment considering the idea. While travel-by-Flash was often quicker and easier, it wouldn’t always be accessible.

She shifted, pulling off her mask. It could get uncomfortable if worn for too long; similarly, Barry pulled his hood down. She turned back to face him.

“That’s something to work on, anyway,” Caitlin said. “In the mean time, do you mind being my taxi?”

“It’s fine,” Barry said. “You know I’ll always be happy to help you.”

“I know,” Caitlin said.

The air cooled around them; she took a step away. She was a little too aware of what happened if she got distracted, especially if she was near someone.

Barry moved nearer to her, though he made sure to move gently. There was no insistence, just silent belief that this would be fine.

“Don’t,” Caitlin said. “You’ve seen what can happen to people that touch me.”

“Only when you lose control.”

“Which happens a little too easily if it’s just us,” Caitlin said. “You’re the one person I don’t want to hurt, Barry.”

“I don’t think you can.”

“I can,” Caitlin said. “Trust me, I can.”

He rested a hand on her forearm. Her skin was cool, as it often was, but he didn’t seem to suffer any especial reaction.

“Can I kiss you?” Barry said.

“You know you can’t,” Caitlin said, after a reluctant moment. “After what Killer Frost said, and how it feels when you just get close… I’d freeze you. I want to, but…”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Barry said. “My cells move faster, and I heal quickly. You can take a lot more heat from me than anyone else, and I can recover more easily.”

“Is it worth risking?”

“If you want to,” Barry said. “You’ve been worried about your power. I just want you to know it’s not going to limit you, in anything.”

Caitlin hesitated.

There might be something to that. With Zoom, it had taken far longer to drain him of heat than it had Grey, and with Zoom she’d been working with her doppelganger.

“Just a thought,” Barry said.

He began to move away, and Caitlin reached out to take his wrist.

“Do you want to?” Caitlin said.

“If you do.”

And now Barry was hesitant. He could talk for so long about theory and science, and inevitably became uncertain the moment reality ensued. It was endearing, really.

Still, she could see curiosity in his eyes. Interest. He did want to; who wouldn’t? Seeing someone, some degree of intimacy was expected, even if it was just a kiss. The fact he seemed happy to not, though, was what made Caitlin’s mind up.

She took a step closer. Barry’s eyes widened briefly, but he didn’t move, and she touched her lips to his-

It was intense. Moreso than she’d expected, or than any other kiss she’d had. It wasn’t just the fact it was Barry; it was her power. She felt it react, sparked off by whatever chemicals in her brain sung at the contact.

She pulled away after less than a second. Barry stood there, looking at her. He was breathing, and smiling, and warm.

“Are you ok?” Caitlin said.

“More than ok,” Barry said.

Caitlin breathed out a slow sigh, a corner of her mind noting that her breath still condensed. She’d taken in heat, just not much.

Well, it hadn’t lasted long. Caitlin would admit, though, her curiosity had been piqued.

She’d spoken with Wells and Jesse since coming back from Earth-2 the second time. Apparently a fatal kiss had become something of Killer Frost’s staple, with how many people seemed to be killed in that way.

As much as she hated to admit it, Caitlin could see why her other self might enjoy it. It was all of the rush of taking in heat, with none of the exertion, none of the willpower it took to otherwise use her power. Exhilarating.

A little nervously, she neared Barry again. Recognizing what she meant, Barry closed the gap between them.

That time, it lasted far longer. She let herself focus on the kiss, the contact, rather than on urging herself to pull away.

Heat, in so many ways.

She had a natural hyperawareness of his body, only heightened by their sheer closeness. She could feel his lips, his hands, his heart racing…

She pulled back a little too quickly when that heat began to wane. She opened her eyes, stiffening the moment she saw him.

A thin skin of frost spread out from his lips, coarse and cool, coating each centimetre and each hair. Caitlin focused, her stomach dropping. She’d felt much more heat inside him, she swore; he wasn’t cold enough to be-

There was a slightly flicker of yellow lightning as Barry shivered, vibrating rapidly on the spot until the frost had faded, melted away easily. He offered a slightly shaky smile.

“Bet that looked worse than it was,” he said.

He was trying to joke? Of course he was. Caitlin took a moment, steadying herself. He hadn’t just seen a nightmare come true.

“Sweat freezes faster than the human body,” Caitlin said. “It looked like you were…”

“I’m fine,” Barry said. “Though, maybe it doesn’t last so long, next time?”

“There’s a next time?” Caitlin said.

“If you’re up for it,” a grin.

Caitlin stumbled on the spot. She steadied herself again, her expression shifting rapidly from fear, to bliss, to simple contentment.

“Caitlin?”

“You’re alive,” Caitlin said.

“I hope so,” Barry said.

“Do you know what that means?” Caitlin said. “She-Killer Frost-was wrong. She might have had these powers for longer, but she doesn’t know everything about them. There’s… a chance.”

“Told you,” Barry said. “Killer Frost isn’t like you. She wouldn’t have looked for a way to do anything without killing: she didn’t care, but you’re better than that. You took heat from me, and the speed force replenished it. For as long as I’m here, you don’t need to worry about needing heat.”

He spoke hurriedly, working out what he was saying just as he did. Caitlin listened, realizing the implications at once.

She’d been so worried about that. With no Firestorm, her doppelganger had made it seem like her only hope was to start killing people. But Barry, a speedster, could give her plenty of heat while recovering quickly. An endless supply.

Ultimately, after all, heat was just the speed of molecules. That rapid vibration, Barry could definitely supply.

For the first time in so, so long, Caitlin felt hope.

* * *

Eventually they made it up the main Labs, where Cisco was working away. He turned as the two of them entered, taking in the sight of the two of them grinning away.

“What happened?” he said uncertainly. Then, taking in their expressions a little more, “Actually, no, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

Barry and Caitlin raised their eyebrows.

“What?” Cisco said. He stood up. “You’re like my sister, you’re like my brother. I mean, I’m fine with it, but please, no details.”

He pointed at the two of them in turn. He approached them, as well, spotting something on Barry’s suit. He touched it, recognizing it as a speck of frost, before he stiffened.

A vibe. Barry and Caitlin were immediately on guard, waiting for Cisco’s focus to return.

“What was it?” Barry said.

Cisco made an expression of distaste.

“Bad?” Caitlin said.

“Details,” Cisco said, slightly grossed out.

It took a moment. Slightly embarrassed, Caitlin looked away, and Barry coughed. He must have seen them, a few minutes before. The kisses, and the ice.

Then Cisco jumped, suddenly. His expression went from uncomfortable to excited.

“Barry!” he said, at once. “I saw that before. Well, part of it. You, frozen, with frost all over… It looked exactly like you were- That’s what it must have been.”

“It was?” Barry said. It took him a moment to remember the vision Cisco was talking about. “That vibe! _That_ was what it was? We were careful, and I heal fast, there wasn’t any danger of…”

“Exactly,” Cisco said. “Nothing to worry about.”

“False alarm,” Barry said. He chuckled to himself. “Terrifying false alarm, but still.”

Caitlin was looking between the two of them. She was silent, her expression unreadable.

“Sorry,” Cisco said, looking at her. “Didn’t want to worry you: might’ve been nothing, but I saw Barry frozen a little while back. If it was just you two, though…”

“You didn’t tell me?” Caitlin said.

There was something strange in her voice; just strange enough for Barry and Cisco to hesitate. She continued fluidly, her tone cold.

“You thought it was me,” she said, realizing. “You thought I’d do that.”

“No,” Barry said, quickly. “I didn’t think you could. That was why I ignored it. We know Cisco can see other timelines, and Reverb seemed to be able to see other Earths, it had to be one of them.”

“But you were ‘worried,’” Caitlin said.

She looked at Cisco. He, at least, looked down.

“I didn’t know what to think,” Cisco said. “The vibes don’t come with a guide, or anything. I just get quick sights, like Barry being frozen. No elaboration, no explanation. I couldn’t know it wasn’t a threat, until I saw the whole picture.”

“I didn’t deserve a warning?” Caitlin said. “Barry might be in danger. _I_ might be in danger with Bivolo out there. But you kept it a secret.”

_Were you afraid of me?_

She’d looked into a lot of eyes and seen fear there, especially after what had happened to Grey. People were beginning to be more sympathetic, but there was still wariness. There would be, from some, for a while.

After everything, after Earth-2, she hated being feared. Here, at least, she thought she’d be free from that.

“We didn’t think,” Cisco said.

“We didn’t think it was you,” Barry said. “I swear. We trust you. Just…”

“Sorry, Caitlin,” Cisco said. Barry echoed him.

Caitlin looked between them. It was hard to see the omission as anything other than mistrust; judging by Cisco’s reaction it had haunted him. That made it important.

He’d usually been happy to confide in her. The two of them had been like that, even before Barry. They were friends; if one of them worried about something, the other could help. But not this time, apparently.

It was hard to look at Barry, too. Him, especially, she thought she could trust.

Maybe their decision made sense: or maybe they were worried, whether or not they wanted to admit it.

Killer Frost.

Caitlin turned her gaze from one to the other, unsure of where to look.

And then she turned around, and walked away. She was used to being alone, and just then she needed it. No one feared her when she was alone.


	26. Message From The Future: 4

They never brought up the vibe-incident again. Caitlin returned to STAR Labs not long after, and Barry began to repeat an apology before Caitlin had shaken her head.

Moving on was easier.

It was a few days before there was a meta-human alert. Barry zipped into the Labs an instant later.

“What is it?” he said.

“Reports of…” Cisco began, reading off the screen. He paused, then looked up: “Reports of a speedster near Mercury Labs.”

“Is it-”

“Yellow lightning,” Cisco said. “Not another time remnant of Thawne, or Zoom.”

“Was it Barry?” Caitlin said.

“Not unless he’s changed his outfit,” Cisco said.

He opened a grainy image on his screen. It wasn’t much of a photo. There was a figure, of indeterminate sex, in a blurred red costume and surrounded by flickers of yellow lightning.

A new speedster. While they’d all run into a lot of meta-humans, there seemed to be something special about speedsters.

“Where’d they come from?” Barry said. “We should know by now if they got their powers from the particle accelerator explosion.”

“Could they get their powers from something else?” Cisco said.

“Only Velocity-9,” Barry said, “And there’s none of that…”

“There might be,” Cisco said, after a moment. He looked across to Caitlin. “Didn’t you get someone’s help to finish the formula?”

“Not much,” Caitlin said. “Used to work with a scientist called Eliza. I couldn’t work out part of the formula, and it was an area she was good at, but that’s it.”

“Could she have reverse-engineered the rest?” Barry said.

“No,” Caitlin said. “I only sent her a few aspects, there couldn’t have been enough to complete it. She’s good, but that would be impossible. And I trust her, she wouldn’t have…”

“You’re sure?” Barry said.

“Trust me,” Caitlin said.

A pause: then Barry nodded. Cisco uncertainly followed suite.

“Whoever the speedster is, we should find them,” Caitlin said. “They could be dangerous.”

“They might not be evil,” Barry said.

“Name a speedster who wasn’t,” Cisco said, absently. Then, quickly; “Apart from you, of course.”

“They might be from Earth-2, if we haven’t heard of them,” Caitlin said.

“Or they might be using Velocity-9,” Barry said, realizing. “If so, there’s another supply out there. We need to find it.”

“Sounds like your department,” Cisco said. “None of the rest of us are much good when it comes to chasing a speedster.”

“I’ll see what I can dig up,” Barry said. “They were seen near Mercury Labs?”

“That’s it,” Cisco said. “We’ll see what else we can find here.”

Barry nodded, and vanished in a streak of yellow.

It was good to have a goal again. A meta-human to track down, a target to find; something to do beyond sit still and wait for disaster.

She spent a few minutes with Cisco, combing through reports and unsolved crimes for anything that seemed like it could be the work of a speedster.

When nothing revealed itself, they broadened their sights. If this speedster wasn’t dangerous, at least not intentionally, then there might simply be an unexplained occurrence attributed to them.

“I think they saw me,” Barry’s voice crackled through the speaker suddenly. “Not sure. I think I saw some lightning. I’ll try to talk to them, if I can find them.”

He went silent not long after. Sometimes Barry murmured to himself, but there was no sound he’d found anyone to talk to, and the recordings of his vitals indicated he was fine.

“We should talk,” Caitlin said, to Cisco.

“Do prefer it when we’re talking,” he said.

“Have you made me a cell?” Caitlin said.

“What?” Cisco said, disturbed.

“At Iron Heights,” Caitlin said. “One to neutralize my powers, and keep me imprisoned. Have you worked out how to do that yet?”

“No,” Cisco said. “You don’t need one.”

“But I might,” Caitlin said.

“I don’t believe that.”

“You did,” Caitlin said. “You thought I’d hurt Barry: that I’d kill him. If I did that, if I killed anyone else, I’d deserve it.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Cisco said.

“You don’t have to spare my feelings,” Caitlin said. “You’re worried about it. You’re right to be. It’s our job to protect the city, even from each other if we need to. Even if it just gets used to imprison someone else who has similar powers, you should at least talk to me about it. I can help.”

“I’ll… bear that in mind,” Cisco said, uncomfortably.

Caitlin felt a little guilty, she’d admit that, but she’d also admit to being afraid of how everyone seemed to see her. Those that knew of Earth-2 couldn’t help but associate her with Killer Frost, and many of the rest associated her with Grey.

Maybe it was just her fear talking, but after Cisco’s vibe, and both of them entertaining the possibility she might become like her doppelganger, it was hard to not be worried.

So if she designed the cell they might throw her in, she could ensure there was a flaw. A flaw only she knew about, and that only she could use, but a flaw nonetheless: a way out.

Yes, she was guilty, but she’d been feeling guilty a lot since getting these powers. Eventually she had to end up desensitized to it.

She just didn’t want to be another victim of her double’s reputation.

“Onto less disturbing topics,” Cisco said, “If our mystery speedster’s one of Zoom’s servants on Earth-2, Harry might know about them.”

“Worth a try,” Caitlin said. “But we should talk about the cell soon. I can write up a few plans. I know it’s not a fun subject, but we need to.”

It was an obvious attempt at a change of topic, but she didn’t mind.

“Right,” Cisco said, deliberately only responding to the first thing she said.

They called Wells up to the main Labs. Jesse would probably still be working on the equations to open the breaches; she seemed to more adept than him.

Cisco quickly found and reopened the grainy image they had of the new speedster, in case Wells would recognize them from it.

Harry made it to them in a couple of minutes. He did little more than glance at the image.

“Not from my Earth,” he said.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Ramone,” he said. “Zoom would never have allowed there to be another speedster. We didn’t know of any other than the Flash, and it turns out he was Zoom. Whoever that is, they’re from this Earth, assuming you haven’t detected any more breaches.”

“None,” Cisco said. He paused. “And no sign of any other speedster until now. Velocity-9 seems most likely. Are we sure we destroyed all of Jay’s supply?”

“If what we found was his only hideout, then yes,” Caitlin said. “There might be another.”

“Better get Barry on that,” Cisco said. “When he’s done searching for the speedster, anyway.”

“You haven’t made sure already?” Wells said.

“We thought we had,” Caitlin said. “But after another speedster showed up, have to wonder.”

“I’ll make a record of Zoom’s favoured locales on my Earth,” Wells said. “You can check their counterparts, see what there is.”

“Wil do,” Cisco said.

Wells left them, and Cisco returned to facing his screen. Caitlin joined him in researching.

Barry called in after a few minutes, to report failure. He’d caught glimpses of the unknown speedster, but that was all; whoever they were, they were fast. Perhaps even faster than Barry.


	27. Message From The Future: 5

They hadn’t had any success in any of their other avenues of investigation. The speedster had been sighted a few times, but no one had seen them in any detail. The grainy photo showed more than Barry could report.

They did seem to be hanging around Mercury Labs, though. It was ultimately that which lead them to visit, to question Eliza Harmon.

Caitlin went along reluctantly. It was worth going, to cover all bases. After all, she had glimpsed part of the Velocity-9 formula, but Caitlin trusted her friend.

She went with Joe. As a detective, he’d have more reason to talk to and question her.

Caitlin had donned a wig, as she often did when leaving the Labs. Her natural, pale hair was bundled up beneath an approximation of her original hair colour.

“Knock knock,” Caitlin said.

Eliza turned around, and beamed to see her friend. Joe watch their exchange, briefly nonplussed by the science-talk, before interjecting.

“Um, hi?” he said. “Detective Joe West.”

“Detective?” Eliza echoed. “Caitlin?”

“You’ve probably heard about the other speedster seen in the city,” Caitlin said. “I’m helping investigate.”

“How very Law and Order of you,” Eliza said. “Why come here?”

She crossed the lab, carrying flask after flask of solution around. Caitlin and Joe did what they could to keep out the way. Eliza never seemed to be still for more than a second.

“Remember that formula we worked on a while ago?” Caitlin said. “We think it might have something to do with that.”

“It might?” Eliza said. “What did you have me working on, then?”

“Uh, long story,” Caitlin said. “Let’s just say it’s an… enhancement. I was wondering if it could have been stolen, or if…”

“No way,” Eliza said. “After the last few break-ins, Dr McGee’s stepped up security.”

“It couldn’t have happened?”

“No,” Eliza said. “Don’t know how many people could have gotten anything workable out of that formula, though. I mean, I was tempted to try. If you’d sent it to me a while earlier, I might’ve tried, just for the fun of it. Work got a bit overwhelming after, though.”

“You tried to finish the formula?” Joe said.

“Would’ve tried,” Eliza said. “Never got the chance to. You’re welcome to look around.”

Joe and Caitlin shared a look.

Caitlin still didn’t think Eliza was responsible, which left theft as the only likely possibility. It was true, though, that Mercury Labs had its share of break-ins, so security would be tight.

It didn’t seem like there was an opportunity here. If the speedster did rely on Velocity-9, they didn’t get it from here.

* * *

Caitlin sat down, watching Jesse sort out the papers on her desk.

Her and her father’s study in the Labs could get impressively hectic. Sometimes they worked on boards, sometimes they worked on sheets and sheets of paper.

Presumably they could interpret the workings, but even so it couldn’t be easy to find any particular sheet.

They were still working on the question of creating another breach. The best leads they had were reliant on altering the frequency of the universe in a limited space, or travelling at a high enough speed to achieve much the same thing.

Neither of which they knew how to do, even Barry couldn’t go as fast as they needed for the latter case, and even if they could manage it they wouldn’t have control of which universe they’d go to.

Eventually Jesse pulled out a sheet of paper, and pinned it to the far wall. Caitlin recognised it easily: an optician’s chart, rows of letters starting big and ending small.

“Lowest line you can read?” Jesse said.

“I don’t need glasses,” Caitlin said.

“Just need to check,” Jesse said.

“V, H, D…”

“Right,” Jesse said. She frowned, then jotted something down, before scanning the desks for a small light. “Keep your eyes open. Sorry about this.”

Caitlin tried not to blink as Jesse shone the light at her eyes. Still, she did wince slightly; it seemed abnormally bright at close range.

Her eyes watered slightly. Jesse moved the light from one eye to the other, peering closely, and carefully. After a fair few seconds, she pulled back.

“Prescribing me glasses?” Caitlin said.

“Contacts wouldn’t hurt,” Jesse said. “Hide the eyes.”

“I make do with sunglasses,” Caitlin said. “The way I cover my head every day, I think most of the people I pass think I’m hungover.”

“So long as you’re careful,” Jesse said. “Anyway, slight decrease in visual acuity, mild photophobia. It’s about what we expected.”

“Loss of pigment in my eyes,” Caitlin said. “Nothing more serious?”

“Not that I can find,” Jesse said. “By now, I’m pretty confident in saying it’ll be permanent, but it shouldn’t get any worse. If you’re not having any trouble now, you shouldn’t later.”

“Thanks,” Caitlin said.

She still wasn’t quite used to being on the other side of these experiments. Given how her mutation seemed to be having a longer-term effect on her, she was subjected to a lot more tests than Barry was.

Still, she understood what was going on a lot more than he had. She’d helped devise a few of the tests herself, for that matter.

“Does it bother you?” Caitlin said, after a moment.

“What?”

“That I look like her,” Caitlin said.

Since her eyes had changed, and especially since Cisco had thought she’d kill Barry, the comparison had been on her mind a bit too much. She looked exactly like Killer Frost, and apparently it seemed possible she might act like her too.

Jesse regarded her for a long few seconds, before shaking her head.

“Not really,” Jesse said. “I don’t see much of a resemblance.”

“You don’t?” Caitlin said.

“I’ve probably seen more of Killer Frost than most people,” Jesse said. “When I was locked up, she visited Zoom’s lair a lot. She-” Jesse hesitated a moment, caught up in unpleasant memories. “You’ve got similar hair, and I guess a similar face, but there are a lot more differences.”

“I know,” Caitlin said. “Inside. But if you see me as her…”

“I don’t,” Jesse said. “I could easily tell the two of you apart. The way you act, your expression, your posture, your voice… There are a lot of small differences.”

“I guess.”

“You can see why someone who’s only glimpsed Killer Frost might confuse you,” Jesse said, “But take it from me. Someone who actually knows her wouldn’t see you as like her at all.”

* * *

They’d planned a trap for the new speedster. They always seemed to be sighted around Mercury Labs: they were keeping an eye on it, for some reason.

They also seemed to run whenever Barry got near. They could use that to their advantage. Cisco had set up sensors to try and detect when the speed force was being tapped into. If they could make sure they knew what direction the speedster was fleeing in, Barry could give chase.

Once Barry had a clear sight of the speedster, he could begin to direct the chase.

That was where Caitlin came in. She sat on a rooftop, waiting. It was dark, and cool, and quiet save for Cisco’s breathing over the comm.

“Up for this?” Cisco said.

Caitlin looked down. They’d picked the street especially: it was fairly unpopulated, since the singularity had formed. It was one of the many neighbourhoods ruined, and one of the few that hadn’t been fully repaired or repopulated.

It was also thin, long, free of alleys, and near to Mercury Labs. If Barry could make the speedster run down this street, Caitlin could freeze the far end. If it was done quickly enough, it’d block the speedster.

They’d need time to prepare to phase though, and even speedsters struggled to run on ice. Trying to run up a wall of ice was doomed to failure.

“No idea,” Caitlin said. “Haven’t frozen so much so quickly before.”

“Well, good luck,” Cisco said.

“Likewise,” Barry said. “I think I see them.”

“Stay still a moment,” Cisco said. “I’ll let you know if there’s any speed force activity.”

Caitlin tensed, shifting to peer over the edge of the roof. She twitched her fingertips, feeling a thin sheen of frost begin to coat them. Practise.

They needed to talk to this speedster. If they relied on Velocity-9, they had to talk to them: it could be dangerous, especially for someone without the speed force in their system. If they came from Earth-2, despite how unlikely Wells said it was, they could be a threat.

With how often they seemed to hide from the Flash, it seemed more likely they were unfriendly.

“It’s them,” Cisco said.

“Got it,” Barry said.

Caitlin waited. Cisco read off a few directions, Barry occasionally murmuring an acknowledgement. With no screen in front of her, Caitlin trusted the map Cisco was looking at was accurate.

The speedster would run and, prepared this time, Barry could chase. Barry would edge one way, or another, and the speedster would instinctively move away. If they were careful, they could force the unknown speedster where they wanted.

“They’re _fast_ ,” Barry said, eventually.

“Keeping up?” Caitlin said.

“Barely,” Barry said. “Well enough, though.”

“He’s coming your way, Caitlin. Be ready,” Cisco said.

“Just turning into the street,” Barry said.

“Now!”

Caitlin focused, feeling every flicker of heat and warmth in the street below. She started at the centre, where the speedster would most likely be running, and drew in all the heat she could.

If the speedster was running down the street, she didn’t have long. Half a second, maybe.

She _froze_ , working on as large a gap as she ever had, filling it entirely with ice. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes she saw a thick wall half the height of the buildings, joining the two sides of the street.

Caitlin stumbled, exhaling, exhausted. She hadn’t been certain she’d been able to freeze that much.

She missed the streak of yellow that immediately flickered out as it came to the wall. The speedster stood still for a moment, turning on the spot, surveying the wall.

Male, by the look of it. Caitlin squinted, making out more of the costume. A red streak down his chest, though his arms and most of his chest were a pale yellow. The top half of his face was covered by a mask that was somewhere between googles and a visor. It looked professionally made, the material not unlike Caitlin’s and Barry’s own.

Who the _hell_ -

Barry came into view, slowing far in advance. He took in the stranger; short black hair, fairly dark skin, and a lean, young-looking body. He couldn’t be much older than eighteen.

“Hey!” Barry said, deepening his voice as he often did when he spoke as the Flash. “Sorry for the barrier, but we need to talk.”

“Had a sinking feeling you were going to say that,” the stranger said.

He made no effort to disguise his voice. Like Barry expected, he sounded young. His tone seemed curiously caught between playfulness, and fear.

“I don’t mean any harm,” Barry said. “If you’re another speedster though, we should talk.”

“Might be a bad idea,” the stranger said.

The speedster glanced back every now and again, apparently perturbed by the wall of ice. His eyes scanned the buildings either side of them.

“Who are you?” Barry said.

“ _Very_ bad question,” the speedster said. He glanced around again, then sighed. “All that stuff you said about preserving the timeline. Screw it, you can blame yourself later, Flash.”

He shifted for a moment, looking down and pulling off his mask. When he looked up, he had a wary grin on his face. His expression was exactly that of someone who might think the world was about to end, but figured he might as well enjoy it.

“Bartholomew West-Allen, at your service,” he said. “Call me Bart.”

Barry stiffened.

“Hey dad,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, throwing in a new character for the sake of drama, a backdoor pilot, and because I enjoy time travel way too much to not have at least a little fun with it.   
> For those that don't know, Bart Allen is an existing character from the comics and various other adaptations, who hasn't been in the Flash series yet. I think he's technically Barry's grandson, but apparently Wally's also his nephew, so if Wally gets shifted up a generation, so does Bart. I don't read the comics, so this version is a hodgepodge of some versions I have seen, wikipedia knowledge, and what's useful for the plot.  
> This is still Caitlin's story, he just lets me add a few more details.   
> Enjoy!


	28. Message From The Future: 6

Caitlin only dimly heard the conversation. She did, however, hear the name. _Bartholomew West-Allen_. Another time traveller, then.

Trying not to think about his name too much, she moved to the edge of the roof, giving herself a few moments to recover from creating the wall of ice, before she created another platform just over the street.

She stepped out onto it. She balanced on the ice easily, and mentally controlled it to descend to the street. She vaguely heard Bart talking.

“Would you believe me said I was looking for you?” Bart said. “I mean, not you-you. You in a fair few years. How much of the future do you want me to spoil? Can’t imagine I’ve done it much good so far.”

Caitlin landed on the street. The noise caught Bart’s attention, and immediately he’d zipped out in front of Barry.

“Stay back!” Bart said.

Caitlin hesitated, instinctively lifting her hands. Then again, just because she wasn’t holding a weapon wouldn’t necessarily be encouraging. She didn’t need one.

“Relax,” Barry said. “It’s-”

“I know who it is,” Bart said. “Killer Frost. She’s in my time too.”

Caitlin stiffened.

How many times was she going to hear that name? How many people would think she was…

“It’s not,” Barry said. “She’s a friend.”

“Trust me,” Bart said. “I’ve seen what she can do. Caitlin Snow. I don’t know what she’s told you, but she’s got to be planning something. She’s-”

“A friend,” Barry said. “I’ve known her for more than a year, since before she got her powers. I trust her. On another Earth she’s Killer Frost, but here…”

“She’s the same,” Bart said. Still, he paused, taking a step back. “Another Earth? When- Never mind. Get the feeling that’ll be a long story. First, her.”

“I’m not going to hurt anyone,” Caitlin said. “I’m not- I’m _not_ Killer Frost.”

Despite seeming sure of his memory, Bart looked cautiously between Barry and Caitlin.

“I’m ready if you try anything,” Bart said.

“I’m not going to,” Caitlin said.

They’d been open to the possibility of the speedster being a threat, but Caitlin couldn’t deny being surprised by such hostility.

She took a careful step closer, unsure of how best to show she had no intention of hurting him. Bart kept his eyes on her, not disguising his wariness.

“Are you going to run?” Caitlin said.

“Probably not worth it,” Bart said. “Figure I’ve messed up the timeline enough as it is.”

Caitlin sighed, and focused to do away with the wall she’d created. Bart jumped a little at the sound, but relaxed when it turned out she wasn’t attacking.

“Do you know where STAR Labs is?” Barry said. “I get the feeling we should talk.”

“Talking’s not a smart thing to do with someone from the future,” Bart said. “Can draw attention you really don’t want.”

“Never hurt Thawne.”

“Thawne?” Bart said, suddenly. “Eobard Thawne? He’s here?”

“He was,” Barry said.

Bart paused. His eyes turned to Caitlin again, somewhat speculatively, before returning his focus to Barry.

“Ok then,” Bart said, slowly. “We definitely have a lot to talk about. STAR Labs it is,” he cracked a grin. “Race you.”

There was a flash of yellow. Barry sighed, and started running himself. Caitlin braced herself for the world to change.

It was sort of impressive how quickly Bart could go from paranoid to playfully challenging, she’d admit. Still, she wouldn’t admit to liking him.

 _She’s the same_. He’d called her Killer Frost, and he was from the future. She really didn’t want to think about that, but it wouldn’t leave her mind.

In moments, they were at the lab. Cisco was sitting at his workstation, waiting for an update, while Joe was hanging around in case the speedster turned out to be someone the police should pursue.

Both jumped when Bart burst into the room. They barely recovered by the time Barry and Caitlin made it in.

“Woo!” Bart cheered. “Never managed to beat you in a race before.”

Bart span on the spot, briefly crackling with lightning. He zipped from side to side, peering at mannequins, people, and computers.

“Retro, I like it,” he said, before turning to Joe. His eyes widened. “Grandpa! It is, isn’t it? _Wow_ you look different. Like the beard.”

Bart span around back, until he was standing over Cisco, looking over the top of the computer. Joe barely had time to register what he’d said.

“Vibe!” Bart said. “Didn’t know you’d be around here yet. Actually didn’t think anyone would be around here, dates I had in my head were completely wrong, but hey. Nice to see you.”

“Barry,” Cisco said, uncertainly, slowly. “Who’s this?”

“This is, uh,” Barry said.

He hesitated. Meanwhile, Bart zipped around the desk to shake Cisco’s hand, before shooting over to Joe and almost knocking him over with a super-speed hug.

“Bart,” Bart said. “Bartholomew West-Allen. Professional Flash, and apparently future-ruiner. Born 2020, hid out in 2090s for a little over a decade, long story, time travel shenanigans, just popped back from 2024. So. Hey.”

He turned slowly, taking in the expressions ranging from bewilderment to sheer confusion, to resignation. Joe in particular seemed to just be rolling with it, on the grounds that weird enough things seemed to happen around here.

Bart vanished for about a second. Barry was too stunned to react immediately, and by then he’d returned in a streak of yellow.

“ _Harrison Wells_ ,” he said, excitedly. “You’ve got the builder of the particle accelerator down there? You’re friends with him? Dad never mentioned that. You’ve _got_ to-” he caught himself. “No, wait. Important things first. You know Thawne?”

“Kinda,” Barry said. “He came from the future.”

“That part I know,” Bart said. “Chased him up and down the timeline enough. Tried to kill me a lot of times, why I had to hide in the 90s. He came here?”

“Not at first,” Barry said. He hesitated. “He went back to kill my mom, and got trapped in the past after he did. He-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Bart said. “Gran? He can’t have killed her, she’s-”

Bart stopped. His expression shifted from curiosity so a mix of dawning comprehension and horror. It was a moment before he spoke.

“Fast forward,” Bart said, more levelly, more seriously than Barry had heard him say anything. “How did it end? Did you stop him?”

“Not me,” Barry said. “Eddie. Eddie Thawne, one of his ancestors. He- killed himself, to save us, so-”

“So Thawne was never born,” Bart said, “The timeline he came from ceased to be, and leaving the rest of us remnants.”

Bart hesitated.

“Damn.”

Bart walked to the nearest chair, slowly sitting down. It was strange to see him actually moving like a regular human, rather than relying on his speed.

“I followed you,” Bart said, after a moment. His voice was suddenly softer. “When you- when dad vanished in a fight with the Reverse-Flash… I heard it from mom. While she was writing the article, I figured out everything I could about Thawne, everything you’d mentioned, and I just started running. I didn’t know where you were, so I just went back year by year, looking for any mention, any sign of him. I…”

He closed his eyes, and breathed in.

“Guess I was too late,” Bart said. “In every sense. It’s already done, he’s already dealt with, and the future I come from doesn’t exist.”

No one quite knew what to say. It took a little time for them to work out what he was even to talk about, let alone realize the impact.

He’d come from the same timeline as Thawne, rendering him a time remnant. He’d looked for Barry, his Barry, only to come here first and find out Thawne had already been stopped, and that the future had been changed.

Which meant the home he came from was gone.

Thawne, as a time remnant, at least had a destiny; he was bound to go somewhere. Bart wasn’t like that. If he’d gone back before the newspaper was finished, then the fact Thawne had been able to read that paper would mean time travellers from up to that point could come back.

But now there was nowhere for Bart to go to. The family and friends he’d known might not even be there. Perhaps he’d simply be consumed by the speed force should he try to travel.

“Well,” Bart said, sitting up brightly with dizzying speed. “At least there’s one good side. Can’t ruin the future any more than it already is, so haven’t done much harm after all. Who wants spoilers?”

He hopped back to his feet, turning on the spot. He took in Barry, and Cisco, and Joe, and his expression darkened again as he saw Caitlin.

Barry almost had whiplash from how quickly his ‘son’s’ mood seemed to change.

It was a clear façade; hide the sadness, pretend it wasn’t there, and maybe it wouldn’t hurt quite so much. By the sound of it, hiding from Thawne when he couldn’t have been very old at all, he must have developed a few ways to deal with fear and loss.

It was hard to see the pain in his eyes, but Barry found he could sense it.

“Come on,” Bart said, “Isn’t that what everyone’s meant to ask for when they see someone from the future? I can’t change things any more than they’ve been changed, a lot of it might not happen, but hey.”

“Probably better not to know,” Barry said. “It’s a different future, so it’s not something we want to influence us. Things are different.”

“You’re telling me.”

Bart’s eyes kept darting to Caitlin.

He knew Killer Frost. A different one, maybe, but still Killer Frost. One from another timeline; one that Caitlin became.

At least Bart seemed to acknowledge that she didn’t seem to want to hurt anyone. Maybe he was even considering the possibility that she was nothing like the Caitlin from another timeline.

“Spoilsport,” Bart said. “Fine then. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“Are you going to stick around?” Cisco said. “If, hypothetically, I wanted to bet on a sport and didn’t want everyone to overhear, it’d be easier to run into you later.”

“Don’t remember any major results any time soon,” Bart said. He hesitated, then. “Guess I am hanging around here, though. Don’t have anywhere to go back to.”

“Is it safe?” Barry said. “You mentioned unwanted attention from meddling with time.”

“Time wraiths,” Bart said. “They pop up if you don’t know what you’re doing. I’ve had a lot of practise. Should be safe, I’ll just vanish if I try to run back to my time. Or do much more time travelling. Ok, yeah, I should be more careful, but believe me you’d know if I’d gotten their attention. Could get tricky when I get born, but that’s not due for years.”

It was Barry that glanced towards Caitlin, then.

“And might not happen,” Barry said. “If this timeline’s different…”

“I guess,” Bart said. He looked worried for a moment: “Why, is mom ok? Uh, Iris West-Allen, I mean, is she-”

“She’s fine,” Joe said. “At home.” He paused. “Want to meet her?”

“Of course,” Bart said. “Kinda curious about you lot when you’re young. Same house as 2024?”

“Absolutely no idea,” Joe said.

“Fair point,” Bart said.

“And it’s just Iris West,” Barry said. “No Allen.”

Bart turned back, before tilting his head, conceding. It would be a bit much to ask for them to be married already. Barry wasn’t entirely sure how to break it to him that he was seeing someone else.

Telling his child that he wasn’t seeing their mother was definitely a situation Barry didn’t imagine himself being in, especially not for years.

“Come to think of it,” Joe said, “Want to stay? I don’t know where you’ve been living in this year, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know my grandson. Have to embrace the weird stuff around here.”

“Really?” Bart said. He seemed delighted. “Always loved staying with you, grandpa.”

Joe winced.

“Don’t call me Grandpa. Please,” he said. “You’ll make me feel old.”

“Feels way too odd to call you Joe,” Bart said. “Gramps it is.”

“Please don’t,” Joe said. “Especially not when Wally’s there. This… could take some explaining.”

“Uncle Wally?” Bart said, suddenly. “He’s here too? Yes!”

It was about then Caitlin got a bit too exhausted to keep following the conversation. She’d expected to help find an unknown speedster, not meet Barry’s son from an alternate future.

Even just thinking about it threatened to give her a headache. They’d been dealing way too much with multiverses and time travel lately.

Eventually, though, an arrangement was made. For as long as Bart wanted to stay in this time, he’d have a home with the Wests, and he’d hopefully keep a low profile.

Bart vanished for a few seconds at one point, coming back with a much more casual outfit. That, at least, would draw less attention than his iteration of the Flash costume.

Joe went home earlier, to forewarn Iris, and to call Wally. Cisco went home, with their latest mission completed. Barry lingered for a few seconds, but left at a nod from Caitlin.

That just left Bart, sitting at a workstation and fiddling around with what must have been, to him, a horrifically outdated system, with delight on his face. It also left an uncertain Caitlin standing just behind him.

“Um, hi,” Caitlin said.

Bart jumped, spinning to face her.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Caitlin said again.

“Yeah,” Bart said. He hesitated. “Starting to get that. Blame it on instinct.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I don’t trust you,” Bart said. “I’ve had years of experience telling me I shouldn’t. That’s not going to go away.”

“You offered to spoil the future,” Caitlin said. “I… what am I, in your world?”

Bart raised his eyebrows. He stood, slowly, contemplating her.

“Do you have a name, here?” Bart said. “Not just Caitlin, a name for when you’re all dressed up.”

“Frost,” Caitlin said. “Just Frost.”

“It’s Killer Frost, where I’m from,” Bart said. “It’s only ever been Killer Frost, as far as I know. Dad never mentioned knowing you. That much has changed.”

“And me?”

“Cold. Cruel,” Bart said. “You kill people for the sake of killing them. You never went after any of us Flashes, but you never showed mercy when we tried to stop you. I have the scars to prove it. Nearly killed dad a few times. More of a body count than the Reverse-Flash: at least he was concerned with more than murder.”

Caitlin’s expression didn’t flicker as he spoke. She just listened, impassive and stiff.

“Is that what you want to hear?” Bart said.

“Not really,” Caitlin said, after a moment.

Her voice did crack, then. Bart looked at her, curiously.

The worst part, in Caitlin’s mind, was that it made sense. She killed for the sake of killing people; she killed for the sake of taking their heat. She’d murder just to survive. If she got desperate enough…

And if she killed often enough, it might get easier. If she ever reached the point murder stopped bothering her, Caitlin was honestly afraid of what she might become.

“You mean it, don’t you?” Bart said, after a few seconds. “Being his friend, being a hero. Doesn’t seem like an act.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Caitlin said. “People keep comparing me to her, but I’m not- I’m nothing like Killer Frost, and I could never become like her.”

“You did,” Bart said.

Caitlin faltered. Something in his expression softened.

“In my timeline, at least,” Bart said. “If you’re honest, if this is real, then there’s no reason that couldn’t change too. There’s no reason you couldn’t be different.”


	29. Interlude: Vs Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at about the point S3 started, and around halfway. Time to check on the future, don't you think?

_Four months later_

Frost stood by the edge of the river. She reached out with one hand, watching waves lap and freeze beneath her.

She read the paper. She was quite proud of the little article her impromptu interview had resulted in. The Flash exposed: a full feature on the mistakes he’d made, the errors in judgement that had hurt the city, and of course his name.

There was a good photo, too, of the Flash in STAR Labs with his mask down, and his face on full display.

Frost knew what his priorities would be. She’d seen it when he found out about the article; when he’d walked into CCPD. Joe had tried to talk to him, Singh had called him away.

There wasn’t much damage control to be done. There was the matter of the Rogues, though. Snart and his little group could safely be taken in, now the Flash had no more need to fear his identity being released.

The Flash would spend the day doing that, and would talk to the people he knew who hadn’t known about his secret. Maybe he’d even find time to read the article itself.

Sooner or later, though, he’d find his way to her.

Frost took a step forwards, and the water turned to ice beneath her boot. She kept it perfectly balanced, walking outwards.

The Flash could run on water. So could she.

“Caitlin!”

And there he was. Frost turned slowly around, and took in the red suit lit by the lights of Central City. He still had his hood up, covering his face, as though it served any purpose.

“Flash.”

“You know my name,” he said. “Clearly. You can use it.”

“You stopped being Barry to me,” Frost said. “Like I stopped being Caitlin.”

“What _happened_ to you?” the Flash said.

“You were there,” Frost said. “You know. You know exactly what happened, for months. You just didn’t think. You never did. So unintentionally cruel.”

“Is that why you made the article?” the Flash said. “Revenge?”

“What do you think I am?” Frost said. She paused. “I know the answer to that. No. I made the article because people deserve to see you. You run away before anyone can realize what you’ve done. Every mistake you’ve made, you got away with, and you don’t even care.”

“I care-”

“You try to care,” Frost said. “But you’re so concerned with being a hero.”

“You used to be a hero.”

“I used to try,” Frost said. “I could never be the Flash though, could I? I’m Killer Frost, according to you, according to everyone. On Earth-2, I’m Killer Frost. In the future, I’m Killer Frost. Even on this Earth, they branded me that. How could I be anything else?”

“You were,” the Flash said. “You did good. There was- none of this. No one called you Killer Frost, then.”

“But they acted like I was,” Frost said. “Every flaw, every mistake, all over the front pages. A mistake with Grey, and I was Killer Frost. With Bivolo, and the title was back, and nothing changed it. No matter what happened, no matter what I did, I was bound to be a monster. They wanted me to be this.”

Something in her voice cracked. The Flash stared, mutely.

It hurt, to see her like this.

Frost took one step backwards, waving a hand and cracking the ice path that had taken her this far out. She looked out, to where the Flash still stood on shore.

“I can’t be better,” Frost said. “And I can’t come back, so don’t try. Everything, everyone wants me to be your enemy. What can I do?”

“You don’t have to kill.”

“They want me to,” Frost said.

And he wouldn’t miss a lot of them. Some of those she’d killed definitely deserved it. The rest, well, she needed heat. More than ever.

“What else could it be?” Frost said. “Everything conspires to make me Killer Frost. There’s nothing else.”

Was that pain in her voice, or resignation, or just coolness?

“Caitlin-”

An icicle whistled through the air. The Flash took a step to the side, the icicle brushing past a streak of lightning.

“Don’t make me fight you,” Frost said.

“I have to,” the Flash said. He faltered. “If you’re going to keep- If people are going to die, I need to stop you.”

“You’ll lose,” Frost said. “I killed Zoom. He was faster than you. You didn’t mourn his death, either.”

“But we found another way,” the Flash said. “You don’t need to kill innocents, to get your heat. You just need-”

“You aren’t enough,” Frost said. “You stopped being enough ages ago. I tried to spare your feelings, I don’t know why. You can’t help. You can’t save everyone, Flash.”

The Flash faltered.

Frost took another step back, freezing the water long before her foot reached it. She never took her eyes from the Flash.

She knew him, better than most of the meta-humans he faced ever could. Probably better even than the Reverse-Flash. She doubted he’d fight her, but if he did she was prepared.

He was close to the shore. To run on the river, he needed to pick up more speed. He usually did that by running away, slowing, turning around, and running back.

That gave her time to react. Time was the most important thing when facing a speedster; time to prepare and act. The moment he was running on water, she had control, so long as he didn’t catch her by surprise.

“I don’t want to do this,” the Flash said.

“Then don’t,” Frost said. “You let others go free, when they were breaking the law. Like Snart. You didn’t want to see them locked away.”

“He promised not to kill people,” he said. “You’re…”

“So that’s your solution?” Frost said. “Lock me away? Isolate me, starve me. I can’t help needing heat.”

“I know that!” the Flash said. “But there has to be a way other than killing people. If you’re not going to stop- there’s nothing else I _can_ do. Caitlin-”

“Stop!” Frost said. “Just, stop. Stop calling me that, stop begging, stop making excuses. This is who I have to be. This is who the world wants me to be. If you’re going to do something, Flash, do it. We’ve gone past talking things out.”

He stared at her. It was nearly impossible to make out his expression through the mask, in the dim light. Frost was glad of that.

Anger was easier.

“I’m sorry, Caitlin.”

A brief flash of yellow, and it began. Frost focused.

The Flash would be prepared to run on ice. Still, she froze the river, turning it white in an instant. Then she manipulated the ice, in a random exertion of force. Some parts shook and quaked, some rose and fell, some span.

It was impossible to do that much with any degree of focus, but she didn’t need it to be controlled. It stayed random; a part that might have been sinking might start shaking, a part that had been stationary might suddenly flip.

She had no way of matching the Flash’s speed, but she had complete control of the surface he’d need to run on. Enough control to make it impossible for him to traverse.

He’d be limiting himself. The Flash always did; he couldn’t run at his full speed or he’d risk killing her. After all he’d said, he wouldn’t take the chance. Which meant he’d be going slower than he could: slow enough that-

From Frost’s perspective, it lasted seconds. From the Flash’s heightened rate of experience, she didn’t know. She couldn’t even be sure what path he’d taken.

He’d run, leap, doing his best to evade the obstacles even Frost couldn’t predict. Inevitably, though, he’d fall-

There! Frost caught sight of him, and drew ice up around him.

That was why she’d chosen the river. Near-endless water; she always had more to freeze. No matter how much he might melt or shatter, she could summon more and replenish his frozen bindings.

Soon the chaos subsided, leaving Frost standing on one small panel of ice, and the Flash floating in a thick block. His suit glowed red, a trick they’d added to let him melt through Snart’s ice, but it was futile here. She could refreeze in an instant.

Frost took slow steps closer, ice forming and fading as she did, until she stood just above the Flash.

She reached down, tugging his mask back. It wasn’t like he had an identity to protect any more. She looked down at him.

“It didn’t need to come to this,” Frost said.

“No,” the Flash said. “It didn’t.”

She hesitated. For a moment, she touched a cool finger to his cheek; then she thought better of it. It took only a little more focus to move his block of ice, until he was more vertical.

Frost looked at him for a long, long time.

“Caitlin-” the Flash began.

His voice was quieter, now. It might have been the cold, or it might have been the closeness. There wasn’t much reason for shouting, now.

“Don’t,” Frost said, soft. “I don’t have a choice, now. I never have a choice.”

Her eyes met hers. It wasn’t long before she looked away.

“I’ll give you this, Barry,” she said. “I don’t know how long the heat from you will last. There’s a lot in you, but I need a lot. If it lasts, though, I won’t kill again until I really need more heat. A few more people will live. I think that’s what you’d want.”

“You don’t have to,” the Flash said. “You’ve never had to-”

“I have,” Frost said, so quietly. “I’ve always had to. That’s what you never saw. Ronnie, these powers, Earth-2, Bart’s future… I’ve never controlled anything that mattered. I tried, I _tried_ , but it came to this. It always came to this.”

She paused. Closed her eyes.

“I think I’ll miss you.”

And without a word more, she leant closer and touched her lips to the Flash’s.

His skin slowly began to turn pale, frost creeping out along it from his lips. There was a brief flicker of lightning, though soon that too was extinguished.

It was a long few seconds before Frost pulled back, uncertainly. The Flash took in a weak breath through frozen lips.

“I-” Frost began. She caught herself. “No. I’m not going to.”

Unable to say why she’d changed her mind, she turned, and began to walk away, freezing stepping stones of ice into the river. She left the Flash floating behind, exerting just a little effort to keep him frozen. It would be a long time before she let him follow, and by then she’d be gone.

The Flash could only stare as Frost vanished into the night.


	30. Out of Place: 1

Bart was accompanied by Joe and Barry, as he was taken to the Wests’ house. Iris had been warned of most of the details, Wally had just been told they were looking after a distant relative.

The rest would take quite a bit of explaining. Even Iris had been somewhat taken aback, despite more familiarity with how strange things could be.

“Mom!”

Bart ran up to Iris the moment he saw her, grinning. However prepared Iris thought she was, she still jumped.

“So, um, Bart isn’t it?” she said. “Just… Just call me Iris.”

“Don’t expect me to get used to it,” he said, and made an expression of distaste. “But sure. I’ll try. Iris. Ugh, just feels _wrong_. Like calling him anything other than grandpa.”

He gestured towards Joe, and Joe shuddered.

“Not for a good few years yet, I hope,” he said. “Do see the resemblance though.”

He looked between Bart and Iris. Bart grinned.

“Everyone always says I look like mom,” he said. “Though do take after dad in one very important respect.”

He vanished for about a second, turning into a streak of lightning that ran into every nook and cranny of the house.

“Hasn’t changed that much,” he said.

“Just don’t go expecting holograms or talking microwaves, or whatever you have in the future,” Joe said.

Bart’s face fell. It wasn’t entirely clear whether he was joking.

They went inside properly, sitting down rather than talking over the doorstep. Bart bobbed around a little, apparently incapable of being still.

“Where’s unc- Wally?” he said.

“He doesn’t live here,” Joe said. “He’s on his way.”

“You know him?” Iris said.

“I did,” Bart said. “Or will. Should’ve figured out tenses by now. He and dad taught me almost everything I know about being a speedster.”

There was a pause.

“What?” Iris said.

“Wally’s a…” Joe said.

Bart looked between them. That time he seemed honestly baffled. He shrugged.

“Well, there’s another change, I guess,” Bart said. “Dad got his powers earlier, Wally’s just Wally, Killer Frost’s kinda nice… Really ought to check I ended up in the right reality.”

“How many Flashes are there in the future?” Joe said. “With Barry, Wally, and you seem to be some kind of Kid Flash-”

“ _No_ ,” Bart said. “Hard enough to get dad to not call me that. Just Flash. Not Kid. I don’t want that nickname to follow me back in time. Anyway, though, it’s just us three, most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” Joe echoed.

“Sounded like you’ve had an encounter with another Earth already,” Bart said. “We had a few guests from them too. Not everyone’s evil, thankfully.”

“Makes a change,” Iris said.

“You have no idea,” Bart said. He bounced up. “So, where’s my room?”

“Upstai-” Joe began.

There was a streak of yellow as Bart vanished up the stairs. Joe waited a long few seconds, only to find he didn’t return.

“That’s going to get old real fast,” he said.

“You invited him,” Iris said.

“He’s family,” Joe said. “In a weird, not-been-born way. Family matters.”

“I know,” Iris said.

* * *

Bart had ended becoming quite a focus. With no other major villains making themselves well-known, beyond the ever-present threat of Snart’s Rogues, everyone naturally spent their time wondering about the time traveller.

Caitlin had ended up getting a bike, for easier travel. Cisco was working on modifying it to function better on ice, and in the mean time she was practising with it. There was plenty of room in the accelerator.

The moment she’d wheeled it into the Labs he’d taken one look at it, gone wide-eyed, and officially named it the Ice-cycle.

She’d figured out a quieter place to store it, near STAR Labs but not suspiciously so. It was good to not need to worry about locating Barry at all hours.

That was especially the case now. Barry spent a lot of time with Bart. It was more than curiosity about his son from another timeline; Bart had the benefit of years more knowledge on the speed force and their shared powers.

Caitlin had seen a little of it. Bart had gotten speed mirages down to an art form, while Barry still struggled (and usually didn’t find much need for them, truth be told). Her wonder was lessened only slightly by how wary Bart still seemed to be of her.

She couldn’t blame him, most people who only knew the Killer Frost of Earth-2 would flinch to see her, but it still stung to consider who he thought she’d become.

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Cisco worked on more typical heroics. Barry had mentioned seeing Kyle Nimbus, or the Mist, a few times. He seemed to have gotten better at keeping out of sight, though; often it was too late to do anything once they heard about him.

Caitlin tensed after a few more minutes of work. Frost crept briefly out from her fingertips; she pulled her hands up, quickly.

Just because she didn’t need Barry to bring her to crime scenes quickly didn’t mean she didn’t need him sometimes, though. She steadied herself, waiting for the pang to pass.

Her powers were as demanding as ever. Extinguishing matches barely worked to sate it, now. She reached for her phone.

“Barry?” she said. “Yeah. It’s starting to get bad. Only seems to be lasting a couple of days, now. Sometime I’d like to time it properly. Sorry for interrupting.”

She knew what’d happen. It only took a minute or so for Barry to help her. He’d take a brief break from his training with Bart, visit her, then return.

“Caitlin,” he arrived soon enough. She got to her feet, turning and smiling across at him.

“Barry,” she said, relieved. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty well,” he said. “Feels like I’m faster. It’s as much a state of mind as it is running. You?”

“Not too much luck, yet,” Caitlin said. “Just, well, the hunger. You know about that.”

That endless desire to take in, the part of her mind that demanded she freeze and freeze. It scared her, how much it seemed to be developing; she just couldn’t bring herself to tell anyone about it.

What happened when it got too great to manage?

“Let me help,” Barry said, and neared.

She closed her eyes when she kissed him.

It felt as it ever did: intoxicating, and all-consuming. She enjoyed it for more than the heat though; it was Barry, close to her, trusting her, and helping her.

She moved back only as she felt a kiss of frost. It took him mere seconds to shake the cold off.

Caitlin smiled, still just centimetres from him. She watched him, the colour returning to his skin, and his breathing quickly becoming more regular. The draining didn’t seem to particularly bother him, now.

Cisco had openly averted his gaze. They were used to that; he seemed to do it as much as a joke as anything, now.

The other side of the room, though, stood Bart.

“Just following to, uh-” Bart said. He was staring. “ _Huh_.”

Both Barry and Caitlin faced him, and each hesitated. They hadn’t told him at once, hoping to ease him into this year and this timeline. He had enough to get used to, after all.

“We were going to tell you,” Caitlin said, after a moment. “Later. It just seemed…”

“No, no,” Bart said, quickly. “I- I think I understand. Different timeline, different everything. Yeah, I’d have run for the hills if that was the first thing I saw.

He paused, still staring.

“My dad’s dating Killer Frost,” he said, slowly. He repeated himself, as if tasting the words. “My _dad’s_ dating _Killer Frost_. My dad’s _dating_ Killer Frost.”

Caitlin still stiffened at the moniker.

“Are you… ok?” Barry said.

“Slightly confused,” Bart admitted. “Surprised. I always just assumed you and mom would always be, well, together- oh god my life’s a soap opera.”

That realization seemed to stun him more than walking in on his father kissing Caitlin.

“Give me a moment, just re-evaluating my entire life,” Bart said.

“Bart,” Barry began.

“Don’t,” he said, quickly. “Ok. Complicated. My dad’s dating someone who tried to kill me, and there’s a good chance I’ll never be born. Ok. Missing anything?”

“I haven’t hurt you,” Caitlin said.

“You will.”

“That’s not me.”

“People change,” Bart said in a sudden fit of passion: “And I know, sure, I’ve heard what you’ve said. For now, I believe you, but everyone has to start somewhere. This is another time, another chain of events, but I’ve seen you freeze cities and I’m not just going to forget that.”

He met her eyes. Caitlin stepped back.

“I’m not being harsh,” he said. “I haven’t dragged you off to- what is it in this time, Iron Heights? That’s what I’d normally be trying to do with you standing in front of me. I’m trusting dad, I’m trusting Vibe, but I’m not trusting you, and I’m not going to.”

“Bart!” Barry said. “You don’t have to-”

“And you, you’re not my dad,” Bart rounded on Barry, then froze, then closed his eyes. “ _Damn it_ , back in a soap opera.”

“I’m not,” Barry said. “I never said I was, in this timeline.”

“You sound like him,” Bart said. “That’s exactly how you- he sounded when he was disappointed in me. Which I heard a lot. I can be… impulsive. But this isn’t like that, I’ve seen what she’s capable of. I get that you don’t want to admit it, and that maybe she hasn’t gotten there yet, but that’s not going to make me forget it.”

He closed his eyes, briefly unsteady. He lifted one hand to his head. He looked at Barry, and looked away quickly, apparently seeing someone else.

“I’m going home,” Bart said. Then, with his typical levity; “Before I find out you’ve got a secret son and I’ve got a long-lost brother out there. This is getting soap opera enough.”

There was a streak of yellow lightning that lead right into the wall, where Bart had apparently chosen to phase through and leave.

Barry began to move, to follow, when Caitlin placed her hand on his arm. Slowly, Barry relaxed.

There wasn’t much they could do. Going after him would likely only upset him more; besides he was a Flash, and a more practised one apparently. He was safe, just overwhelmed.

And on that count, who could blame him?

It wouldn’t last. Any time Bart became overwhelmed, he usually returned to his cheerful self in an hour at most. As far as coping mechanisms went, it probably wasn’t healthy, but at least it worked for him.


	31. Out of Place: 2

Caitlin visited the West household, parking her bike around the side and out of sight. She needed to get more practise using it on the streets, anyway, and it was hopefully dark enough no one would notice.

She knocked, and get let in.

“Where’s Bart?” she said, after a moment.

“Out with Wally,” Iris said. “Dad’s keeping an eye on them. Seem to be getting along, though. Did you want to talk to him?”

“No,” Caitlin said, “He just… doesn’t like me. Wanted to be careful, if he was around. Things went a bit badly today.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Iris said.

She closed the door, gesturing for Caitlin to come in. Caitlin did so.

This was meant to be Barry’s talk, but there had been a meta-human alert. Roy Bivolo, or Rainbow Raider as he’d been dubbed, had been spotted. They’d figured it was safer for Barry to go after him, given that it took longer for Bivolo’s anger-inducing power to affect him.

Given someone needed to talk to Iris though, Caitlin had been volunteered.

“He, uh, saw me and Barry,” Caitlin said.

“I expect he sees you most days,” Iris said.

“Not like that,” Caitlin said. She hesitated. “Me _and_ Barry.”

It was a moment before Iris recognized Caitlin’s expression. Then she gave a weary, understanding sigh, and a wan smile as she sat down.

“Ah,” Iris said. “You hadn’t told him?”

“There are a lot of things we haven’t told him yet,” Caitlin said. “There are a lot of things we have to tell him, my love life wasn’t high on the list.” Caitlin paused. “He took it badly.”

“Not surprising.”

“You didn’t see him.”

“Think about how it looks to him, though,” Iris said. “It’s not easy for anyone to see their family falling apart.”

“None of us are-” Caitlin began. “He’s from a different time, and a different reality, none of us are really like the people he knew.”

“Maybe,” Iris said. “But we look like them, and maybe act a little like them. And we’re the closest to them he can get, if the future’s changed.”

“Not that much like them,” Caitlin said.

It bothered her more than most, she knew that. Then again, she also had more reason to dislike herself, in the future spoken of by Bart.

“You know what I mean,” Iris said. “As far as Bart’s concerned Barry and I are his parents. Take it from me, it’s not easy to have a family split up.”

“He can’t expect you two to always be together, though,” Caitlin said.

“He might have,” Iris said. “He might not have. Seeing’s different too knowing though.”

“Especially with me,” Caitlin said.

“What?”

“Apparently I’m Killer Frost to him too,” she said. “The first time he saw me he tried to protect Barry. In the future he knows, I’m a monster.”

“Has he realized that, well, you’re not?” Iris said.

“I don’t know,” Caitlin says. “Sometimes it feels like he’s just waiting for me to snap.”

Caitlin’s focus drifted for a moment. Whenever she was in the room with Bart, his eyes always glanced towards her. He watched her, as though she were a threat.

Part of her could understand it. She’d run into Hunter Zolomon, Jay’s Earth-1 doppelganger by accident, and nearly jumped out of her skin. Sure, he was unconnected, but…

Even empathizing, though, she’d never be comfortable with being seen that way.

“Anyway,” Caitlin said. “Barry wanted to let you know.”

“Does explain things,” Iris said. “Bart did seem a bit distracted when he got back. Went out quickly. I thought he just wanted to meet Wally; apparently he’s a Flash in Bart’s future too.”

“Three of them?” Caitlin said.

No wonder Bart seemed so adept. He’d have had to be trained by two speedsters, both of which likely having years of experience.

“How’s it been for you?” Caitlin said. “Has to be… odd, to have someone who says they’re your son living with you.”

“Has its unnerving moments,” Iris said. “He knows me more than I know him. Have I told you he likes making breakfast? He whizzes around the kitchen for a minute in the morning and there’s a full-cooked meal, just like dad and I’ve had every weekend.”

“That’s… not possible,” Caitlin said, after a moment.

“Isn’t everything, these days?”

“Not like that,” Caitlin said. “How can he cook something in less time? Just because he moves faster doesn’t mean things are going to heat up quicker near him.”

Iris raised her eyebrows for a moment.

“That’s what you think of immediately, huh?” she said, and chuckled. “You’d have to ask him. Maybe he’s figured out some other way to use his powers: pass his speed on to other objects, or something.”

Bart did seem to have an impressive bag of tricks. Caitlin made a note to ask Barry about it; Bart probably wouldn’t explain too much to her.

She’d had a few conversations with Bart, but he never seemed that comfortable around her. She suspected that wouldn’t have changed, now.

“Haven’t seen you at the Labs too much recently,” Caitlin said. “Everything ok?”

“Fine,” Iris said. “Scott’s been keeping me busy at CCPN. You heroes haven’t been doing much major lately, so he’s taking the chance to focus on non-hero related news.”

“Hasn’t been much for us _to_ do,” Caitlin said. “Just wanted to make sure things weren’t too weird.”

“Weird?”

“Between you and Barry,” Caitlin said. She hesitated. “After what Bart’s said, it might be a bit strange to…”

Iris’s eyes widened in understanding. She gave a brief laugh, but nodded, conceding the point.

“Is a little,” Iris said. “I’ve never really thought of Barry like that, but you do have to wonder. It happened on Earth-2, and in the future, sort of thing that can feel like destiny, or something.”

Iris chuckled, showing she was far from serious. Still, Caitlin’s expression was slightly more sober.

“Yeah,” Caitlin said. “I know the feeling.”

She did, far too much. If what happened on other Earths, and what happened in one future, was destined Caitlin didn’t want to think about what that would mean for her.

Iris continued quickly, whether because she noticed Caitlin’s shift in mood, or because she felt she’d put it badly.

“We make our own choices though,” Iris said. “What happens here and now, happens. Doesn’t have to have anything to do with other timelines and other Earths.”

* * *

Joe was with his son and apparently-grandson. It was odd to see them; children he barely knew. Wally had only come into his life recently, and Bart had come out of nowhere.

Wally had started off slightly perturbed; Bart did have that effect. He knew more about them than a stranger ought too, so he did come on strong. When Bart stopped looking at him as his uncle Wally, though, the two seemed to get along.

Joe wasn’t really needed to hang around, but no one wanted to leave Bart completely alone.

He’d mentioned several potential threats to time travellers: time wraiths, time masters, all manner of things apparently required to start with ‘time.’ As much as Bart insisted he was safe, and that they probably couldn’t do much anyway if any of those things turned up, everyone was more comfortable to watch him.

Besides, Bart did sometimes get into trouble when he forgot what year it was. More than once he’d phased through the front door because he wasn’t used to physical keys.

Joe just sat quietly in the background, reading as much as anything. Both of them had probably forgotten he was there. Still, it was good to see Wally talking animatedly with someone.

“Not sure I made a great first impression,” Bart said.

“They’re pretty forgiving,” Wally said. “One of the first things they caught me doing was drag racing. They really weren’t happy about that.”

Bart tilted his head, regarding Wally with suddenly piercing eyes.

“You race?” Bart said.

“I did,” Wally said.

“Like it?”

“Yeah,” Wally said. “Lot of memories tied up in it. But there is something special about just going fast, and watching things turn into a blur.”

“Oh, there is,” Bart said. He grinned.

“You’ve raced?” Wally said.

“You could say that,” Bart said. “Fastest man alive. Well, top three. Two.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe it is,” Bart said. Excitement lit up his eyes. “Still got your car?”

“Yeah,” Wally said. “Not worth getting rid of it.”

“And I’m always ready,” Bart said. “What do you say?”

Wally paused.

“Relax,” Bart said. “No stakes, no skeevy audience, just a little friendly challenge. Who’s faster? Always used to race with my family back home. All of the good, none of the bad. Up for a little nostalgia?”

Wally hesitated for a few seconds more, clearly tempted. Instinctively he glanced sideways, only to see Joe coming over to them.

“Can I talk to Bart a moment?” Joe said.

“Sure,” Wally said, uncertainly.

“I think he means alone,” Bart said. He was still beaming.

Wally looked between the two of them. He frowned, but shrugged, pacing a short distance away. Joe’s voice dropped, low, but was no less urgent.

Bart never stopped grinning. It was an odd kind of confidence, borne of experience rather than any kind of delusion or arrogance.

“If you mean what I think you do by a ‘race,’” Joe said, “That could be dangerous. You can’t tell anyone about-”

“I’m not spilling dad’s secret,” Bart said. “As far as anyone in this time’s concerned, I’m unconnected to him and, well, to you. Besides, I trust him, always have.”

“He’s not your Wally,” Joe said.

“People don’t change that much,” Bart said. “Besides, you heard him, he likes speed. Let’s give him a treat, come on.”

Bart grinned encouragingly. It was a few seconds before Joe sighed.

Well, Bart was right; he wasn’t well-known, and he wasn’t the Flash in this time. As far as anyone was concerned, he was just another meta-human. It would be very hard to mistake him for the Flash, once anyone got a look at him.

It was his own identity: it was up to him what he wanted to do with it.

“Great!” Bart beamed. “Can’t wait to see his face.”

The rate started on a quiet side street. Wally pulled up in his racing car, casting a glance across at Joe. He knew well what Joe thought of this.

Then again, this was a far cry from drag racing. None of the bad crowd, and much more safety and control. Wally lowered his window, peering out.

“Where’s your car?” Wally said.

“Don’t need one,” Bart said.

“Don’t get cocky,” Wally said. “I was one of the fastest back in Keystone. If your gimmick’s running to your car or something, save it for the amateurs.”

“Relax,” Bart said. “I promise you’ll change your tune,” he turned his head. “Hey! Gramps! Give us a countdown?”

Wally seemed less than convinced. Still, he turned his attention back to the road ahead of them, shifting in his car and keeping one hand on the wheel.

They’d planned out the journey: a loop of quieter streets, some often used for more ‘official’ races. They’d be back to Joe soon.

Joe gave a half-hearted count from five to zero. Despite himself, though, he was curious to see how Wally would respond.

The moment he hit zero, Wally hit the accelerator and started shooting off. Joe disapproved, of course, but he’d admit to a flicker of pride. Wally’s control was impressive.

Bart waited a couple of seconds, tilted his head, and then there was a flash of lightning.

Step after step, it wasn’t long before Bart caught up. He barely had to strain himself, coming up to Wally’s car and slowing himself to remain level. He waved.

“How’s it going?” Bart said, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the whoosh of air.

Wally nearly crashed, desperately grabbing and whirling the steering wheel to recover from a momentary loss of control. His eyes kept dancing sideways.

“You’re the _Flash_?” Wally said.

“A Flash,” Bart said. “Not ‘the.’ About as fast though.”

“I can see that.”

“You’re not as fast as I expected though.”

“Watch me,” Wally said.

He pushed his foot down harder, trying to focus on the road ahead rather than the rush of yellow lightning ahead of him.

He pushed ahead, getting ahead of Bart. Bart chuckled, increasing his pace just a little more.

“Want to see something really impressive?” Bart said, pulling up alongside Wally again.

“Already am,” Wally said.

He turned a sharp corner, braking suddenly, and speeding up again the moment he could. Bart kept running alongside all the while, evading the car.

“More impressive,” Bart said. “Up for a bit of fun?”

“Always.”

Bart shot ahead.

Wally raised his eyebrows, considering throwing the race then and there. He didn’t realize just how fast speedsters could go.

He might as well have been stationary, for how it looked. Bart racing off like that looked about as fast as the Flash did when he was standing still. He didn’t stand a chance.

Those thoughts didn’t last long, though. Sure, maybe he’d win if Bart kept being distracted by showing off. Winning wasn’t all that mattered, though; this was a friendly race. He’d just try to keep on looking impressive.

He watched as the streak of lightning faded into the distance. There was no chance for him to react when it suddenly appeared right in his path; there was no swerving at these speeds.

The flash of yellow ran right for him. A moment later, and Bart was sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“Hey,” Bart said.

Wally jumped, regaining control quickly.

“How the hell-”

“Phased through the windscreen,” Bart said. “Can get through solid objects if you move at the right speed. Real challenge is stopping after.”

Wally looked away for a moment. Just a few corners to go before they made it to the finish line.

“Why did you tell me?” Wally said.

“That I’m fast?” Bart said. He shrugged. “You remind me of someone I used to know. I trusted him, it’ll be nice to have that again.”

Just as the finish line came into sight, Bart sprang up. There was a flicker of yellow and he phased back through the front of the car, reaching and stopping right back where they’d started.

He had enough time to turn and wave before Wally shot past. He braked, but still kept going for a little distance more.

By the time he’d stopped and turned the engine off, Bart had zipped to stand around outside. Wally stepped out the car, breathless, both from the race and the thrill of seeing someone with the Flash’s powers so close.

Joe was jogging up, but he was still a slight distance away. Bart took Wally’s hand hurriedly.

“You like going fast?” Bart said. “Want to go faster?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“That friend you remind me of?” Bart said. “He taught me a little trick. I’ve practised it plenty, don’t worry. Give it a second.”

Bart lifted one hand. After a moment it started to blur; and then it was wreathed in yellow. Just as the lightning became more vibrant, more tangible, he lowered it.

He touched Wally’s shoulder, and Wally tensed-

And he felt something new. A sudden indrawn breath: and a sudden smile.

The touch of lightning coursed through him, every nerve and every sinew in his body. It didn’t hurt, far from it, but he was hyperaware of every flicker.

“Run, Wally, run,” Bart said, ecstatic.

His voice pierced through the veil that had fallen, and instinctively knowing it would be a good idea, Wally obeyed.

Joe watched his son vanish in a flash of yellow lightning.

Wally ran, only vaguely aware he was keeping up with Bart. Whatever that touch had done, he felt it running through him. He felt the lightning spark around him as he ran, and felt so very light on his feet as he leapt as much as ran.

He turned a corner, and gave a cheer of exhilaration.

It was then his mind more clearly noticed Bart, and he began to reluctantly slow. It amazed him how easy it was to stop, despite the speeds he’d been at.

“What did you-” Wally said, panting.

“Do you want the science or the gist?” Bart said. “I don’t recommend the science. I got bored of it fast.”

“Anything will do.”

“There’s a speed force,” Bart said. “I gave you a little. It’s a handy trick: temporarily imparting velocity to something else. Can use it to cook faster, to suddenly give an object speed, or to give someone a brief taste of, well, this.”

“It’s temporary?” Wally said. “How long will it last?”

“No idea,” Bart said. “Some people don’t manage ten seconds, others can have up to half an hour. Depends what your natural affinity is. I get the feeling you’ll be one of the long-lasting ones. But don’t go trying to jump gaps or phase through walls, there’s no worse time to return to normal.”

“It’s not dangerous, I take it?” Wally said. “I’ve felt the air when a car’s going fast, and you could run so much faster.”

“You’ll be fine,” Bart said. “Advantage of the speed force, it takes care of all the little bumps and bruises. Has a few extra tricks too, but I wouldn’t suggest trying them out. Don’t go too fast. Otherwise, let’s have fun like we used to.”

“What?”

Bart hesitated, and quickly moved on.

“Fancy a real race?” Bart said. “Should last long enough for that.”

“Oh, definitely,” Wally said.

He hesitated, looking down at his arms. He lifted them, shaking them. It was strange how instinctive so much of this was. They faded into an indistinct, impossible blur. A flash of yellow lightning ran up one forearm.

“Possible side effects include an adrenaline rush, a case of the munchies, and impatience in your everyday life,” Bart said. “Probably should’ve told you beforehand. Got a bit distracted. So, on your marks-”

“Go from the old starting point?” Wally said. “Can’t wait to show dad.”

“Oh!” Bart said, and nodded eagerly. “Of course. Yes. Keep forgetting. Follow me!”

Bart vanished in a flash of lightning. To Wally’s surprise, he was able to follow: the moment he focused, the lightning seemed to freeze in the air.

He followed it down the street, suppressing the urge to reach out and touch a spark.

Wally wasn’t even out of breath by the time he returned to his car. He still stumbled slightly as he came to a stop, expecting the deceleration to hit him more than it did.

“Wally!” Joe caught up to him. “What-”

“Party trick,” Bart interrupted, speaking quickly. “Perfectly safe, doesn’t last long, I want a race before it wears off. Relax, gramps.”

“Uh, what he said?” Wally said.

Bart gestured. He was in a visible hurry; neither of them knew how long Wally’s brief spell of being infused with the speed force would last.

Bart gave a very quick countdown, and then they were running again, and he was laughing. He remembered this, running alongside Wally: playful competitions to see who was faster. Two streaks of lightning winding their way through the streets.

It was almost like he was home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note; according to wikipedia, comic-speedsters are able to temporarily transfer some of their speed to other objects, including making other people as fast as them. Apparently Wally was the first to be able to do that. I have no idea if this is how it's done, but it seems close enough in the rules of the show. I just figure a speedster who's had years more experience, and been trained by multiple other speedsters, is going to have a few handy tricks.


	32. Out of Place: 3

It was a day or so before Caitlin returned to the West house. They’d heard from Joe what had happened with Wally, though there didn’t seem to be any side effects.

Still, it was another use of the speed force that they were completely unfamiliar with. Short of taking Wally into STAR Labs, Caitlin wanted to run a few quick checks to make sure there weren’t any lingering side-effects.

It didn’t seem likely. In theory, the principle would be the same as Barry losing his powers. That had happened to him, and the consequences hadn’t been dire, beyond the lack of a Flash at least.

Iris let her in. Bart was sitting by the corner of the room; he looked up when Caitlin walked in, and didn’t look away from her.

“I heard Wally was here?” Caitlin said.

“He stayed over,” Iris said, nodding. “Gets along with Bart. I’m starting to, as well, when he stops calling me mom quite as much.”

“I doubt he’ll be so eager to befriend me,” Caitlin said.

“Give it time,” Iris said.

Caitlin felt Bart’s wary eyes as she walked up the stairs. She paused, giving a brief sigh as she left his sight.

She knocked on Wally’s door. He opened it soon enough. Visibly there didn’t seem to be any immediate aftereffects, beyond a slight wooziness. It must be disorientating to come down from a brief experience of such speed.

“Um, hello?” Wally said.

“Caitlin,” she said. “We’ve met a couple of times, I know your family. I, uh, heard about what happened. I’m a doctor, just wanted to make sure you were…”

Wally hesitated, but nodded. He stepped back, and Caitlin entered. She watched as he sat down.

“I feel fine,” Wally said.

“You probably are,” Caitlin said. “This isn’t anything special, just testing a couple of samples.”

She swabbed his cheek, storing that in her pocket. If nothing else, it would be interesting to see cells that had only brushed the speed force.

“Heard you’ve been involved in drag racing,” Caitlin said.

“Don’t start,” Wally said, wearily. “Heard enough about that from dad and Iris.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Just wondering if you souped up your own car,” Caitlin said. “I’ve got a bike, I could do with a bit more…”

Wally regarded her. “You don’t look like a racer.”

“It’s not-”

Caitlin hesitated. She pulled back after a couple of seconds, getting her last sample, then sighed and gestured towards a drinks bottle on a cabinet.

There was a brief, gentle blue mist, and then the bottle froze solid. Wally stared for a few seconds.

It must have been a strange experience, to run into so many meta-humans in such a short time.

“You’re… Frost?” he said, slowly. “Or just someone with the same powers, like Bart was?”

“I’m Frost,” Caitlin said.

“Why are you telling me?”

“I’m not as worried about my secret identity,” Caitlin said. “I don’t know too many people, and most of them can protect themselves. It’s meant to keep you safe if you don’t know, but I never understood that. No one knows you know, unless you start bragging about knowing who I am. Don’t do that, and…”

Wally was still staring. It took a few moments before he shifted.

Caitlin felt suddenly self-conscious. She hadn’t really outed her to anyone; paradoxically, the reasons she was less concerned about having a secret identity meant there were fewer people she could tell.

Still, Wally got over his shock quickly enough. Presumably he’d gotten used to dealing with it, after Bart.

“You want my help with your bike?” Wally said.

“I don’t want to rely on the Flash to get me everywhere,” Caitlin said. She paused. “I’ve got a friend who calls it the Ice-cycle.”

Wally blinked.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good pun, or if it’s just terrible,” he said.

“Join the club,” Caitlin said. “Do you think you can help?”

“No question,” he said. “Let me know when and where. Will Bart be…”

“Probably not,” Caitlin said. She hesitated. “Bart and I don’t really get along.”

“So even superheroes have to deal with drama,” Wally said. “Huh. I guess that’s… comforting.”

Maybe for him.

Well, at least Wally seemed to have a good relationship with his nephew, even if he didn’t know they were related. That would take far too much explaining.

“So, bike,” Wally said.

“Right,” Caitlin said. “I’ve got the specs somewhere, if they’ll help.”

“I’ll go from what I can see,” Wally said. “Ought to be able to give it a bit more speed. Guessing you can protect yourself.”

“Superpowers have some advantages,” Caitlin said. “Just don’t do the paintjob, I’ve promised a friend that he can do that.”

Cisco had insisted on that. Admittedly he’d been slightly hurt that she’d gone to Wally for help with the mechanisms of the bike, but Wally would have had more experience with souping up engines.

If she needed help with gadgetry, she’d go to him, but Cisco’s expertise tended to be more cutting edge fields. She had no doubt he could do a good job with her bike, but there was no harm seeking out someone who had a bit more experience.

Letting him do the designing had been their compromise. He designed costumes enough, he’d looked forward to the chance to do a vehicle too.

“No problem,” Wally said.

“Do you know where to find STAR Labs?”

* * *

Caitlin had meant to stick around while Wally did the work. She’d been around at the start, to answer a few questions, and get an idea of Wally’s plans, but as ever duty called.

He seemed happy enough to get on with it: this was something he enjoyed, after all.

Wally had stumbled slightly as the Flash whooshed into view, but hadn’t complained when he’d taken Caitlin away.

The new thing for organized criminals was to hit multiple targets simultaneously. It was meant to split up Barry and Caitlin; it usually wasn’t too successful.

A trio of bank robberies. Caitlin went for the most dangerous one, while Barry dealt with the two others. It was a fairer split; as Barry could get between the crime scenes faster, it made more sense for him to go for the ones he could deal with quicker.

When Caitlin had disarmed and frozen her assailants, Barry picked her up.

“Back to the Labs?” Caitlin said.

“Or,” Barry said.

“Or?”

A flash of yellow, and then they were standing in an empty alley behind their favourite coffee shop. Another flash of yellow, and Barry was in his normal clothes; he helped Caitlin out of her costume. As ever, she wore her normal clothes underneath. She didn’t have the advantage of speed-changing that Barry seemed to have.

“Date?” Barry said, hopefully. “While we’re out here. After Bart, and… everything, I’d like to spend more time with you.”

“Would be nice,” Caitlin said.

Bart could be distracting, to put it mildly. Any room he stepped into almost instantly descended into chaos. It was a mercy no other Zooms or Reverse-Flashes had arisen. There was no doubt Bart could help, but even so none of them wanted to plan for such an eventuality with such a distraction around.

And distraction really was too mild a word. Even if he wasn’t Barry’s son from an alternate timeline, and all the inherent confusion that entailed, he delighted in speeding around and learning every little detail about the people he knew.

It wasn’t annoying, it could even be amusing, but it did make focus difficult.

Barry leaned across to give her a brief kiss, taking a moment to shake off the subsequent cold, before together they went into the coffee shop. They found a small table off to the side. Barry often got the munchies after a rescue.

“Did it go well?” Barry said.

“Did what?” Caitlin said.

“Things, I guess,” Barry said. “Didn’t put too much thought into that question.”

“Bank robbery did,” Caitlin said. “And, I guess… Well, we’ll have to see how the bike goes.”

“Looking forward to seeing what stunts you can manage,” Barry said. Caitlin snorted.

“I’ll leave the high speed chases to you,” she said. “Still going to take me for runs now and again, though? Bike ride doesn’t really compare.”

“Always,” Barry said.

Caitlin gulped down her coffee, using her powers to cool it slightly. It had taken a bit of practise, but she could cool things without getting them so cold they froze.

They didn’t always need to speak, then they were together. It was almost easier when they didn’t. With how much time they worked as a team, she never had to hear what Barry said, to know what he meant.

It seemed to be mutual. She enjoyed that.

When they’d finished their drinks, Barry shifted. He was still smiling, just looking at her.

“We’re opposites,” he said, after a moment.

“What?” Caitlin said. “We’re not that different-”

“Just thinking aloud,” he said. “Powers-wise. Heat is basically just speed; molecules vibrating quickly. Which makes cold the opposite of speed, in a way. Kind of impressive.”

Caitlin hesitated.

“Don’t really know where that came from,” Barry said. He smiled. “Opposites attract? Anyway, back to the Labs?”

Caitlin paused then, as well.

“Or,” she said.

“Or?” Barry echoed.

Another pause.

“You could come back with me,” Caitlin said, haltingly.

“You’re going somewhere?” Barry said. “Other than the Labs, I mean. You didn’t seem like you had many places to go.”

“Just home,” Caitlin said.

“Then-” Barry said, and caught himself. “Oh, _oh_.”

“Too soon?” Caitlin said, suddenly uncertain.

“N-no,” Barry said. “Just caught me by surprise. Uh, now?”

“The crime rate’s down,” Caitlin said. “We’ve got a bit of free time, and-” she flushed.

“Caitlin?”

“Just a completely inappropriate thought,” she said.  

She looked down. After a few moments, when she turned her gaze up again, Barry was peering at her. He seemed somewhat amused.

“You’re the one that asked,” Barry said, “Now you _have_ to tell me.”

“It’s-” Caitlin said, and hesitated. “You mentioned heat being vibrations, and speed being, well, related to vibrations, and- uh…”

It took a moment before Barry’s eyes widened.

“Caitlin Snow,” Barry said, faux-scandalized, “Is that what you’re doing all day when you’re studying my powers?”

“No!” Caitlin said, quickly. “You just made me think of it, and- never mind.”

A couple of seconds later, and she heard quiet laughter from Barry. She found herself joining in.

Cheeks burning, Caitlin stared at her empty cup for a little while. She always put too much thought into things; good trait for a scientist, less so when she wasn’t at work.

When she looked up, she saw Barry on his phone, texting.

“What is it?” Caitlin said.

“Asking Cisco if he’s likely to need us back any time soon,” Barry said. He smiled across to her. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

A pause: then a smile.

“So, where do you want to go?” Caitlin said.

* * *

Bart West-Allen was all too aware that his daily routine was a distraction.

Wake up. Run around the city, appreciating the archaic designs, and maybe run into Wally. He’d raced his uncle a few times; Wally liked sharing the speed force, when he could.

So, spend a few hours running around the city like that. Have fun.

And maybe he could run with his dad. He used to help the Flash, stopping crimes. He’d tried to do the same in this time, but something just didn’t feel right.

Whether it was because the timelines had changed, or just because Barry was younger now, he just didn’t feel like Bart’s father. Any time Bart sought for that connection, he couldn’t find it. There was nothing there.

To say nothing of Killer Frost. She looked uncannily like her future self, now, and how was he meant to react to that?

And then there was the constant threat of time wraiths. He was a speedster who’d run through time, and while he knew what he was doing, and usually knew how to evade them, there was no telling what a tremendous change in history like the one Thawne had created could do.

There was always the possibility he’d be erased, like the world he came from. There was no fighting time wraiths. At best you could delay, outrun them, but what was the point in a life spent always fleeing?

It was unlikely they’d target him, certainly, but he’d glimpsed time wraiths before. Even the possibility of an encounter unnerved him.

Ultimately, distraction was all he had.

He appeared in a streak of yellow, stumbling to a halt in a small garage attached to STAR Labs. Wally spent a lot of time there, enjoying tinkering with engines.

“How’s it going?” Bart said.

“Pretty good,” Wally said.

He didn’t blink. Apparently he was used to speedsters zipping in and out, now. Barry had come by too, albeit in a mask, when Caitlin had been busy.

“Fancy a break?” Bart said. “Race you to Starling City.”

“Not right now,” Wally said. “There’s an issue with a fuel line; I don’t want to forget what I’m doing. Don’t want to be responsible for blowing up one of the city’s heroes.”

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Bart said.

“Could be a while,” Wally said. “Not something to do halfway. Sorry Bart, later?”

“Sure,” Bart said. “See you then.”

A flash of yellow, and he was gone.

Running had always made Bart feel better. The connection to the speed force was his one constant; the lightning that wreathed him was always there. The warmth of the universe.

He ran through the city, up every wall, and over every rooftop. He glimpsed his dad, but he was with Killer Frost. His mother was working.

It was a strange feeling, to be surrounded by people he ought to know, and yet feeling completely alone. As similar as these people looked, they just weren’t his family.

Bart came to a stop back inside STAR Labs. This time he left Wally to his work, hurrying inside. Vibe was working on another invention, which left the other two.

“Hey,” Bart said, coming to a stop in the doorway.

Jesse looked up from a textbook, and nodded to him.

Her father would be working, about then. Bart had tried to ask about whatever those calculations were, to talk, but he’d learned the hard way Wells didn’t like to be interrupted.

“Hey,” Jesse said, and paused. “Not seen much of you. Looking for anyone?”

“Nah,” Bart said. “Wanted to talk.”

“You do?”

“I figure you’re the only people here I’ve got anything in common with,” he said. “You might not be out of time, but you’re definitely out of your world.”

Slowly, Jesse put her book to the side. She shifted in her chair, to better talk rather than read.

“I guess,” Jesse said. “You get used to it after a while.”

“Do you?”

“I- Not really,” Jesse said. “But you don’t mind it so much. Probably helps that I didn’t have so great an experience on my Earth, before I ended up here.”

“Meant to ask about that,” Bart said. “I heard you were from Earth-2, but I never heard any of the whys.”

“My Earth wasn’t safe,” Jesse said. “Zoom. Jay Garrick.”

“Yeah, believe me, I have _so_ many questions about that,” Bart said. “I knew a Jay from another Earth. He definitely wasn’t a mass-murderer. No idea. Anyway, that’s why you left?”

“It was safer,” Jesse said. “Zoom didn’t have complete control of this Earth.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “It’s my home. Turned into a disaster, but I remember how it was. And even after Zoom, it’s still where everyone and everything I know is.”

Bart looked down, and Jesse stared distractedly at the wall.

“A home can’t really be replaced,” Jesse said, “But you can still find others. Friends. And at least my dad’s here. And Barry, and Cisco, and that guy working on Caitlin’s bike. It’s not the same, but it’s not all bad.”

“Do you prefer it here?” Bart said.

“I don’t mind it,” Jesse said. “But if we could get back, then… I’d like that. Dad’s working on how to make a breach as it is.”

There was a pause. Jesse slowly became aware of Bart staring at her.

“What?” she said.

“I thought you couldn’t go back,” he said.

“We can’t,” Jesse said. “All the breaches are shut, there’s no way to get to my Earth.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“What is it?” Jesse said.

“I thought there was a reason you were here, beyond…” Bart shook his head. “Sorry, I keep thinking everyone here’s like the people I knew. They’ll probably figure it out later.”

“Bart, what is it?”

“Vibe, the Flash…” Bart said. “All it takes to cross universes is the right frequency. That’s Vibe’s power, and a speedster can do the same with a little practise. I thought you knew. Living under a roof with both of them…”

Jesse looked directly at him, not quite sure how to react.

“You mean, we can go back?” she said.

“Easily,” Bart said. “If dad’s a slow study, I’ve crossed a few…”

His voice trailed off.

“Bart?” Jesse said.

“Tell Wells,” he said, distractedly. “Pick a room you want the breach to be in. I’ve got… Give me a minute.”


	33. Out of Place: 4

Bart came to a stop outside CCPN.

It seemed like Jesse and Wells could resolve his problem for him too. The easiest way to avoid contaminating the timeline was leaving it altogether; Earth-2 had a different timeline than Earth-1, so it would be a relative sanctuary from time wraiths. For him, at least.

And if it meant he didn’t have to work alongside people who looked like his parents, and didn’t have to deal with the constant reminder of the fact they were gone, then so much the better.

Still, as different as they were, Bart couldn’t deny the similarities.

He walked into the building, slipping between people, and scanning the offices for his mother’s desk. He spotted her soon enough, typing up a story.

“Mom,” he said, nearing her.

He’d never been able to think of her as Iris.

She turned, raising her eyebrows. She left a sentence half-finished.

“Bart?” she said. “What is it, is-”

“It’s nothing,” he said. “I just get it. You have a life out here, you can’t go running to STAR Labs whenever something happens.”

“ _Has_ something happened?”

“No,” Bart said. “Well, not yet. I’m leaving. Just thought you deserved a goodbye in person.”

“Leaving?” his mother said. “Where are you-”

“Earth-2,” Bart said. “I need to go somewhere, and- it hurts a bit, to be around here.”

Iris hesitated. She didn’t really know Bart, not as well as he seemed to know her, but if nothing else he was entertaining. And, all things considered, she’d expected to have time to know him.

It wasn’t every day you met someone claiming to be your child from the future.

“It’s a bit sudden,” Iris said. “Give me a moment.”

“It’s fine,” Bart said. “I don’t expect a tearful goodbye. You don’t know me, and I guess I don’t really know you. Not fair to either of us for me to keep thinking you’re my mom.”

“Still,” Iris said. “It’s been… different, having you around.”

“One word for it,” Bart said. He chuckled.

“They’ve found a way to get to Earth-2?” Iris said. “I didn’t think Jesse and Wells were getting any closer.”

“They weren’t,” Bart said. “It’s a speedster trick. I can get them there.”

“You can?” Iris said. “Could you come back?”

“Maybe,” Bart said. “I don’t know if I will.”

“Too weird?” Iris said.

“A bit,” Bart said. “Still, I’ll miss you, like I miss the you that I used to know. Figured I ought to say that much.”

“Thanks, Bart,” Iris said.

She hesitated, not quite sure what to say. It wasn’t the easiest of situations. Still, before she could continue and before she could put into words the mess of thoughts she had about potential future and other lifetimes, Bart had turned to leave.

She let him go. It looked as though he needed a little time.

* * *

Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Wells and Barry had gathered in the room in STAR Labs where there had once been a breach. It seemed to be the best place.

“So, what?” Cisco said, “Bart says he knows how to open a breach?”

“And that you can,” Jesse said.

“Makes sense,” Barry said, “We know what Reverb could do. And I guess speed’s similar, but… Wouldn’t know how. Probably a good thing we have Bart.”

“Even if it makes everything I’ve been doing for the last few weeks completely pointless,” Wells said.

“No pleasing some people,” Cisco said.

Wells wandered to where the breach had been, looking from side to side as if he could peer through the cracks.

“I wonder if this is wise,” he said, slowly.

“Dad?” Jesse said. “You’ve wanted to go home for a while now, why-”

“Zoom’s army,” Wells said. “They’re still there, even without Zoom. Some might have only been a threat because of him, but there are a lot more. This Earth is still safer.”

“No other heroes on your Earth?” Barry said.

“Some,” Wells said. “They steered clear of Central City, otherwise we wouldn’t have had to worry about Zoom.”

“Then it sounds like you need a Flash.”

Bart appeared in a streak of yellow, dressed up fully in his Flash costume. Everyone jumped, slightly, and he looked around, standing just behind Wells.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Bart said. “Thought it’d be dramatic. Does feel like it was a bit much.”

Jesse moved until she stood closer to Wells. Cisco, Caitlin and Barry still stood grouped together, a little further from where the breach would form.

Bart turned around on the spot, taking in the sight of everyone. His gaze lingered briefly over Barry and Caitlin.

“Hope you won’t mind if I tag along,” Bart said, to Jesse and Wells. “Sounds like you could do with it, and this isn’t really my home either.”

“You’re going?” Barry said.

“I have to,” Bart said, turning back. “Not like I ever exactly belonged here, is it?”

Before anyone could respond to that, Bart zipped around to the far side of Wells and Jesse, and continued.

“Besides, you heard them,” Bart said. “This world has a Flash. And a Frost,” he looked, uncertainly, towards Caitlin. “Theirs doesn’t have any. Not as heroes, at least. I’d say they could do with one.”

“We could,” Wells said. He looked towards Barry. “But I won’t break up a family. This was meant to put mine back together, it shouldn’t end with another-”

“It’s my choice,” Bart said. “I’ve already lost my real family, anyway. It’s not really the same.”

“Bart-” Barry said.

“Don’t,” Bart said. “You don’t have to say anything. When you speak it’s not you I hear, and it’s hard enough losing him already.”

Bart didn’t tend to show much of a mood beyond his usual, light-hearted self. Barry had rarely seen cracks in that façade, yet now Bart showed it openly.

It wasn’t easy being lost in another time, everyone you knew and loved unreachable, and no amount of jokes would hide that.

“Vibe,” Bart said. “Keep training. I’ve seen what you can become, and it’s impressive, take it from me. You’ll figure it out. Well, you did before.”

A brief burst of yellow, and he stood in front of Caitlin.

“Frost,” he said, “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. I don’t know what you’ll become in this timeline, but dad trusts you. And as much as I know he can have terrible judgement, that still means something. But if you start to become the Caitlin Snow I know, I’m just a world away, and I won’t let you hurt my dad.”

“I won’t,” Caitlin said, muted.

The burning in Bart’s eyes diminished. Still, he looked at her for a short time more. It was with a struggle that he turned away, and fixed his gaze on Barry.

“I know you don’t have the same memories of me that I have of you,” Bart said, “And maybe I’ll never be born here, but you were a good dad. I’ll miss him. And I’ll miss you too. And, well, I guess that’s it.”

A streak of yellow, and he stood back in the centre. He nodded to both Wells and Jesse, silently ensuring they’d said their goodbyes, before looking back over his shoulder.

“Watch and learn, dad,” he said.

And with a last grin, Bart started running. His body became indistinct, his presence little more than a blur of yellow lightning, which circled and sparked, until there was a rush of blue.

They all knew what a breach looked like. The fabric of space and time surged, and rippled, and split, leaving a portal in its wake.

The yellow lightning didn’t stop, arcing and crackling, surrounding Wells and Jesse. The two of them had enough time for one last look around the STAR Labs of Earth-1, before the lightning took them.

And then the breach slowly subsided and flickered out, leaving an empty space where Wells, Jesse and Bart had once been.


	34. Colour and Light: 1

It was strange how they all adjusted to life without Harrison Wells, and without Jesse. Even the departure of Bart seemed to have left a hole, despite how comparatively little time he’d spent with them.

For a few days after, Caitlin walked halfway to the lab that had been Jesse’s, before remembering.

She had the qualifications to run a few tests on herself, to keep track of the things Jesse had flagged, and Cisco was a spare set of hands if she needed it. As it was, her power had potentially more side-effects than Barry’s; there was still that constant demand for heat.

Jesse had left plenty of notes before she left, for Caitlin’s attention. Caitlin had given Cisco a brief crash course, too; he might not be as adept at the biology, but it was useful for someone else to know the consequences.

It was odd, in a way. A small group of people had been living in STAR Labs, and now it spent a lot of time empty.

Cisco complained the most. He was the one often stuck back at the Labs, alone unless Joe was helping with a case. Barry and Caitlin were out stopping the meta-humans, and even when they were done, they lingered before heading back.

They spent a lot of their time at the quieter coffee shop, a few streets over from Jitters. Barry was still worried about running into the police there; the police knew Caitlin was Frost, which might mean they could make an unfortunate connection.

Barry had done what he could to draw attention away from himself, but speed mirages could only go so far.

Caitlin was sitting at the table, waiting. Barry had dropped her off, but another sighting had been reported. There wasn’t much to do beyond check it out.

It was maybe a second more before Barry reappeared, suddenly sitting in the chair opposite her.

“Any luck?” Caitlin said.

“Think I saw Shawna,” Barry said. “Peek-a-Boo, the teleporter.”

“Wasn’t she one of Snart’s?”

“Maybe,” Barry said. “Hard to keep tabs on who’s with who, but she might’ve joined his Rogues. Do seem to be seeing a lot of them.”

They’d known a lot of the meta-humans they’d faced were in contact, especially after the fiasco when they’d tried to fly them to Lian-Yu back when they were facing Thawne. Snart had acted as somewhat of a middle-man between them, since.

More and more though, lately, the meta-humans seemed to be working together.

“What was she doing?” Caitlin said.

“Casing a bank,” Barry said. “She’d probably be pretty good at it; easy for her to get away.”

“What?” Caitlin said. “I never really saw her as a bank robber.”

“She’s not,” Barry said. “Well, she did need money last time, needed to pay off a debt, but that should be over.”

“So, what?” Caitlin said. “She’s paying off someone else’s debt?”

“Maybe,” Barry said. “Maybe she’s just helping someone else.”

“The Rogues?”

“That’d be my guess,” Barry said. “Do seem to be working together. Robbing a bank seems to be a bit pointless though. Not sure why they’d team up to do something so cliché.”

“It gets our attention, though,” Caitlin said.

Barry paused.

“Was what Snart wanted, before,” he said thoughtfully. “Get our attention, show the Rogues that the heroes can be fought, get the criminals more confident.”

“Think he’s back to doing that?” Caitlin said.

“Wouldn’t be a surprise,” Barry said. “It’d take a team-up for criminals to manage much against the two of us, and Snart’s there to coordinate.”

Their conversation paused, briefly, as a staff member wandered past.

“So, what do you think?” Barry said. “If Snart turns up, which one of us should go to him?”

“Me,” Caitlin said, quickly.

“Confident.”

“It makes sense,” she said. “Ice doesn’t bother me, he can’t really hurt me, but he’s just human. Same for Heat Wave, I can absorb the heat. You can deal with his sister though.”

“Sounds fair,” Barry said. “And Peek-a-Boo?”

“You too,” Caitlin said. “What about Hartley?”

“Pied Piper?” Barry said. “You can have him. You can probably muffle his sonic attacks.”

“Right,” Caitlin said. She chuckled. “So we’re just dividing up the Rogues now?”

“Saves time when they do appear,” Barry said. “Mark Mardon?”

“You can have him,” Caitlin said. “I don’t know what I’d do. I’d just be trying to freeze the weather before he could use it, and I don’t know which of us would come out on top.”

“Weather Wizard’s mine then,” Barry said. “Can you think of anyone else?”

“Probably,” Caitlin said. “We’ll see when they turn up.”

“I get the feeling it won’t be long,” Barry said.

* * *

Caitlin and Wally had gotten to the test track. It brought back memories; in their early days, they’d let Barry run out in the open here, to see what he could do. They’d come back here less and less in recent days.

Now, she needed somewhere to test out what Cisco was insisting on calling her Ice-cycle.

After Wally’s work, it was lighter and faster than most similar bikes. Caitlin straddled it, leaning forwards to keep her body close to it. A screen had been fitted to block out the air, and Cisco had given it a pretty good icy paintjob.

Caitlin took a few moments to breathe, before focusing, and accelerating.

The engine whined, and she felt the bike judder, before shooting off. She tensed, gripping the handles tighter. Whatever Wally had done, it picked up speed far more than she was expecting.

She turned, edging carefully to avoid swerving. Somehow it didn’t topple over, and she kept on going, completing a loop of the track.

“You can go faster,” Wally shouted, from the side-lines.

“Easy for you to say!” Caitlin shouted back. She kept her body pressed to the bike, scared of so much as twitching.

It was hard enough to believe that the bike was staying upright. She felt it wobble, trying to turn again.

Well, if nothing else, she could probably get around the city. A bit more practise navigating between obstacles, and she’d be sorted.

On her third journey, she tentatively accelerated a little more. She managed to get about halfway before feeling it slip, and she immediately braked, desperately grabbing onto a pillar of ice that she was in the process of creating, fixing herself to the ground.

She came to a quick halt, the bike staying upright under her. She glanced down, making sure she hadn’t frozen any of the mechanisms.

Panting, Caitlin extricated herself. Wally hurried over as she pushed the motorbike a little further from the ice.

“You ok?” he said.

“Fine,” she said, “Just regretting asking for a bit more speed.”

“Just practise,” Wally said. “You’d be surprised how quickly you’ll pick it up. I did.”

“I’ll keep to the low speed chases,” Caitlin said. “Got the Flash to go fast. I just need something better than walking pace.”

Caitlin pulled her mask off. She’d been riding in full costume, for the sake of practising; that was how she’d probably be using it, at any rate. The mask did make keeping an eye out harder.

“You were just about there,” Wally said.

“Very funny,” Caitlin said. “Thanks for your help, Wally.”

“You’re welcome,” Wally said. “How many people can say they’ve helped a superhero?”

“Is it ok if I come to you if I need repairs?” Caitlin said. “Probably easier than expecting a mechanic to keep my secret.”

“All good,” Wally said. “Pretty proud of how it went.”

“Even if I don’t push its limits?” Caitlin said.

“Sure, guessing the quick acceleration’s more what you’ll need anyway,” Wally said. “If you need to, just remember it can go faster.”

“Going to be doing my best to forget that,” Caitlin said. “Anyway, want to try another circuit?”

* * *

Edward Nimbus, aka the Mist, had been sighted at the same bank Peek-a-Boo had been checking out. Barry was dealing with the Weather Wizard (a recent escapee of Iron Heights), which left the Mist to Caitlin.

There had been an offer to switch over, but she felt more confident going up against Nimbus.

She mentally went over everything she could remember about him; former hitman, who had the ability to turn into a toxic cloud of hydrogen cyanide, mixed with a sedative. If she breathed him in, she was dead.

Barry had beaten him by running so fast in a circle he’d created a vacuum. That was hardly an option for her. As she hurried, she planned.

She hurried to her Ice-cycle, getting onto it, and accelerating on.

She’d been using it a few times, over the last couple of weeks. It fulfilled its purpose; it meant Barry didn’t constantly have to dividing his attention between being the Flash, and being a taxi.

“Cisco?” Caitlin murmured, head down. “Google something for me?”

“Sure thing,” Cisco said.

She’d just gotten to the bank when Cisco returned with an answer. It was one she liked.

With renewed confidence, Caitlin smiled, stepped off her bike, and straightened her mask. She focused, a cloud of white-blue particles condensing around her hands, before walking right to the bank.

This was probably just another of the Rogues’ activities; antagonize the heroes, in the hope of neutralizing at least one of them.

Nimbus was a pretty intimidating figure. Bald, cold, and dressed entirely in black. He stood in the centre of the bank, yet everyone kept crouched to the side, cowed. Caitlin cast her eyes around, wincing to see a few who’d certainly been poisoned.

“You’re not the Flash,” Nimbus said.

“Very observant,” Caitlin said. “What gave it away? The outfit, the hair, the ice?”

Nimbus raised his hands. Green began to form, skin giving way to the deadly gas.

Caitlin tensed, wary but not quite afraid. She wouldn’t have come here without a plan. Still, she was distracted by a figure behind Nimbus.

It took her a second to place the face: Roy Bivolo, or Rainbow Raider. He had the power of inducing an uncontrollable anger. Caitlin made a mental note to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn’t get too close to any of the hostages or workers.

Nimbus lunged. He really wasn’t a conversationalist. Lethal green has whirled through the air, right for Caitlin-

And met a shining blue, the heat leeched from the world, and the gas meeting a mist of ice and water.

Hydrogen cyanide boiled at just under 300 degrees Kelvin; less than a human’s body temperature. That was the only reason he’d become a gas.

It also froze at 259 degrees Kelvin, or 7 degrees Fahrenheit, or -14 degrees Celsius. It was cold, but Caitlin had created far colder.

The gas may as well have hit a wall. Caitlin took a step back, hands still raised, carefully guiding the wall of cold as she watched the green gas condense and freeze, dripping and falling to the floor.

A rather battered-looking Nimbus reformed, lying on the ground. Caitlin breathed out one long, exhausted sigh.

“I’ve got Nimbus,” Caitlin said, freezing his ankles and wrists to the ground with ice cold enough to keep his gaseous form solid, “Just Bivolo to-”

She looked up, and paused. She’d looked down for just an instant, to deal with Nimbus, and apparently that was all it took for Bivolo to get away.

Of course it was. She sighed; things could never go that well. Still, she was on guard; she wouldn’t relax until she was back at the Labs.

Caitlin turned, and saw him, so close to her. She raised her hands, prepared to freeze-

And, before she could react, she saw his eyes, and Caitlin Snow saw red.


	35. Colour and Light: 2

“No,” Cisco murmured. “No, no, no…”

His eyes darted between his screens, not quite sure of what to see. Caitlin had been talking to him; she’d mentioned Bivolo, and not long after that her earpiece and the systems meant to measure her vitals in her costume all went off-line. The former could have been broken; the latter was meant to withstand a fight.

It would take someone who knew about it to intentionally sabotage it; by, say, freezing it. Otherwise, the systems were very resilient. They’d been through a lot worse.

“Barry?” Cisco said, changing channels. “How’s Mardon?”

“Escaped,” Barry said. “How’s Caitlin?”

Cisco hesitated.

“Cisco?” Barry said, more urgently.

“She stopped Nimbus, by the sound of it,” Cisco said, “But I’ve lost contact. She said Bivolo was there.”

A moment of silence. Cisco glanced at the screen; he spotted Barry’s signal immediately change direction, heading to the bank Caitlin was sent to, rather than to the Labs.

Cisco could only look at the computer screen. He could guess what Barry would find, anyway. If they’d lost contact with Caitlin right after she encountered Bivolo, that could only mean one thing.

“She’s not here,” Barry said. “Nimbus is down, but no sign of Bivolo or Caitlin. Witnesses say Caitlin looked a bit stunned when Bivolo ran away, and then she just… It’s the same thing he did to me.”

“Anger,” Cisco said. “Heightens all the rage that she’s feeling. So, what’s Caitlin angry at?”

Barry hesitated.

“What, trouble in paradise?” Cisco said.

“I don’t think so,” Barry said. “Things were uncomfortable for a bit with Bart, but he’s gone, and things seemed to be getting better.”

“And she can’t go after Bart,” Cisco said.

There was a beep from the computer; Barry was on the run again.

“I’ll check Iron Heights,” Barry said.

“Think she’s going after someone she put away?” Cisco said.

“Kinda,” Barry said. “If I was her, I’d be angry at Jay.”

Cisco nodded, slowly. Well, it was as good a starting place as any.

“Check it out,” Cisco said, “I’ll keep an eye out for any sightings or temperature drops. And I’ll call Wally.”

“Wally?”

“Well he’s basically part of the team,” Cisco said. “Remember last time, we used a van with lights to break Bivolo’s influence. Someone needs to drive it. You need to be the Flash, I need to be here, Caitlin’s whammied… Wally would be a better driver than Joe or Iris.”

“Let Joe know,” Barry said. “He might have a few things to say about bringing his son into the front lines.”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

Barry hesitated. Cisco watched the dot on the screen, already at Iron Heights. It was circling the building, heading outwards as it did so.

“Not really,” Barry eventually said. “We should at least warn him though.”

“On it,” Cisco said, “Any sign of her?”

“Not yet.”

“Keep- wait… Oh, no, no, no…”

Cisco’s attention was quickly taken by one of the alerts on his computer. It hadn’t been hard to configure their satellite to detect distortions caused by cold; he’d done it as soon as he’d lost contact with Caitlin.

Now there was an alert. He opened it, scanning the data.

“She’s at CCPN,” Cisco said. “Hurry, looks like things are getting cold there.”

And on the screen, Barry changed direction yet again. It seemed like he hadn’t been stationary for a long, long time.

* * *

Caitlin saw red. She held her arms high in the air, feeling the warmth of the world around her and consuming it, taking it in, in a desperate need to sate her endless hunger.

And she saw CCPN. Killer Frost, they’d called her. She’d show them Killer Frost.

Ice creeped up the windows and doors, slowly turning the glass opaque. As journalists tried to escape, the door did little more than rattle, and soon didn’t even do that, the hinges frozen stiff.

Caitlin took a step forwards, and the pavement turned blue beneath her.

Something shattered, a stool flying through a window. It took only the slightest exertion for the hole in the window to be frozen over, along with whoever was trying to get through. The shards of glass were caught in the air by more ice, as was the stool, held aloft by crystalline white.

One more step.

“Caitlin!”

She stopped where she was. A red-clad figure sped into view in front of her, between her and the CCPN office. The lightning was far more muted than she remembered.

“Get out of the way,” Caitlin said.

She lifted one hand, and icicles formed in the air above it.

Was he going to stop her? Of all people, he should support her. He knew what it meant when people called her Killer Frost, he knew how it hurt.

And it was his fault after all, wasn’t it? He was the one who’d mentioned it to Iris, and caused the paper to adopt her Earth-2 name. There was no apology, no aid, he was _defending_ them.

She threw the icicles. Unsurprisingly, Barry evaded each one.

“You don’t want to do this, Caitlin,” Barry said.

“This is _exactly_ what I want to do,” Caitlin said. “Everyone’s afraid of me. Everyone, after what they printed. Even now, I can tell that they’re worried. They don’t see me like they see you.”

Another icicle. Barry zipped around it, and it shattered against the frozen wall of the building.

Police were nearing already. She could see them out of the corner of her eye. Flashing red and flashing blue. They were keeping their distance, unsurprisingly. No one wanted to get in the middle of this.

“It was _Zoom_ ,” Caitlin said. “Of all people, it was Zoom who helped them forgive me. It wasn’t perfect, but it was more than they did, and it was more than you ever did.”

“This isn’t the way to help things,” Barry said.

“I don’t care,” Caitlin said. “They deserve this.”

She lifted her hands, and the white, frozen mist falling from them turned harsh. The inside of the building turned colder. It was a pity she’d frozen up all the windows; now she couldn’t see within.

Their breath condensing in the air. The shivering, the chattering teeth. The journalists, the liars, grouping together to desperately find a warmth that wasn’t enough. It took a lot of energy to freeze an area as large as a building, but that just meant it’d taken longer. She could manage it.

“You don’t want to do this,” Barry said.

“You’re not going to stop me.”

And then the world was yellow. Caitlin knew the sensation well enough; she cried out, and lashed out, newly enraged. He was taking this, too, away from her?

She elbowed, and tried to freeze the best source of heat near her.

Barry was trying to grab her, to carry her away from the CCPN offices. That would just delay her, she could get back soon enough, but still.

Winded and cold, Barry stumbled away, releasing her. Caitlin clattered to the ground, skidding for a few metres, before freeing herself to slow the movement. She pulled herself up, turning around.

“I’m not going to let you kill them,” Barry said. “Just like you wouldn’t, if you were yourself.”

“I _am_ myself,” Caitlin said. “Don’t think I can’t see what you’ve been doing. You always want to be the hero, don’t you Barry?”

“That’s Bivolo talking,” Barry said. “He-”

“I know what he does,” Caitlin said.

She gestured with one hand; a path along the ground turned to jagged ice. Barry darted to the side.

“He doesn’t invent anything new,” Caitlin said. “Everything I feel, is real. You, and your obsession with being the hero, being the better hero. Them, and what they printed about me, making everyone scared. All of you conspiring to make me the Killer Frost that you want, the monster you expect.”

“That’s not how it-”

Caitlin had spotted him moving, as she’d spoken; he’d been using the comm. So he was still talking to Cisco.

Both of them?

“Isn’t it?” Caitlin said. “You were so paranoid, as soon as I got back. You were the ones so afraid I’d become Killer Frost, constantly bringing her up, when I just wanted to forget. You can cope with an enemy.”

“And what are you doing now?” Barry said. “Trying to kill them, isn’t that what she’d do?”

“It’s what anyone would do,” Caitlin said.

She started walking. The moment she saw a flash of yellow, she drew in all the heat from the world near her, only to realize Barry hadn’t come close.

She turned around-

“Now, Wally!”

And saw the doors on a van be flung open by a speeding Barry, lights flaring to life and blaring out to her. More colours than she could name, flashing dizzyingly.

Eventually, the lights dimmed. Slowly, Barry moved forwards.

“Caitlin?” he said, tentatively, evidently expecting her to react better.

The Flash was fast, but the same couldn’t always be said for his reactions. Sometimes he toned it down; he didn’t want to go through life waiting what felt like hours for a couple of seconds to pass. If he was talking, chances are he wasn’t prepared to react with his usual speed.

Caitlin lifted one hand, and threw an arc of ice forwards. Barry’s eyes widened, just as he felt himself hit the van, and Caitlin lifted her other hand, pouring yet more ice against him.

The lights sparked, and Barry struggled, but this particular trick had delayed even Zoom. With the element of surprise, he was frozen to the van.

She lifted one hand, preparing an icicle-

And then the van was hastily turning, and speeding. She glimpsed Wally in the driver’s seat, before leaping to the side, and getting out of its path.

Caitlin stared, as the two vanished down the street. Slowly, she lowered her hands.

Well that was that annoyance dealt with.

She began to walk.

So where was she?

* * *

Barry shook on the spot, freeing himself from the van once he was a few feet away. As the ice shattered, he breathed out, rattling and shaking.

“Th-thanks Wally,” he said.

“No problem,” Wally said. “Thought you said that light show was meant to stop her?”

“It was,” Barry said. “I don’t know why… Cisco?”

There was a pause, as Barry waited for a reply.

He could imagine the scrabbling. Whenever one of Cisco’s plans didn’t quite work, which was rare enough in itself, he went over every little detail in his head until he could figure out exactly why.

Wally sat in the driver’s seat, head out through the window. He was shaking, but from excitement more than nerves. Barry noticed that; it wasn’t the worst reaction to going up against a meta-human.

“Cisco?” Barry said again, eventually. “The lights didn’t work. Do you know-”

“I might do,” Cisco’s voice came through. “I mean, we know those lights work, they have to, they did on you, so I just want to check…”

It was so much easier when Cisco finished a thought.

“Got it,” Cisco said, sounding less than triumphant. “There are two variables here. The lights, and Caitlin. If the lights aren’t the problem, then it’s…”

“Caitlin?”

“Yep,” Cisco said. “Or more specifically, her eyes. It’s mentioned in Jesse’s notes; the loss if pigment that came with her mutation can affect how she sees things. If she sees colours differently, or not as well, or the light’s too bright, or not clear enough or…” Cisco cut himself off, hesitating. “The lights might not work, if she doesn’t see them how she’s meant to. She might not even be capable of seeing the right colour. And without more data, I can’t correct.”

Which meant this van wouldn’t help Caitlin. Barry stumbled slightly, keeping himself upright with one arm against the defunct lights.

“We don’t have any?” Barry said. “Didn’t Jesse take readings?”

“Some, but I don’t have a clue how to read them,” Cisco said.

Which might be because they were niche biology, or because it used an Earth-2 convention. Short of getting Jesse back, there was no easy solution.

Well, Barry might be able to do that much. Bart had taught him a few tricks, he just hadn’t had much opportunity to practise them.

And now wasn’t the time. He couldn’t risk being delayed or lost while this was going on.

“So, what’s the plan?” Wally said, head still out the window.

“Pipeline,” Cisco said, after a moment. “It’s the best I’ve got. Put her somewhere where she can’t hurt anyone, and try to find a…”

“Right,” Barry said. “Get it ready.”

“Think you can?” Cisco said.

“I’ll try,” Barry said. He straightened, sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Wally, get to safety. Try to get the area cleared.”

“What area?”

“Whichever part ends up frozen,” Barry said. “Wherever I find her.”

Barry tensed, taking a few moments to mentally prepare himself, before running.

It wasn’t exactly something he looked forward to, fighting the woman he loved. Then again, after what Bivolo had done, she wasn’t really Caitlin. She was just Caitlin’s anger.

Even now, she was nothing like Killer Frost. Killer Frost had been cold, and cruel, and calculating. This Caitlin was just angry, just lashing out, because that was all she could do. Her only patience came from necessity, moving between targets.

Sara had helped him through this, when Bivolo had whammied him. Barry could do the same for Caitlin.


	36. Colour and Light: 3

Caitlin had made it less than halfway back to CCPN when the Flash appeared. She closed her eyes, more irate than anything, and that irritation swelled up so quickly.

By the time she’d shifted to face him, her eyes burned with an icy fire. The one person she should have been able to trust, above everyone; the person who the entire damn city could trust.

“You’re not going to try and stop me again, are you?” Caitlin said.

“I have to,” Barry said.

His voice was different now: more resolute, firmer. It seemed like he’d made a decision. Gone was the reluctance, and the wariness of facing her.

He’d gotten over that awfully quickly. Caitlin focused again, and let the cold wreathe her hands.

“I know you, Barry,” she said. “Everything you can do.”

“And I know you.”

“But you’ve never seen a speedster beat me,” Caitlin said, “While I’ve seen exactly how to fight someone faster than me.”

So many options presented themselves. Still, she opted against the techniques she’d used on Zoom.

She’d been with Cisco when he’d been countering them, in case Snart tried something similar. Barry’s boots had redesigned soles, to make it easier to run on ice. Filaments ran through the suit for him to easily escape being frozen, at least when the ice wasn’t being constantly renewed.

There were still a few tricks open to her, though.

Caitlin focused, and froze the ground beneath her. She drew in as much moisture as she could, constructing a pillar of ice under her feet, and lifting herself up into the air.

She reached the height of the buildings nearby, and ascended higher still, looking from side to side. Carefully, she tensed, as though about to leap from this created spire-

It was a large enough pillar, too. Somewhat top-heavy, but her powers were maintaining it. There was more than enough room for Barry to run up the side of the spire, coming to a stop on the top surface.

“I can’t let you hurt anyone else,” Barry said. “We can free you from this, but we just need time. Caitlin-”

She didn’t reply. She didn’t need to.

Instead, she did away with the ice beneath them, shattering it into countless tiny shards. And then they were falling.

This was a trick she’d taken from Barry. He’d used the same thing against Zoom; terminal velocity. A speedster’s abilities were useless when falling, there was nothing to work with.

In empty air, he was human. She, on the other hand, was still Frost.

Barry barely had time for his eyes to widen before she was on him, elbowing and striking, and blocking any blows he tried with a shield of ice.

He cushioned her fall, and in doing so she shattered the power cell in his suit.

That was her other advantage; she knew exactly how it worked. The vitals monitoring would be down, as would the heat source.

Caitlin struck her hand against his chest, and watched the ice spread outwards. Then, slowly, she stood.

“This is fear,” Caitlin said. “This is only your fear.”

She didn’t want to be feared. She’d never wanted that; yet, after everything, it seemed unavoidable. And it burned.

She raised one hand, summoning up another icicle, and aimed it-

And then she felt a car ram into her. The icicle fell unflung, and Caitlin span, sprawling onto the ground. She caught a vague glimpse of Wally, and the same van. He was striking at the ice around Barry with something.

Caitlin ignored that. For now, she had more immediate concerns.

Anger could deal with a great many things. When all you could feel was rage, there isn’t much room for pain. Though she knew her body ought to be aching, she found she could ignore it.

Carefully, she staggered up to her feet. Most of her weight had landed on one arm; she used her other hand, and ran it up that arm, coating it in a thin sheen of frost. That stung slightly, but she was used to cold.

She could determine what was broken later, and fix it. She’d nearly been a doctor, she had the medical knowledge to sort herself out.

“Barry!”

Once again, she could only watch as the van departed.

* * *

Iris had barely understood the phone call she’d gotten.

She’d been at CCPN when it had gone dark. There had been screaming, and panic, and people trying to flee. Then it had gone dark.

When it became apparent no one was getting outside, Iris tried to get everyone’s attention. She adapted better than most to such a situation. Everyone huddled together, as the heat in the room seemed to get sapped away.

She couldn’t recall ever being so cold. Frost creeped along the floors, and computers, and skin.

Iris couldn’t believe what people had mentioned seeing; Frost was outside, the hero of the city, turned cruel. Maybe, in times past, the paper hadn’t published the most flattering stories, but still…

At some point, it stopped getting colder. They were all still huddled together, still shivering, but that was taken as a sign of hope. When sunlight at last made it inside the building again, police chipping through a frozen window, everyone had hurried outside.

Joe had been there. Cisco had told him what had happened, and he in turn told Iris.

As far as Bivolo went, it made sense. Wally getting involved, well, she could see him wanting to but it was odd to think that her brother was becoming part of the team.

And then she’d gotten a call from Wally. They’d arranged to meet near CCPN, just around the corner.

A half-frozen Flash was in the back of his car. Well, not even his car, he had one of the STAR Labs vans.

“I- I didn’t know what to do,” Wally was saying. He was almost babbling. “I wanted to help, and I tried to get him away, but he looks… It looks bad, Iris, and I didn’t know who to call, but you mentioned talking to him a few times, and-”

Even if he did well in the heat of the moment, shock was getting to him. Iris watched him catch himself, and force himself calmer.

Iris moved closer, touching her hand to Barry’s. His skin was blue, and cold enough that she immediately pulled her hand back.

It could just be superficial though: ice on the outside. So long as his body was warm… And Barry could heal from more than most people.

She went to his head; he didn’t react. Unconscious then. She checked his breathing, and was glad to feel something, even if it was faint.

“I think he’s ok,” Iris said, uncertainly. “He’s breathing. Just. What did she _do_ to him?”

“I only saw the end,” Wally said. “He looked battered, and she’d frozen him to the ground. She was about to kill… I hit her. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t think, and it was the only way to... ”

Frozen, right. Iris had seen him recover from that plenty of times, especially since he’d started dating Caitlin. But then, at least, he’d been awake.

Iris slapped him. In a fit of desperation, then, she shook him; his head rattled uselessly, hitting the floor of the van-

Then, fast enough to make her jump, Barry gasped and jerked upwards. She backed away immediately, watching him vibrate and spark with yellow lightning.

Colour returned to his skin. The moment it did, Iris half-leaped at him to hug him.

“Ba- Flash,” Iris said.

“Iris,” Barry said, still breathless.

For a moment, his gaze drifted to Wally. He smiled. When he extricated himself from Iris’s embrace, he nodded.

“Thanks,” Barry said. “I told you to go back to Joe. But, I guess, I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t…”

“Any time Flash,” Wally said. “Like I told Caitlin, I’m always happy to help superheroes.”

He’d been told the rough outline of what happened to Bivolo. Wally seemed to accept the rough details, even if he didn’t know everything.

Barry looked at him for a few moments more. It seemed like he’d been seeing more and more of Wally, lately; Caitlin’s bike, and now helping him directly.

Barry lifted his hands, and tugged his mask back off his face. He ran a hand through his hair, taking care of a few remaining ice crystals.

“Then welcome to the team,” Barry said, exhaustedly.

* * *

Caitlin had vanished for a little while. No one was quite sure where or why, though Barry was sure she was just recovering. It wouldn’t take her too much longer to get better.

Then she’d be back to pursuing whatever it was that made her angry. Iris kept Barry on speed-dial in case Caitlin turned up at CCPN again, and Cisco kept the satellites primed to locate cold spots.

Iris was doing what damage control she could at CCPN. It was unlikely a flattering story could be told about this, but Caitlin didn’t deserve a hatchet job. This wasn’t her fault.

Barry’s phone rang. Seeing Joe’s name, he put it on speaker. There was only really one thing Joe would be calling about just now.

“Yeah, what is it?” Barry said.

“Check the news,” Joe said.

“Has Caitlin-”

“It’s not something Caitlin’s done,” Joe said, and paused. “Tried to stop it, but… check the news.”

Cisco was already on it, opening a window on his computer. It was only a few more seconds before a video loaded.

It showed a live recording of a press conference at the police station. Captain Singh was standing in front of a sea of reporters. Just behind him was a photo of Caitlin, dressed as Frost.

“…that this city owes her some good will, but that can only go so far,” he said. “The hero called Frost has proven herself a menace to the city, and I must urge every resident to keep their distance from her, and to call the police if you see her.”

There was a pause. Singh seemed only slightly hesitant.

“I promised that we would keep this secret,” Captain Singh said, “But recent events have changed things. Frost’s name is Caitlin Snow. If you know Caitlin Snow, and have any information, please call us. We have a photo that we will distribute. If you see this woman, keep your distance. She is extremely dangerous.”

The photo behind Singh was changed into one Barry recognized. It had been on Caitlin’s ID at STAR Labs.

“Once again,” Singh said, “If anyone has any information as to the whereabouts of Caitlin Snow…


	37. Colour and Light: 4

Singh had barely made it back to his office after the press conference, when there was the rustle of paper and a rush of wind. Turning, he saw the Flash standing on the far side of his desk.

“Caitlin didn’t deserve that.”

The Flash spoke, his voice odd, and echoing. It was almost inhuman, Singh reflected; the Flash seemed to use it around a few people, like him.

“She’s dangerous,” Singh said. “I don’t know what happened with you two, but-”

“Have you heard of Roy Bivolo?” the Flash said.

Singh paused. He nodded after a moment.

“Then you know what he does,” the Flash said. “He creates an uncontrollable rage, and the normal way of breaking it doesn’t seem to work on Caitlin. It affects meta-humans differently. What’s happening isn’t her fault.”

“But she’s still a threat,” Singh said. “ _If_ I accept what you’re saying, you being her best friend and all, she’s still someone people need to be afraid of. Can you tell me differently?”

The Flash faltered.

“Her identity’s not something you should just give out,” Barry said. “You promised-”

“I broke that promise,” Singh said. “I’ll apologize to her, when she apologizes to the people she tried to kill. I can tell you who’s not sorry though: the people who know to run away in time.”

The Flash paused again.

It was hard to make out any detail. Every part of his body seemed to be vibrating him, making him a kind of blur. Even just his outline was indistinct.

Somehow though, Singh could sense that he was tired. Well, who wouldn’t be? There had been multiple reported sightings of the Flash, all over the city. Not many of them had ended well.

Somehow it was comforting that the city’s hero was running himself as ragged as the police force were, at this latest threat.

“Just remember that she isn’t to blame,” the Flash said.

“If you’re telling the truth,” Singh said. “And it doesn’t matter whose fault it is, she’s still trying to kill people. We’ll do what we have to, to stop that.”

The Flash looked at him for a moment more. Maybe he was disappointed.

Then there was another rush of air, another rustle of paper, and Singh was alone.

Captain Singh waited there for a few moments, before reaching across to a scrap of paper that had nearly blown off the table. He noted down Bivolo’s name. It was something to bear in mind, at least.

* * *

Caitlin hadn’t gone back to reclaim her bike. Evidently she’d thought it was too distinctive, or too easy to track. Then again, with everyone aware of Caitlin Snow’s face, there wasn’t much she could do to hide.

That was their best lead gone. Joe knew to expect a call from Cisco if there were any signs of Caitlin using her powers, but so far her applications were too minor to be detected, or too large for pinpointing.

They were trying to track someone who knew their techniques, after all. When Caitlin took in heat, she seemed to have impressive range. The air over several blocks seemed to cool, with multiple areas that went cooler than the rest, giving multiple potential focal points.

Normally it was only worth it for her to freeze what she could see. If her goal was just to distract, though…

And regardless, by the time anyone arrived, she was gone.

People had started to find bodies, drained thoroughly of heat. Apparently Caitlin’s enhanced anger now extended to people who viewed her with fear. Singh’s broadcast hadn’t helped, then.

She hadn’t tried for CCPN news again, but it was only a matter of time. Without Barry’s accelerated healing powers, she might still be recovering.

The only notable attack had been on Tannhauser Industries. That lead was being followed by others.

Joe, meanwhile, had decided to dedicate his attention to Bivolo. He was the dangerous one; he was the one that caused all of this. Maybe they could even use him to find a cure for Caitlin.

It had taken a little convincing, but eventually Singh had put his face out there along with Caitlin’s.

Cisco had designed one of his many gadgets. This one was simple enough; it automatically fitted itself around someone’s head when attached, and couldn’t be removed without the right passcode added to the back. It ought to cover Bivolo’s eyes.

Joe was nearby when a sighting of Bivolo had been called in. He radioed in, took his gun, and then went out.

Carefully he walked down the street, keeping an eye out. Even if just the back of someone’s head looked familiar, he tensed. He couldn’t afford to get affected the same way Caitlin had.

In one hand, Joe held a set of Cisco’s blinders.

Bivolo had been sighted in an apartment building. After scanning the street, that was where Joe headed, finding the room that had been mentioned. He knocked on the door.

It opened, with Joe staring at the ground, and at a pair of feet.

“Roy Bivolo?”

Immediately the figure tried running; Joe leapt at him, quickly pinning him to the ground. Joe fumbled with the blinders, before managing to get them up to where Bivolo’s head should be. He felt them slip into place, and tighten.

Joe moved back, and cast his eyes upwards. It looked as though it was Bivolo.

Somehow, he felt like he should be happier than he was. This didn’t seem to count for much though, after everything. Bivolo wasn’t the problem; Caitlin was.

Still, it was something.

“I know you can’t see it, but I have a gun in my hand,” Joe said. “Roy Bivolo. You have the right to remain silent…”

* * *

Iris hadn’t been given many of the Frost stories. She had been, in the early days, but now people wanted a more critical opinion. Her boss, Scott, seemed to think another writer could better give that.

To be honest, he wasn’t wrong. Even if word of Bivolo’s powers had reached the public, it didn’t bring the dead back.

And then one day the headline was _Killer Frost Strikes Again_.

“Scott,” Iris said, bringing the paper to his office. “Are you sure this is the right story?”

“Do you think it’s inaccurate?” he said.

“We’ve seen what Frost has done for this city,” Iris said.

“And we’ve seen what she’s doing now,” Scott said. “Accountability should extend even to idols. What she’s doing now deserves to be reported.”

Iris paused for a moment. There was only so much that she could say, short of mentioning that she knew far too much of what was going on.

Then again, if there was ever a time to risk it, this was it. Sooner or later, Caitlin had to be cured. When that happened, there was a choice of what kind of world she’d come back to.

“Did you see how my reporting started out?” Iris said.

“Your blog about the Flash,” Scott said.

“I’ve… spoken to him, a few times,” Iris said. “What’s happened to Frost is different. She’s not just turned for the sake of it, she’s being made to do this.”

“Do you have a source?”

“I told you-”

“The Flash isn’t a source,” Scott said. “He’s the closest person we know to Frost. Him trying to lessen her accountability won’t convince anyone.”

“We know a meta-human with the powers to do this exists,” Iris said. “Roy Bivolo, he was behind a few bank robberies. It’s on record.”

“What is?”

“He can enhance the anger someone feels,” Iris said. “His profile was released by the police, a person of interest.”  

It was a moment before Scott replied. He frowned, regarding her with a mix of uncertainty, and dissatisfaction. Still, there was a softness to his gaze.

He gestured for her to stay, quickly checking something on his computer. By the look of it, it was the layout for the next issue of the paper.

“We still have to report this,” Scott said. “That’s just speculation, and people need to know they can’t trust her right now.”

“Scott-”

“I’ll give you this,” Scott said. “A short piece, I can squeeze it in near the end. What could have caused Frost to change? Talk about your Bivolo, but be neutral. Talk about other options too; what could have made her snap if it is all down to her. There is a lack of non-criminal meta-humans in this city.”

Iris looked at him, nodding slowly.

“That’s it,” Scott said. “Call it a favour, and send it to me when you’re done. Expect me to be critical. I mean it: it’s speculation, but it needs to be unbiased.”

“I can do that,” Iris said. “Thanks.”

It was something, at least. Even if it just softened one opinion, that counted for something.

Iris was almost to the door when she turned around. Scott was still facing her.

“Are you sure this is the right thing?” Iris said.

“I’ve told you-”

“I mean,” Iris hurried on, “The first anyone knew that she’d turned, it was when she targeted us. If we just do a hatchet job on her…”

“A press shouldn’t be run on intimidation,” Scott said.

“I know,” Iris said, “But what if it just looks like revenge? She came after us, so we’re telling everyone she’s evil.”

Scott paused. He frowned slightly, before nodding, giving a slightly amused smile.

“Bias,” he said. “I know what you’re trying to do, but that’s a good point anyway. I’ll send around a reminder of neutrality. Killer Frost is still our headline though.”

Wincing, Iris left the room. She returned to her desk, and by the time she was ready to write most of her optimism had dried up.

It felt like she’d achieved something when in there, but as soon as she got out and checked the space available, she realized how little she had. Her article would take up less space than just the headline.

A long sigh. Then she straightened, and opened a new window. Well then, she’d just have to make it a good one.

* * *

“Are you _sure_ about this?” Cisco said.

Barry was in the pipeline, on the opposite side of a clear glass wall. They’d designed the cell to contain a speedster, at least temporarily.

On top of everything, he was bound and fitted with all manner of devices to check all the vitals Cisco could think of, and then some. He might not be a bio-engineer, but ultimately that just meant he went for overkill.

“It’s the best chance we’ve got,” Barry said.

His voice was muffled. His gaze wasn’t, though; the glass was polished, prepared. He could see outside just fine.

Cisco stood next to a large bank of lights, and to a still-restrained Roy Bivolo. The blinders still covered his eyes.

“The lights don’t work on her,” Barry said. “But they’re just the cause. The effect is the cure, and there has to be another way to simulate it. We just need to figure out what.”

“Still,” Cisco said. “Pretty sure whammying you is the definition of a bad idea. If you get free-”

“I won’t,” Barry said. “It’ll take time, and the lights are right there. We know they work on me. Just activate them quickly.”

“Ok,” Cisco said. He took a deep breath. “Ok, terrible plan’s a go.”

He slipped what looked like sunglasses over his eyes, glancing to the side of the room. Joe was just outside, unable to see what was going on save on monitors. That would keep him safe from Bivolo.

He had a button to press that would release a gas to knock Cisco and Bivolo out, if things went badly. He had the means to turn the lights on too.

Cisco pulled the blinders from Bivolo’s face, before hurriedly sidestepping to stand behind him, out of view of his eyes.

Barry was in full costume just in front of him, staring defiantly.

“You’re going to do what you do,” Cisco said.

“Why would I help you?” Bivolo said.

“Because you started this,” Cisco said. “You’re going to help solve it.”

“Still not hearing why I should care what happens to you.”

“Because you hurt Caitlin,” Barry said. “Sooner or later, she’s going to realize that. And she’s going to realize you’re to blame. If she’s still feeling the effects of your advanced anger when that happens…”

Barry’s voice trailed off, but it seemed to have the desired effect on Bivolo.

“Caitlin, as she should be, wouldn’t hurt you, so you’re going to help us find a cure,” Cisco said. “And we’re going to keep you here until you do.”

Bivolo looked down for a moment, contemplating. Then, somewhat annoyed, he walked up to the glass of Barry’s cell, and leered.

Barry saw red-

And an instant later saw flashing lights of all colours, wiping away the beginnings of fury instantaneously.

Barry slumped forwards, inhaling.

“Get what you need?” he said.

Barry closed his eyes. It always took a little time to recover from Bivolo’s power. While Barry did take longer to display the full symptoms, even just the early warnings were bad enough.

Everything started to get twisted. Memories that had been mildly embarrassing now enraged him, the tiniest imperfections growing in significance until they blotted out the good. It took time to shake that off.

“I don’t know,” Cisco said, looking at a pad in one hand. “Got something. Will need to analyse…”

“Then do it again,” Barry said.

“B- Flash-”

“Do it, and keep doing it,” Barry said. “Until you know you have enough for an answer, keep doing it. Please.”

Cisco hesitated. It took a couple of seconds for his jaw to set, recognizing the urgency in both the situation and Barry’s voice, before he turned grimly to Bivolo.

“You heard him.”


	38. Colour and Light: 5

Caitlin Snow walked the streets of Central City.

It was strange, how cold she could be, and how her mind burned at the same time. That was all anger was, really; fire.

People ran from her, and it was like tongues of flame wrapping about her arms. People shouted at her, painting her like a monster, and she heard the hiss of a blaze beginning. She saw the headlines again naming her Killer Frost, and the world became an inferno.

Ice burned too. People seemed to forget that.

And they escaped it. All the people, running around, judging her, blaming her… It was beyond unfair. They didn’t care about her, they’d just as soon hate her as love her.

After all she’d done, too. She’d helped them, she’d saved so many of them, and they called her Killer Frost. They made her a monster.

Caitlin took one more step and let her anger out. Ice spread from each point her feet touched the ground, and she lifted her hands, icy mist falling like water between her fingers.

If people hadn’t recognized her before, they certainly did now. They ran, and Caitlin hated them for it.

Dimly, she was aware that they’d been a time she’d have only felt guilty at such a sight. Guilt was lost to her now, though. It was consumed by the frozen rage that had consumed everything else.

She gestured with one hand, and the street became ice. People slipped, and fell, struggling to get away from her. Those that lingered too long found their limbs stuck in place.

“It’s Killer Frost!”

She impaled the person who shouted that. How she hated that name.

* * *

Cisco walked into the room, holding a syringe aloft like it was a precious diamond. Carefully, he placed it on the desk.

“That it?” Barry said.

“I really hope so,” Cisco said. “There’s a reason Caitlin’s normally in charge of this stuff. It should simulate the effect the lights had on you, more directly. Haven’t had the time do to that many tests.”

“So we just need to find a way to deliver it,” Barry said.

“Yeah,” Cisco said. He gave a wan smile. “That’s the hard part. Well, harder. You can’t inject someone at superspeed because, well, yikes. Any slower, though, and I don’t know that she’d let you.”

They were closer than they had been just a few hours ago, though. That had to count for something.

An alert went off on the computer; a sudden cold spot. Caitlin had started to be active again, over the last day, enough that a distinct region of low temperatures had been detected.

Barry had gone after her the first couple of times. It ended as the other encounters had; she’d made an environment he couldn’t run through, and escaped.

Whatever he tried never seemed to work. She knew him too well; and she knew that he had to limit himself. He wouldn’t hurt her, not if he could help it, while her anger would let her do anything.

If there were people to save, he did, but he couldn’t fight her.

“I hate this,” Barry said. “Doing nothing.”

“We can do-”

“We could do something,” Barry said, “If we could deliver the cure, but I don’t want to waste it. We don’t have any way to get close enough, and keep her still enough, to deliver it.”

“Are you sure you can’t do, well, anything?” Cisco said.

“I’ve tried,” Barry said. “Every time, it… It’s like rock-paper-scissors.”

“Come again?”

“Our powers,” Barry said. “It’s not like some meta-humans are automatically less powerful, it just depends on the situation. Speed is versatile, that’s my only advantage. But normally, it just depends on who I’m up against.”

He paused for a moment, distracted by memory.

“Like the Mist,” Barry said. “Sure, that was early for me, but I struggled to stop him, to run fast enough to make a speed vacuum. It’s not easy. Caitlin, though, the first time she went up against him… It’s much easier to fight a gas when you can just freeze it.”

“And Grey,” Cisco said, slowly understanding. “You wouldn’t have had too much of a problem. You basically get extra strength at high speeds, and you can avoid him. Caitlin struggled, though, because he could just break her ice.”

“Exactly,” Barry said. “It’s just, when it comes to us, ice beats speed. It always seems to. We need a plan before I can face her again.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Eventually the alert winked out, and a pained Barry closed his eyes.

Urgent issues, he could run in and save people without facing her. That particularly alert hadn’t mentioned any people nearby, though. It was just Caitlin using her powers.

Cisco lifted his hand. Soon, Barry opened his eyes, looking across quizzically.

“What are you doing?” Barry said.

“Seeing if I can help,” Cisco said, a little self-consciously. “If speed doesn’t work, then maybe whatever I can do can. If I can ever control it.”

It wasn’t long before he lowered his hand, not managing any of the vibrational waves his Earth-2 counterpart had managed.

Barry couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Bart had left so soon; Bart had achieved much more skill at the powers of a speedster. It was hard not to feel a little, well, jealous.

Being able to run across universes would be useful. Bart had offered his help; presumably he knew a way to fight Killer Frost, if the stories he’d said were true.

After a moment, Barry jerked upright.

“That’s it!” Barry said.

“My total failure inspired you?” Cisco said. “Happy to help.”

“Speed might not be able to help here, but there are other meta-humans,” Barry said. “We just need one of them who can help.”

“Asking Iris to put an ad in the paper?”

“Something like that.” Barry said.

* * *

It was odd. Barry never felt quite right out of costume. Sure, he knew that this was how he’d lived for years, and that this ought to be his default, but ever since he’d dressed as the Flash for the first time, it had felt right.

Dressed in more casual, normal clothing felt unnatural, particularly when he was in a place like this.

Still, he knew this was where he had to go. There were a handful of people in the city that they always kept tabs on.

A man was drinking alone over by the corner of the bar. Barry walked over, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was to be here, before sitting himself down on the opposite side of the booth.

“Snart,” Barry said.

“Mr Allen,” Snart said. He sat back in his chair. “What brings you here? Let me buy you a drink.”

“I’m here to talk,” Barry said.

“Then talk.”

Snart took a sip of his drink. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention, but Barry knew not to take that impression too seriously.

“I need your help,” Barry said.

“You must be desperate, if you’re coming to me again.”

“You’re in contact with all your Rogues,” Barry said. “You wouldn’t have let them all go when they owed you.”

“Perhaps.”

“Then you know Mark Mardon,” Barry said. “The one Cisco calls Weather Wizard. You can find him, and call in a favour; get him to do what you want.”

“And why would I do something like that?”

“Because of Caitlin,” Barry said. “What’s happened to her is down to your group. Bivolo. We’ve got a way to cure her, but it needs to be injected, and I can’t slow her down long enough to get a chance. Mardon, if he helps us, has the best chance.”

“It sounds like your problem,” Snart said.

“Not for long,” Barry said. “Even if this city continues to stand, she’ll target people like you. She wasn’t happy that I let you stay free, because I trusted you to keep to your code. Sooner or later, that’s going to be the grudge she decides to follow. You couldn’t beat her before, and she’s more practised now, and willing to kill.”

Snart paused.

“Compelling argument,” he said.

He took a moment to drink again. His eyes never left Barry.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll call Mark, but I want something in return.”

“What?”

“Bivolo,” Snart said.

“What about him?”

“His release.”

“Out of the question.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Snart said. “Ensure he knows to think things through, in future. But, like you said, I’m in contact with my little team, and he’s one of them.”

“I don’t know if the police would-”

“Then organize a prison break,” Snart said. “I’m sure you can. Mardon for Bivolo, that’s the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Barry looked across the table. Snart, however, seemed thoroughly unconcerned. He sat patiently, and waited for Barry to respond.

* * *

Killer Frost. Caitlin heard those words everywhere.

It wasn’t the only thing they called her, though. _Caitlin Snow_. She heard her name, now more than she had for years, and she read it in the papers.

She was wearing her mask, but it didn’t seem to count for anything. Irate, she tore it from her face, and crushed it in one hand. She let it drop to the street.

Clearly there was no point in hiding her identity.

Caitlin paused in the middle of the street, looking from side to side. It was hard to look at any of those scared faces without feeling angry, but some rage was more potent.

Sometimes she saw streak of yellow; that would be Barry, desperately trying to save the people who hated her. That anger, for example, was far stronger than the general undirected fury she so often felt.

It wasn’t the worst, though.

Her name was out on the streets. She hadn’t been the most concerned about a secret identity, but she had been starting to see the point. Now that wasn’t an option for her.

Barry hadn’t been the one to tell it. She’d read the story. That was down to the police, who’d promised to keep her secret, and who owed her their lives.

Now they’d done this.

She’d read far too much about the police, lately. Even beyond revealing her to the world, the most recent story was that they’d released Roy Bivolo. Another dangerous meta-human out on the streets, for no reason.

It took her a little time to make the decision. Caitlin always liked to weigh things over. Now, though, she had a destination in mind.

Caitlin turned, and started to walk right for the police station of Central City. A wintry breeze was left in her wake.


	39. Colour and Light: 6

Cisco stared at his map of cold spots, areas where Caitlin had exerted her powers to a significant extent. He frowned, tracing out what seemed to be her path.

From there, to there, to… he continued trailing his finger along the screen, in a rough straight line from the most recent cold spot.

Oh.

Cisco reached across for his phone, typing a text as quickly as he could. Caitlin was heading for the police station; if Barry had succeeded in getting Mardon’s help, they needed to be on their way.

The comm crackled to life. Cisco immediately jumped to it.

“Barry?” he said, urgently.

“I got your message,” Barry said. “Should I stop by the lab?”

There was a beep from the monitor as the cold spot reached the police station, and reports started flooding in on the alert app.

“She’s already there,” Cisco said. “You have to stop her. I’ll get the cure to you.”

Cisco was already texting to another number. Wally had volunteered to help; he’d spent a fair bit of time with Caitlin, helping her with her bike.

He was nearby at this time, anyway. It shouldn’t take him too long to travel to and from STAR Labs.

“Got it,” Barry said.

“Mardon promised to help?” Cisco said. “I don’t have any plans for a betrayal. We need him.”

“He needs her stopped as much as us,” Barry said. “I’ll try and stop him going too far, but he’s our best chance.”

“Good luck,” Cisco said.

* * *

The moment Caitlin walked through the door of CCPD, all eyes were on her.

Well, she supposed, she did look distinctive. The white hair, the blue of her outfit, the pale skin; and of course the rush of white mist. Frost crept along the floor, voraciously covering every available surface.

“Enough!” Caitlin said, voice raising to a shout.

Immediately she was faced with several dozen guns. It took the slightest effort for the mechanisms to freeze, pale ice just visible, creeping out from around the trigger.

Not many could keep hold of their guns as the metal turned freezing cold, and fewer still could fire. The ones that tried found their bullets hitting ice.

Normally, ice might not be bulletproof. Caitlin kept drawing in the heat, though. Any time the ice shattered, the air in the cracks turned solid. The heat propelling the bullet was swiftly lost, and the pellet was left frozen.

She waved a hand, and her barrier of ice fell.

“You promised me,” Caitlin said. “You swore you wouldn’t tell everyone who I was. You lied.”

Another step forwards. Some were still shaking their guns, trying to get the ice out of the mechanisms. Others were looking for improvised weapons. Most, however, just watched her, guarded.

“I saved you,” Caitlin said. “I saved _all_ of you, I saved this city, and you betrayed me. It doesn’t matter what I do, does it?”

She raised one hand, and over it a long, tapered icicle formed.

She caught sight of Singh, just leaving his office. Well, the captain would be as good a place to start as any. She threw the icicle-

And there was a streak of yellow, ending in the Flash, holding the icicle in one hand. He dropped it, and let it shatter.

“Caitlin!” Barry said.

“ _Now_?” Caitlin said. Her voice nearly became a shriek; “Even now? You were the one who talked about keeping who we are a secret. That was you. And you forgive them?”

“I don’t blame them,” Barry said. “Caitlin, what you’re doing, it’s-”

“It’s nothing to do with you,” Caitlin said. “Not now.”

A thrust of her hands, and a sheen of ice shot over the floor. Barry sped backwards, evading the spread.

“Get out,” Barry said, to the police. “All of you, get out of here.”

His voice was urgent. Caitlin felt little more than amusement, freezing the door solid with a gesture. These were the people who’d betrayed her; no matter what Barry wanted she wouldn’t let them go.

She rounded again on Barry, summoning a small storm of icicles. She aimed low; most of the Flash’s strength was in his legs. If he couldn’t run, what was he?

Barry leapt over the strike, only to be blocked by a wall of ice. Caitlin lashed out again, a blunt pillar of ice to-

A sudden crash, and Caitlin went sprawling to the floor.

Instinctively she summoned up a shield of ice around herself. She sat up, to see the frozen doors blasted open, and shards of debris littering the floor. The police were hurrying out.

And one man was hurrying in, flying over their heads. Even without seeing his face, Caitlin recognized the powers of the Weather Wizard.

A lightning bolt to break the door down, and manipulation of wind currents to fly. Why was _he_ -

“Back at CCPD. Enjoying this visit more,” Mardon said. “Did not expect the invite.”

He looked past Caitlin. Caitlin followed his gaze, back over her shoulder, to where Barry was getting to her feet. Caitlin span quickly to face the Flash.

“ _Him_?” Caitlin said. “You’d side with him?”

“I have to,” Barry said. “Caitlin, you’re killing people. You need-”

“He’s killed people,” Caitlin said. “You’ll forgive him?”

“You’re better,” Barry said. “And you can be, again. Caitlin, let us help.”

Caitlin saw red.

Everything burned; to see Barry again, and to see him siding with the people she hated. To see him rather work with a murderer like Mardon than her…

Anger surged through her, and Caitlin lashed out with both arms.

It was hard to describe any of the shapes she made from the ice. There were jagged spikes, there were blocks; she just made any shape that sufficed.

Barry leapt from structure to structure, a constant streak of yellow in the effort to stay on his feet. Caitlin focused, manipulating the ice to keep pushing it away, ensuring he couldn’t get much closer.

Mardon, meanwhile, struggled to stay on his feet. He didn’t have shoes like Barry, designed to walk on ice.

Of course, he didn’t need them. It took the better part of a minute for Mardon to get enough focus to lift himself higher, up to the middle of the room, and away from the whirling ice.

“Right then,” Mardon said.

He lifted both hands, and between them the world seemed to blur. A small cloud whirled into being, then condensed into a hailstone. He propelled it-

And metres from him it slowed, stopped, and reversed its trajectory. Mardon ducked to the side, the hailstone crashing into the wall behind him.

Ice. Caitlin almost laughed; he should’ve known better than to use ice against her.

The skies darkened.

Caitlin barely moved her feet. She stayed stood in the same spot, slowly turning around to get a full view of the room. All the while, she kept her arms raised, and kept the ice moving.

Some crashed against the walls, and shattered. She drew it inwards, to replenish the obstacles she created. Barry avoided blocks, and leapt over others, and still found himself pushed backwards.

Mardon tried again, sending a gust of wind down at her. A wall of ice blocked it.

“That’s it,” Mardon said.

He scowled, and lifted one hand to the sky. There was a flash of white-

And suddenly Barry was running away, a streak of yellow scaling the walls, and leaping outwards to tackle Mardon. A bolt of lightning reached his upraised hand, only to be redirected where he gestured-

Which was, thanks to Barry, a spot just to the side of Caitlin.

Barry and Mardon fell to the floor. Barry quickly righted himself. He offered a hand to Mardon, but Mardon didn’t take it, pushing himself back to his feet.

“No lightning,” Barry said. “You could kill her.”

“Not bothering her,” Mardon said.

“We’re _not_ killing her.”

They were split up by a thrown icicle. Barry started running again, circling Caitlin and trying to find entrance to the blizzard-barrier around her. Mardon meanwhile defended himself with a brief gale, glaring.

Caitlin was exhausting herself, but anger was a remarkable motivator. Any tiredness she felt was overcome by the rage that pumped through her.

They’d ‘help’ her? So self-righteous.

“Barry!”

All eyes turned to the doorway, where Wally was standing. There was something in his hand. Caitlin reacted instinctively, throwing icicles

After everything the papers had done, she wouldn’t mind causing a little pain for Iris. And if he was here to help Barry, then so much the better.

Barry circled CCPD, pushing Wally out of the way of the flurry heading towards him. He took the syringe from Wally, murmuring thanks.

Caitlin glimpsed something behind Wally; something from outside. Her bike. Wally must have been looking after it, he must have used it to get here.

The thief.

“Caitlin,” Wally said.

He raised his voice to be heard over the roar of Caitlin’s blizzard, and the numerous whirling vortices that Mardon was wielding.

“This isn’t you-”

“You don’t know me, Wally,” Caitlin said. “You helped make a bike. That’s it. That’s all you are.”

“You wanted to help people,” Wally said.

“And look how they reacted,” Caitlin said. “Look what they’ve done. Give me one good reason why I should bother with them.”

“Because it’s who you are.”

She threw another icicle to Wally. It was the easiest way to distract Barry. As soon as the icicle was thrown, she knew where Barry would end up.

Wally was moved out the way again, closer to the door, just as an icicle rushed towards that very location. Barry batted it aside-

And got hit by a smaller ball of ice that was just behind it. Barry stumbled backwards, slowing.

Caitlin focused everything she could into one long barrage, shifting one arm to point at Barry, and summoning an indistinct and amorphous mass of cold to rush towards him. It was the same technique that had been able to pin Zoom in place.

All the while, she kept her other arm raised. It kept the barrier around her up, protecting her from whatever Mardon tried.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gesture with both his hands again. A cloud formed between them, and then more hail. A chunk flew towards her, and effortlessly she focused to manipulate it, and force it back-

And it resisted. It was quite unlikely anything else Caitlin had experienced. Normally if she controlled ice, it moved like she wanted it to, shattered or spreading or floating where and how she wished. The only obstacles was what might physically be in its way.

She’d never felt her very efforts to control it be fought against. She turned her gaze, and met Mardon’s.

He spat something at her, word inaudible over the rush of wind.

So, he could control weather, and so control hail. He thought that meant he could face her? His power was all weather; she was more focused than that. Anything with ice was her domain.

The slightest more exertion, and the hailstone crumbled to the point where Mardon had no use for it. She smirked up to him.

“This isn’t working,” Mardon shouted.

Barry, meanwhile, was urging Wally to run. As soon as Wally was out the door, Barry looked back up.

She recognized his posture; that was indecision. It didn’t take long for Barry to work out whatever he wanted to do, though.

“Keep her here,” Barry shouted.

Then there was a streak of yellow, leading right out the door. Caitlin raised her eyebrows, too familiar with him to be complacent, but at least briefly relieved.

If he was trying a run-up, she knew the only abilities that he could use. He wouldn’t rely on any of them; they were too likely to prove fatal to someone with a more human set of vulnerabilities, like her.

She was winning.

Smiling to herself, and surrendering to the burning fury that ran through her veins, she turned to face Mardon fully. She lifted one arm, until both hands faced him, and ice whirled through the air.

“Where the hell are you going?!” Mardon shouted to the vanished Barry.

Soon, though, his attention returned to the battle, and the ice rushing towards him. He threw gale after gale, having given up manipulating the ice against her. The winds deflected a lot, and shattered most icicles, but Caitlin could keep pushing.

A ball of ice struck Mardon’s chest, and he stumbled back, nearly moving out of the winds that kept him aloft.

Smiling, Caitlin struck again.

* * *

“Cisco!”

Barry appeared in a streak of yellow at STAR Labs. Cisco nearly jumped out of his chair.

“Aren’t you meant to be at-” Cisco began.

“I know,” Barry said. “But it’s not enough, not unless we want to kill her. We need more.”

“There isn’t any more,” Cisco said. “Even if you could get to Snart in time, the other metas wouldn’t be much use. She can freeze Mist, and Snart’s gun would just make her more powerful.”

“But we could use Vibe,” Barry said.

Cisco hesitated.

“It wouldn’t work,” Cisco said. “I don’t have anywhere near that kind of control. Best case scenario, I get a premonition of her kicking our asses.”

“We need _something_ ,” Barry said, pleading.

There was a moment of silence. Barry couldn’t stop shaking, remembering too well the chaos that was still going on at the station.

“I might have something,” Cisco said, eventually. After a moment, he grinned; “The Wizard’s Wand!”

“What?”

“The thing we built, to stop Mardon,” Cisco said. “Meant to suppress atmokinesis, but he could use it to enhance it as well. Like he did last Christmas. If you trust him with that power.”

“We have to,” Barry said. Still, he faltered. “Where is it?”

“Third storage room on the left,” Cisco said. “Just make sure you snatch it back from him after.”

Barry nodded, before vanishing in a whoosh of air.

Cisco sighed, sitting back in his chair. He span around and faced the monitors again. They showed Barry already leaving STAR Labs, heading back for the fight.

“Don’t need powers to save the day,” he murmured to himself, and grinned.

* * *

“Mardon!”

All Mardon could see was an impenetrable field of blue. He wielded some of the most powerful winds he could, little more than a localized hurricane, yet the ice kept forcing itself through to him.

He’d started focusing on deflecting the shards to the sides, rather than just pushing them back at Caitlin. It helped, if not much.

The moment he heard the Flash’s voice, though, the onslaught lessened. Caitlin’s attention was divided again, expending some effort on her defences against the Flash.

Mardon caught a glimpse of something in the Flash’s hand. He recognized it quickly enough; he remembered holding it, when he last faced the Flash. He remembered, too, the rush of power that he’d felt.

He’d give the Flash this; he was good at plans.

Barry threw the wand through the air, and Mardon eased its passage with a whirl of winds. As Caitlin tried to destroy it with a flurry of ice, Barry leapt to push them aside, until-

Mardon gripped the wand with one hand, and wasted no time turning it on Caitlin.

The wand functioned well enough in the cold; it was meant to survive the blizzards he could conjure up, after all.

He lifted one hand, summoning and throwing a ball of hail. He guided its trajectory with the wand, aimed right for Caitlin. She lifted a hand to repel it, looking alarmed when she could only slow it.

It hung in the air for a couple of seconds, before falling. Still, in that time, he glimpsed visible strain on Caitlin’s face.

Perfect.

It was good to be on the offensive again. Mardon created more hail, whirling the wand like a baton, and directing every speck towards her. Caitlin responded in kind, creating barriers and more ice, and trying to wrest control of the hail away from him.

Normally it might have worked. Mardon would grudgingly admit that; her control of ice seemed more adept than his. The wand boosted his power though, if used by him, rather than against. He focused everything it was that let him control the weather through it, and aimed for Killer Frost.

Caitlin’s eyebrows raised, and she moved her second hand to face him again, both arms outstretched. Slowly, she drew them inwards, shielding her face as though in a storm.

The ice kept coming-

And then there was a streak of yellow. Barry navigated the now-slowed obstacle field of ice, nearing Caitlin, and grabbing her from behind. He lifted the syringe, pressing it to her neck.

Caitlin cried out once, before slumping. Quickly, Barry carried her to the side, and watched as Mardon’s attacks clattered onto the floor of the building.

In a second, Barry had briefly released Caitlin, ascended and leapt from a wall, snatched the wand from Mardon, and caught Caitlin again.

“Go,” Barry said, staring defiantly up.

“A thanks would be nice,” Mardon said.

“Thank you,” Barry said. “Now, go.”

A dark smile, and Mardon flew out the door. Barry watched him ascend to the rooftops. Then, slowly, Barry turned his attention back down to Caitlin.

Even with white hair, and even now, she looked so much like the woman Barry had seen so soon after waking up from his coma.

Her eyes opened. Suddenly, Caitlin jerked.

“It’s ok,” Barry said. “It’s-”

“Why-” Caitlin began, before pausing. Horror slowly dawned in her eyes. “I- oh god, I- Barry, Barry,”

“I’m here,” Barry said. “It’s ok, now. Is it?”

“It’s gone,” Caitlin said, soft. “Whatever he did, it’s... oh god. I can _see_.”

“Caitlin?”

“All I could see was red,” she said. “All I could see was what was _wrong_ , and it seemed so much worse than… Oh god, Barry.”

“You remember?”

“Kind of,” she said. “I know what happened, and I remember how I felt, it just… it doesn’t match. I shouldn’t have been that angry. I shouldn’t have- I tried to kill you, Barry. I- I killed…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Barry said. “None of it was-”

“But I _hated_ them,” Caitlin said. “I remember that. Being so angry that I would… Without even thinking.”

She was shaking. Barry carefully took her hand; even through the glove she was cold.

“It’s over now,” Barry said. “I promise. You don’t have to worry.”

“But I… I did so much, Barry. _So much_. I should never have…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Barry said. “I wasn’t any better, when Bivolo got to me.”

“But he didn’t have you for that long,” Caitlin said. “You never got the chance to…”

“That was just luck.”

“But there are people who… There are people who would be alive, right now, if I hadn’t…”

“It’s over,” Barry said, gently. “Don’t worry, Caitlin. You’re safe now. You’re free.”


	40. Colour and Light: 7

Caitlin never left STAR Labs, and struggled to stop shaking.

Her apartment wasn’t safe. People couldn’t forget what she’d done so easily. That hurt, most of all. She’d been so relieved, on the floor of CCPD, only to get home and find out it wasn’t over.

The police had broken in, and her neighbours that knew her name had vandalized the place. They’d thought she was a killer.

She was hated, after everything.

The story had gone out, but she wasn’t sure how many people believed it. If she turned on the news, she could find anchors musing about ‘the devil made me do it,’ and all manner of similar excuses.

She hated that, too. There was a tiny flicker in her of anger, still. Anger at the reaction, anger at Bivolo; anger at all of it.

To a point, that anger was comforting. It was rational, and it was so much smaller than the all-consuming wrath she’d spent days drowning in.

“Caitlin,” Barry said, softly.

He lay behind her. He’d been keeping her company, as much as he could. There had been less criminal activity since Killer Frost’s storm through the city.

Killer Frost. They were back to calling her that, and it still made her shudder.

“I’m here,” she said, quietly.

“So am I,” Barry said.

Her phone rang. Caitlin briefly reached down, glancing at it. She scrolled past a few news stories, all about Killer Frost, before checking the notification.

She nodded to herself, quickly hiding it.

She’d been running a quick search. Finally she’d gotten a hit.

“What is it?” Barry said.

“Nothing major,” she said.

She shifted, sitting back up. She was staying in one of the spare rooms; they’d adjusted it, just like they had for Wells and Jesse. If she couldn’t go home, she might as well make a new one here.

The rooms were fairly good. Small, but then she didn’t need much space.

There was a mannequin in her Frost costume at one side of the room. Then, folded on the floor by it, a more accessible costume. The mask was absent.

Barry had brought back what he could from her apartment, and that currently was just haphazardly ‘strewn on a shelf. She’d get to decorating sometime.

She was near to where she worked, and her friends, so that counted for something.

There were a row of wigs atop a chest of drawers. The drawers were filled with clothes, and the wigs helped hide her hair. For most people, that would be how they recognized her.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Caitlin said.

“I do,” Barry said. He moved nearer.

“You’re still the Flash,” Caitlin said. “You’re still protecting the city. That’s your priority, I know. It’s why I love you.”

“It’s quiet,” Barry said. “And you’ll always be a priority.”

“But the others,” Caitlin said. “The meta-humans in the city. Mardon. Bivolo.”

“They’re not doing anything,” Barry said. “Not yet, at least.”

“But they will.”

“And we’ll get them then,” Barry said. “Cisco’s working on special polarized glasses; if you look at Bivolo through them, you don’t see the trigger-colour.”

“And the people they’ll hurt?”

“We’ll stop them as soon as they try to,” Barry said.

“Not before?”

“I can’t,” Barry said. “It was the deal with Snart. Well, it was implied. In exchange for freeing Bivolo, Mardon would help cure you. He did that. I won’t renege.”

He was so trusting. Caitlin had admired that.

She shifted. The mention of Bivolo sent a spike of anger through her. This was his fault, after all.

Her identity had been leaked. She’d lost her home to fear; the city saw her as a murderer. She’d been branded Killer Frost all over again, associated with her worst self.

All because of one, tiny encounter.

“Don’t dwell on it,” Barry said. “It’s done. All that matters is what’s going to happen, and I know you’ll be wonderful.”

Caitlin hadn’t moved from her bed for a while. It was so hard to, especially if she was just going to face a world that hated her.

“Thank you,” she said, soft.

“You know I’m here for you, don’t you?” Barry said. “No matter what happens.”

“Just… say you forgive me,” Caitlin said.

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Just say it. Please.”

Barry hesitated; then she felt him smile, and gently kiss the back of her head.

“I forgive you.”

Caitlin closed her eyes, and listened to those syllables.

* * *

Most people that passed her in the street weren’t looking for Killer Frost. They’d recognize her if they saw her, but most features took time to recognize.

If she simply donned a wig, and took time to ensure no white locks peered out, the worst she got was a second glance.

It was good to be outside again. She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air, and listening to the sounds of the city. After spending all her time in STAR Labs, it was refreshing.

She hadn’t walked the streets since before Bivolo. Barry had rushed her back to the Labs after their confrontation.

It sounded as though there were still difficulties with the police; Singh wasn’t too happy about such a dangerous person getting off without punishment, but there was no real way to enforce it.

Caitlin hadn’t been in her right mind. That was the story spread everywhere, even if people still judged her for it. People were rarely logical.

Maybe she wouldn’t be welcome at CCPD for a while, but if she kept her distance, and kept disguised, she could get by.

She checked her phone again. She’d used some of the system backdoors Cisco had set up to run facial recognition and data searches, ultimately coming up with an address. She made sure she was heading the right direction.

She got buzzed in by picking a room number at random and pretending to forget her key.

Slowly, Caitlin made her way up the stairs. She moved slowly, not entirely sure of herself now that she was so close.

It wasn’t hard to reaffirm her desire, though. She just had to peer into her memories, and anger filled her. It was a mere echo of what she’d experienced before, but it was enough.

She walked down the corridor, stopping outside the door she had noted down. When there, just outside view if the peephole, she took her wig off. She supported it on a thin spire of ice, so that just a mess of dark hair would be visible through the peephole.

When that was done Caitlin stepped back. She paused, breathed in and out, steadied herself, and knocked on the door.

After a couple of moments, a man opened it.

“Roy Bivolo,” Caitlin said.

He glanced back. Caitlin strode in, snatching the wig and spire with her as she went. She closed the door behind the two of them, leaving herself and Bivolo alone.

Bivolo turned back to face her, plainly afraid.

“You do _not_ want to make me angrier,” Caitlin said.

Bivolo seemed to agree. There was no sign of him using his power, too afraid of what Caitlin might do then. He backed away, running into a door that was frozen shut.

“They said you wouldn’t hurt me,” Bivolo said. “Not when you were… better.”

“That wasn’t their decision to make,” Caitlin said.

Bivolo’s eyes widened. That was when he started to run.

Caitlin never moved faster than a walk. She didn’t have to.

She watched as he tried to flee, only to trip over a patch of ice on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, and slipped again. Then he tried crawling, stopped by a wall of ice that filled the doorway.

A chill filled the apartment. Pictures on the wall frosted over, and Bivolo started to shiver.

“I have _tried_ ,” Caitlin said. She hated how her voice sounded; like it was an instant from giving way. “From the moment I got these powers, I wanted to be… good. Different. I was never going to be Killer Frost. That was never what I wanted.”

Bivolo was a good few steps away. She slowly paced closer, watching him try to force the frozen door at the dead end.

“That’s all anyone sees, though,” Caitlin said. “I made one mistake, with Grey, and I was Killer Frost. It took saving the city from Zoom for people to forgive me. And then came you.”

He was almost pitiful, struggling on the floor like that.

Any pity she would have felt had been wiped away after the past days, though. She could still see red, if she tried hard enough.

“You made me a monster,” Caitlin said. “You made me a murderer. I’m Killer Frost all over again, because of you. I tried, so hard. And now I don’t think they’re ever going to forgive me.”

She reached his feet, and knelt. Bivolo stared into her pale eyes.

“Killer Frost,” she said. Her face contorted slightly at the name. “I’m going to have to learn to live with that. And you have no idea what it means. You don’t know about Earth-2, you don’t know _anything_ , and you ruined this.”

She faltered. The air grew cooler.

“You won’t do it,” Bivolo said. He shook his head.

“Why?”

Bivolo hesitated.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Caitlin said. “I’ve been trying to talk myself out of it, all day. Ever since I found out your address. I’m already a killer, I’m already a murderer in everyone’s eyes; and I have killed before. It was self-defence, or defence of others, but so is this. No one should ever have to go through what I went through. No one should ever have to deal with what you do.”

And it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. He’d filled her with rage; removed any compulsion she might have had to stop. She’d done things she never would have.

Maybe it was fitting that it ended like this; with something else she’d once never have considered.

She reached out with one hand.

“You can’t go back,” Bivolo said.

He shifted, straightening, and trying to look resolute.

“Murder is permanent,” he said. “No excuses, no self-defence, no extenuating circumstances. Premeditated murder is different. Take it from me.”

Caitlin hesitated, her hand just a short distance from his cheek.

Slowly, she pulled her arm back. Roy breathed a sigh of relief, only to tense when she simply pulled her glove off.

“I can’t go back,” Caitlin said. “Not now. I can’t forget, and neither will anyone else.”

She closed her eyes. _Killer Frost._ Then, slowly, she touched her fingertips to Roy’s cheek.

The scariest thing was how easy it was. She’d been horrified after accidentally killing Grey, and even somewhat guilty after one of the Zoom remnants.

Now, though, she felt nothing. The first time was always the hardest, but this was far from her first. After everything, the all-consuming guilt she’d expected didn’t come.

Instead, she found that she could just stand up. She didn’t shake.

For a moment, she looked at his body. Frozen, all his heat sapped to sate her constant hunger, ice crystals adorning each spot of exposed skin.

Caitlin Snow put her wig back on, and slowly turned around. She walked out of his apartment, closed the door behind her, and left.

All she felt was satisfaction.


	41. Cold Snap: 1

Barry was training. After how much of a struggle he’d had against Caitlin, he wanted to be prepared for any such future threats. He’d seen all that Bart could do, and most of those gifts would be useful.

Bart had been able to transfer some velocity, and some of the speed force, to other things. Barry was having a small amount of success with that, though he hadn’t quite worked out an efficient method.

Crossing universes seemed luck based. He had managed it once, but he would have been stranded in that universe if not for the help of a super-fast alien.

Given the risks with that, he focused more on learning how to transfer velocity. Maybe when he understood the speed force more, the rest would be easier.

He spent what time he could with Caitlin, but that was less and less. There weren’t many crimes that needed even the Flash to deal with, let alone the both of them, and Caitlin didn’t seem quite ready to go out as Frost again.

Not that Barry blamed her. After what she’d been through anyone would balk at risking putting themselves in the same situation.

Barry ran. He always liked to train on the rooftops; it was out of the way, with less chance of distracting people with a sudden gust of air, and the exertion it took to leap over each street was useful.

The more he ran, the more he felt the lightning around him. Someday, maybe, he’d figure it out.

Well, if Bart was to be believed, that time would definitely come. Still, knowing that it was possible was always a good first step.

He leapt a building, landing crouched on the far side of a street. He threw a loose stone ahead, running to catch up with it.

If Bart was right, then he could encourage the velocity of the object. Lend a little of the speed force, and it would move faster, and keep going for longer.

As it was, Barry could easily move faster than the object. He circled around in front of it, before moving back to his original position, and touched one hand to it. The lightning around him crackled, and sparked, and for a moment he felt _something_ -

Barry slowed, and the rock sped on ahead, a brief flicker of yellow in its wake. Quickly, Barry sped up again, catching the stone before it could hit a wall.

Ok then. Barry came to a stop, panting, and looking at a slightly scorched rock.

Well that was a start.

* * *

“Hey.”

Caitlin wandered over, sitting down on the back of her bike. Wally was busy, again tinkering with it. Even though he’d said, several times, that he was happy with the overall design, he never seemed able to stop.

Constant refinement. Now, apparently, he was making sure all the new parts and mechanisms wouldn’t suffer much damage in the extreme cold Caitlin generated.

Caitlin was fairly sure that was one of the first things he’d done, too, but there was always more room for improvement.

“Thanks,” Caitlin said, eventually.

“I like working on it,” Wally said. “This project’s pretty special.”

“I didn’t mean for the bike,” Caitlin said. “The police station, you brought the cure.”

“You needed it,” Wally said. He shrugged.

“Still, you didn’t have to,” Caitlin said. “You don’t have powers, but you ran towards the fight. I needed the cure, more than I can ever say.”

“You helped me,” Wally said. “Only fair I returned the favour.”

“When did I…”

“With this,” Wally said. He tapped the bike. “Started to feel a bit purposeless, this helped. And I’m making a difference, or at least helping you make a difference. It’s a good feeling.”

“You were a hero, then,” Caitlin said. She smiled. “More than I was.”

“Everything I’ve heard from Barry, that wasn’t your fault,” Wally said.

“Barry?!” Caitlin said, squeaking and hurriedly continued. “What do you mean? Barry doesn’t have anything to do with this, especially not with the Flash, there’s no connection anywhere to-”

“Relax,” Wally said. He chuckled. “He told me.”

“He did?” Caitlin said, starting to relax. “When did he…”

“When you were… not you,” Wally said.

“Oh,” Caitlin said.

She paused. She could remember what had happened then, she just didn’t like to. Thinking about how the world had looked then, how dark and cruel a place it had been, still made her shiver.

If she thought about it, she had glimpsed Wally seeming to be more and more a part of the Flash’s plans over that time. Thanks to her, he had been more involved with them, but never quite that much.

“Sorry,” Caitlin said. “Every time I saw you, I could have killed…”

“Not the first time I’ve nearly died,” Wally said. “Drag racing. So long as it’s just ‘nearly,’ there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I would never…”

“I know,” Wally said.

He stood up after a moment, apparently finished with the check-ups and replacements in the engine. He reached over, revving a couple of times, before he turned back to Caitlin.

“You’re a hero,” he said. “That’s all that really matters.”

“Thanks,” Caitlin said. “You don’t know how much I’ve needed to hear that.”

* * *

It still took quite an effort of will to set foot outside STAR Labs. She donned dark-haired wigs, not even close to her original hair colour, and tried to keep her eyes on the ground.

A little make-up to give a slightly more vibrant skin-tone, a bit of lipstick, either sunglasses or contact lenses to hide her eyes, and she seemed to be able to go most places.

Still, every stare felt like an accusation. It felt like everyone could see through the disguise, that she was just moments away from someone shouting “Killer Frost!”

She clenched her hands into fists, hiding the occasional mist that emanated from them. Whenever she got afraid, her powers instinctively activated.

There was the hunger too. She’d hoped that after Bivolo, and after all the people she’d frozen under his sway, that she’d be free of it for longer. After the last couple of weeks, though, she was feeling the first stirrings.

Doing her best to ignore everything that set her apart, Caitlin walked down the streets. Eventually, she made it to CCPN, slipping inside.

News offices were maybe the worst place to be, given that everyone there would have been staring at her face while writing all kinds of articles decrying her. She’d attacked the building too.

Everyone in there had good reason to hate her. She wouldn’t blame them for that.

Carefully, keeping out of everyone’s way, she found her way to Iris’s desk. Iris looked up, briefly confused, before recognizing a few of Caitlin’s features.

“Caitlin?” Iris said, softly. “Is that…”

“Hey,” Caitlin said. She hesitated. “This was the next stop on my apology tour. Iris, I-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Iris said.

“Everyone keeps saying that,” Caitlin said. “It just doesn’t feel that way. It was _my_ anger, heightened, but still mine. And it was still me, and still my powers… And we know I’m capable of doing things like that, that I could be… her.”

Caitlin’s eyes drifted. There was a board of today’s headlines against one wall; _Killer Frost_ was displayed prominently.

She wasn’t losing that title this time. Once, she might have been able to convince them to change it. A second time, Caitlin didn’t think she could.

She was stuck with that. One step closer to the future Bart had seen. Two steps with Bivolo’s frozen corpse. Three, because she still struggled to feel any guilt for that.

“Everyone forgives you,” Iris said.

“Not everyone.”

Iris’s eyes moved around the paper’s office. She had to nod, conceding.

“Everyone that knows you,” Iris said. “It’ll just take time for the rest to see you.”

“If they do.”

“They will, Caitlin,” she said.

Iris paused.

“Sorry I couldn’t make them stop,” Iris said. She gestured to the board against the wall. “I did what I could, but they insisted on Killer Frost.”

“You tried,” Caitlin said. Despite herself, she smiled. “I’m hardly going to hold a grudge for a failure, after what I…”

Caitlin shook her head. She tensed for a moment, consciously restraining her powers.

“Sorry,” Caitlin said. “For coming here, trying to freeze everything.”

“I know why you did it,” Iris said. “It’s fine.”

“Do you… know what it’ll take?” Caitlin said.

“For what?”

“For them to forgive me,” Caitlin said. “Everyone here. After what I nearly did to them, I don’t blame them, but… After Grey, it took saving the city from Zoom. That’s not going to happen again.”

“Hopefully,” Iris said. “Uh, hopefully there won’t be another Zoom, I mean,” she paused. “It’s just time, I think. Be a hero again, and they’ll…”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” Caitlin said.

“What?”

“Being a hero,” Caitlin said. “I have powers, and everyone knows who I am now. All that’s left is Frost.”

“I guess,” Iris said.

* * *

Barry leaned closer, and touched his lips to her. There was the familiar feeling of the cold, the prickle of frost spreading out from his lips, just as there was a rush of lightning.

Kissing Caitlin was like running, as far and as fast as he could. Yellow flickered over him, every cell in his body starting to shake all the faster.

Caitlin pulled back uncertainly, watching him. As ever, it took a few seconds for the frost to recede from his body.

His heat, sapped again for her endless hunger. Normally one kiss could last her a day; now she could feel already that it just wasn’t enough.

“Feel better?” Barry said.

And his voice was so well-meaning, so tender. She hated it when he hurt.

“Yes,” Caitlin said, breathing out. “Much.”

He beamed. That was Barry, all over; thinking someone else was happy just delighted him. Caitlin chuckled slightly, shifting back until she rested her weight on the desk.

“Wouldn’t say no to another,” Caitlin said, playfully.

“Oh, really?” Barry said.

“Really,” she said.

There weren’t any good handholds on his Flash suit. Then again, she had superpowers; she reached out and froze her fingers to the front, simulating lapels, and tugged him closer.

The second kiss sent the same thrill though her, mental and physical, heat rushing to every part of her body.

She _needed_ that.

Smiling, Barry moved back. It was a couple of seconds more before he shook the frost off, never losing that grin.

He was about to say something when his phone rang. His face fell, for a moment, before smiling to Caitlin, nodding, and turning to pick his phone up.

“Joe?” he said, and paused. “Ok, wait putting you on speaker.”

He put his phone down on the desk. Caitlin made a mental note to let Cisco know what was happening; he was at STAR Labs, he’d just hastily left the room when the PDAs had started.

“We’ve found Bivolo,” Joe’s voice came from the phone.

The words were like ice. Caitlin tensed. Barry, meanwhile, was still smiling.

“That’s great,” he said. “Is he locked up, or do you need a bit of-”

“He’s dead,” Joe said.

Barry hesitated. Caitlin didn’t react.

“What happened?” Barry said. “Gun go off, or-”

“He was frozen, Barry,” Joe said.

“Frozen?” Barry echoed. “How did he get…”

“You know how, Barry.”

Caitlin looked down. It was a couple of seconds before Barry faced her, and a few more before, faltering, he spoke again.

“Ok,” he said, and hesitated. “But it- We know what happened to her. She’s not responsible for…”

“Time of death was about three days _after_ the battle at CCPD,” Joe said.

Caitlin didn’t move.

“Ok,” Barry said, faltering still. “Um, ok. Got it, Joe.”

Slowly, Barry reached over to hang up. He seemed slightly shell-shocked as he repeated the generic goodbyes, slowly putting his phone away.

It was a little time before he turned to Caitlin. She stayed sitting where he was, not quite able to meet his eyes.

“Caitlin?” Barry said, uncertainly.


	42. Cold Snap: 2

Caitlin hesitated. What could she see? She’d killed, and Barry knew, and now he was just _looking_ at her.

“I couldn’t,” Caitlin said. “After everything, I just _couldn’t_.”

Her voice cracked, and there was silence. It took a few seconds before she could bear to look up.

She expected judgement; maybe even hate, or cruelty. Barry made such a big deal out of the fact they were heroes, it didn’t feel right for her to have killed.

Instead, she saw confusion. Barry moistened his lips, uncertain.

“What happened?” he said.

“What?” Caitlin said.

“Did he attack you?” he said. “Did you see him-”

“No,” Caitlin said. She shook her head. “No.”

“Then how…”

“I looked for him,” Caitlin said. “I found him. That’s all.”

“And…”

“It wasn’t an accident,” Caitlin said.

She hesitated after saying that, watching how Barry reacted. He still seemed to be uncertain.

There was a difference, though. Caitlin knew that. What she’d done to Grey, lashing out by accident, it was nothing like actively seeking someone out to…

“Knowing he was out there,” Caitlin said, “After everything… After what he did, I just couldn’t…”

“When did…”

“The morning after,” Caitlin said. “When I woke up, after coming back, I just… I knew I could. I could find him, and…”

“And kill him,” Barry said, dully.

Caitlin nodded, mute.

“I was angry,” Caitlin said. “ _So_ angry. And it wasn’t like when I was under his influence, because I knew it was real. I know there was a reason.”

“I understand,” Barry said.

Caitlin fell silent.

“What?” she said, eventually.

“I understand,” Barry said.

“You… why?”

“Do you think I’ve never been tempted?” Barry said. “Thawne, Jay… I know what it’s like to hate someone so much you’d… And you had every reason to hate him.”

“You never killed.”

“Because I had you,” Barry said. “And Cisco, and Iris, and Joe… Whenever I got close, you talked me down. You helped me. Having someone to talk to helps, when you’re overwhelmed.”

He hesitated.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Barry said.

“I didn’t know what you’d think,” Caitlin said.

“I’d listen,” Barry said. “I’m sorry if I made you think you couldn’t talk to me, or-”

“Don’t.”

“Caitlin?”

“Don’t act like that,” Caitlin said.

“Like what?”

“Like you can take some of the blame,” Caitlin said. “You can’t. This was _me_. My decision, what I wanted.”

“Caitlin-”

“It wasn’t because of you,” Caitlin said. “It wasn’t because I couldn’t talk to you, it wasn’t because you weren’t there… I hated him. More than I’ve hated anyone.”

Barry shifted. He took a step closer, to get to Caitlin’s side, but said nothing.

“I’ve tried,” Caitlin said. “I wanted to leave her behind; to not be Killer Frost, not on this Earth. It just took one look from him, and now everything’s… And I hate him for it. I killed him, and I still hate him, because it didn’t change anything. I’m angry, all the time now, because I just need to _think_ of what he did and…”

She slumped forwards, closing her eyes.

“I can make it sound better,” Caitlin said. “I could try to. I didn’t want anyone else to go through what I went through, and I didn’t want to risk someone with his powers being free… But I didn’t think about any of that, not really. I just knew that I wanted him _gone_.”

“And now?” Barry said, softly.

“I don’t feel bad,” Caitlin said.

The worst thing was fear of how her friends would look at her; how Barry would see her. If she somehow saw Bivolo again, she couldn’t honestly say she’d let him live.

Barry placed his hand on hers.

“I meant it when I said I understand,” Barry said. “Just know you can talk to me, Caitlin. If you ever feel the same, just find me. Let me be there.”

Slowly, Caitlin looked up from the floor. He was still looking at her, still offering a comforting smile.

“What I said was true,” Barry said. “I’ve nearly- before. With some of the metas, how they act… I’ve had to be talked down a few times. One mistake, that doesn’t define you.”

As though it were a mistake. Caitlin looked away.

“You forgive too easily,” Caitlin said.

“What are heroes for?” he said, smile turning slightly less serious. Despite herself, Caitlin chuckled.

* * *

Captain Singh was pacing in his office. Every few seconds he passed his desk, looked down, and muttered a curse. There was a file open, displaying a picture of a frozen body.

He gestured angrily out the window. After a couple of seconds, Joe followed the gesture and came in.

“Tell me what the hell I’m meant to do here,” Singh said, gesturing emphatically at the folder.

“Is that the-”

“You know damn well what case this is,” Singh said. “She was lucky we didn’t press charges for everything she did while-”

“That wasn’t her fault-”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Singh said. “But this was after. She went to his apartment, walked in, and killed him. The only sign of a struggle is him running. This was premeditated murder, plain and simple. So what am I meant to do?”

Joe hesitated.

“She’s gone off the grid,” Singh said. “The next time anyone sees her, she’ll probably be back to doing what she does, and damn it I can’t get one of the few meta-humans who wants to play hero off the streets, because if the past is anything to go by we need every one of them.”

“Then-”

“But we can’t let this slide,” Singh said. “Whatever else she is, she’s a murderer.”

“We know the rules are different when it comes to meta-humans,” Joe said.

“Not this much.”

“We let a vigilante operate in the city,” Joe said. “You don’t ask where the meta-humans the Flash picks up vanish to. There’s not even an investigation into any of that.”

“Maybe there should be.”

“But if there was, it would just hurt the city,” Joe said. “Laws weren’t written with meta-humans in mind. We’re not prepared for them, and without the Flash, and Frost, this city wouldn’t last. The world probably wouldn’t even last.”

“So?” Singh said. “We can’t just give them free reign, just because they happen to occasionally be a little helpful. How much slack can we give them, before they end up just as dangerous as the people they’re meant to stop?”

“This much,” Joe said.

Singh looked down at the folder. His brow creased into a slight scowl.

“Laws were written to deal with human threats,” Joe said. “To be forced into uncontrollable rage, like he did to her, who knows what kind of effect that has on a person? I don’t think this is something we can really prosecute.”

“You know as well as I that the law doesn’t work like that,” Singh said. “The most sympathetic revenge-killing in the world is still murder. I remember my detective days, I put away people I could understand. Hell, if I’d been in their shoes I might have done the same. A crime’s a crime.”

There was a pause. He looked over the table.

“Damn meta-humans,” Singh said. “Bad enough we let Bivolo go in the first place. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“We owe her,” Joe said. “We had to help her.”

“What kind of police force lets someone go because they ‘owe’ them?” Singh said.

“A good one.”

“A corrupt one.”

“Not like this,” Joe said. “She didn’t pay us, she helped us, so many times, and it was real. It wasn’t done for a favour. She’s a good person.”

Singh paused. After a moment, he hit the desk.

“Damn it,” Singh said. “I won’t ask, but use your little connection with the heroes to tell them this: fine. We’ll let her off for this, but this is it. Anything else, even just a toe, a toenail, over the line, and it’s over. As far as CCPD’s concern, they’ll be the same as the meta-humans they fight. Got that?”

* * *

Her wig was itchy. Caitlin had tried getting used to it, spending more time with it on, but she never could adjust completely.

She was out. She was starting to get used to leaving the Labs, before she joined Barry in crime-fighting again.

A few criminals were starting up again, starting to prove troublesome. Most didn’t necessarily require the intervention of the Flash, but he always happily helped. There was no need for two people just yet, but there could be soon.

She gulped down her drink.

If she was leaving the Labs, with how many places she saw Killer Frost written, alcohol was something she’d seek out. She usually wasn’t too much of a drinker, but when things got stressful she was known to.

If nothing else, she’d made sure there were no karaoke bars anywhere near her.

Now Barry had found out about Bivolo, she couldn’t bring herself to be near him. Not immediately, at least. It felt like there should be more consequences.

“You’re her.”

Caitlin hesitated, turning. There was a man leering, standing a few steps behind her.

“Excuse me?” she said.

“There’s white under your hair.”

Caitlin stiffened, lifting a hand instinctively. She felt a soft lock of hair under her wig; apparently it had escaped. She winced.

“And I know your face,” the man said. He moved closer. “Killer Frost.”

Caitlin shifted, trying to look away.

“Don’t turn away from me,” he said. “I know what you did. The whole city does.”

“Stop it,” Caitlin said.

“I don’t care what they try to say about you,” he said. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re a murderer.”

“Not today,” Caitlin said. Her voice shook. “Please.”

“Did the people you killed ask you to stop?” he said.

He leaned closer; Caitlin could smell alcohol on his breath. Already, his raised voice was starting to draw attention.

“That’s all you’ll ever be,” he said. “That’s all you are. A monster.”

“Can you just leave me-”

“Why should anyone care what you want?” he said. “You didn’t. I lost my brother. He was just in the wrong place, and in the way, and you-”

“I’m sorry, but that-”

“You don’t get to be sorry,” he said. “You deserve to suffer. Killers suffer, Killer Frost. And you’re the worst, you-”

“Stop!”

“Murderer. What, does it hurt? None of us get to forget, so you don’t either. Cold-hearted b-”

“ _Stop it_!”

Caitlin raised her voice, hitting the bar with her hands, and suddenly there was ice.

It spread in the blink of an eye, from her palms and her chair, out over the floor and the bar and creeping up the wall. The drink in her hand turned solid, and the man cried out as ice crept inside his shoes.

Caitlin hastily stood up, backing away over the ice. She saw the anger in his eyes, and felt the gaze of so many more people realizing who she was.

She cast her eyes around, and the moment she saw the door, she ran.


	43. Cold Snap: 3

Mark Mardon was back. It was the first attack by one of Snart’s Rogues for a while, and Barry had asked for her help.

She’d been fairly adept at facing him without the wand. He could do more when he was outside, and if he threw lightning she’d be at risk, but she had still done well. Plus, she could help save the people he was attacking, while Barry used the wand to depower and catch him.

His only goal seemed to be to cause chaos; to remind everyone that he was still around.

It was almost the perfect time for Caitlin’s new debut. She was at STAR Labs, and it took seconds for her to change into her costume. She left her mask behind; there was no point to it, now.

It took a couple of seconds for her to psyche herself up. Then she grabbed the wizard’s wand, as Cisco called it, and ran out to the garage. The Ice-cycle waited for her, and as soon as she got on, she felt how good Wally’s work had been.

Frost sped off. It was good to be back in the driver’s seat; she was used to this.

The world rushed by, and there was a thrill to being back in costume. She was in control again. It was like the events around Bivolo had never happened. She was a hero, and she was helping people.

She checked the satnav fixed to the base of the bike’s screen. The next left…

It was almost a minute before she heard the jeers. Shouts, and slurs, and boos.

Because of course. They still saw Killer Frost. It didn’t matter what she saw, or what she felt, they’d never forget what she’d done.

She revved the engine, carefully weaving between cars, and doing her utmost to ignore the people she passed.

It was only a few. Most people on the street couldn’t care one way or the other. Still, it only took one voice to be heard. How they hated her.

_Murderer._

She accelerated to a slightly higher speed than she’d normally be comfortable with. The engine roared, just about loud enough to drown out their voices.

Wally had done a good job of adapting the bike to be quieter, but he’d focused mostly on what it did at the speeds Caitlin usually drove at. The noise picked up much more rapidly beyond that threshold.

In the distance, she glimpsed a figure floating in the air. If memory served, there was a fountain in that direction; it explained the flailing arms of water she saw.

Barry was already there. He’d be saving people, getting them out of the way, and waiting for her to bring the means to fight Mardon. Grimly, she hurried on.

Caitlin slammed the breaks as she turned into the plaza, leaping off the bike. She pointed the wand at Mardon, watching him fall out of the sky as the wind currents keeping him aloft faded.

She hurried up, handing the wand to Barry. She needed her hands free.

“Well hello there, Killer Frost,” Mardon said. He stood up, dusting himself off. “Wondered when you’d show up.”

“I’m here,” Caitlin said.

Her voice sounded firm, and she tried to ignore the voices ringing in her ears.

 _We don’t want_ your _help._

“I beat you before,” Caitlin said.

“I was holding back,” Mardon said. Her jerked his head towards Barry; “Your friend there insisted on it. Not anymore. People need a reminder of what I’m capable of, Killer Frost.”

He reached one hand in the air, and the dark clouds swelled above him-

Barry pointed the wand, and whatever he was trying to do faltered and failed before it even began.

“You can’t win,” Barry said.

“Can’t I?” Mardon said.

In one fluid movement, he pulled a gun out of his waistband and fired three times at Caitlin.

Barry’s immediate reaction was to speed towards her, ignoring Mardon reaching up again, grabbing each of the three bullets. Instead of throwing them aside, he used the technique he’d been practising.

Bart could impart velocity to objects. While doing that, Barry had noticed it was just as easy to take it away. He touched a finger to each bullet, and the energy propelling them failed. Each started to drop to the ground, still a metre from Caitlin-

The one thing almost as fast as Barry was lightning, and he had just enough time to turn to face Mardon, to see a bolt streak down from the clouds, and be channelled through Mardon, to where he pointed. It struck Barry, and he went sprawling back into Caitlin.

“Like I said, holding back,” Mardon said. He smirked. “Now, tell me, which do you prefer? I’m tempted to try a tsunami, but a hurricane could be impressive if I whip one up. Little trickier, but I’m sure I can manage it.”

Mardon reached up again, channelling lightning. Barry pointed the wand, already running closer to disarm him-

The wand sparked uselessly, damaged after the last lightning bolt. Barry got close enough to snatch the gun away, before another bolt came down. That one, Barry evaded, and pushed Caitlin to the side.

Caitlin, meanwhile, was focusing. She knew her power had a range, even if she hadn’t measured it out exactly. She also knew that, if she really focused, she could get something so cold, right at the limits of her power, and push it onwards. That last burst of force could get the cold object to go on, freezing so much more.

“Now, I know you’re fast enough to stop me,” Mardon said. “But you also know me. I’ve got a back-up.”

“More bombs?” Barry said.

“I’m working alone, this time,” he said. “No, it’s nice and simple. I can control the weather: I can create it, or I can suppress it. You see those clouds up there? I set them up to rain down lightning, dozens of bolts all over the city. And, right now, I’m suppressing it. The moment I stop,” he cracked a grin. “It’s goodnight Central City.”

Barry faltered.

“I’ve got nothing against the city,” Mardon said. He paused. “Well, that’s a lie, but compared to how I think about you, I don’t mind it. So, same deal as last time, and it goes for your girlfriend too. One flicker of lightning, I let loose. One tiny little icicle, I let it rain down. You’re going to let me kill you, and you’re going to let me take my time.”

Mardon took a step forwards, grinning fiercely. He didn’t notice Barry glance sideways, to a still concentrating Caitlin. She winked at him.

“If I lose focus, the city burns,” Mardon said. “So you need to keep me focused on suppressing the storm. If I don’t…” he met Barry’s eyes. “So, Flash, is it a deal? Your two lives, for the rest of the city.”

Caitlin nodded towards Barry, and Barry smiled.

“I don’t think so,” Barry said.

“Excuse me?” Mardon said.

“You need moisture for lightning,” Caitlin said. “Water, that is. Water condenses, and rubs against ice… But if it’s all ice, you’ve got nothing.”

Mardon looked up, suddenly. While he’d been enjoying his grand rant, the dark clouds all over the city had slowly been turning white.

Snowflakes whipped past his face. He scowled, focusing-

“And, remember, you can’t beat me when it comes to ice,” Caitlin said.

Mardon threw wind, which battered uselessly against a shield of ice. Barry ran up to him, pulling his arms behind his back in an effort to restrain him. Mardon jerked, pushing Barry back.

Caitlin ran closer, lifting one hand. She formed a hailstone, ready to throw it-

And she paused.

She hated Mardon. Only part of that dislike was fair; the rest she recognized as coming from her stint seeing red, thanks to Bivolo. Seeing Mardon and Barry working together had felt like a great betrayal.

Hating him for that wasn’t fair. Hating him for threatening the lives of children at Christmas and nearly killing Barry, for summoning up a tsunami that had nearly levelled Monument Point, and apparently for nearly doing the same to Central City in another timeline…

That was just fine.

And when she looked at him, she could see Bivolo. A Rogue, a criminal, like him; someone who gloried in murder and chaos. One of those that Barry was far too nice to, thanks to their connection with Snart.

The only reason Mardon wasn’t already in prison was because of a deal Barry had struck with Snart, to help her. And Barry always kept his promises to Snart, afraid of his secret identity being revealed.

Caitlin didn’t have a secret identity, though.

She felt a flash of bitterness, and a moment of clarity.

 _Killer Frost_. He was so much like Bivolo, in a way. A monster, a danger to the whole city. Control over weather made him one of the most dangerous meta-humans they’d faced.

And it had been so _easy_ …

The hailstone struck Mardon, and Caitlin leapt for him. He turned, just in time to send a gale towards her-

If he’d had time. Her fingertips brushed his shoulder, and that was enough. She always needed heat.

Mardon fell to the ground. There was a thud, ice rather than flesh striking stone.

“Caitlin?”

She turned, looking up. Barry was already on his feet, looking over.

She met his eyes, briefly heady after the sudden influx of heat. There wasn’t anything like the heat contained in a body, _all_ of the heat, from those cells so desperately fighting for life.

It was strange how murder got easy. Strange, and unsettling.

She still had a sick memory of her Earth-2 counterpart looking over to her, promising that draining people of heat was all that could keep her going. She hated that she understood that now.

It was too easy.

“Caitlin?” Barry said, nearing. “He was beaten. We just had to-”

“I know,” Caitlin said.

“Why did-”

It had been in the moment. There hadn’t been any thought behind it, she’d just considered Bivolo, let her hatred for Mardon surge, and she realized she _could_. That was it.

Damn it, why couldn’t she feel guilty anymore?

“Take me back,” Caitlin said.

She could feel people starting to gather, now the confrontation was over. She could imagine the whispers. _Killer Frost_. She didn’t blame them.

Why _had_ she done that?

“Caitlin-”

“Take me back, now. Please.”

“You didn’t need to-”

“I _know_.”

She turned, walking away from him just a little too quickly. She walked through the snow that was starting to fall, getting to her bike.

If she wasn’t going to get a lift from the Flash, she’d better drive before the roads became too slippery.

Barry stared after her.

* * *

Caitlin sat by her desk, occasionally making notes, occasionally peering at a computer simulation, and occasionally looking down her microscope.

“What are you doing?” Cisco said, kicking his chair over to her.

“Working,” Caitlin said.

“On?” he said. “Wait, what is that?”

Caitlin had a small vial of a liquid on her desk. She dipped a cotton bud into it, applying a drop of the liquid to a slide of blood.

“Velocity-9,” Caitlin said.

“It’s _what_?” Cisco said, somehow managing to stumble even when sitting. “Why did you get that formula out of storage?”

“There’s room for improvement,” Caitlin said. “We never really needed to, before. It was good enough, but I’ve been thinking about it. It could be made to last longer, and give more speed.”

“Why does it matter?” Cisco said.

“Because the best source of heat I have, other than killing people, is Barry,” Caitlin said. “If this can grant a connection to the speed force-”

“We don’t know what the symptoms are, if we use it on-”

“I know,” Caitlin said. “But if I can work on a direct connection, where it doesn’t need to be given to a biological host, then I can draw directly from the apparently infinite heat energy of the speed force. Or if that’s impossible, I can find a way to make the Velocity-9 work on, say, rats. That’s better than people.”

“That’s… a good thought,” Cisco said, after a moment. “But why bother? It seemed like you and Barry had a good enough solution.”

“Things are… complicated.”

“They are?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Caitlin said.

“I don’t want details,” Cisco said. “Not if they’re gross. But if you do need an ear, you know I’m always-”

“I know,” Caitlin said. “I just need a back-up.”

After Mardon, after Barry had seen her kill, things had become complicated. Bivolo he could forgive, treating her as overwhelmed. Mardon had gone beyond what he expected.

Caitlin knew she should be sorry. She knew she should even be able to say for sure why it was she’d killed him.

All she could remember was, in that moment, wanting his heat and knowing that she could get it. And the likes of Mardon, the world could do without.

She didn’t like lying to Cisco, though. The speed force was as much metaphysics as it was physics; Velocity-9 seemed useless unless given to a human host.

Maybe it should have worried her, how easy everything was. Her veins still hummed with the heat she’d taken, though.

After so long with the hunger gnawing at her, it was indescribable how it felt to finally have it sated, if only temporarily.

* * *

It was ironic that she’d ended up at Iron Heights. After Mardon, the police had officially declared her a fugitive. Apparently that was a step too far for them, as well.

She wasn’t here for them, though. She didn’t kill the guards, but they didn’t really bother her. Guns and alarms froze, and people who got in her way were knocked aside.

She walked through the blocks of cells. The worst of Central City were locked up in here, staring out through bars. At the glimpse of white hair, some started shouting at her.

 _Killer Frost_. She steeled herself, ignoring them.

She knew her way through the prison well enough. There were even signs.

She was all too aware that Barry wouldn’t forgive her for Mardon. He might try, and he might want to, but she knew him better than that. He’d grow distant, and would fade.

Things were over.

She brought one syringe of Velocity-9 with her. If she wanted, she could kill any of these people, and the world would be better for it. Not that she’d have to kill, if she had a speedster.

It was easy to think that. Before, she’d balked at the idea, until she’d found out how easy it was. After taking a life, she was struck by how much it just didn’t seem to matter.

She turned into a familiar wing of the prison. There were just a couple of doors to go by, before she found the right one. She froze the lock, moisture turning to ice and expanding, ruining the mechanism. She pushed, and the door opened.

On the far side of a clear screen, a man immediately stood up. As soon as he saw her, he smiled. She met his eyes, unblinking.

“Hi Caitie,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Hello Jay,” Caitlin said.


	44. Cold Snap: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

It took her a few moments to start breathing again. The sight of him brought everything back; the love, the hate, and that black mask.

Caitlin stood where she was, her posture rigid. Jay mirrored her, on just the opposite side of the screen.

“It’s Caitlin,” she said.

“Alright, Caitlin,” Jay said. He was still smiling. “What brings you here?”

She faltered.

“They’re calling me Killer Frost,” she said.

“Are they?” Jay said. He gestured at the empty walls around him. “We don’t get much news in the meta-human wing. How does it feel?”

Another pause.

“I think you were right,” Caitlin said.

“About?”

“You said there was a darkness in me,” Caitlin said. “You said I was like Killer Frost.”

“You are.”

“I’m starting to see how…” her voice trailed off. “What was she like?”

“What?”

“You knew her,” Caitlin said. “All I’ve heard is from the people who fought her. I didn’t see her for very long. But you actually know her, you spent time with her.”

“And you want to know just who your doppelganger was?” Jay said.

“I do.”

He smiled. He paced for a moment, moving from one side of his cell to the other. Caitlin never took her eyes off him.

“She was… driven,” he said. “She always wanted to prove herself, in every field. Not that she could. She wasn’t completely like you; you’re more intelligent. That makes you stronger.”

“I didn’t ask what you thought of me.”

“Because you know that,” Jay said. He slowed, stopping in front of her. “She tried to be more than she was. It made her vain. What she wanted, more than anything, was to matter.”

They had that in common. Caitlin hid her reaction.

“You might be able to pity her,” Jay said. “Depending on how much you’ve changed. She lost her brother, and had to live with a mother she hated. She’d tried, but she couldn’t escape that. Once she got her powers, freedom was the first thing she sought.”

He fell silent. Caitlin waited.

“Did you care about her?” Caitlin said.

“No,” Jay said.

“Then why me?” Caitlin said.

“Because you’re not her,” Jay said. “You have her darkness, but there’s more to you than that. There’s your mind, your eyes, your comprehension. She couldn’t see beyond herself, but you, Caitie-”

“Caitlin.”

“You can see everything,” he said.

A worrying smile spread across his face. Caitlin almost forgot who he was; he couldn’t vibrate his vocal cords like a speedster anymore, so he was left speaking normally.

His tone was eminently reasonable, even comforting, just like the Jay she’d known.

“She never would have stood a chance against me,” Jay said.

“You don’t hate me for that?”

“I did,” Jay said. “I’ve had time to think. And you’re here now, so I forgive.”

She wasn’t sure she believed him.

“Why _are_ you here?” Jay said, eventually.

“I’ve been working on my powers,” Caitlin said. “I always need to leech heat, and it doesn’t go away. It just gets worse. Killer Frost had Firestorm, but you killed Stein-”

“Of course.”

“The only other thing she could do was kill people,” Caitlin said. “I don’t know if I can keep doing that. Not everyone deserves it.”

If Jay was surprised by her phrasing, the implication that she’d killed, he didn’t show it.

“So?” he said.

“I found another way,” Caitlin said. “The rate at which a speedster’s molecules vibrate, how much they can heal from… I can drain a speedster without killing them, and it lasts.”

“I’m not a speedster, anymore,” Jay said.

Caitlin lifted her syringe of Velocity-9, and for a moment Jay seemed caught off-guard.

“Caitlin,” he said, seriously. “Give that to me.”

“We need to talk, first,” Caitlin said. “Things between me and Barry are… complicated. That’s why I need you. That’s the _only_ reason.”

“I understand.”

“And I know where more Velocity-9 is,” Caitlin said. “If the first thing you do when you get out is kill me, you won’t find it, and it won’t be long before you’re back here.”

“You’re here now, Caitlin,” he said. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You tried.”

“When we were fighting,” Jay said. “It seems as though we’re on the same side.”

A slight shiver passed through Caitlin. After a moment, she closed her eyes, and moved to one side of the room.

There was a hole in the door. It was meant to be how food could be passed through; she pulled a flap back, placed the syringe on it, and pushed it through the slot.

Hurriedly, Jay took it. His face turned ecstatic as he injected himself, blue lightning sparking over his body.

“Thank you,” Jay said in the voice of Zoom, low and menacing.

It was less than a second before he’d phased through the screen, standing metres from an unprotected Caitlin. She stiffened, not relaxing even when it looked like he didn’t mean her harm.

This cell was meant to hold back even a speedster. He might struggle more with the walls, but the screen didn’t hold him as much as they’d hoped.

“Where do we go?” Jay said.

“First,” Caitlin said. She lifted a hand.

“Heat,” Jay said. He nodded. “A little.”

Caitlin paused. Slowly, she lowered her hand to Jay’s shoulder. For an instant, she gestured; ice crept up the wall behind him, growing into dangerous-looking spikes.

She touched her hand to his shoulder.

Jay shuddered, a prickle of ice running down his back.

“That’s enough,” he said. Caitlin didn’t move. “Enough,” he rumbled, eyes going black.

Then he started moving backwards. Jay started to run, blue lightning flaring-

He didn’t move.

Caitlin took a slow step back, keeping her arm raised, and pointed at Jay. He ran on the spot, blue lightning flickering all around him, sparking and crackling, and unable to drive him even a step forwards.

“Caitie-” he began.

“I would _never_ work with you,” Caitlin said. “I don’t trust you, I don’t like you, and I never will. Not after everything you’ve done.”

She paused, inhaling deeply. Then, slowly, Caitlin met his eyes.

“I never worked out how I could control ice,” she said, seemingly pointlessly. “Not for a while. My power’s taking in heat: freezing things. There didn’t seem to be anything that turned that into being able to throw icicles. Once they were frozen, that should be it.”

She shook her head. Jay kept running, glancing back occasionally. If he slowed, he started to drift back, and the sharpened spikes of ice reaching out from the wall were incentive enough to keep going.

“But there’s more to it,” Caitlin said. “Heat and movement are the same thing. Heat is just the vibration of molecules, and I take energy from that vibration. If I only take energy from the vibrations in one direction, then its molecules will freeze, and it’ll move the other way. Control of ice.”

Caitlin smiled. She could feel the heat from Jay, near endless heat. The boost she got from kissing Barry, from killing, was incredible; this beat all of that. She was draining him, constantly.

He ran, and ran, his molecules moving at inhuman speeds, and she could take in all of that heat.

“No matter how fast you run, I can take that motion,” Caitlin said. “I feed on it. You’ll run as fast as you can, and I’ll take all the power Velocity-9 gives you. It should keep me going for a while.”

Jay’s eyes widened. Sooner or later, the drug would wear off; and as it was there was nothing he could do to escape. If he did anything but run as fast as he could, he’d be impaled on the spikes.

He experimented with moving sideways. That failed as much as forwards movement did.

“Or maybe I’m just controlling ice,” she said. “Maybe it is that simple. I’ve frozen the skin down your back, and I’m pulling on it, tugging all of you towards the wall. You can believe what you want.”

Blue lightning continued to crackle, roaring and streaking behind and around Jay. No matter how fast he tried to go, he didn’t move.

Every second, he gave as much energy as Barry did. More, in fact; Velocity-9 afforded him greater speed than a normal speedster. And he had a lot of seconds to go before the Velocity-9 wore off and he’d be frozen like the rest.

Caitlin gestured sideways, briefly, with her other hand. The door to Jay’s cell froze shut, preventing any potential interruptions.

“Caitie, please,” he said. “This isn’t you. You would never-”

“You’re the one who said there was darkness in me,” Caitlin said. “You’re the one who wanted to see this.”

She stepped closer. It was freeing, to be able to act on impulses like this; to realize that it didn’t matter.

“Run, Jay,” she said, eyes lighting up. “ _Run_.”


	45. Cold Snap: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is such a fun way to start the year ^^

Caitlin waited in STAR Labs for the news of Zoom’s death to reach them.

He’d lasted a while. Maybe she should have timed it. She had almost an hour of draining him, and watching him run, with him hoping that he might outlast her.

He didn’t. Her constant draining seemed to limit how long the Velocity-9 lasted, removing his healing factor and letting her freeze him just as his speed ran out. He shattered against the wall.

She knew she shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but after everything Zoom had done, it was so satisfying to have the upper hand.

And she was rid of him. There was no need to worry about potential allies freeing him. Zoom was gone.

The worst was how she knew she shouldn’t feel as pleased with it. After Bivolo, after Mardon…

Maybe it was rationalization, but Caitlin didn’t think the world was worse off. It still amazed her how easy it was, after how long she’d dreaded killing.

It only took a touch.

She checked her watch. If she remembered the guards’ protocol correctly, then add to that how much time it took to alert CCPD, and the chain of command, plus the time it took for Joe to get a bit of free time and call…

It was likely still a few hours before word of Zoom reached them.

There was a flash of yellow as Barry returned to the Labs, from preventing some burglary attempt or other. He nodded across to Caitlin. He opened his mouth to speak, before looking away.

He’d been struggling with that, since Mardon. What could he say to her?

“How did it go?” Caitlin said.

“Well,” Barry said. “Handed them off to the police.”

He paused, and opened his mouth in another swiftly-aborted attempt to speak to her.

She knew what he wanted to say. How could she? Why did she choose to kill someone she didn’t have to? What happened to her? A million things, all of them accusations.

He wanted to understand her; to help her, and with this he couldn’t even start.

He’d managed little more than a “Don’t.” It hadn’t come up, since Mardon. There hadn’t been anything that required Frost, and regardless CCPD was still technically looking for her.

After a few unbearably awkward minutes, Caitlin stood up.

“Where are you going?” Barry said.

“I need to be alone,” she said, halfway to the door.

“Caitlin-”

“Don’t,” she said. “You haven’t spoken to me for days.”

“I know,” Barry said.

She paused for a moment, lingering at the threshold.

“You know it’s… complicated,” Barry said.

“I know.”

“And you know what I’m going to say,” Barry said. “You know me.”

“Yes.”

“So what can I say?” Barry said. “You know, and you killed him anyway.”

Mardon. He was still talking about Mardon. Caitlin reminded herself of that, closing her eyes.

“And you won’t say _why_ ,” Barry said.

“I don’t _know_ why,” Caitlin said.

“How can you- do that, and not know why you-”

“I don’t know,” Caitlin said. Her voice raised slightly. “All I know was, in that moment, I realized I could.”

“And that’s enough?” Barry said.

“Apparently,” Caitlin said. “You don’t know how _easy_ it is. I always used to think of it as something vast, unthinkable, wrong-”

“It is.”

“But it just takes a touch,” Caitlin said. “That’s all. And they’re… gone. And I get their heat.”

The last bit just slipped out.

It was never high in her thoughts. Yes, she had the drive, the hunger to take in more and more heat, but by now she was used to it. It was just a fact, a need.

Sometimes she used matches, sometimes she used Barry. Now, she was temporarily sated on Jay. It made her want, but she never really thought about it.

“You sound like her,” Barry said, quietly.

Caitlin stiffened. She knew immediately who ‘her’ was.

She breathed out slowly, breath condensing in the air. Then, rigidly, she turned, and started to walk out the door.

“Caitlin, I didn’t m-”

She kept walking.

* * *

Caitlin’s bike stood in the middle of an empty road. She was back on the tracks she’d used to train, far away from most people. She sat on the ground, back against a wheel.

Her phone rested on the seat. She’d long since disabled tracking, Cisco had shown her that particular security trick (no one wanted a superhero you could track), but she was getting message after message.

Apologies from Barry, then queries. _Where are you_? Cisco had joined in not long after that. Joe was occasionally inter-sped, just as the occasional rote bulletin from CCPD was.

Evidently news of Jay’s death had reached them.

She was glad she was alone. She was far out the way, and not many people had been with her when she was training on her bike. She hadn’t wanted everyone to be witness to her early humiliations and near-crashes, once she’d moved out here.

Plus they never really talked about her driving. They didn’t have to, it was just a way to go from A to B without needing to always rely on Barry.

It could be relaxing, though. It was a chance to just forget, and drive. It might be a cliché, but clichés existed for a reason. Maybe she’d try a few circuits, later.

She didn’t know when she’d go back. Barry wouldn’t forgive her for Mardon, and Jay just made things worse. It didn’t matter if they both hated Jay, he was arrested. That was it, as far as Barry was concerned.

And Caitlin knew that. She knew all of that. But it was just _easy_ to…

“Hey.”

Caitlin jumped up slightly, turning her head. She caught sight of Wally, hurrying closer.

“How did you…”

“Find you?” Wally said. “You always seemed to like coming here, and the others never came here. It seemed like you wanted to avoid them.”

“Did you tell them?”

“No,” Wally said.

He shrugged, and moved closer, sitting opposite her.

“To be honest, I don’t understand a whole lot of what’s going on,” he said. “I haven’t been here for as long as the rest of you. I know Barry’s the Flash, and I’ve heard of a few other meta-humans, but who’s Jay Garrick?”

He hadn’t been involved with that. Well, not really. Caitlin closed her eyes, shifting.

“He was Zoom,” Caitlin said.

“The guy in black?”

“We didn’t know,” Caitlin said. “It seemed like he was helping us. We all trusted him,” she hesitated. “Loved him. I loved him. And after all of that, he was always working against us.”

Wally paused.

“I’m sorry,” he said, after a few seconds.

“It’s over now,” Caitlin said.

Permanently so. She lay back a little more, resting against her bike, and looked across to Wally.

She hadn’t really expected him, of all people, to find her, but it did make sense. She was ultimately who’d brought him into the Flash’s circle, and she was probably the one he spent the most time with. They worked a lot together on her Ice-cycle.

He didn’t seem to be judging her, but he also likely hadn’t forgiven her. All things considered, he didn’t have the full story.

Everyone was too busy running around to explain it to him. Joe might want to, but CCPD would have him scrambling around. Iris would be at CCPN, maybe insisting that there had to be more to the story, that Caitlin wouldn’t…

Of the whole family, Wally was the one who came to her; the one who knew her the most, and the least.

Family. For a moment, Caitlin thought of her own mother. The last time she’d seen her had been glimpsed through a haze of red, when she was affected by Bivolo. Her mother had been running from her.

Caitlin hadn’t found her, to apologize. Her mother had never apologized for all the things she’d done and, honestly, Caitlin couldn’t be sure she’d even be spoken to. It felt pointless.

“How is it?” Caitlin said. “Being part of the team?”

Wally glanced up, slightly surprised.

“It’s great,” he said. “Helping people. Or, well, helping people help people. Even if I wouldn’t mind a couple of books on what’s already happened.”

“You like it?” Caitlin said.

“Yeah,” Wally said. He hesitated. “Thanks.”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Caitlin said. “You’re a good fit.”

She closed her eyes, resting one hand on the stone beneath her. Almost unintentionally, it froze, blue mist snaking up between her spread fingers.

It was good to feel like this. She hadn’t been sated for very long, especially not recently. Her hunger swelled, and swelled, until she couldn’t bear it, and it only became more demanding.

“I don’t know about Jay,” Wally said. “But the things they’re saying…”

“He was evil,” Caitlin said, a hollow echo. “But he was captured. He didn’t deserve to die.”

“That’s it,” Wally said. “Was there something you knew that they didn’t, or…”

“No,” Caitlin said. “I went in there, just to break him out, and kill him.”

She paused. She shifted forwards, regarding Wally.

“What are you thinking?” Caitlin said.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know about Jay, but, I guess, I trust you. And I trust them too. I don’t believe you’d be a killer unless you had to be.”

Did she have to be? Caitlin found she couldn’t answer that. There was the hunger, yes, and there was simple ability.

She smiled to him, at least. It was good to have someone to didn’t think the worst of her. Even Barry…

“It’s easier for them,” Caitlin said.

“Why?” Wally said. “They’ve known you longer than me.”

“They’ve known someone else too,” Caitlin said. She hesitated. “A little while ago, we opened breaches to another Earth. Another universe, with all the same people, but things were just a little different.”

Wally raised his eyebrows.

“My doppelganger called herself Killer Frost,” Caitlin said. “She was, well, you’ve seen the papers. She was a murderer, and she just didn’t care. She had the same powers I have, and she used them to help Zoom.”

“I’m sure they don’t think you’re…”

“That’s what I keep telling myself,” Caitlin said. “But there’s more to it. Remember Bart?”

“The other Flash?” Wally said. “The one dad said was a relative?”

“He’s, sort of, your nephew.”

Wally blinked.

“Speedsters can travel in time,” Caitlin said. “It’s hard, but Bart was well-trained by Barry and, apparently, you. He came back for… well, it’s a long story. But the future he came from was different.”

“Wait, wait, slow down,” Wally said. “I had a nephew? Iris was a…”

“Iris and Barry,” Caitlin said. She watched Wally’s reaction, and chuckled to herself. “I know. Just what my relationship needed.”

“And in his future…”

“He called me Killer Frost,” Caitlin said. “It’s a different timeline, one where Barry wouldn’t be a speedster yet, and where Thawne would… But after the other Earth, I guess they think it’s unavoidable. Sometimes, I do.”

“You can prove them wrong,” Wally said.

“I hope so,” Caitlin said.

As if she hadn’t already proven them right. As if they’d forgive her.

She’d already killed five people. More if she included everyone Bivolo had made her kill. How many could they forgive her for? Barry had been uncomfortable after Mardon, and now…

“Don’t tell them where I am,” Caitlin said, quietly. “I’ll go back, I promise. I just want… I want a little time to be alone.”

“I get it,” Wally said. He moved to stand up. “Whenever you’re ready.”


	46. Cold Snap: 6

Caitlin parked her Ice-cycle back at STAR Labs. They’d know she was there, somewhere along the line they’d gotten halfway decent security, but Barry hadn’t appeared yet.

Then they’d be waiting for her. They trusted her to come to them.

It felt like the march to her execution. Grimly, Caitlin straightened. She pulled off the wig she’d worn to travel, and removed what she’d used to cover her Frost uniform.

Then, slowly, she walked through the corridors.

She made it through the empty hallways, making it to the room where they usually planned things out. Cisco was still at his workstation, apparently searching desperately for more information. Barry was standing to his side.

The Wests weren’t around. That wasn’t surprising; they’d be busy elsewhere.

“Caitlin,” Barry said. He sounded relieved. “We’ve been trying to contact you.”

“I know,” Caitlin said. “I needed time.”

“But you’re here,” Barry said. “Jay’s been killed. Frozen. And…”

His voice trailed off. Caitlin tensed.

“And?” Caitlin said. “Say it. You think I killed him.”

“You’re the only person we’ve found with those powers,” Barry said. He hesitated. “Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Caitlin-” Barry said, and caught himself. “You can’t- We shouldn’t kill people. You didn’t need to.”

And they were back to that.

“Stop, Barry,” she said.

“Why did…”

“What do you want me to say?” Caitlin said. “You know what I think of Jay. We all hate him, and I could do something about it.”

“You didn’t need to,” Barry said.

_I needed his heat._

_You sound like_ her.

Caitlin faltered. She could hear the words, even without them being spoken, and the idea of the comparison made her hesitate.

Maybe that was her destiny. Maybe there was no escaping Killer Frost.

“When we’ve caught them, that should be it,” Barry said. “They’re found guilty, they’re locked away, and that’s it. That’s their punishment. We don’t kill.”

Or, they hadn’t. Until Caitlin had realized how easy it was. She’d been filled with dread after Grey, then there had been Bivolo, and there just wasn’t the struggle she expected.

It was clearer.

“You didn’t mind,” Caitlin said. “The Zoom remnant. Grey.”

“Accidents,” Barry said. “Or things you couldn’t help.”

“Bivolo. You understood that.”

“That was different,” Barry said. “Caitlin, you know that. What he did- no one could blame you. But going after people, just to…”

“Are you mourning Jay?” Caitlin said.

“That’s not what this is about,” Barry said.

“Then what?”

Barry hesitated. Caitlin balled one hand into a fist, willing herself to stay on her feet.

It wasn’t that they never disagreed. All couples did; this just felt inevitably more permanent. Maybe she’d lost him after she killed Bivolo, but this just confirmed it.

He seemed to be struggling as much as she was. He didn’t know what to do; if she was anyone else, Caitlin knew where she’d be heading. But she was Caitlin, she was someone he knew, and trusted, and thought to be different.

He was looking at  her, searching for something that had long since frozen over.

“I want to understand,” Barry said. “Why have you started…”

“Because I can,” Caitlin said.

“That’s not a reason.”

“Why did you become the Flash?”

“To help people.”

“Exactly,” Caitlin said. “Because you could. You have the power to make a difference, so you do.”

“This isn’t-”

“I learnt,” Caitlin said. “When I killed Bivolo, it wasn’t… It was easy, and it helped. And Patty, she wanted Mardon gone. If you hadn’t been there, he would be. And it’s so easy, so small-”

“And it’s not fair, Caitlin,” Barry said. “They’re-”

“ _Fair_?” Caitlin said. “Don’t talk about fair.”

She lifted her voice. Cisco uncertainly moved his chair to the side, eyes moving between the two of them.

She saw Jay’s frozen face on the screen. For a moment, she felt exultation; she felt the heat inside her, satisfying and consuming.

“You run fast,” Caitlin said. “That’s all your power is. Mine _wants_ me to kill people. Take their heat.”

“Caitlin-”

“And there’s the people you let go,” Caitlin said. “Snart. Bivolo. Mardon. What about their victims, after? Is it fair to them? And they’ve all escaped prison before. If that happens again, what’s the point?”

“It’s-”

“And if I’m bad,” Caitlin said. “As bad as- her, like you seem to think, then why are we even having this conversation?”

“I don’t think-”

“I _need_ to,” Caitlin said. “Barry. I don’t know how long the heat I got from Jay will last. After that, I need something else. You can talk about fair, but your powers don’t make you do anything. Mine need this.”

Barry hesitated. He didn’t speak, that time.

“And Bivolo,” Caitlin said. “He affected you, you almost hurt Eddie, but that was all. No one really noticed, and no one cared. For me, as far as the world’s concerned I’m a monster. You get everything, Barry. You make mistakes, and if they’re even noticed, they forgive you.”

The Flash came first. She tried not to think about it, but she was never really going to be able to live up to the perception of him.

“I can’t, Barry,” she said. “I can’t be you. I can’t act like my powers are like yours, and I can’t- I can’t keep being seen as _her_.”

Caitlin’s voice cracked, softening, and she looked down. She hadn’t wanted it to come out like that.

Most people didn’t even know who Killer Frost was, and yet they saw Caitlin as her. She’d wanted to escape the influence of her doppelganger since before she even knew she had powers.

“Caitlin,” Barry said, gently. “We don’t want that. But this can’t keep happening. The police are looking for you-”

“They looked for you, when you started.”

“That was different,” Barry said. “They just saw a vigilante. You, they see as- It’s diff-”

“A killer,” Caitlin said.

He paused.

“That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it?” Caitlin said. “They see me as a killer.”

Because she was.

“Goodbye, Barry.”

“Caitlin, you don’t have to-”

She’d already turned around.

She couldn’t stay, then. She hadn’t thought she’d be forgiven, and it just didn’t feel like she could stop.

There was one way for her to get heat in the amounts she’d needed. The sum total of the energy in a human body. And it was so easy to get.

“Caitlin,” Barry said, again.

“Don’t,” Caitlin said.

* * *

First, she had to search for a shelter. Her original apartment was known, and she didn’t want to set foot in STAR Labs again.

Caitlin took a step, screwing her eyes shut and calling on her power. A snowflake dropped from her eye.

It hurt, more than she had thought. Sometimes she envied her doppelganger. Cold-hearted; a nice turn of phrase. It would be so much easier if she could avoid feeling.

She spent the evening out on the tracks. She knew she couldn’t stay there for good, though.

Briefly, she considered leaving the city. Starling seemed like a good opportunity; she already knew Sara, and she was pretty sure Sara was dating a murderer, so she was less likely to face judgement.

Central City was her home though.

She waited until night to explore. Snacks and meals were easy enough to come across, but as far was wandering went, she preferred to stay out of the light. There was only a layer hiding her white hair and her costume.

She still wanted to be Frost. She’d still try, at least, even if she made do without the resources of STAR Labs.

“Hey, you!”

It _never stopped_.

“I’ve seen your face!” a half-drunken man staggered up. “You’re on the news. You’re everywhere, aren’t you, Killer Frost?”

“Don’t,” she said, curt.

She glanced back, to see him still staggering after her. She closed her eyes. Not again.

She felt a hand grab at her wig, and felt it be tugged from her head. She turned, grabbing for it, only to see him throw it at the ground.

“I knew it!”                                                                                                                                                              

“Stop,” Caitlin said.

Her voice stopped being pleading, and started being angry.

“Enough,” she said, again.

She took a step forwards, and evidently her posture sent enough of a signal to whatever part of the man’s mind was still sober for him to take a step back.

“I’ve saved you,” Caitlin said. “More than once. I’ve helped this city, and everyone in it. I made a few mistakes, but no more than the Flash.”

“You-”

“And I’m _tired_ ,” Caitlin said. “Nothing I do is enough, is it?”

Another step forwards.

“I fight, and help, and suffer,” she said. “And all you do is blame me for it. You forgive him, and hate me, and that’s how it always is, and that’s how it’s going to be, and it’s not- It’s wrong. And I am _done_.”

Her voice turned staccato, and she took one more step, and then there was ice.

It rushed out as she snapped, coating the street, and the man in front of her. Her hand was so close to him, enough to push him or choke him or any number of things.

Not that she needed to. That one moment, that one burst of rage, had been enough. She moved back, and the stranger stayed where he was, perfectly still, perfectly frozen.

Caitlin stared.

There was no way that she’d be forgiven for this. Not a criminal, not a killer. Just a stranger, one who’d pushed her too far.

Part of her, at last, at last, felt a flicker of guilt. She let that part of her freeze.

It wasn’t like it had ever been in question.

She breathed out, and felt the air turn cooler. Without a second glance, she got over her surprise, and turned. Killer Frost walked away.


	47. Winter: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've caught up with the prologue/interlude. The final section begins!  
> *ominous music*

It had been a while before she decided.

The boost she’d gotten from Jay had started to fade, so she took heat where she could get it. It was just as easy to target the innocent as the guilty; and it wasn’t like any of them were really that easy.

It was hard to look at them with anything but hate, after how she’d been treated.

She slept in police cell, initially. She moved between precincts, keeping away from Singh’s. When night came she feigned drunkenness, and they opted to lock her up overnight. Police would never look in their own cells for Killer Frost, and the wig hid her most distinguishing feature.

When her boost wore off, and when she heard that the Flash was hunting her, she decided to act.

Enough was enough. If he was going to play the hero, after everything; if he was going to act like she’d ever had a chance, then it was only fair the world know about him too.

She’d never had a choice. Her identity was revealed to the world, her flaws broadcast widely enough that the city thought her a monster.

So she did the same to him.

She went to CCPN with photos from the time they’d spent in STAR Labs, and in hours the world knew that Barry Allen was the Flash.

And then she met Barry by the river, and they fought. She’d come so close to killing him.

Something made her falter, though. She couldn’t say what.

After everything, she should hate him. The unfairness of it all, the judgement, the lack of understanding when he should know her more than anyone. Siding with the people that hated her.

“Freeze!”

Poor choice of words.

She turned. A police car pulled up behind her, one officer pointing her gun over the door at her, while the other was on his radio.

Hypocrites. They hated her for killing, and threatened her life with a gun.

“On your knees! Hands on your head!”

Caitlin turned around, moving so slow. She lifted her hands up to her sides, moving closer to her head, while focusing.

She was glad of the time she’d spent In Starling City. She’d learnt a few useful tricks with Sara’s team. One of them was aiming.

Between two fingers, she conjured up a small ball of ice, and shot it forwards. Half a second later and it was lodged down the barrel of the gun, seeping further back to prevent any spark from lighting.

She ran; the police officer pulled the trigger, only for nothing to happen. Caitlin reached out, and touched her hand. _Heat_.

She’d promised to last longer, but the heat she took from Barry really didn’t last long any more. And, regardless, even he understood self-defence.

The other officer saw what was happening, already pulling his gun out. Caitlin summoned and threw an icicle, watching him stagger back.

She moved, vaulting over the hood of the car and leaving a stain of ice where her hand touched. She gestured once, ruining the radio, and caught up to the flailing police officer. One more touch, and she had more heat.

Caitlin kept walking. Her Ice-cycle was hidden away; it was too distinctive. Sometimes she missed it.

She hadn’t seen her friends for a while. She’d glimpsed them, like frost creeping up a windowpane. It was hard not to miss them, but she knew there was no going back.

Somewhere along the line, she’d given up that chance.

People always talked about defining moments. Honestly, she didn’t know what hers was. So many things presented themselves, so many bits and pieces that lead her here.

Earth-2’s Killer Frost. Cisco misreading a vibe and believing she’d kill Barry. Her endless hunger. Bart’s existence, or his stories. How she wasn’t trusted about Eliza. Her mistake with Grey, and the media reaction. How the police and papers responded to Bivolo. Killing Bivolo. Killing Mardon. Killing Jay.

Maybe that wasn’t how things worked, really. There wasn’t one moment that made a person, there were dozens of them. Hundreds.

All bricks on a path, all leading her, inevitably, to this.

Caitlin walked on, through the city she loved populated by the people she hated. It still made her ache to think how hard she’d fought for them, and how quickly they’d turned from her.

Branded her: Killer Frost.

There was no point regretting anymore.

* * *

Barry was pacing.

The police couldn’t face Caitlin. They struggled most of the time with less-practised meta-humans and Frost was in a completely different league. Training did wonders.

“I tried, Cisco,” he said. “But it’s the same as before. A speedster can’t stop her, not alone.”

Cisco still sat by his computer, even if there weren’t any windows open. He leaned back in his chair, struggling as much as Barry.

“She could’ve killed you,” Cisco said. “She didn’t. That’s… something, I guess.”

“Where did not killing me become a standard for hope?” Barry said.

“Got me,” Cisco said.

He sighed, before opening up a window.

“No luck working on technological counters,” Cisco said. “She drains heat faster than anything I can think of to use, unless you want to set off a nuke in the middle of the city. Without Firestorm…”

“No luck finding a replacement for Stein?”

“Barry,” Cisco said. “It’s been months. If there was any sign of one, I’d have told you by now.”

“I know,” Barry said. “Just…”

Barry sat down, exhaling heavily.

“I don’t even recognize her,” Barry said. “And I should. She’s still Caitlin, and there are some similarities, but… That’s not the Caitlin I knew.”

He paused, leaning onto the desk.

“I can’t help thinking that I must have missed something,” he said. “That there were more obvious signs. I saw some things, but I never thought she would… If I’d done more, if I’d been there…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Cisco said.

He kicked his chair over, until he was closer. Carefully, he rested a hand on Barry’s arm.

“It started after Bivolo,” Barry said. “Maybe the cure wasn’t perfect. There was still some…”

“We checked her out,” Cisco said. “There were no signs. She went back to normal. I think… I just think it was too much.”

Barry kept making excuses. He knew that, but it was so hard to believe… Maybe it was Bivolo, maybe there was another secondary mutation…

“I should have been there. More.”

“You were,” Cisco said. “There was nothing you could have done. Hindsight’s 20/20. What matters is what you do in the present.”

“And there’s nothing I can do,” Barry said. “I don’t want to fight her. But even when I do…”

Rock-paper-scissors. Ice beats speed.

“How are your vibe-powers?” Barry said.

“Nothing like Reverb’s,” Cisco said. “If I’d seen him, maybe I could do more, but I can’t give you much more than a vision. And I bet it took him months to master it.”

“No luck?”

“I can just about vibrate a paperclip, on a good day,” Cisco said. “Working on it, but don’t expect control for a while. We need something soon.”

Caitlin was going through the population of the city. Maybe she wasn’t keeping count, or maybe she’d stopped caring. Or maybe she did just hate them that much, after all she’d been put through.

“Any potential recruits?” Barry said.

“Only meta-humans we know of are criminals,” Cisco said. “They’re locked up. Manage any bargain with Singh?”

“Got fired, if that counts,” Barry said. He offered a fake smile. “Something about wanting me out there full-time. I don’t think he’ll want to strike any more bargains though, even if anyone would take them. The last two people who got out on a bargain were Mardon and Bivolo, and she killed them.”

Barry had spoken with Snart, before arresting him. He’d tried to strike another deal, but it hadn’t worked.

Caitlin wasn’t his problem anymore; and he was running out of Rogues. Shawna, or Peek-a-Boo the teleporter, had vanished off the map. He thought she’d taken the smart path and fled the city. Hartley wouldn’t do much when she could damp his sonic attacks. And Snart wouldn’t risk Rory’s life.

Snart wasn’t helping, and Barry didn’t blame him.

“Bart’s trick?” Cisco said. “Giving speed away?”

“Getting the hang of it, but Bart said it doesn’t last that long, on most people,” Barry said. “Some people only get seconds. And it took me a lot of training before I could use my speed, it’ll be the same for anyone else.”

“So no chance of a second speedster?”

“Not for a while,” Barry said. “I haven’t done it on people, anyway.”

“But it’s an option, right?” Cisco said. “Start as soon as possible, train until they’re good enough…”

“Assuming Caitlin doesn’t do anything in the mean time,” Barry said. He paused. “Why are you so keen on a second speedster?”

Cisco paused. It took a moment for Barry to recognize his expression.

“You’ve already made them a costume haven’t you?” Barry said.

“Pending size adjustments,” Cisco said, and hesitated. “Hey, I don’t judge you for your hobbies.”

For a moment, Barry chuckled. He couldn’t really begrudge Cisco a distraction; besides, most people went through phases where they doodled a design for a superhero. Cisco was just more high-tech.

“What about Sara?” Cisco said, more seriously. “Last time she was in town, she did pretty well at dealing with whammied-you.”

“It’s different, against Caitlin,” Barry said. “Sara, and her team, are human. Mostly. They’d be fighting hand-to-hand, and all it takes is for Caitlin to touch them once…”

“Right,” Cisco said, slowly.

The police had guns, and even they hadn’t done well. Long range weapons didn’t work when she could freeze the projectiles in the air, and short-range didn’t work when a touch could kill.

It took a meta-human, and Barry seemed to be the only one.

“I wish Bart was still here,” Barry said, after a moment. “He seemed to know what to do. And he’s not as… attached.”

“No luck on crossing universes to find him?”

“I don’t want to try again for a while,” Barry said. “Not until I’m sure I can do it. If I strand myself over there, people will be worse off.”

“I’ve checked Harry’s notes,” Cisco said. “No obvious way of making a breach, even just to get a message through. There’s a reason he was struggling with that. Short of nearly destroying the city with another singularity…”

And even if they were mad enough to do that, they didn’t have a Firestorm to stop it.

“So we have to stick to this Earth?” Barry said.

“Looks it.”

Barry sighed. It seemed almost to echo.

“Is it just me, or do the Labs feel emptier now?” Barry said.

“I know what you mean,” Cisco said. Looking out.

“I miss her.”

“And Harry,” Barry said. “And Jesse. They made this place feel more… alive. And Joe, and Iris, and Wally, when they can be here.”

But the police and news were on high alert given Caitlin’s past targets, and Wally never really came around. He’d spent most of his time with Caitlin, and when she was gone, he had less reason to visit. It wasn’t as though the Flash needed a bike.

“Always thought it’d be the four of us,” Barry said. “You, me, Caitlin, Wells. Even after he went…”

“Now it’s just us two,” Cisco said.

And Barry didn’t know whether he’d leave the Labs. Caitlin had stayed there, after her identity had been released. People would target her home, or look for her there.

As soon as his name had been put in the papers, he’d run around the city, buying pagers for almost everyone he knew. If one was in trouble, hopefully he’d be alerted. He could help.

The only threat anyone faced, though, was Caitlin.

It just sounded wrong. Barry sighed, standing up again, and starting to pace, It was a good half minute before he slowed.

“I may have an idea,” Barry said.

Cisco glanced up.

“A terrible one,” Barry said. “But it’s all I can think of.”

“Not like we have anything else.”


	48. Winter: 2

Barry had run all the way to the West household, phasing through the door to avoid being seen. He slipped past the police car parked outside the house; the two of them knew Caitlin, they’d been marked as likely targets.

Joe and Iris jumped up at his appearance.

“I’m sure I raised you to knock,” Joe said.

“Didn’t want to hang around on the porch,” Barry said. He hesitated. “I’ve got an idea to stop Caitlin. It’s just one you’re going to hate.”

Joe faltered for a moment, remembering what had happened to Barry’s identity. He gestured, and Barry sat.

Technically Joe was still on the job; he was protecting a CCPN reporter who’d written about Frost. The fact it happened to be Iris, who lived with him, was a small mercy.

Still, the car outside the house limited their movements. Barry did miss the days they could stand around talking in STAR Labs.

Slowly, Barry sat down, and faced Joe and Iris. He knew where Wally was; Wally didn’t live with them. It made things trickier, but Joe deserved to know.

“We need another meta-human,” Barry said. “I can make a temporary speedster, thanks to Bart, but it’d take too long to train them. I’d need someone who already knows what it’s like to use the speed force.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Joe said.

“I was thinking Wally,” Barry said.

He winced as he said it, expecting Joe’s protectiveness. Still, Wally was the only candidate; in the time he’d spent with Bart, he was the only other person to have experienced the speed force on this Earth.

Joe’s expression shifted, desire to help morphing to worry for his son.

“I wouldn’t ask,” Barry said. “But Wally’s the only one who knows how to be a speedster. And you know I’d never let anyone hurt him.”

“Barry…” Joe said.

“I don’t know what else we can do,” Barry said. “I know it’s a risk, for everyone, but Wally could help.”

“I’ve seen how you come back from your fights with her,” Joe said. “I don’t want my son to…”

“I know,” Barry said. “But you have to believe I’d never let that happen.”

Iris paused, looking between them. Barry turned to her.

“It should be Wally’s choice,” she said. “Dad, you know he wants to be a hero.”

“I know,” Joe said. He gave a rueful smile. “Which is why I can’t help thinking that if he starts, he’s not going to be able to stop.”

Barry nodded slightly, at that. The thrill, and the feeling of helping, could be addictive. For someone like Wally especially, it would be hard to pass that up.

Barry had struggled. And, he thought with a twinge, Caitlin had enjoyed it too, at the start.

“Whether you keep giving him speed or not,” Joe said. “I don’t want him to keep running out there, putting himself in…”

“I’ll be there,” Barry said.

“You can’t always help, Barry,” Joe said. “What’s happening now just shows- That’s not fair. But you know Wally, he’ll happily run into trouble.”

“I can help him,” Barry said. “Prepare him, at least.”

The last person he’d helped train had been Caitlin. Now she was the one they needed help against.

Barry hoped it wasn’t foreshadowing. He couldn’t believe that of Wally; but then, he hadn’t believed that of Caitlin. People seemed to change.

“We can’t deny him the chance,” Iris said. “Besides, dad, you risk your life most days, especially now.”

“I’m not going to be happy about my son doing it though,” Joe said. He shifted, giving a half-self-deprecating snort. “It’s just how I’m built.”

“I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t stop me,” Barry said.

“I won’t,” Joe said, waving a hand uselessly. “But I’m relying on you to keep him safe.”

“I will,” he said. Barry turned slightly; “Iris?”

“Do what you have to do.”

* * *

Barry ran through the streets of Central City. Some people might have seen a streak of yellow, but he didn’t slow.

He stopped briefly at STAR Labs to let Cisco know Joe and Iris were happy. While it might just be Wally he was asking, he didn’t want to risk Iris’s brother’s and Joe’s son’s life without at least letting them know.

Then he ran to find Wally.

He seemed to be running most places, now. Barry Allen wasn’t much of a cover now word had spread, and even the supporters of the Flash could get in the way.

And there wasn’t time to waste. Cisco had noticed an extreme cold spot in the city, meaning they seemed to know where Caitlin was. That, and the temperature of the whole city was decreasing, slowly but inexorably.

They still didn’t quite know why.

As he ran, Barry paused only to practise Bart’s trick. He rubbed his fingers together until he generated a spark of the lightning that usually wreathed his speeding form, and touched it to various stones and debris that he passed.

His control might not be as good as Bart’s, but hopefully it would be enough.

He ran.

Eventually, he made it to Wally’s apartment. As the door was inside, he let himself slow, pulling his mask back before knocking on the door.

Wally answered quickly, doing a double-take as opened the door.

“Barry?” he said.

“I need your help,” Barry said.

Wally blinked. Quickly, he stood back, inviting Barry inside, and shutting the door.

“What can I…” Wally began.

“Do you remember Bart?” Barry said. “He’s had more practise than me, but I think I can do the same thing he did.”

It took a moment for Wally to work out what Barry was talking about. Then his expression rather quickly changed, hope and excitement appearing. And then, again, it changed as he realized why.

“You want me to help fight Caitlin,” he said.

“We have to,” Barry said.

Wally moved back. He sat down, unsteady.

“You can’t support what she’s doing,” Barry said.

“That doesn’t mean I want to fight her,” Wally said.

“I know,” Barry said. “Believe me. I don’t want to do this either, but I want what she’s doing to the city even less.”

“She was a friend.”

“I was… close to her, too,” Barry said.

“I know,” Wally said.

He shifted. His gaze went from the Flash logo on Barry’s chest, to the window. The sky was dark, the street lit up only by a few lamps.

Snow was starting to fall.

“Is this what it’s like?” Wally said.

“What?”

“Being a hero,” he said. “Helping people, more than yourself.”

“Not always,” Barry said. He offered a smile. “But sometimes.”

Wally closed his eyes. Then, he shook his head, shaking something off, before standing up. More resolute, now, he faced Barry.

“Ok,” he said. “If you need it. I’ll help.”

Barry breathed out a sigh of relief. He rubbed two fingers together again, mimicking the trigger he’d seen Bart use.

“How long did it last, when Bart did it?” Barry said.

“More than twenty minutes, less than thirty,” Wally said. “Varied.”

“Ok, let’s assume this’ll last, um, half that.”

“Will it?”

“No idea,” Barry said. “It’s the first time I’ve done this.”

He touched his hand to Wally, and felt a jolt. For an instant, he felt the lightning; he felt his connection to the speed force surge, and engulf him, before subsiding.

A flash of yellow went through Wally’s eyes. Wally took a step back, taking in an ecstatic breath.

“Follow me,” Barry said.

Two streaks of lightning left the apartment.

* * *

Cisco nearly jumped out of his chair when Barry appeared out of nowhere. A moment later, Wally rushed in, and he jumped even more.

“Great, two heart attacks,” Cisco said. Then he took in Wally; “Hey, Wally!”

“Cisco?”

“One moment,” Cisco said. “Got something for you.”

He got to his feet, hurrying to one of the side-rooms. He came back, awkwardly holding a mannequin.

A suit made out of the same material as the Flash’s and Frost’s was there. The bottom was red, and the top was yellow with the occasional streak of red. Red lightning bolts adorned the side of the head, and the mask was rather like Barry’s, except for the top being cut away, exposing the top of the mannequin’s head.

Cisco put it down, just in front of Wally. Wally stared for a few long seconds, still only just getting over the fact he was a speedster again.

Now he had a suit. He hesitated.

“Didn’t make this for anyone in particular,” Cisco said. “Size might not be a perfect fit. But, I guess…”

“It’s perfect,” Wally said.

Cisco beamed.

“Practise,” Barry said. “Remind yourself. And get changed.”

“We’re not going?” Wally said.

“Not right away,” Barry said. “I want to know how long this lasts. And I want to make sure you remember how to run. When it wears off, I’ll give you another jolt, and then…”

 _Then we’ll face Caitlin_. It was a hard thought.

Wally sobered for a moment. As much of a rush as it was to become a speedster, the reason why couldn’t help but drag him back to reality.

“Got it,” Wally said.

There was a streak of red as he set off running around the Labs, and the particle accelerator.

Cisco glanced at his computer; there was already an alert of a foreign object in the accelerator. By the look of it, he’d picked up running up walls pretty quickly.

Barry didn’t want to refresh the speed force in Wally until it was out of his system. It might be perfectly safe, but he didn’t want to risk it.

There was another alert. Both Barry and Cisco leaned closer to the computer.

“Snowfall,” Cisco said.

“I saw, when we were coming here,” Barry said.

“It’s not meant to be snowing,” Cisco said.

“Caitlin?”

“Has to be,” Cisco said.

He clicked around, pulling up a map of the city displaying the overall temperature. It was notably cooler than the surroundings, with an epicentre at the heart of the city.

“What’s she doing?” Barry said.

“Ask her,” Cisco said.

The temperature dropped a degree. It kept falling.

“Sooner rather than later,” he said.


	49. Winter: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly dramatic finale time!

There were a number of tall buildings in Central City. Caitlin hadn’t picked the tallest, but it was up there, and it was suitably positioned.

She’d ascended easily enough. Doors didn’t stop her, and no one got in her way. Once she was outside, she stood, and focused.

She’d spent a few nights stealing rooms from her victims, and taking their food. They looked at her with such fear; she hated that.

There was no avoiding Killer Frost now, though.

Snow started falling, whipped around the city by increasingly violent winds. The colder she made it, the more wind rushed in from outside and around.

That was basic meteorology. High pressures moved to low pressures, and the Coriolis force deflected it. The greater the pressure variance, the more wind, and the more chaos.

True, her power had a range, but she’d found a way around that.

It was what she’d done with Mardon. She couldn’t reach the sky, but she could freeze the air at the very limits of her power, and then use her strength to propel the ice and frozen matter up and away. The sheer cold of it would freeze a lot more than what she could reach.

If she pushed hard enough, she could get ice, and colder than ice, to reach the clouds.

With Mardon, she’d done it to save the city. Without moisture, there wouldn’t be any lightning. She wouldn’t have managed that if he hadn’t felt the need to rant, though; this was no easy feat.

This time, she kept going. She took in all the heat she could from her immediate vicinity; the warmth from the rest of the city flowed in to try and help, and she took that too.

The cold spread. There was only so much heat available.

And the clouds were turning white, and snow was falling, slowly being whipped up into a blizzard.

She had done so much for this city. Now she’d come to hate it, as they hated her. It still made her burn, how hard she’d worked only to be vilified.

Now the city would be hers, and they’d be gone.

“Caitlin!”

Except for that. For him. Caitlin closed her eyes, regretful, and turned to see Barry standing just a few steps behind her.

She let out a gentle sigh, her breath dispersing into a small cloud.

“Flash,” she said. “I told you. We don’t have to do this.”

“You know we do,” Barry said.

“ _Why_?” Caitlin said. Her voice lifted, and the winds blew harder. “Why are you protecting them?”

“You shouldn’t have to ask that,” Barry said.

Caitlin exhaled. All the while, she kept focusing; freezing the clouds, and taking the heat from the city.

When they were gone, she could be happy. She was used to being alone, but now more than ever she needed it. No more eyes on her, no more shouts of _Killer Frost_.

“I could have killed you,” Caitlin said.

“You didn’t,” Barry said. “Which means part of you has to know-”

“Stop it, Barry,” Caitlin said. Her voice raised again, audible over the rush of snow and air. “That’s not how it works. There’s no ‘part of me,’ there’s just _me_. Frost.”

“Not like this.”

“Always like this,” Caitlin said. “Do we have to do this again? You know how it has to end.”

“This time’s different,” Barry said.

Caitlin sighed. Slowly, she lifted her arms, and a row of icicles manifested over each one.

Snow fell harder, the blizzard of the city called nearer to them. She let it whip around faster, making it almost impossible to see.

She didn’t need to see. She could feel his heat, sense it, no matter where he was. And there was the lightning, the bright spark of yellow. It was hard to miss that.

“Now!” Barry shouted.

And that was when Caitlin sensed more heat, behind her; running up the building. She reacted by instinct, coating every surface in ice, and making it move, tilting and cracking and rising and falling.

She moved sideways, glimpsing a burst of yellow. She threw an icicle at that, too.

Two of them? Two Flashes?

She focused on Barry, remembering what it was she’d done to Jay. She needed to get closer, but it wasn’t hard. He was briefly distracted by the sudden flurry of ice.

Then the cold creeped down the back of his suit, ice that she had control of. He should have been pulled back, but he ran, yellow streaking and flashing, protesting-

She cleared the snow for the small stretch between them.

“Ice beats speed,” Caitlin said.

She breathed out, slowly, relishing the heat. When she sapped it from a running speedster, the boundless power of the speed force, it was so much more satisfying than merely killing, and left him trapped on the spot no matter how fast he ran.

Barry’s eyes widened-

Caitlin released him, and suddenly all the potential he’d picked up to avoid being pulled away was loosed. It was like elastic; in one sudden motion, Barry shot out over the edge of the building.

Even he’d take a little time to return from that, when he eventually hit land.

Caitlin turned her attention to the speedster desperately trying to ascend the side of the building. She lessened the obstacles, giving him a chance to get higher up. He was clearly less experienced than Barry, though.

Even a speedster needed a good surface to run on. When things moved too quickly to get a foothold, even Barry struggled. This one even more so.

She cleared the snow, again. He wore a yellow suit, though not like Thawne’s. And his face…

She reduced the obstacles, keeping the ground slick with ice. Uncertainly, the speedster came to a stop, panting, exhilarated and overwhelmed.

“Wally?” Caitlin said.

So Barry had figured out how Bart did it. Still, she remembered well that it was temporary.

“Even you?” Caitlin said, soft.

Wally glanced sideways, into the whirling blizzard. The yellow spark that was Barry faded into the distance.

“This is my city too,” he said.

“And it’s mine,” Caitlin said. “Even after how they treated me, even after getting these powers…”

“So why do this?”

“It’s all I have,” Caitlin said.

Wally stared at her, disbelief and confusion writ on his face, visible even under his mask.

It hurt to see. He’d been the last person to give her a chance, even if it had mostly been from separation.

“I used to be where you are,” Caitlin said. “A hero.”

“I know you were.”

“Don’t think it keeps feeling the same,” Caitlin said. “I enjoyed it, then. But they’ll turn on you.”

“Who?”

“Everyone,” she said.

“I’m not doing this to be thanked,” Wally said.

“Neither was I,” Caitlin said. “But I didn’t do it to be hated, either.”

 Wally faltered.

“Have to wonder,” Caitlin said, “How many times can you be called a monster, before you give up?”

She reached out, whipping up the snow again. She didn’t have direct control of the wind, beyond manipulating the heat to cause it, but she could control the flakes themselves.

“Take a look, Wally,” she said. “It won’t be long before you stand here as well.”

She didn’t see sympathy on his face. There was no understanding; there might have been pity, but that wasn’t enough. He stood against her. Like Barry, like Cisco, like everyone.

She threw cold, and he evaded, and ran.

He didn’t run at her, though. Presumably Barry had warned him against that; if they weren’t going to kill her, they’d want to put her in some prison. They couldn’t just grab her and take her there, though.

Flashes were fast, but they weren’t instantaneous. The moment she felt the world give way to lightning, she could take in heat, and it only took a touch for her to kill.

Wally ran further out onto the building. She frowned for a moment, briefly baffled.

Lightning sparked, and Wally started sketching out a circle of yellow on the roof top; running in a circle, spinning and giving some of that rotation to the air around him.

She had to run closer to be near enough to do any large-scale freezing, doing her best to slow him down. She froze a wall-

She watched him phase through it.

Caitlin had the distinct feeling Wally had trained himself, with no more than a list of things the Flash had been seen to do. Bart in particular had warned about not phasing, when on borrowed time. It was a risky thing to do when you could lose your connection to the speed force at any second.

And Wally couldn’t have long left.

She focused on the ground, expending more effort to make it uneven, and fighting his attempts to run over it. Wally stumbled, not quite able to create as much of a spin as he wanted.

He pulled himself back to his feet, over at another corner of the roof. He stared across to her, breathless, and visibly exhausted. He wasn’t as used to this.

That was when Caitlin spotted another spark of yellow in the distance, flaring through the haze of snow. Barry was coming back.

The original Flash zipped up the side of the building, right into a wall of ice. He phased through, as Caitlin expected, only to end up on more ice that fought his footsteps. He leapt past it, and got pushed back, just as much.

Wally started running again, in the same circular pattern, on the far side of the roof. Caitlin scowled, throwing a last barrage at Barry, before sprinting close enough to be able to stop Wally. She froze the ground-

“Nice plan!” Barry shouted across.

And she turned her head, to see Barry doing the same. She knew well enough what happened when a Flash ran in a circle. She exhaled, more irate than afraid, and created a thicker wall in Wally’s path.

She added a few sediments, visibly mixing up the density. It would be more of a challenge to phase through that; not impossible, but likely beyond Wally’s ability.

She’d just made it back to Barry, stifling his motion, when a bolt of yellow lightning shot past her, and shattered the wall she’d made. Barry slowed for just long enough to smile at her, before he started trying to run.

Two Flashes. She was outnumbered; the moment she got close enough to stop one, the other started.

She threw icicles and pellets of ice towards Wally, in a desperate attempt to distract, while she worked on keeping Barry trapped.

A small tornado whirled into being, up on the roof of a building and away from anything but the three of them. Panting, Wally came to a stop.

Caitlin felt the wind, whipping the snowflakes around more than they had been.

Immediately, she backed away. Speedsters might be able to escape the wind, but she didn’t have that luxury. As she felt the force of the twister pull her closer, she froze her feet to the roof-

It held for a couple of seconds before the ice shattered. She span on the spot, creating a scythe-like construct from ice and throwing it over the roof, hooking the top around the edge. She pulled herself a little closer in one desperate attempt, before it shattered.

She was close enough, though. She held the lip of the roof, and pulled herself past-

And she was falling. The mass of the building blocked the twister from pulling her.

“I’ll get rid of it!”

Barry’s voice carried down over the din of the tornado. She could picture him, desperately circling around the wind they’d created in an effort to prevent it doing any more damage.

He was the one who could definitely do it, at least, and do it faster.

That left Wally coming after her, sprinting down the vertical face of the building-

She’d fallen about halfway when Wally came up beside her, and she saw the lightning around him sputter. An instant later, and he was falling just as she was, his eyes wide.

So there went his borrowed speed force. Caitlin reached out, and grabbed him while he was still shocked-

It just took one touch to kill.

_Killer Frost_.

Hating herself for it, she pushed, and froze-

And left Wally stuck to the building, still warm, only encased on ice. Without powers, he might not survive the fall.

She hadn’t killed Barry when she’d had the chance. It seemed that she should have. And maybe she should have let Wally die. Maybe.

But she wasn’t that person. He’d been nicer to her, despite this. Just like Barry had been. They weren’t the ones she hated.

She exhaled. And now she was still falling.

She reached out, freezing as much as she could. Her feet landed on just-created ice, and it was ice she could control. It took a lot to lift a person’s weight, but she could certainly force it up, and slow her descent-

The ice shattered on impact, and took the brunt of the force. Caitlin hit the ground, winded, but she found she could pull herself back up to her feet.

Breathless, she looked around. Wally was still out of it; after making the tornado to get her off the building, he was left trapped, frozen to its side.

A van came screeching around the corner. She turned her head, gesturing and turning the road slick.

It was too dark to see the driver, but she recognized the STAR Labs van, so it was probably Cisco. It careened out of control, as he braked desperately, just managing to come to a stop.

Then Caitlin turned her head up. She saw a flash of yellow, the distant funnel of the tornado now faded.

Back to her and Barry.

He slowed as he reached the ground. Maybe he was sympathetic, now. Maybe he wanted to say something, comment on how she’d saved Wally-

She didn’t let him, directing all the snow in her range towards Barry, and throwing an icicle and a frozen cloud for good measure. He lifted his arms, spinning them, and creating another wind to repel. Caitlin nearly fell back, but that time she found she could freeze her feet to the ground.

The ice held, against the weaker force. She threw more and more ice towards him, controlling everything that was already in the wind-shield Barry had made.

Now it had started, he wouldn’t move. Behind him was the city; homes, and properties, all likely to be shattered and ruined if he ran out the way. There were people in there, who wouldn’t fare well with icicles flying at them.

Barry glanced back; evidently he realized that, and redoubled his efforts. Caitlin felt the wind around her pick up in intensity, and felt her hair whip up.

She stayed frozen to the spot, though the wind threatened to push her back and break the ice over her feet. She kept both of her hands lifted up, pointing and concentrating. Slowly the ice started to edge away from her, towards Barry.

She’d spared Wally, once. And she’d spared Barry, once. If Barry had come back, then he knew what the risks were.

She wouldn’t help him this time.

And besides, the only reason she’d been put in the position to hurt Wally, was because Barry had lent him some speed. Without Barry…

How many people had tried to kill the Flash?

What would they think when she succeeded?

Ice beat speed.

She glanced back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see the STAR Labs van behind her. The doors were open, and Cisco seemed to be struggling with something.

Ah well. She’d get to him next, if she had to.

She created another icicle, and flung it. All the ice still moved on, almost breaking through the funnel Barry had created. She could see it in his eyes; he knew what was coming.

“Caitlin!”

And now Cisco was in front of her, by Barry’s side. It was hard to see him clearly through the blizzard.

She caught a glimpse of an outstretched arm-

The ice at her feet shattered, and she felt an entirely new force push on her. She was flung backwards, further than she’d have believed.

She landed in the open van. Her last glimpse of the outside was Cisco, goggles on, and staring at his hand in a mix of incredulity, awe and _oh god that was cool_.

Part of her was happy for him. He’d wanted to be Vibe. Another part protested, though, preparing to strike back-

Then there was a streak of yellow. The ice shards she’d been holding in place were flung back, where they’d been pushed by Barry’s wind. They shattered into harmless fragments by the sheer force, no long held together by her will-

And before she could react, a flash of yellow shut the doors of the van.

Really? This was meant to hold her?

Caitlin began to focus, feeling the heat implicit in the mechanisms of the van. She focused, trying to freeze-

Something was making it harder. She blinked a few times, trying to focus. Something was off.

Her ears were still ringing from the wind, but she could just make out a low hiss. Gas.

So that was how they meant to transport her. It was almost impressive. Caitlin let out a long, slow breath.

Wearily, she lay her head down, and sleep took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an epilogue that'll be up tomorrow.


	50. Epilogue: First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story draws to a close.   
> I'd like to write more of the Caitlin of this AU, and I probably will, if not immediately. There are a whole host of other stories I need to get to. When I do get to it, there are a couple of shorter moments I'd like to add, and I might work her into the larger AU.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading through this, I hope you've enjoyed!

Caitlin awoke in a cell. On the far side of the glass, Barry sat.

“Caitlin?” he said, pain in his eyes.

She moved. She recognized the look of the place; it was the meta-human wing of Iron Heights. One glass-looking pane splitting a room into two. Every wall was specially designed to keep someone with ice powers trapped.

There was the one window for visitors, and for food and the like to be passed through. Meta-humans didn’t get the same luxuries as the regular humans down the hall in maximum security, though. It was too dangerous.

“Barry,” she said.

His eyes never left her.

It seemed pointless to be using their other names, now. It seemed just as pointless to be angry.

Maybe imprisonment should have encouraged her rage. It didn’t seem to feel that way, though. The dislike she felt for the people of the city was still there, but it was muted.

It was over. Closure had quite a pronounced effect.

“What _happened_?” Barry said. He lifted a hand; “I know, I know, I keep asking that. But the more I think about it, the less I see…”

“You know how it started,” Caitlin said.

“No,” Barry said. “When was it? Was it Bivolo? Mardon? Earth-2?”

“I’m not sure,” Caitlin admitted. “Bivolo, I think. It was so easy, just to reach out, and… it feels good, Barry. I don’t mean the killing, I mean the heat. You know I need that, a lot of it. The killing, I barely noticed.”

She hesitated.

“Then, it was an accident,” she said. “After Jay. The first real person I froze, it- He was calling me Killer Frost, and I just… I snapped. Then… it was just too late. I knew I couldn’t go back to you, so I chose…”

“You think we wouldn’t have accepted you?” Barry said.

“Would you?” Caitlin said. “After Mardon, and Jay, and that…”

“Probably not,” Barry said, reluctant.

“Once I started, I couldn’t stop,” Caitlin said.

She looked through the window, expecting to see revulsion. Instead, Barry just seemed defeated. Almost ironic, that he was the one to feel that way.

She moved up to her feet. Barry tensed slightly, and she could have laughed. Instead, she started pacing, getting the measure of her new home.

“Is it… ok?” Barry said.

“What do you think?”

“Right,” Barry said, awkwardly.

She lifted one hand, curiously. There wasn’t any blue mist, even if she focused. There was no humidity in the cell. No chance for power.

If she concentrated, she could freeze more of the air itself. No doubt the pressure change would be detected, though.

“And you?” Caitlin said.

The words sounded almost too blasé.

“Things are getting better,” Barry said. “They know who I am, but I’ve convinced Singh I need to be involved in police work. It worked out, actually. I need to be more involved. They’re worried about accountability, after…”

“After me.”

“How long has it been?” Caitlin said. “I don’t remember waking up before now. It sounds like a bit of time’s…”

“Yeah,” Barry said, slightly ruefully. “The knock-out gas, it was a bit much. We wanted to be sure. It’s been a couple of days.”

“You were just watching me sleep?” Caitlin said.

“No,” Barry said, hurriedly. “Just… waiting.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to talk,” Barry said. “We haven’t really spoken for a while. I missed it.”

“You think things are just going to go back to normal?” Caitlin said.

“No,” Barry said. “But, still… I miss this. Don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Caitlin said.

She moved to sit back down. She met Barry’s gaze, more coldly than before.

“And what about heat?” Caitlin said. “What’s the plan for that?”

“We’re… working on it,” Barry said.

“So, you’re waiting for me to die,” Caitlin said.

“No,” he said, quickly. “It’s a priority.”

“Like it was before?”

“We found a way before.”

“Which wasn’t enough,” Caitlin said. “And are you going to trust me in a room with a speedster? Or anyone?”

She’d been freezing at least a person a day. She could theoretically last with less than that, but too much longer and it would be uncomfortable.

Right after she’d gotten her power, it had only been a day or so before she’d collapsed. Things were better now she had heat in her, and she seemed to last longer when she was unconscious, but she could feel that it had been a while since she’d last taken in heat.

“I caught Mick Rory,” Barry said. “Heat Wave. They’re working on a safe way to give you access to his gun.”

“It won’t be enough.”

“It’ll keep you going,” Barry said. “Temporarily, at least.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Caitlin-”

“It’s _never_ enough,” Caitlin said.

She waited for him to respond, but he didn’t. Barry looked at her, expression unreadable, but eyes all too clear.

They never talked about the two of them; but then, there wasn’t any need to. Nothing between them could really continue, not now. Dredging up memories would only hurt.

It was almost a minute before he stood up. He moved closer to the window, to better see her.

“I’ll visit,” he said. “One advantage to being out in the open, they’ll let the Flash in any time.”

Caitlin nodded, mute.

“Goodbye, Caitlin.”

* * *

It was a couple of days before Wally visited, at least as far as she could gauge time. There was a period after she was first locked up before regular visitors were allowed.

The Flash was an exception. Wally didn’t seem to be, though Barry must’ve put a word in if he was allowed into the meta-human wing.

“Hey,” Wally said.

He moved up close to the window, sitting nearer than Barry had.

“Wally,” she said.

“Hey,” he said, and paused. “I wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?”

“You saved my life,” Wally said. “My speed ran out when I was going down the side of the building. If you hadn’t… I wouldn’t have made it.”

_And yet she was still in here_. No, that wasn’t fair. Caitlin knew why she’d ended up here.

“You’re welcome,” Caitlin said, shortly.

He shifted in his chair.

“Are things ok here?” Wally said.

“They can’t really change.”

“If you need something,” Wally said.

“It’s fine,” Caitlin lied. “They attacked me with a flamethrower yesterday, so that helped.”

Wally jerked. Caitlin had to chuckle.

“It was a good thing,” she said. “I needed the heat.”

“Oh,” Wally said. He paused. “So that side of things, that’s ok then?”

_Not even close_.

“Yes,” Caitlin said.

He smiled, relieved.

“What about you?” Caitlin said. “Still dressing up in yellow?”

“Now and again,” Wally said. He grinned, slightly. “Dad’s proud. Worried, but proud. He’s dad. Iris is enjoying the exclusives.”

“Are things going well?”

“Generally,” he said. “Still working on not running out of speed at awkward times. Not running up and down buildings, or through walls, as much though.”

“But it’s ok?” Caitlin said.

“Yeah. It’s ok.”

Maybe he wouldn’t end up hated. Caitlin didn’t have high hopes for that, though. The city had its hero in the Flash, in Barry. A second speedster might be more acceptable, but…

Then again, he didn’t have Bivolo to deal with. She’d seen to that. And he had a good teacher, unlike her.

Maybe he’d do well enough.

“I kept your bike,” Wally said.

“You did?”

“The Ice-cycle,” Wally said. He still rolled his eyes at the name. “Keeping it in good condition. Still at STAR Labs. It’s a bit of a hobby.”

“Thanks,” Caitlin said. “Not sure I’ll get a chance to use it.”

“I hope you do.”

Caitlin breathed a smile.

* * *

“Cisco.”

He walked into the room, uncertainly sitting down.

It was interesting, seeing everyone. Barry was awkward, from how much things had changed between them. Wally was more genuine, and hopeful. Cisco, though, she’d known the longest, and he seemed thoroughly lost.

“Do you have a costume yet?” Caitlin said.

“I- uh, I’m working on it,” Cisco said, slightly self-consciously.

“You’ve got your powers working, then,” Caitlin said.

“It’s touch and go,” he said. “But I think I’m getting the hang of it. Not made a debut yet, just waiting for things to feel… I don’t know, right.”

“It never feels right,” Caitlin said. “Until you do it. Then everything’s…”

Everything was nice. She missed that; how things were, before they called her Killer Frost.

Cisco relaxed, slightly.

“Thanks,” he said. “Wasn’t expecting you to comfort me.”

“Why?” Caitlin said. “I’m still me. I just… need different things.”

“Just expected you to go all Hannibal Lecter,” he said. “Locked in a cell, talking to everyone…”

The mental image made Caitlin laugh. What was the point in trying to talk her friends around, though?

They’d made their views clear enough. She couldn’t forgive Central City, and they could. She did what she could to cope with her powers, they limited her.

No, now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

“So, you want to go the hero route?” Caitlin said.

“I think so,” Cisco said. “I mean, you saw what I could do.”

“Like Reverb,” Caitlin said.

Cisco’s expression shifted. Quickly, she hurried on.

“That wasn’t fair,” she said. “Sorry.”

“No,” he said. “It was. I don’t want to abuse, well, any of this. I don’t want to end up like-”

“Me?”

“Him,” Cisco said.

He hesitated.

“The first time I sketched up a costume idea, Barry said it was what _he_ wore,” Cisco said. “It’s sort of scary.”

“I know,” Caitlin said.

_Wait until they start calling you Reverb_.

“I don’t want to do this without you,” Cisco said, suddenly.

“You know where to find me,” Caitlin said.

She gestured to her cell. Cisco chuckled, despite himself.

* * *

She’d enjoyed seeing her friends again. It had been so long since her last chance.

Barry had come back a second time, though they hadn’t said much more. It was just more of the same; he kept her updated on the world at large, and she acted as though the isolation of prison life was for her.

The loneliness didn’t bother her so much. She was used to that; but she couldn’t keep going on the heat they provided.

Killer Frost, on Earth-2, had said she hadn’t found any way beyond Firestorm and killing. The more time that passed, the more Caitlin agreed with her.

If she was going to continue, she’d have to do it a long way from Central City.

It was a good thing she had a bike. She just had to get to it, and drive out of the city. Leave everything behind. The place that had been her home didn’t feel like it, anymore.

Caitlin sat up on her bed. It was night, from what she could tell. She was alone.

She’d said her goodbyes, even if they hadn’t known it at the time.

This really was the perfect cell. It was designed perfectly to keep someone with her abilities in; and she knew that, because she’d designed it. She and Cisco.

Reduced humidity ought to render her powerless. There was no water running near the cell. Almost all the components were cold-proof.

Then there was the panel she got her meals through. People watched her eat, and drink, before taking the water away. It was meant to stop abuse of resources. To allow for it, she had a much more complicated slot.  

It was impossible to reach outside through it, even when it was open; there was an awkward bend. It was also half the size of a person, because of that. For so long as it was in place, there was no getting out.

Such a complicated mechanism would just have been scanned over. Cisco took her word for it that it would help; it certainly looked it. He had no reason to distrust her, then. Flaws would have been looked for in the complexity.

She knelt, and spat into the joins. There was metal covering most of the cracks; she’d insisted on them, for protection. They were tightly fitted. She’d designed it especially.

There were also small holes at the corners; there had to be, at the joins. She touched her finger to the moistened point, and froze the water. As it froze, it expanded.

A normal bit of ice wouldn’t help her too much in the cell. She could have a gun and not break any of the surfaces. This required a delicate touch.

And it required something inside the mechanism, as water could be. She let the water seep into the mechanism. Another wave of her hand-

Something cracked.

She’d felt guilty for adding this flaw to the cell, then. Now, however, it was rather clear she needed it.

It was half an hour before Caitlin pushed the panel out and slipped through. Compared to that, the mere thirty seconds it took to deal with the lock on the door was nothing.

She’d said goodbye. There was no more reason for her to stay.

And, free, Frost left.


End file.
